I would have you no other way
by CallMehTehOdd1
Summary: Vergil escapes hell after climbing the ladder, and provoking some rather important people. He moves in with a lawyer - Angel - who completely entertains him. Why can't he just kill her already? What makes him so... Intrigued? EVENTUALLY VergilxOC HIATUS
1. Meeting Angel, Meeting Vergil

Okay, so here it is... The product of countless hours... My baby... Be gentle, I so love her character... It will prove to be more interesting from Bella's side, but you'll understand later. Next chapter, actually. Until hell, but that's not the point.

Enjoy! XoXo

**Part One: Angel's Point Of Viewing.**

"Okay, so I'm **not** looking for a casual sex partner, I don't particularly like socialising, I like my home to be neat and tidy, I refuse to pay more than half of the bills or rent and if you bring a girlfriend in, you have to have her out of my sight. And sleep is of importance to me, so if you decide to have random sex with people keep it down, they better not be hookers, you better wash the sheets, and for God's sake- don't touch my things. Understood?" I asked flatly to the man - more like boy, before me.

He blinked stupidly.

"Wha'...?"

"I won't have you roaring drunk or doing drugs in my flat." I told him, narrowing my eyes.

He shrugged then chuckled at the ceiling. I waited, until he came back down to earth again, then repeated my prior statement.

"Well, I'm kinda hooked on pain meds.... nothing too hardcore."

_Liar. This ass is lying through his teeth._

"Mr. Vincent, I am a lawyer, I have people to impress." I said boredly. "I need to keep the roof over my head and law abiding citizens along side my company. There's only one king sized bed, so you'll have to share, because I won't rest easily with you sleeping on the couch and I won't rest at all if I'm on there. In fact, I refuse it." I raised an eyebrow. "Are you still with me?"

"No." he said slowly, staring at his hands. "When did those dots get there?"

I sighed. "Good day, Mr. Vincent." Getting up, I turned and almost slammed into a man in blue.

"Excuse me. My fault." I said airily, going to walk around him. He caught just under my elbow, and pulled me to look at him.

I narrowed my eyes at his ice blue ones. "You've got until three to take your hand off, before I break it off." I threatened.

And I was completely capable of doing as such.

"Calm down." He said in such a cold voice it might've rivalled my own. "I'm here for the room mate?"

I tore my arm from his grip and pushed my glasses higher up my nose. That was my angry gesture. Straightening my suit and skirt out, I picked up my brief case.

"Did you hear most of what I said to the charming young man behind me?" I asked coolly.

Said man was laughing loudly at one of the couches. Apparently they were a funny thing, when one was high.

"I did. I agree to your terms." He said in a bitter voice.

I nodded. "Good. It's about time someone stepped up." I replied, opening my pocket book.

I found where I has written down the details of the apartment – where it was, the number – and handed it to him.

He looked at it, then tucked it away in his coat.

"When will you be moving in?"

"As soon as possible."

"Today? After three, though. I can lend you a hand, if you need it."

"No. That won't be necessary. I can settle in to my own devices, thank you."

We regarded the other coolly. I held out my hand.

"Angel Williams."

He took my hand in a surprisingly warm one, and shook it once.

"Vergil Sparda."

I nodded, then checked my watch. "Here is your key. I trust you can find your way home? Or do I need to draw up a map of some sort?"

He shook his head twice, short, sharp movements. "No. I can find my way."

I sighed, and hoisted my purse up my shoulder a little.

"Well, Mr. Sparda, it was nice doing business with you." I nodded.

"What time shall I be expecting you?" he asked boredly.

I rose an eyebrow. "May I enquire why?"

"So I don't try an kill you at four in the morning." He replied.

_Hmn. His mask is totally flawless. He might be telling the truth._

"About seven this evening. Anything else?"

"Not at all. Good day."

"Good day, Mr. Sparda."

I turned in my heels, clicking against the floor of the casual-cool coffee club, and walked out with my head held high.

_Yes. He seems to be the perfect room mate. I'll give him a chance, and if he screws up I'll kick him out. Perfect._

Vergil Sparda didn't cross my mind at my meeting – discussing a case in which I had to be prepared for in a month- To defend.

By myself.

My boss, Linda Evans, the closest thing I had to a best friend, would study the case as I was, preparing to back me up.

I was defending the man in question, of one count of murder in the second degree, four counts of murder one, and five counts of rape.

This, in my life, was a huge leap into my profession. I couldn't waste anytime with petty ideas about Mr. Sparda, and I wouldn't. I knew what I had to do, and I did it.

Well.

One hundred percent, otherwise in my eyes, it would be a complete failure.


	2. Meeting Bella, Meeting Topaz

Okay, so Bella is the more 'kick ass' of the two. But, I mean, c'mon, Angel is a lawyer. Gory details about her murder case to come, BTW. Don't mind Bella, she has issues. Cheers. xoxox

**Huntress Bella's Point Of Viewing:**

"You got alotta nerve, you horny little thing you." I chuckled, pushing up against the weight a the scythe to my throat with my own sword.

She was a dark grey in colour, and oh so beautiful. Rubies were incrusted in the handle, around one giant ass diamond.

The diamond, that had thousands of demons after it, bribing me with everything from sex, to torture. Sometimes both. XD.

Hence her name - Chihiro, meaning 'thousand inquire'.

The demon, classy as ever, tried to land a punch in my face.

"Not nice!" I snapped, sending him flying back with an uppercut.

I felt his jaw crack under the force of my knuckle duster and grinned at his sprawled, semi-conscious body.

He was a horny thing - green horns along his thighs, red horns along his spine ,a single blue horn jutting out of his hips...Oh, wait.

That ... isn't ... a horn.

I snorted and laughed it up while sauntering over to the demon, playing with my tongue ring and standing, quite at ease, on his chest.

"Hello? Mr. Tall, Dark and Fugly...?"

He growled.

I dug the sword in under his chin and narrowed my eyes some, but smiled sweetly.

"Okay, big boy. I've had some fun. We should really do this again sometime." I smirked my infamous smirk. Half of my mouth curled upwards, with a single dimple in my right cheek.

"And by 'again sometime', I mean if you want to live to see 'again sometime', you tell me what I wanna know."

A shudder rolled through out the demon. He was offering his defeat.

"Yes." he muttered, turning back into a human, in a black suit with his hair swept away from his face. Beautiful, soulful eyes caught me off guard and, while I couldn't tell if they were blue or green, I could tell they were hardly the eyes of the raging, deadly demon I had heard knew everything there was to know about anything. "I can see that is my most wise choice."

I rolled my eyes and re sheathed my sword, giving the surprised demon a hand up. "Ya think?"

"The one you seek," he began grimly, dusting the dirt off his suit pants. "is stronger than you. More influential in hell than both of us care to admit." he stated.

I yawned, and patted his shoulder. "Mm-hm. That's great. I know. Where is Vergil Sparda?"

The demon hung his head. "I do not know, honestly. I have word on his brother, though." he mumbled dismally, falling to his knees. "You may strike, noble mistress, if you should find me un worthy."

"Uhm...That's....nice?" confused, I picked the demon up again.

He looked as confused as I felt.

"Aren't you going to smite me?" he asked fearfully, tears brimming in his magnificent greeny blue eyes. "I have not helped you with your quest."

I giggled a little and patted his shoulder.

"I'm not a normal huntress, demon. I will not 'smite' you if you have no idea what the fuck I want to know." I shrugged. "I'm not that heartless."

He looked disturbed.

I sighed.

"Look, I need to know where the eldest Sparda is. I hear that the younger guy is weaker than him because he actually has a heart, so if he finds out what I want with his big brother, then all hell will seriously break loose, ya feel me?"

He nodded slowly.

"I'm not heartless." I repeated, emphasising each word.

Who knew when they could come in handy?

"I believe in chances, m'kay? Walk with me." I demanded, taking his arm and linking it with mine.

We walked out of the darkened alleyway in silence.

I loved making them stew.

We stepped out into the glorious noon day sun, him wincing away whilst I took a deep breath of the soothing air. We walked to a park, and around a lake before I decided to speak.

"So you have information on his brother." I said, pouting up at him.

I saw his eyes catch my chest - in nothing but a tight lace bodice, mind your granny, with a split down the middle undone some at the bottom.

Hey, a nice dose of cleavage usually butters 'em up nice and good.

"Yes, m'lady."

"It's Huntress Bella, or Bella, or Huntress." I waved a hand around airily. "Make with it what you will, a rose by any other name is still as thorny."

He smiled and nodded. "You are rare, Huntress."

I shrugged, and pulled him over to a park bench. "I like to stand out from the crowd."

He chuckled warily. "I heard the younger Sparda, Dante, runs a shop with his spouse, a construct, and their frequent friend. She's human, not unlike yourself, and goes by 'Lady'."

I nodded. "This is good. I think. Where does he work?"

"Downtown, a good two hours from here." he informed me sombrely. "He dubbed it 'Devil May Cry', and though I have no respect for the man, I daresay I respect the name. It's very original." he pondered.

I giggled and snapped my fingers in front of his eyes. "Back to his brother?"

He flushed. "Yes. Yes of course." he cleared his throat, loosened his tie and leaned back in his seat. "Vergil Sparda has ... annoyed some very important people."

"Important people like who?"

He sighed. "I don't know specifically. I hear things, I sometimes don't listen."

I nodded. "Hm. Well, I guess you can be my spy, if you're up to it." I said, leaning forwards with my elbows on my knees.

"How is it, Huntress, that you sit so calmly in my presence? Does it not disturb you?"

I shrugged. "Should it? I don't mind your sulphur smell, if that's what you mean."

He shook his head. "I could rip your puny little throat out..."

I ripped my sword from her place at my back and held it to his throat, drawing blood but not slicing through him, as my sword so quaked to do.

"You could, could you?" I mused, curving my blade to his ear and nicking it, barely drawing any blood at all.

"You...You seek the eldest, to challenge him?"

"Challenge him? What makes you think that?" I put my baby away and waited for him to heal.

"He is a master of the sword. Phenomenal. And whilst you too, are exceptional, he is part demon and _flawless_."

I snorted. "He has a whole seventeen lifetimes of practise on me. Who's the better swordswoman?"

His lips quaked, but curled skyward.

"Hey, your pretty damn sexy for a demon." I commented, leaning back against the seat and putting my elbows up. "If you were human, you and I would be having some hot animalistic sex right about now."

His face flushed and he looked fixedly at his knees, twiddling his thumbs absent mindedly.

I giggled, and elbowed him in the ribs.

"You got a name, man? Just in case I need to scream it later." I snickered as his face darkened in colour, and mumbled something under his breath.

"Beg a pardon?"

"My demon name, is Topaz."

I snorted. "Oh, I shake in my boots. Topaz, the almighty colour green."

He scowled in my direction.

I pouted.

"Soz."

"Hmm." He leaned forwards with his elbows to his knees. "May I ask, Huntress Bella, why you seek the elder Sparda?"

I smirked my infamous half smirk.

"He and I are going to have a little chat about hell."

By the time I had finished explaining my plan, it's flaws and repercussions, Topaz was totally cowering in his suit, and the sun was starting to set.

"You...You jest, Huntress."

I shrugged. "Why the hell would I jest? I just wasted... hang on..." I counted briefly on my fingers. "Six hours of my life pouring my soul out to some random gossiping demon."

He frowned. "I am not as pathetic as to gossip, Huntress."

I shrugged again, and laid my head in his lap, looking up at his flushed face.

"Whatever. I might have use for you, kid. Wanna be my friend?"

He sighed.

"If what you're planning is to come to pass, then it would be in my best interests to serve under you."

I smirked.

"That's my boy."

He frowned at this.

"If any of my brethren should know of this-"

"I'll kick they're asses and feed them they're balls via a skewer. Stick with me, babe. I'll keep you safe."

He bristled. "Must you use such vulgar language?"

"Must you be so fucking polite?" I raised my pierced eyebrow and waited for him to answer.

He growled. "I am a proper gentleman, and you, are a lady among whores."

I smirked up at him then sat up and got in his face.

"You gunna say that again, bub?"

He frowned and turned his head.

I patted his cheek and got up stretching.

"Catcha, Top-hat."

"I will see you when I have some information, Huntress."

I yawned and sauntered off to my shitty little apartment, muttering about sexy polite demons that should be in my pants.

Skirt, actually, but hell, no one had to know.

I half kicked the door open and groaned as my Italian landlady started yelling at me.

Damn, I wished my bro was here. He spoke fluent Italian.

"Ah, Mama, calma downa, I'ma okay-ah!"

I laughed as she kinda blanched a little, and ran up the stairs as she came at me with a wooden fucking spoon.

Yes, I can kill a demon as soon as he blinked in my general direction, but, and this is the big 'butt' of my landlady, I would not go up against the ninety something year old. She had a helluva whack for an old broad.

I slammed the door shut and bolted all five locks.

Sighing, I kinda collapsed onto my couch and groped around for my bottle of sweet, sweet sin.

Finding it, I expertly flicked the cap off and gulped it down.

"Mmm!" I gasped through my nose as I was running out of air.

I heard a bark and was soon covered in drool as my pet staffy, Axel, jumped on me.

"Hiya, baby!" I pushed him away as he nipped my chin and drooled all over my face. "Dude, you get uglier every time I see you." I chuckled, pushing him onto the floor.

My other, other baby, Charlie, an abandoned kitten, black and white, meowed and jumped onto my chest.

"Hey, bubby." I scratched behind his ears, and gave him cuddle.

Axe growled and leapt onto my gut in protest.

"He isn't as ugly as you, mutt. Fuck off."

I was then greeted with a stink of wet dog- my third pet.

"STINKY!"

He was my fave out of my two puppies. I know it's wrong to have fave's and all, but, hell. Axe is a very ugly dog. But no matter how much I told him he was ugly, he was still faithful to me. Yay. I am loved.

Stinky was a jack Russel. He was entirely black, with a white nose. AND HE STUNK. OhEmGee. No shit. Always, I could wash that brat in chlorine and he STILL smelt of wet dog, and no matter how much I told him he stunk, he wouldn't fucking shower.

"Where's Ralph?"

Ralph, was my doggie, and not a puppy and my bestest friend in the whole wide world.

"RALPHIE!"

Ralph calmly strolled into the room.

He cocked his head to the side, and questioned with his big brown eyes.

"My golden Labrador. Come hither child. You and I should do it doggie style some time." I winked at beckoned him forward, regardless if there was a cat-kitten on my boobs nearly suffocating me, or a practically jumping staffy on my stomach, or the little black fuzz pot running around in circles, trying to eat his own ass.

Ralph came to my side and nuzzled my throat. I giggled.

"Let's go into my room and fuck like rabbits." I suggested, breathing in his scent and savouring the moment.

I sighed, and took a large gulp of my drink-

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." drawled a voice.

Alcohol snorted through my nose, I sat up and drew my baby girl.

Stinky was yapping hysterically, Ralph's fur was on end and he teeth were bared at the man, his tail standing stiff in the air. He was standing by my side, pressed into my thigh. Axe was jumping forward then jumping back, growling. Charlie, however, sauntered over to the man in blue, and strolled in between his knees.

I wiped my hand over my face, then cracked up laughing.

"Hell, Vee, you made me shit my panties, bro!"

"Indeed." He raised an eyebrow and took a step forward.

My eyes flicked around the room. "How the fuck did you get in, Vee?"

"Vergil." he corrected coldly, sitting on my couch quite comfortably.

I shrugged. "Whatever. What's up, brutha?"

Charlie pounced into his lap, and rubbed his head against his chest. Vee scratched behind his ears harshly, then pushed him away.

He scowled. "I heard you were looking for me."

I snorted. "Dude, news travels fast. I thought high school was a bitch." I sighed and laid Chihiro (my sword- yea, for a second there I forgot I had a name for my sword, too) across my lap, salvaging my bottle of spirits.

"Well. Here I am. Explain."

Stinky didn't like Vergil Sparda, neither did Axe.

Charlie seemed to love him; curling up into his side.

Ralph sat by me, still glaring at him.

"Easy, baby," I cooed, stroking his hair down. "He's okay for now."

Vergil raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I wanted to meet you, to answer your statement."

His other brow rose.

I smirked. "Hey, you're a sexy demon." I looked over my shoulder at my bedroom. "My bedroom is right over there..."

"You demote yourself to being a common whore."

I giggled. "That's the second time tonight I've been called a whore. Ouch. Is it the skirt?"

He sighed. "What do you want with my company, Miss...?"

"Bella. Huntress Bella." I joked, winking.

He narrowed his eyes at me real dangerous-ly-like.

I sighed and bowed my head. "You and I? We gotta talk, Vee. I have a proposition for you regarding hell and who runs it."

His face, a mask, turned even more indifferent.

I frowned. "Somethin' up, bro?"

"Nothing is 'up', pest." he hissed. "I am keeping a hold on my temper, and you are testing my boundaries."

I rolled my eyes and laid across my couch, kicking my boots off. "Whatever."

Ralph laid along side me, but on the floor, giving me my space and still glaring burning fireballs at the half demon.

Stinky and Axe had given up on him, instead, retreating to the study. I was grateful they were semi-smart.

Vergil stood, and began to pace, muttering under his breath. Charlie followed, hot on his heels, never getting in the way - sticking to his shadow like glue and staying there.

"Anything you wanna share, Vee?" I asked boredly, sipping from my bottle.

He hissed, and pounced, the tip of his katana hitting my own beauty before throwing me ass over head over the couch.

Charlie hissed his own tune - Ralph let out a deep throated (ha ha ha. Deep throat) bark and jumped to his feet.

"Heel, Ralph! Holy fuck! You are fast!" I laughed, jumping up again.

His teeth elongated, his curled into furious fists, he was unbearably sexy.

I eyed his figure. "Damn, boy. You and I, man, we could be so good together."

He hissed. Ralph rolled his eyes. That dog was too human for his own good sometimes.

I sighed. "Okay, enough foreplay." I sat down again, purposely pushing my shoulder into his weapon.

Blood dripped down my white (now red-y-pinkie) lace bodice. I didn't even wince, but every time I breathed, pushing the blade in and out of my skin repeatedly, Ralph did like it was his own pain.

Vergil scowled.

"So, I have a very... hum, how to say this... Intriguing proposition." I said.

"Stop procrastinating." he growled, digging his sword further into my muscle. Ralph's upper lip curled, and his eyes flashed upwards. "And spit it out. Know that I have very little patience, and I would have no qualms with taking your pathetic existence."

I grinned, sitting forward into the blade, running a finger along the edge and watching his expression.

"She's a beaut, huh...?"

"Indeed. What is your proposition?"

I grinned. "Well, Vee m' love, how 'bout you try this on for size-"

I kicked him in the gut, pushing my couch back with a raging 'CRACK'. The demons swung where we had both been mere seconds ago.

Fuck. That was a fucking close one. I'm not even sure if I got out with all my hair attached.

"FUCKING DEMONS! No 'fence, Vee!" I hollered, swinging my blade around in a graceful circle.

My sword, being a very blood thirsty entity, rang in my ears as she hit seven successful demons in a row, and sending them flying to the floor.

Ralph bellowed, and pounced a demon, staying firmly on his chest and pinning his arms with his fore paws, with Charlie sitting on his face, smothering him and cutting open his jugular.

Axe and Stinky took out another two, from what I could see.

"Always ruining the moment!"

I swung at the ankles of my closet circle, killing a few, then sent an upper cut into the jaw of the biggest - therefore leader - of the demons.

"Who sent you?" I spat, slamming him into a wall.

He groaned, then writhed in my grip.

"Who sent you?!" I slammed his head against the wall.

"The Western Queen! Jacinta!" he wheezed.

I narrowed my eyes and dug my sword into his stomach. I heard Charlie mewl in pain.

Oh.

Fuck.

No.

No one messes with _my cat._

"Call 'em off. Or I'll fucking slit you from nose to knob." I growled, resisting the urge to stab his ass right there.

"Attease!" He roared, returning to whimpering once more.

I nodded and let him slide down the wall, collecting in a heap.

"Who the hell is Jacinta?"

I blinked stupidly as Vee came to my side.

"He did say the Western queen, Huntress." he said coldly. "Think about it."

I yawned. "Nup. Soz, babe, but I have a headache and a bruise on my ass the size of Canada."

He huffed, annoyed.

"The Western Queen. Of hell."

"Oh."

I considered, then turned.

"Kay. I now have the Queen of hell on my bruised ass. Fan-fucking-tastic."

I heard a blade swing, and turned with my sword raised - Vergil had killed the leader and the last few demons.

Ralph jumped on one behind Vergil, and sent him barrelling to the floor, biting the back of it's neck.

Vergil raised an eyebrow.

"You've trained them?" he asked blandly.

I shrugged. "They trained themselves. Could you give my husband a hand?" I cooed, motioning to the Labrador, who was struggling with the pinned demon.

Vergil raised his sword, and with one swift movement, took the demon's head.

I heard a mewl, and caught Charlie, who had the smallest of cuts along his side.

"Oh! My precious baby boy! I'm so sorry!" I gushed, dropping my sword into Vergil's hands and clicking my fingers twice.

Ralph jumped to attention, as did Axe, but not Stinky, who was chewing on a demon's arm.

"Medic-kit."

Ralph bowed his head and bounded off, and Axe bit into a demon's leg, gnawing on it.

I sat on the couch easily, stroking my crying kitty.

"Your proposition?" drawled Vergil.

"I gotta say Vee, for a man who tells me he has no patience, you seem very accompin-y-ing."

He snorted. "That isn't a word, Huntress."

I giggled and picked the medic-kit that Ralph had dumped on my lap.

"Good boy Raphie. Mama isa so prouda!"

Ralph gave me a lopsided grin and bowed his head.

I sighed, and began patching up my kitty.

"So, I was thinking the other day..." I began, playing with my tongue ring.

Vergil sighed.

"Did it hurt?"

"Beg a pardon?"

"Thinking. Did. It. Hurt?" he repeated slowly.

I pondered.

"Well, I did have a head ache." I answered, then clicked. "Holy fuck, Vergil Sparda just made a joke."

He sighed, again, nearly sitting on Stinky.

Stinky growled.

He growled in return, sending the cowardly pup off to sit by my side. I had to give him credit though, when he ran over to him and cocked his leg.

That was something I had to laugh about.

Vergil hissed between his teeth before the Stink-mister could start to piss, though.

Oh, God, that was the funniest thing I'd ever seen.

Axe popped up, dragging a dismembered arm along, grinning widely. He sat by Ralph, at my feet, laying his drooling head over my foot.

Ralph watched Vergil with wary eyes.

"He doesn't like you." I pointed out, looking at the back of Ralph's head then to Vergil.

"I noticed." he said dryly.

"He usually likes everyone."

"I'm not like everyone."

"Even demons. I mean, he likes my snitch, and my incubus." I shrugged.

He rose his eyebrow.

"I like his company. He makes me feel cosy."

"I'm sure."

We sat in silence for a while, me pondering over Charlie's tiny injury and him... well...looking very sexy.

"Are you sure we can't 'bond'?"

"Absolutely." he growled.

I snickered.

"You might change your mind, after you hear my diabolical plan-"

"Then tell me."

"In short? I'm going to gather all the demon company I can - the loud mouths, the gossips, the man-whores and sluts. I find they can 'spread' the most word. I'm going to influence and scare the seven sins into lending me their armies. The armies of the seven sins, as you know, make up more than eighty percent of the demon world. Then I'm going to take all seven of the women, and pit them against each other. The resulting winners will take control over their fallen sister's demons, and I will control them. From there on in- there's no going back. I need you, Vergil Sparda, to give me the low down - weaknesses and strengths - of hell. I can get the sins - but I need the inner and above workings. From there I can promise you a place by my side as the King of hell. Rule by me, serve not under me, but next to me, and I can offer you hell on a silver platter." I finished proudly.

His brow furrowed.

"The." he swallowed, his Adam's apple bopping up and down sexily. I watched him calmly, with an amused (and pierced) eyebrow raised, until he blinked at me, his face cold and collected.

"The king of hell?" he asked this, as a rhetorical question.

I nodded anyways.

"You. A human. Are going to rule hell."

I nodded again, my lips curling. "With you by my side, of course. I want to get in."

He frowned. "This is ludicrous."

I shrugged. "I can always summon a hell beast as my king. Whatever. I just thought having a more...influential... character as a companion would make both our lives alot easier."

"A human, ruler hell?"

I giggled. I didn't take Vergil as one to make grammatical errors very often.

"Yeah. A human ruler hell, Vee."

He scowled. "How do you know I won't just kill you now?"

Ralph bristled and growled some.

I smirked. "Baby, you can try. But every king needs a queen."

He bowed his head to his chest, drawing his fingers over Charlie's fur.

"I will consider."

And then, that bastard was behind me.

"Fucking devil trigger-!" I shrieked, going for my weapon.

He smirked into my throat from behind.

He caught my wrist, and my other arm, and pulled me up against his chest.

I felt that's fucking fuck tard's _pulse_ he was so close.

"I will consider, little human ruler."

Then, that bastard pinched my throat, squeezing my air valves so tightly I was deprived of air in mere seconds.

I was losing the struggle way too fast for my liking, but apparently not to him - who continued to send me into a world of darkness that had nothing to do with the alcohol I had consumed.

"Ass....whole...."


	3. Sharing the Bed

Okay, so this is where more of Angel's character comes out... It's one of my best chapters ever written, in all my unpublished fanfics, so I'm a little excited....Xoxoxo Love ya's!

**Angel's Point Of Viewing:**

I opened the door, seven o'clock exactly, to find Mr. Sparda comfortably seated on the armchair.

"Mr. Sparda. I see you've settled in."

"Miss Williams." He nodded into his book, not bothering to look up.

I sighed and let my hair loose, running a hand through it, before peeling my heels off and setting them neatly in line next to my slippers, which I slipped on.

I put my keys and purse in the designated areas, and rubbed my eyes under my glasses.

"Have you had dinner?" I asked absent mindedly. "I was going to order Chinese-"

"I had something. Thank you." He replied bluntly, turning a page.

I pulled my suit coat off and walked calmly to the bathroom, pulling my robe out and undressing behind the safety of the locked doors. I put my things on the hangars, on the dirty side of my wardrobe, and picked out what I would wear tomorrow.

"Mr. Sans will be at the board meeting…" I sucked my teeth, a thinking habit, and rubbed my hair from being pinned up for so long.

"He prefers me in black…Shorter skirt, tighter blouse and I should be able to score that Vermont case…"

I picked a white tailored shirt that clung to my waist, and held it up against the tightest skirt I owned. It was a dark, dark grey, with black pin stripes, and a split up the black to allow movement.

It began on my waist and finished a little above my knees.

"I shouldn't wear my under shirt… Such a pathetic womaniser… He'll fall right into my lap…Quite literally… And if that Bianca Jones gets that case I won't be held accountable for my actions."

I sucked my teeth some more.

I did not like Bianca Jones – she used her sex to an advantage, although unprofessional, and whilst I knew I was better than her, the males that ran the company never got past how large and fake her breasts were. She was always first in, calling 'favours' to the men. My biggest arch enemy, who knew I was as smart as she was pretty – hated me as much as I _detested_ her.

Think the stereo typical blonde bimbo – and you get her. In a suit. Only her natural eye colour was brown, save for her blue contacts.

I then decided on a flowing black jacket that fell beneath the end of my skirt, so I could have all eyes on me when I peeled it off.

Red stilettos (my most expensive pair of shoes, costing seven hundred and ninety dollars), cherry red lip stick – my secret weapon – and a red necklace added with black stockings and I was set.

I pulled my legs into some sweats and my torso into a tank top before sitting down in the seat across from Mr. Sparda, curling into it's warmth and opening the file on my lap.

The pictures, grotesque, fanned out, and I was forced to wince at the nature of the killing.

I sighed inaudibly.

There was two dead children, heads sawed haphazardly halfway from their necks, blood pooling below their lifeless little bodies.

They were strung from the roof - gravity pulling their heads back, relealing the bone and blood of their throats.

Arms were bent at the wrong angle, the bare back and buttocks of a boy whipped and torn open to the bone.

Now, I wasn't heartless by any means. I loved children, their bright smiles and spirit. I hoped to have my own some day.

But I had to be cold here, see the evidence from both sides. I took a deep breath and flicked to the next picture.

I swallowed a gag.

A woman's spread legs, propped up and open, bleeding from the genitals and savagely ripped apart.

I was going to have nightmares.

I closed the file and got up.

"I need a drink." I mumbled to myself, more than anything.

I opened the cabinet above the fridge, and pulled down a bottle of white wine.

"Would you like some?" I asked politely, though I didn't really want him to have any.

He turned around, with an eyebrow raised. "You couldn't handle the gore?"

I grit my teeth and shoved my glasses up my nose some.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing. I'm assuming, by the colour green you're steadily going."

"You assumed incorrectly, Mr. Sparda." I growled, opening the wine, and pouring it into a glass.

"Then why are you so raving mad all of a sudden? You, of all people should know denial is the first sign of a lie." His top lip curled into a sneer.

"And you should know, Mr. Sparda, not to vex me. Now go back to soothing your pathetic mind with whatever it is you are reading. I apologise for disturbing your silence." I glared.

He seemed amused.

I took a sip from the wine, then went back to my seat.

I opened the file without glancing once at the man – annoyed and feeling queasy.

The woman's breasts were cut open into a broken love heart.

I sifted through until I found my notebook and pen.

'_The violent nature of the woman's death seems mortifyingly unhealthy, to say the very least. Disgusting. There is no way a man could plan to do this to some one. This is the first thought that honestly jumps to mind._ _The patterns on the woman's breasts form that of a single heart, torn in two, a piece either side. It is hasty; perhaps an act of betrayal? It is not in any way crafted – but you do get the idea. The woman's genitals were obviously ripped apart, probing the theory that this was an act of lust and sex as opposed to hatred. Though the body's bruises disagree with this theory. Perhaps a lover on the side gone wrong? Did her husband know of said lover? The bodies of the children were tortured, lasting hours before their mother's death. This makes one ponder that maybe this was an act against their mother – and their mother alone. But what could she have done to stir up such a horrible massacre?'_

I rubbed my temple and downed my wine before pushing my hair back and flipping open the next page.

No, it was definitely against the children too.

The two little girls, hanging by the wrists to the ceiling, naked from the hips up, were covered in bruises, very sharply resembling fists.

'_The two girls from the ceiling have fists imprinted in their torso and later found legs, all looking to be hand and fist prints. Coroners' office depicts the little girl's multiple beatings and rape as something of wild temper – the defendant himself seems extraordinarily blank to have not done this. Perhaps he has lapsed into shock? After seeing his three daughters, son and wife in this condition, perhaps he has gone a little insane? Mental Note: Must ask Lori to evaluate him.'_

Lori was an African American psychiatrist, who had the uncanny ability of making even me smile.

He was a warm hearted man, who I felt for very strongly. There was no point in hiding from him – he could see through every lie I ever threw at him.

I got up and poured myself a larger glass, taking a sip then sitting back down.

Opening the file again I sorted through the office's reports rather than the photos – I could wait until later to see them.

The coroners, Grant and Tracey, both had their fare share of written statements.

Blood loss killed the three little girls- all under the age of nine – but the boy, who had also been raped both before and after death died of suffocation.

The younger girl's tiny bodies had been hung from the ceiling by the wrists- beaten after being raped with a foreign object. Their inner selves had been cut into ribbons, so thoroughly that the object could not be identified.

I gave up on the glasses of wine and just brought the bottle to me. I was sick of getting up and down for it.

'_Why did the little boy suffocate than die via internal bleeding? Grant clearly states that it was done on purpose. Tracey, makes a statement against it. She supposes that the murderer had buried the boys face in the sheets he was found on whilst he was raping him anally - perhaps to smother his screams? Then why did he not bother with the girls? Why did he die differently to his sisters?'_

I stared at the paper, musing over the ideas and questions in my head.

Mostly questions.

One comment : _talk about overkill._

My first solo-ish case; and it was giving me nightmares, although I was still awake.

I took a large gulp of wine, followed by another, then another, until I was sure I could face the pictures in my hands.

I set the now half empty bottle down next to my ankle and spread the pictures over the table.

"The boy was different." I murmured, almost unheard to my own ears.

"The boy was different. Perhaps this has something to do with the murderer's status? Was he prejudiced against gays? Maybe he was one… The woman had several lovers over her lifetime…I must get in touch with them… They were so little…" I moaned softly, covering my eyes over my glasses.

I touched the paper that had their pictures on it and frowned, pulling my hand away from my face. "They have everything to do with this, or nothing. In one case, I hope it was something, or they would've died because of their _whore_ for a mother…" I took a deep breath and let it out as a hiss. "No…stay focused, Angel."

I shook my head then took another gulp of wine.

"That's better. Stay calm." I scolded myself, pressing the cool of the bottle on my head and spreading out the photos.

I leant my elbows to my knees, and my face in my hands.

There were more photos depicting the woman's upper and lower regions, and a few of her buttocks. The more interesting ones were of her hands, wrists, feet and ankles.

"He bound her to the bed with something she couldn't harm herself with." I whispered, pointing to a close up of her ankle. "Because…Well I don't know why. But he did it with care. She inflicted these wounds on herself with the struggle." I nodded slowly.

"He manicured her hands before cutting them open with something blunt – maybe a barber's razor? Little designs…I'll have to look them up…Maybe he's some kind of aspiring artist? Why has he glorified her?..." I flicked over a few pages were the little boy's face and throat were visible.

"He's just a little boy." I told myself flatly.

"And if I ever get my hands on his killer I will kill him myself." I promised no one.  
I sighed and guzzled down more alcohol.

"It could be either hate or passion or revenge. Or both. Or all. Why would he kill the children first? Why would he draw it out like he did?"

I took my glasses off and rubbed my eyes, sighing.

"I need the hard set in concrete facts. This family are dead and no one knows why. They knew where, and how to strike. To attack, though inflicted on the children, was primly directed at the mother. Although that's my guessing…" I sat back in my chair, eyebrows pulling together.

"Secret lover…?The children…So very violent- twisted. Sadistic…Maybe he got off on their pain?…C'mon, put it together…"

"Perhaps it wasn't a man to inflict the damage?"

I jumped up, knocking my wine bottle over, stepping into fighting stance.

"Oh!"

I gathered up all my papers and shoved them haphazardly into my briefcase.

"I'm so sorry you had to see those, I had completely forgotten you were even here…!"

He raised a cool eyebrow.

"I noticed."

I picked up the bottle, which hadn't spilled anything as it had been nearly empty, and set it down on the table.

"How much did you see?"

"I saw very little. It was your constant muttering that pulled me from my novel." He said blandly.

I frowned. "I was muttering?"

"Consistently."

"What did I say?"

"Whatever you were thinking." He said airily, closing the open book on his lap. "But back to my question, you keep saying 'he'. Do you know for certain that the killer was a male?"

I eyed my briefcase.

"I can't discuss this with you. I was careless, I really shouldn't have ever-"

"Did you consider there might have been more than one killer? You said 'he', as if you could rule out there was any thing less than plural." He interrupted, standing up slowly.

"I just said I can't discuss-"

"Judging by the level of violence I saw, I would say you take a closer look at your clientele, rather than hers. I think you'll find something of use."

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Mr. Sparda, you strike me as a wise man. A wise man should know to fear the wrath of a woman's scorn. This is _my_ profession, and I cannot discuss the matter with you." I said coldly, narrowing my eyes.

His lips curled.

I took a look at my watch.

"Now it's getting late, and I have to get up at four. Good night Mr. Sparda." I said stiffly, grabbing my briefcase and walking away.

I straightened out all my papers and was careful not to look at the pictures before sorting them out into specific categories and placing my case next to my red stiletto heels.

"Good night, Miss Williams." Said a voice from behind me.

_Jeeze, he's quiet._

I jumped and turned to see Mr. Sparda perfectly at ease on my side of the bed, tightly fitting grey tee shirt causing my eyes to stray down his rather sculpted figure.

"Damn wine." I murmured, sighing, closing my eyes and shaking my head, whilst my mind chorused _'Damn hormones'_.

"You are on my side of the bed, Mr. Sparda." I informed him, walking over to him and tapping my foot.

"I don't see your claim on it." He retorted coldly.

"Really mature. What are you, seven? Move over to your side."

His lips curled again, making my blood boil.

"I rather like your side of the bed, Miss Williams."

I rolled my eyes.

"Now who's acting like they're seven?" he said, sneering.

I grit my teeth and shoved my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"Mr. Sparda." I said in a dangerous tone. "Please move to the other side of the bed. My belongings are in this draw and it would be inconvenient for the both of us if my alarm went off at four thirty."

_Odd._

The threat of interrupting their sleep so early in the morning usually makes them move.

He didn't budge, instead settling into the pillows with a smug smirk on his face.

"Excellent. That's exactly the time I need to be woken up."

I had to stop myself from stomping my foot.

"This is my side of the bed!"

"Not anymore, Miss Williams. Good night."

And with that, he rolled over, skin tight shirt sticking to the muscle of his back like spandex.

I swallowed a little, flustered, then poked his shoulder with a little more force than necessary.

"Hn?"

"You don't seem like the type of man who likes to be touched." I said in a sickly sweet voice. "But I _will_ sleep on top of you if that's how I'll get my way, Mr. Sparda."

He rolled over with a cocked brow and small, sadistic smirk.

"Will you now?"

I flushed, thinking over my not so deadly threat.

_Damn alcohol._

"Yes. I will." I replied defiantly.

"By all means," he drawled, spreading his arm open and kicking the sheets off his legs. "Take a seat."

His long, very toned legs, covered only by a small pair of black cotton boxer shorts.

Abs, moulded into the finest detail, jutted out from his gut like the rocky outcrops near the sea.

I could see the space between where his shirt ended and boxers began, revealing smooth, kissable skin.

I shook my head.

_Bad imagination, bad…!_

I narrowed my eyes.

"You don't think I'll do it?"

"I think you'll do it."

_Reverse psychology. Damn, he's good._

I smiled fakely. "Let me just get the lights."

He smirked.

I stormed over and hit the lights. Literally, I hit the lights with a closed fist.

Letting a hiss of breath between my teeth, I stomped back to his _allocated_ side of the bed and threw the blanket away.

"Giving up that easily, Miss Williams?" came his voice in the dark, amused and annoying.

I ground my teeth together and tugged the blankets up to my chin.

"Go to sleep, Mr. Sparda." I said stiffly.

He waited for a while, then whispered:

"And I thought I would never win."

"Go to sleep, Mr. Sparda." I mumbled into my pillow.

The shape on this side of the bed was wrong – I usually had a dip and curve as to where I slept, and this wasn't it.

"Aren't you supposed to negotiate your way out of everything?" he drawled, his voice sounding closer to my head than I preferred.

"There is a time and a place." I replied, lifting my head to glower in his general direction. "Now go to sleep."

I could practically hear him smirking.

"Good night, Miss Williams."

"Hmph."

I could feel the bed quaking with what I _hoped_ was muted laughter.

I sighed, and tried to nestle in my blankets but it wasn't the same. I could smell smokes – my last house mate, who moved out the day before last - had reeked of them. Trying to sleep in an unfamiliar, smelly, and awkward position, I closed my mind to the images in my head. The ones I didn't want to see. The ones I really couldn't handle seeing. The victims of my most recent case flickered behind my lids, and I subconsciously scooted over to _my_ side of the bed, where a gun was kept under my draw, easily accessed and totally invisible to the naked eye.


	4. Meeting Nathan

Okay, so this is Angel's life in a nutshell...Go to work, work out, work on her cases, work on her beauty...WORK! But I hope Nate makes up for her total lack of life in SMEXY-NESS. Just imagine the sexiest person in the world. Y'all will be right. I think. Not the most dramatic of chapters, but nessasary, as it shows how she handles herself as a lawyer rather than as a woman. MORE OF VERGIL, LESS OF NATE. This is where he is innit the most anyways, so far.

Buh-bye. XOOXOXOXOX

I jumped a little, startled.

My alarm went off, being a stupid, hyperactive thing, and I rolled over my mess of blankets to switch it off.

Groaning, I rolled into my groove, my dip in my corner of my bed. I snuggled closer into the warmth of the blankets, sighing a sweet, happy sigh of pure and total bliss.

I felt good.

I loved sleep; it was my relaxing time.

Opening my eyes slowly, I almost screamed.

Mr. Sparda, his arms wrapped around me, throat centimetres away from my eyes – my nose pushed against his skin, his arms invading my space and privacy, his cool blue eyes staring back at me with a raised eyebrow and amused smirk-

"Get your hands off of me." I growled.

"_You_ were spooning _me_, Miss Williams. And good morning to you too." He let my arms go, and I freed my legs from under one of his thighs.

I jumped onto the floor, flushed, and stark raving mad.

"_I spooned you_?"

"Yes. Indeed you did."

"I did nothing of the sort! _You_were holding_me_!" I half yelled, my voice husky and not as nearly as intimidating as it would be if I had a little caffeine in me.

"Yes, you did. After about fifteen minutes after you fell asleep, actually, I was dozing, and I felt those cold little feet pressed against my legs. I almost took your head off." He smirked, propping himself up on his elbows.

I growled, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're lying."

"For a lawyer, you aren't very good at spotting a lair from an innocent, are you?" he mused bitterly, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have time for this!" I said shortly, throwing my hands up in the air. "I'm supposed to be in the shower. Don't talk to me unless you want your jaw pulled off." I snapped, gathering my work clothes and stomping to the shower.

I passed the mirror, glowering at my reflection.

Fuzzy unkempt hair, eyes large and gooey from lack of sleep, tank top twisted around my torso, panties shimmering in the sunlight, absence of pants…

I think my eye twitched.

I dropped all my clothes and stormed back to my room, where Mr. Sparda stood, shirt hanging from his hand.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice." He said blandly.

My jaw dropped a little.

_Oh my, my roommate is a Greek God…_

"You-…Did…Did you….?!"

"No, I did not." He said coldly.

I growled. "I fell asleep wearing pants, Mr. Sparda." I spat through clenched teeth.

"Evidently, you took them off when you began to have a nightmare." He said in a calmer voice than I expected.

"I didn't have a nightmare." I replied, never to be out done, straining to stay calm.

"Yes, you did. You clung to me through the entire ordeal of it."

But in this case- "I do not _cling_!" I exploded, eyes narrowing.

"I assure you," he said in a softly dangerous voice. "you wouldn't let me go."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a very deep breath.

"I'm going to have a shower. I'm going to get dressed and go to work, and I will be back at about nine o'clock tonight. Good day, Mr. Sparda." I said coolly, walking as opposed to stomping, down the hall to my dropped clothes.

I picked them up and laid them neatly on the toilet next to me.

I locked the door, not trusting him with it open, and pulled my shirt off over my head.

Undressed, the water beating hot against my skin, I planned my day, from start to finish, in my head. I scrubbed my hair with shampoo, closing my eyes against the attack of bubbles flowing down my forehead.

_How will I get the Vermont case…? I have to have a pitch, but they won't give it to me unless they know I can handle two cases at once…Maybe I should neglect to mention the Smiths?_

Now, there is something you should know about the Vermont case.

It is not a specific case – more like job of the month.

You do a few Vermont cases ( assigned to you especially by Dr. Jessie ) your practically lawyer royalty.

I scrubbed the shampoo away and replaced it with a generous handful of conditioner. I ran my fingers through to the tips of my hair, working away the frizz and knots away.

Dr. Jessie was a kind hearted man, easily swayed with the notion of second chances, right versus wrong, and challenges for the mind and all sorts of rubbish. But before you went to him, you went before a meeting consisting of the hardest lawyers in the city.

If you've heard the term 'A rock and a Hard Place', this was the hard place.

Mr. Sans, was not only the most hormone driven of the entire lot, but the boss who had a lot of influence on the cases he and his co-workers gave out.

I was going to shamelessly target and destroy him, going up against Bianca.

Groaning as my timer went off, I turned the knobs off and patted my face, chest, arms and stomach dry, wrapping the towel around me then stepped out into the steamy room.

I blow-dried my hair, styling it to sit wavy down to the centre of my back, and fringe pulled to the side.

I pushed both puppies into the push up bra, and struggled into the shirt.

_Damn, they seem to be getting bigger._

I slipped my heels on and applied my smokiest, most sexy eye shadow before adding large amounts of mascara and cherry red lipstick.

_Knockout, if I do say so myself._

I perfected my pout, then began to strut down the hall to get my jacket, purse and brief case, which I managed to snatch without having to confront the vile, insolent being that was my room mate.

I pulled my jacket from the hanger, pulled my Gucci from the coat rack and left with out so much as a mention to Mr. Sparda, slamming the door to announce my leaving instead.

Mr. Sans was a large man, squeezing into his usual grey suit and lavender tie, sometimes being a little crazy and trading the tie for pink, or red. Or perhaps the suit for a shade of darker grey, or maybe even a hint of yellow to his shirt.

He looked like a walrus, with a moustache, really. A very pale, skin tagged, small beady brown eyed, grey haired walrus. A short walrus, standing at about five nine, still towering over my four eleven.

_Not in these heels, though…_

And as I passed the conference door once, to go check in, I shuddered at the thought of him eyeing me off today like a piece of meat.

Dr. Jessie, an attractive man, with blonde wavy hair, smooth cream coloured skin, would be a much better candidate. He stood at out five eleven, and his crooked grin and soft palms could manage to work a blush over my cheeks at the barest minimum.

It was hard to think they were related – with Mr. Walrus – Sans – being his elder uncle. Dr. Jessie was a lawyer, and a psychiatrist. He had a brilliant head and heart. He insisted that we called him by his first name, as opposed to 'Dr. Sans', because according to him, he didn't want to sound so old. I thought that maybe he didn't want anyone to know who he was related to.

All eyes were on me as I entered the meeting room.

I was late, only by one minute- people were still standing.

I was surrounded by glass, so I knew just how perfect my hips swayed under the coat.

Various lawyers of random rankings littered the table, all of them, male or female, raising eyebrows in my direction.

Some more suggestive than others.

I flicked my hair back and strutted to the head of the table.

Amongst the blacks, greys, whites and occasional brown, Bianca Jones stood out horridly clad in pale pink.

"Bianca. How surprising to see you here." I said boredly.

She smiled at me. "Taking a leaf out of my book, Angel?"

"Hardly. I'm here for the case." I undid the belt holding my jacket closed slowly, then peeled the jacket from my arms with a grace I had never guessed capable of myself.

"Now, where were we?" I asked sweetly, placing my jacket on the back of my chair and looking over at Mr. Sans, who sat at the head of the table.

Judging by the slack jawed expression on his face, I was going to get the case in ten minutes flat.

His moustache bristled – his face turned red and I could see sweat beading on his receding hairline.

"We…" he took a large gulp of hair, almost sucking the room in with it, and continued . "We were just getting started, Miss Williams. Please, take a seat."

"Why, thankyou, Mr. Sans. Ever the gentleman, I see." I drawled in an almost bored tone.

Had to keep them guessing. And plus, I was already seated, hands under my chin, lips pouted.

"We are here today, to allocate the most recent case of higher ranking status to those who are worthy."

_In other words, auction it off because no one really wanted it until no one had it, then every one wanted it. _

"Those who are interested, raise your hands and give a valid reason."

I, along with Bianca, rose our hands.

"Well?" he said gruffly.

I eyed Bianca. She eyed me. I stood, flashing her a smile.

"This particular case has caught my eye. I believe with every fibre of my being, that not only could I solve it, I could award justice to the guilty and closure to the families affected. Questions? Comments? Good." I finished, keeping it short, sweet, and simple. Very me. I had no particular style, but when I wanted something within reason, I saw no qualms as to getting it.

There was a general murmur and I saw Mr. Sans eyes travel from my eyes to my lips – down my throat to my chest.

_Typical male._

"That's…very honest." He took a breath in. "Miss Jones?"

Bianca smiled at him, then rose elegantly from her chair.

"When I first started out at this firm, I was told to dedicate myself fully to a case. I agree holey and solely with Miss Williams, but I'm afraid that this case added to her already stressful working condition, might just disable her focus for the shortest while."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

_Oh, she doesn't fight fair._

"What already stressful workload?" enquired Mrs. Kennedy, an aging old bat who sat on the right of Mr. Sans, reminding me of a female Professor Snape. Greasy salt and pepper hair, unplucked eyebrows, nasty, narky, bitchy, rather large nose bent at a slightly odd angle, collar drawn around her throat…

I stood.

"Thank you for your _concern_, Miss Jones." I smiled, cocking my head to the side at her.

"But I don't see what prompted you to go through my personal things."

"I wasn't intentionally going through them, of course not. My clumsy hands slipped, and I saw how hard you would be working for your boss."

"Why where you in my cubical, may I enquire?" I asked smoothly.

She smirked. "No, you may not."

"Ladies, please." Said Mr. Sans, lugging his big walrus self up. "Take the cat fight outside, if you will."

I smiled at him. "Of course not. We're all composed, mature adults. Why would we fight?"

"Were we fighting?" Bianca giggled, pressing her hand into an already bludging bust.

I smiled. "Of course not. You'd know if I was fighting you, sweetheart."

"Oh? And how's that?"

My smile practically doubled as I got the best mental image of pulling out her fake hair.

"Trust me, hun. You'd know."

There was an awkward silence.

One half of me wanted to yell and throw things, but the other, more dominant half, told me to keep a cool composure. To which I did.

"I'd like the Vermont case."

I shot a look down the end of the table, as did everybody else.

A new guy, black hair, green eyes, cocky grin – stared up at us.

"Well, do you have a reason, Mr…?"

"Gabriel. Nathan, Gabriel."

I rolled my eyes.

He strolled up to the head of the table, which is when I took in his figure.

Tall, taller than Dr. Jessie, and certainly tanner.

_I take it back. Apparently my new co-worker is a Greek God. Damn! _

Black curls swept away from his forehead, cocky grin fading into a cute smile, nice ass.

Encased in a jet black suit, tie loose and top button undone, he took a seat next to Bianca.

"I'd like to prove myself, sir. You know, new guy, I gotta feeling this is the make or break case. I have a gut feeling it's a 'make' case." He made the quote signs in the air. I raised an eyebrow.

_Arrogant, cocky bastard._

"I like you, Mr. Gabriel. You've got it." Smiled the Prof. Snape look a like.

_Oh. No. She. Didn't. _

"What?" cried Bianca, slapping a hand over her mouth. "I mean, but _sir_, shouldn't you put us before the good doctor?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Give it up, Princess. You lose."

"A good lawyer never gives up!" she barked at me, all sweetness gone.

"No, a good lawyer knows _when_ to give up." I corrected her coolly.

"She's right, you know." Murmured Mr. Walrus - Sans - to the elderly woman.

"Yes, indeed she is." She mumbled.

They shared a heated banter for a while, then Mrs. Snape's ink black eyes narrowed at me.

"Angel, you're working a joint case with Mr. Gabriel." Barked Mrs. Kennedy.

I rose a cool eyebrow. "What about Dr. Jessie?"

"What about him? He's on vacation." She snapped, standing. "Either you work with him, or Miss Jones does."

I smiled at the old lady. "Of course, I'd never deny Mr. Gabriel the pleasure of my company."

She narrowed her eyes, further, looking like she was trying to read fine print than glare.

I, however, had my glare perfected.

_Give it up, lady. You're too old, __and__ married._

She walked out of the room her nose in the air.

"Dismissed, Miss Williams, Miss Jones, Mr Gabriel."

"Thank you, sir." I murmured, picking up my jacket and swinging it around my shoulders.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, bro."

I raised an eyebrow at the new kid, who was shaking Mr. Sans' hand with a lot of enthusiasm.

Silently fuming, I smirked as Bianca sunk further down in her chair, preparing for the lengthy meeting ahead of her, no doubt.

Competitive, but not patient.

As I walked out of the office, and down to my cubical, I muttered a cuss then turned to retrieve my brief case.

"Oh!" in heels this high, in a skirt this tight, after slamming into somebody, I had no chance.

I toppled over backwards, closing my eyes for impact –

I opened my eyes when I didn't hit the ground.

To stare up into the gorgeous green orbs of the new guy. One of his massive hands were braced under my armpit and around my back, the other behind my head.

He grinned cockily.

"Well, that's one hell of a welcome."

His legs, strong and athletic even through the layer of suit, were on either side of mine.

I shut my knees on instinct.

He laughed, standing me upright.

"You okay, babe?"

"My name is Angel." I groaned, hand over my heart. "And you scared the shit out of me."

He chuckled, and extended a hand. "Nate Gabriel, ex-FBI, saviour of helpless falling females since the day I was born."

I took it, shook it, then said coldly. "Angel Williams, current lawyer and black belt one dan of karate."

He grinned.

"Black belt, huh?"

"Yes."

I tried to walk around him, but he caught my arm and spun me around, seemingly knowing I couldn't do anything but kick his shins in this outfit.

He held me as if in a tango, and dipped me.

"Looking for something?" he purred.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You got fired for sexual harassment, didn't you?"

He laughed, "I wish, babe."

"It's Angel."

"Oh baby, you look like an angel. More like a devil, with that whole smoky eye thing goin' on-"

"Stand me up straight, Mr. Gabriel." I said coldly.

"It's Nate, to you." He grinned.

"Nathan," I began in a warning tone.

"Deal." He chuckled, standing me up straight.

I pulled my shirt down, feeling the blood fill my cheeks when I realised that it had ridden up some, and turned to walk away.

"Hey, babe, wait."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're like an annoying, over excited puppy?"

He pouted.

"You don't even know me."

"I can assume."

He stuck his tongue out, winked, then grinned.

"Come to dinner with me."

I raised both eyebrows, then snorted, turning to retrieve said briefcase.

"I don't have time for this."

He skidded around me and in front of me, holding my case to his chest.

"I didn't want to have to resort to bribery." He cooed.

I made a snatch for it but he held it above my head.

I scowled. "Give me that case, Mr. Gabriel."

"Nate." He corrected. "And why? It's the only chance I got to spend the night looking into those gorgeous green eyes of yours."

I shook my head. "Desperado, give me my case back." I reached for it, but didn't even come close. His over long arms held it above his head, not even extending to their full range.

I groaned. "I can't even sleep in my bed without annoying males popping up and stealing my spots." I muttered. "Now this…?"

His grin faltered. "You have a boyfriend?"

"I'll tell you if you give me my case back." I said calmly.

He handed it back with a weary eye.

"No." I told him flatly, turning in the other direction to walk to my cubical.

He ran around me and held his hands out. "What about for a meeting? You know, joint case?" he said hopefully.

"Joint case…? Oh. Right. Vermont's."

He chuckled. "The case you get all dolled up for to get, and you can't even remember? Jeeze, babe, you really need to come to dinner with me. Loosen up some."

"Angel."

"I know you are."

I rubbed my temple. "You are exceedingly annoying. I don't have time to socialise."

"But it wouldn't be socialising! We could talk about the case! C'mon, babe."

"Angel."

"You don't have to remind me, staring into a face like yours-"

"Okay! Cut the lines, leave me alone. I'll find you." I muttered bitterly.

He grinned then kissed me on the cheek. "Don't forget."

I flushed crimson. "I'm sure you'll remind me."


	5. SemiNaked Vergil

Not much to say, really...xoxo

The day, other than that, passed by as any other would. As did the next week, I didn't do anything particularly interesting apart from study my case some more and work with Nathan on our joint case. He was a funny guy, having me almost in hysterics when he fell over trying to skate on his nephew's skate board - which he had stumbled on to work. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I found myself walking towards his cubicle rather than my own or Linda's (my kind of, best friend) and dignified myself with a 'It's purely for the case'.

It was a normal day, and I did what I had to do, until six when I knocked off, and I shopped around for a bit ( two and a half hours). It took half an hour to get home, anyway. Several hundred dollars, three coffees, two headaches and a phone call from Mr. Gabriel later, I opened the door to my apartment to find it seemingly empty.

"Mr. Sparda?" I called flatly. All the lights were off. After a week, I'd been constantly walking in on something. I could feel his apprehension in the air, but he dismissed my questions. We usually shared quiet, pointless banter, and then fell asleep.

My body was now accustomed to waking up before the alarm, to extract myself from whatever tangles I would end up in, in the middle of the night.

It would seem, to my immense distaste, I _would_ spoon Mr. Sparda, then wind up with him spooning me.

I sighed in relief, happy I finally had my place to myself again, peeled off my heels – which were going to blister if I didn't get them tended to soon – shrugged off my coat, and slipped my slippers on.

As I padded almost silently through the house, I heard what sounded to be frogs, and a trickling creak.

My eyes got a little wider.

_Were those sounds coming from my room..?_

I kicked the door open, shopping bags in tow, frowning.

For a split second in time, I saw an image of perfection.

Mr. Vergil Sparda, shirtless, white pants slung low, loose around his hips - his cotton boxers labeled 'Bonds'- his rather defined pectorals covered in a thin layer of sweat.

A look of concentration was on his face, his lips pursed, looking red and swollen, as if they'd been bitten, looking very, _very_ kissable.

His eyes were focused, but in a completely different world.

The music in the background became the scenery- we were at one with the forest.

His taut back muscle rippled along his shoulders as he swung, in slow motion, at me.

I was greeted with a fist in the face very abruptly, falling backwards to avoid the blow.

I gasped as my ass hit the floor with a thump – only to be grabbed, once again. I had a flashback of the first time Nathan had caught me – I seemed to trip up around him a lot.

"_Williams?!"_ he hissed, seemingly surprised.

He had caught the front of my blouse with one hand, which ripped, sending my puppies a little more out there than I was comfortable with.

He yanked me upright.

My ass throbbed.

"Ow…"

Then I glared, dropping my bags and briefcase.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! And how _dare_ you call me by my last name?!"

"_Williams_." He seethed, pushing me into a wall.

I glared into those icy blue eyes of his.

"You _ripped_ my shirt. You almost _hit _my face_. I want an explanation!"_

"That is none of your concern!" he snarled, lip pulling back over his teeth. "Do you have any idea how close you just were to _death_?!"

I tried to push him back. "Don't be so over dramatic! Let me go, or so help you God-!"

He snorted, and let his hands drop, but stayed so disturbingly close.

"Back up, _Sparda_. I'm warning you."

He, with all his six feet, leered down at me. "Oh really? How I tremble with fear."

"You should!" I barked, pushing his chest with a grunt.

His hands caught mine and he pinned them to the wall above my head.

A little voice inside my head told me that being this close to a man this attractive and half naked as he was, was a good thing. I should be happy.

But the louder, more stubborn part of my head said _: 'Oh no he did not just!'_

"Take your hands off of me!" I hissed.

He glared. "Were you not paying attention, to what just happened?" he asked coldly. "Did you lose your glasses?"

"Shut up!" I yelled, my glasses falling down my nose. They were always a touchy subject, from being cooped up with a bad light in my room for so many years as a child. "I won't be talked down to, damnit! What _are_ you doing?"

"I'm practising." He replied coldly. "Why are you home so early?"

"Early? Sparda have you lost all sense? It is exactly as I promised over and over again– nine o'clock. Check for yourself."

He did, tugging my sleeve down to glare at the tiny clock face.

His face turned into a scowl. I half expected to be impaled with a fist.

"You're right." he seethed through gritted teeth, and squeezed my wrists some.

"Why do you sound so surprised? You should be used to it by now." I shot at him, beginning to struggle. "I'm a lawyer, it's what I'm paid to do!"

He growled deep in the back of his throat.

I froze. I let all the breath out of my lungs go in a single rush.

"That…wasn't normal."

His eyes flicked to mine, then he growled, a more _human_ growl.

"Don't open your mouth to a single soul, Williams." He threatened, his voice dropping low. "Or it'll be your head."

"Is that a threat?" I breathed, partially annoyed, partially scared, rooted to the floor with something akin to fear.

_Have his eyes always been this cold?_

"No. It's a promise." He murmured, letting my wrists go. "I'm taking a shower." He mused out loud, bitterly, though I supposed for my benefit.

"You want your space of the bed? Hurry along." He taunted.

_Yes. Victory is mine._

Another part of our daily banter was our quarrel over my spot in the bed. He was winning by four nights.

I glowered. "You are treading on dangerously thin ice, sir." I said lowly. "Watch your step."

His lips curled and I watched the skin of his back until he had turned, and I was certain he was down the hall, in the shower.

I picked up my things ; Fendi had brought out a new line of purses in punk rock black leather that I simply had to have, and Dolce & Gabbana had this to die for green handbag I wasn't going to let go to waste.

I settled them down in their according places, between the greys and whites and oranges and blues, chose my outfit for tomorrow a little reluctantly – would Mr. Gabriel still be there, perving on my chest as always? I was running out of turtle necks.

I chose a simple pair of plain black slacks, my new bright green heels going with a low plunge halter neck. It was black, with green stitching on the bottom. The shirt was exceptionally low plunge – going to my navel, almost. But, if I had to sex it up - so be it.

It would be cold tomorrow, anyway, so I would be wearing a lime green coat that worked surprisingly well with the heels and bag. And I knew had some green eyeliner some where.

I lay down in bed (after getting changed into a pair of grey sweats and tight tee) – my side of the bed – with the lamp on, sifting through the Smith's case.

Still five less people in the world. And I still had to figure out why.

I dug out my pen, and wrote down something that had been nagging at me all week and then some.

'_What if, heaven forbid, Sparda was right? What if there was multiple killers? What if it wasn't a man, but a woman instead? Could this be her __husband's__ mystery spouse, committing a crime to cut her lover's ties from his life? Did he perhaps deny her, sending her into a frenzy of revenge and rejection? But why the little children? Maybe she had to rid him of ALL his ties – and make him her own. Possessive, impulsive. Or perhaps '_

"What do you mean, 'heaven forbid'?" he mumbled, frowning slightly from over my shoulder.

I gasped a little, hand instinctively reaching for the gun in my draw.

Sparda caught my wrist, leaning over me to reach it.

"Now, now," he drawled, eyes warmer than before. "No need to be nasty."

I glared. "Take your hand off my wrist, _Sparda_."

"Calm down, Miss Williams."

"No. I will always resent you for that." I snapped, pulling at my wrist.

"Calling you by your last name?" he sounded bored. "You'll be over it by next Tuesday."

I sniffed.

"Take your hand off my wrist." I repeated, calmer.

His lips curled, no longer looking red, but thin and dry.

"You didn't say the magic word."

"Evicted."

I stared into his eyes, no longer intimidated. I knew who I was, I knew what I could do to a man if I chose to. He should be _sincerely_ worried.

He snickered, and drew away.

"As you wish."

He got up, and I couldn't help but look at his barely clad self.

_He has the nicest ass…_

In satin boxers and a black singlet, he was surely too good to be true.

Vision wise.

"Why do you insist of always reading my things over my shoulder? Do you have any idea how illegal it is?"

He flicked off the main light, then I heard his feet padding against the floor, and his weight on the bed.

"I find your line of work of interest, Williams, dearest." he said in a mock voice.

I ground my teeth together.

"You suddenly have a lot of nerve, Sparda. Care to explain?" I asked bluntly.

I felt him shake his head, and saw a vague shadowy form leaning back into his side's pillows.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because," he said bitterly. "You won't understand, nor believe me."

I snorted. "Pl-ease. I have to understand. It's my job."

He rolled on to his side, closer than necessary and propping his head up on his hand.

In the dark, he seemed even more alluring.

_No. Bad brain. Bad hormones._

"Do you really want to know? It's a long, twisted tale, involving-"

"Shorten it to the specifics." I interrupted, flicking my bed side table lamp on. "I don't have time for stories." I waved at him with an impatient hand.

He snickered.

"What's funny?" I mumbled absent mindedly, chewing on the end of my pen and staring down at the papers at hand, trying not to seem embarrassed.

I pushed my fringe up and out of my way, then pinned it with my glasses shortly after. It was growing on my nerves.

"You."

"I'm funny?" I snorted. "I haven't been funny since I got drunk when I was sixteen, Mr. Sparda."

"And you've forgiven me." He pointed out. "I didn't even have to wait until Tuesday."

"Hardly. I'm being what we in high society call polite." I patted his head, savouring the feel of it's soft texture beneath my finger tips.

Surprising, that such a almost cold man should have such soft features.

He glared at my hand, which amused me somewhat.

"You may think you're irresistible, Mr. Sparda," I began, "But you don't effect me in the slightest."

"Not in the slightest?" he queried, honestly curious.

"None." I lied through my teeth.

I gave him a quick smile, then looked back down at the daunting case in my hands.

Sighing, I bit into my lip and clicked my pen.

I sucked my teeth and frowned at the blank page of my notes.

"Why am I drawing blanks?" I murmured to myself, sub consciously. "That's never happened before."

"Am I distracting you?" he asked, raising a cocky eyebrow.

"No. I told you, you don't effect me." I said airily. "Don't you need some sleep, Mr. Sparda?"

"Why don't you call me Vergil?" he pondered.

"Why don't you call me Angel?" I countered.

_I was losing focus!_

"Because you don't remind me of one. In fact, you remind me of the opposite."

"Ha. There's one I haven't heard before." I said bitterly, resting the back of my head on the head board. "Now go to sleep, _Vergil_." I put an emphasis on his name, not unkindly, more sarcastic.

"But I thought I had to tell you of what was bothering me."

I sighed, and opened my eyes. "Okay. Minus the details, need to know only. Quickly, if you please."

He smirked.

"I'm a half demon, **the** top ranking general of hell. I'm currently being hounded by it's two queens."

I rose an eyebrow. "What are you being hounded for?" I asked slowly. Yes, I chose to humour him. Perhaps learn more about the extremely alluring- I mean, mysterious man that I shared my quarters with. That was a legit reason, right?

He smirked.

"Sex."

I sighed and patted his head again. He scowled and jerked his neck away from the offending limb. "You keep telling yourself that, Sparda."

I sifted through the papers some more.

I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my head, and pinched my nose in irritation.

"What, Sparda?"

"I told you."

"What?"

"You wouldn't believe me. You are a horrid lawyer."

I sighed.

_I __so__ do not have the time or patience for this._

"I have a lot of work to do. Is this hurting your feelings? Do you need a hug?" I taunted. "Get a grip. I'm supposed to believe that in hell, if it exists, had a ranking, and one of it's finest is glaring at me? Ah, no, sorry wrong answer! And it's 'two' queens want you for sex? Don't be so utterly ridiculous."

He frowned. "You don't find me sexually attractive?"

I grinned in spite of myself. "Is your ego bruised?"

He shook his head.

"It's not just sex." He informed me, shifting onto his back and shimmying down under the covers.

"Sparda, I have a lot of thinking and work-"

"The Eastern Queen, a particularly hyperactive and chirpy woman-" he interrupted bitterly, "-wants me for the production of a completely perfect and tamed army. She wants me to train our children, and give her my eternal servitude."

"Do you want my services as a lawyer?" I said coldly, narrowing my eyes at him. "I could cut you a nice deal for, hmm, I don't know, a tour of hell."

He raised an eyebrow up at me. "You want a tour of hell? Because I _can_ have that arranged."

I shrugged, and sighed, rubbing my temple. "Why not? I might see someone I know."

"Well, then, we have a deal."

"Yes. I'm going to harass a queen of hell, and you're going to take me on a tour. Perfect."

I squinted down at the writing before me, then put my glasses on the bridge of my nose.

_Sixteen years, you think I would remember when I put them on my head…_

"Thank you for being so understanding. Shall we go on our tour this Saturday?" he questioned, his smirk growing.

"I can't. I have a karate sparring class." I said, pulling out a report on the Smith's via a personal family friend.

"I would love to see that." He drawled.

"You can come, if you like." I shrugged, not really paying attention.

I was reading through this report carefully, trying not to loose a single detail. The more I remembered on case day, the more likely I was to figure it out and win.

"They have activities of all sorts. Judo try outs and such. I think there's meditation, and sword... What are they called? You know, the Japanese ones. Katana fighting contests."

"Katana fighting contests?" from the corner of my eye, I saw him sit up slightly, and turned to him with an amused eyebrow raised.

"You like swords?"

He smiled then, a true, soft smile, and slid off the bed.

He walked over to our wardrobe, and pulled something from the very top of the blasted thing.

I couldn't reach even on a chair, in my stilettos. Go figure.

"Oh, my…" I breathed, putting my papers aside, and pushed my glasses up on my head to hold the stray hairs away from my face.

I crawled to the end of the bed, where Sparda sat, sword in hand.

It was beautiful, there was no other words for it.

"It's wondrous. Awe inspiring, really." I almost whispered, as he drew the blade with almost fatherly love sparkling in his eyes.

"I didn't know you had one of these."

He shrugged. "I never said."

"Can you actually use it?" I raised an eyebrow, tearing my eyes away from the brilliant piece of metal to stare at it's owner with a sceptical eye.

He smirked.

"I can. Being the general of hell – it teaches you a few things."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. I cower before thee."

He chuckled slightly, which caught me off guard, and re sheathed his sword.

"Her name is Yamato." He said abruptly, standing to put her back atop of the wardrobe.

"Yamato." I repeated. "Does it have a meaning?"

" 'Ancient Japan'." He replied, setting it down, his singlet lifting over the two small dimples at the small of his back, which looked almost childish compared to the muscle of his shoulder.

_So smooth… Almost like- No. No, he isn't smooth. He's rough. __Very rough__. Ooh. Bad images._

"Wonderful. Mr. Sparda I'm sorry if it's personal in any way, but how did you come by that sword?"

"My father handed it down to me." He said bitterly, making his way back to the bed.

I jumped into my spot, seeing him smirk at this.

"So what about after your class?"

"I have to meet up with a work colleague. For a _strictly professional _dinner." I informed him, picking up my papers and sliding my glasses back into place.

"You think he isn't trust worthy?" he asked almost morbidly.

I gave him a tiny smile and shook my head. I chuckled a little.

"I think the words are imbedded on my memory. He is… Very confident. Believes he can get into my pants via a few cheap lines and a few drinks. As you may have noticed, Mr. Sparda, I can drink fish under a table and not be fazed."

"So what can a man do to get into your pants, Miss?" he rose an eyebrow.

I chuckled.

"Give me a diamond ring. Why, are you interested, Sparda?"

He smirked.

"Not at all, Miss Williams. But we shall have to go soon."

"Where?" I asked absent mindedly, not really remembering.

"Hell."

"Ah. Yes. Well, you organise it, and I'll tag along."

"Sunday?"

"Next Sunday, I think I'm free."

He smirked.

"Brilliant. I can't wait." He said coolly, with a sadistic smirk.

"Good night Mr. Sparda."

"Good night, Angel."

He rolled over and stayed quiet.

_He…called….me…Angel…_

It didn't matter that my heart was speeding up, crashing into my ribs like it wanted to jump out of my chest, or that my palms where damp when I thought about him calling me by my name.

_No. Focus on the Smiths._

I sighed a barely audible sigh, and pulled out the photos.

The woman's thighs, red with blood not yet dried completely, shone in the dull light of my lamp, forever imbedded in the glossy photograph.

"How many of these damned photos are there?" I murmured.

'_Mental Note: Ask Grant and Tracey their opinions on the amount of blood loss from each victim. Not sure, but I think that they should've died long before they lost that much blood.'_

I frowned as the little girl's eyes, who was found next to her brother, stared back at me.

"Poor baby. She must've been terrified." I whispered to myself.

I could feel tears weaving their way through my near impenetrable guard, tempting the emotional release I craved but would never dare take.

I took a deep breath and let it out, along with a cringe.

'_The little girl found next to her brother, '_

But that's as far as I got before I lost my temper.

I slammed the folder shut and threw it as hard as I could across the room, watching how it fell in to the crease behind my desk almost perfectly, as if planned.

"I'm going to the gym." I snarled at Vergil, who looked up, perplexed.

I didn't do much but grab my sneakers and a pair of socks and ran, as fast as I could, down the steps to the gym.


	6. The first EVER day off

Don't know what's going on with this chapter...better just hang in there. Bella is in the next one, and she is rescued by our main man - FROM HELL. Mwah haw haw. Catcha XoxOx..

Two blocks, four hours, a set of punching wraps, five bottles of water and six Advil later, I walked, limping slightly, home.

I took the elevator as opposed to the stairs, as I normally would, aching in every muscle possible.

I hissed through my teeth at my sore thighs, and cursed how I could only get a few hours sleep, even if I just crawled into bed now.

I would have to skip my tailor's appointment, a well deserved shower, and a glass of wine.

But I wouldn't.

My knuckles were bruised, and I considered calling in sick.

But only for the smallest of whiles. Then I remembered there was a major homicide on my hands, four brutally murdered children and their mangled mother.

I unlocked the door quietly to find my apartment light on.

"Vergil?" I whispered.

His head shot up from his novel. "You're back." He noted dully.

I nodded, wincing. "Yes. I tend to loose my temper sometimes, you'll have to forgive me." I said coolly, limping slightly over to the fridge. "May I ask what you're doing up at this un-Godly hour?"

I pulled an ice pack from the freezer, and sat on my two seater, across from the half naked man, dressed in only his satin boxer shorts.

_Mmm. Half naked. _I didn't even try to stop myself that time.

I was exhausted, mentally, physically, and a good piece of eye candy was what I needed.

"Waiting for you. You don't seem to take me seriously when I say I will take your head off in the middle of the night." he said coldly.

I gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Well, I wouldn't have gone to sleep any way. I would've sat around here, digging into a slab of alcohol, I would've showered, iced my injuries and gone to work. Not in that order, specifically, but you catch my drift. Advil would've been involved, let me tell you."

I grunted slightly, and raised my limp ankle to rest on the other thigh.

"Where did you go?"

"Gym."

"At one in the morning?"

I shrugged. "It's an all nighter."

He shut his book with a tiny 'snap', and set it on the coffee table.

"You hurt yourself." he noted impassively.

"It's nothing."

It was a bit awkward from there. I mean, I didn't want to tell him that my ankle was throbbing like a bitch and I had no idea what was going through his head, because his face was drawn into a frown.

"Go to sleep, Vergil."

He gave me a tiny smile. "Do I irritate you?"

I giggled. "No. Sometimes. You look tired." I observed, yawning myself.

"_You_ look tired."

I shrugged. "I'm used to it, late nights, early mornings. It really doesn't bother me."

"Why were you mad?" he asked, brow pulling together.

I sighed. "It's confidential, Vergil."

He nodded.

"Good morning, Mr. Sparda."

"Good morning, Miss Williams."

He stood, picking up his book, and padded off silently, his ass catching my eye.

_Such a fine, most very spankable ass. No! Bad, this is bad. I can't afford to have eye candy with this case!_

I shook my head and blushed.

"No. Bad thoughts. Not staring."

I sighed again, and got up, downing a half a bottle of vodka to dull the pain in my system. I had a quick shower, shaving everything necessary, getting changed and passing out on the couch around three minutes later.

___________----- Some hours later -----___________

"…Do you want to go to work today? Angel, I'm talking to you." Said a crabby voice.

I groaned.

"Mr. Gabriel, Angel has caught gastro and can't make it in today…No…Yes, she has her file to study on, I'm sure she can manage a call to your persons if she gets confused, and vice versa…No…Most certainly not…It would do you a service, Mr. Gabriel, if you stayed away from this apartment…No! I'm not!...Her roommate……Good day, Mr. Gabriel." He snapped.

I heard a sharp click, then a hand was on my shoulder and I jumped up, catching my spinning head and clutching the couch for support.

"Wassamatter?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"You aren't going into work." Vergil said flatly. "Now get into that bedroom and stop all that God forsaken screaming."

"Screa-…I'm not going to work?"

"No. You have gastro."

"I do?" I blinked stupidly, looking around.

_Did I vomit?_

I rubbed my hand over my face. "What time is it?"

"It's four. Your alarm went off and you started yelling and kicking."

I blinked at him, trying to piece this together without asking to many stupid, obvious questions.

"I'm…not going to work?" Okay, so that was obvious, he just said so, but I wasn't…focused. This is what happened when I wasn't completely focused.

"No." he replied flatly, dragging me by the elbow to my bedroom.

I followed, in a daze. "But I have a joint case. With the new guy."

"Mr. Gabriel informed me." He said stiffly. "He assured me he could handle himself." He set me down on the wrong side of the bed, pulling the covers up to my chin.

I scooted over to my side, only to be picked up.

It didn't calculate that he lifted my entire self clear off the bed with one hand, nor when he settled underneath me.

I curled up instinctively, arms wrapping around his shoulders and legs around his hips, nuzzling his throat and inhaling his scent.

And then he yawned, and put an arm around me, setting my ass – which was propped up in the air like I did when I was a kid – down, causing his anatomy to rub against mine.

I giggled stupidly.

"Are you _drunk_, Angel?" he mumbled into my hair.

"I think so." I groaned half heartedly. "Half a bottle of vodka later, and Shazzam."

His chuckle made me bounce, causing some very interesting reactions from both bodies.

I sat up a little and looked down.

"Oh." I breathed, a little slack jawed.

I looked back up at him, blinking stupidly.

"You got hard." I pointed out, lifting my hips from his slightly.

He sighed. "Yes, but I assume something happened to you?"

I blushed. "No! Don't be stupid! _**I**_ don't have any effect on _**me**_!" I said hotly, trying to sit up without my hips touching his.

"I meant to say, **YOU** don't have any effect on **YO**-…**Me**!"

He rolled his eyes and tugged me back on to his chest.

"Go to sleep, Angel." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around my torso, bringing my ass down on his hips again, and pulling me up against his chin. We were rubbing against each other. I could feel the heat of his skin, the friction between our bodies crackling like a live wire.

I didn't fight, instead I kinda half giggled.

"Okay."

"You have the most precious eyes when your drunk…" he yawned. "They're rather big and puppy like."

"Okay."

"You sound like a six year old, your voice is all squeaky…" he breathed, halfway between sleep and dreams. "You're so… cuddle-able…"

"Okay."

I nuzzled his throat, which he replied to by chuckling at.

He yawned, his nose pressing into the side of my temple, his breath warm and very comforting, sliding across my cheeks and throat.

"Vergil." I whispered.

"I'm only going to answer if you promise to go to sleep." He whisper-demanded back, eyes closed.

"Okay, I promise." I whisper-groaned hastily.

"Alright, what?"

"You are very, totally, entirely attractive to me." I breathed, yawning and falling into s deep, very satisfying sleep.

----------________ Later that day________----------

I took a deep breath in and opened an eye.

There, smirking in all his cocky glory, was Vergil.

" 'The sexiest God damned ass I have ever seen'? " was the first thing he said with a raised eyebrow.

I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

_Oh. This is why I don't drink vodka. It gives me weird dreams._

"Excuse me?"

"Did you know you sleep talk?"

I raised an eyebrow, and yawned into his shoulder. "And?"

"Oh, Vergil, oh baby, oh baby." He snickered.

My head shot up; my cheeks flaming.

"I happen to know another Vergil." I sniffed, on top of him, as I was when I fell asleep, arms around his neck, legs clamped around his hips, and a growing warm patch between my thighs. Well, that wasn't there before, but it sure as hell was now.

"Doubtful. Pleasant dream?" he snickered, his eyes dancing.

I went to hit him but my arms were pinned to my sides by his biceps, which wrapped around my entire self with apparent ease.

"It wasn't about you if that's what you're implying!" I said hotly, trying to sit up.

He tugged me back down, causing my cleavage to bunch up. He looked down at it, then his smirk grew as he watched my face turn red.

"Get your hands off me, you over confident idiot!"

I struggled a little, which did very little for the rather large, hard muscle between my legs that wasn't my own.

I blushed and stopped moving at the intimate probe of it between my thighs.

"Let me go." I said dangerously.

His eyes glittered. "No. I quite like the view."

"Let go!" I snapped, kicking and thrashing violently.

He flipped me, instead pinning me down with his entire weight.

"I want you to leave me alone! Get out of my sight!!"

"Now, now. Play nice. It was you who got yourself drunk, you who insisted you slept in my place, you who started having very interesting dreams-"

"GET OFF!"

He snickered.

" 'Your sweet half naked self'? You must tell me what that was about." He drawled.

I grunted and tried to get him off me. But he was too strong, too big, too heavy, had too good a grip, and wasn't as drunk – or hung over - as I was.

"Let go of me! I can sue you for this, I swear to God I'll represent my own damn self in court! Let me go!"

He watched with amused eyes until I finally settled down, panting, several minutes later.

"You took your time."

I glared.

"Get off of me."

"No."

"Why not?"  
"Because I don't want to. Besides, I'm comfortable."

I grit my teeth together, and huffed ,itching to push my glasses up the bridge of my nose but finding they weren't there.

"Where are my glasses?"

"I took them off you when you started trying to kiss me."

I flushed red. "I did nothing of the sort!"

"Yes, you did. You manage to do the oddest things whilst you sleep, Angel."

I growled and struggled.

"Okay! You are _squashing_ me! Get off!"

He chuckled, once again causing weird and unwanted reactions.

He rolled off me and watched me fall off the bed, clutching my head as I got a wave of nausea.

"Vergil! I have to go to work! I can't use up sick days because I get a little hung over!"

He smirked.

_Yes, that's right. The 'sexy annoying' smirk._

"Did you even notice what time it is?" he enquired coolly, slipping off from the bed with elegance. "It's two in the afternoon. You slept for thirteen hours."

I saw the rather prominent bulge in his boxers and immediately diverted my attention else where.

He chuckled.

"You _can_ look, you know."

"That's utterly repulsive."

"You caused it."

"You…_I would never....! _Gross!" Flustered, I couldn't think of another word to explain what I was thinking. I flapped my hands around, and shuddered.

"Go on, look." He taunted, walking closer.

I flushed and stomped my foot. "Sparda, you come any closer and I'm going to snap it off!" I snarled.

He was behind me so quick I didn't even notice him move.

"How-? How did you-?!Ugh. It doesn't matter! You are being informally evicted as of now!" I barked.

"Oh really?" he purred in my ear.

"I…" I moved away from him and pressed my back into a wall.

_Rash decision. Not very me at all. I have to keep my record squeaky clean, and there is no way after my most recent shopping spree I'll be able to afford the rent. _

I sighed, and rubbed a hand over my face. "I won't evict you as long as you stay a good two feet away from me." I promised coldly, looking him dead in the eye. "And you can sleep on the couch."

He cocked his head, his lips curling.

"What made you think of my sleeping with you to demand such a thing?" he asked, eye brow raising.

I opened my mouth to retort, but finding nothing, I shut it again, hating the more violent spread of blood across my cheeks.

"Just stay on your side of the bed." I mumbled, cheeks burning, striding out the door with my head held high.

*snickers* hahaha. Sorry, 'weird and unwanted reactions' just gets me everytime.


	7. Saving My Sexy Butt

Hey guys, WASSUP?! OhMiGawd, I got reviews!!!! And plus, I think you should know...I GOT TWO REVEIWS!! THANKS BABES!! **XoX-Nero-XoX**,** xenocanaan**, you guys ROCK! Dedicated to you, chikas!

M'kay, first off, I have to apologise for Huntress' vulgarity and rudeness. She is a massive perv, and frankly, can't be screwed playing nice ... other than that, enjoy!! Xoxoxoxooxoxxxx!

**Huntress Bella's Point Of View:**

I groaned.

Where in the hell was I?

Oh. Right.

Hell.

I groaned again, and tried to stand. I tried to form some kind of insult around my bleeding and swollen tongue.

None came.

Whips lashed out, catching me around my throat.

I choked, and tried to writhe away from it's leathery embrace.

"Ah, Huntress, Tsk Tsk." said The Voice, tugging the whip tightly and forcing me to my knees. "You should know better by now."

I hissed as boiling water was splashed down my back.

Yes, hell was hell, and I was aching and stinging and burning in places all over.

"Bite-" she tugged the rope.

I never saw her face, but I heard her voice, and that was bad enough. Damn whore.

"-Me!" I gasped out.

I felt fangs dig under my throat and pull, tearing what little unscarred and clear flesh straight off my bones.

FUCK!

She bit me!

I tried not to scream, really.

I let out the smallest of yelps, and felt her hands wonder down my front.

"I was thinking about you today." she purred.

Her nails pierced one of my inner lips and I sucked in a sharp breath through gritted teeth, trying to close my knees.

I was, regrettably, naked.

"It's been a long day, you see. So I've done alot of thinking."

"Fuck-!"

She bit into my ear, ripping my second last piercing out.

I groaned in agony and slumped forward in a desperate attempt to writhe away from her.

"-you." I whispered, throat raw and screaming, heart breaking, resistance wavering.

I could feel un wanted tears building up, and squeezed my eyes closed.

"Aw, poor baby."

She pushed me onto my back - hitting my head on something sharp, that sent static stinging through my system- tugged my belly ring half out of my stomach, lapping up the blood.

"I love the way you taste." she said morbidly, biting my thighs.

I hissed.

"I love the way you won't give in, human. I love the way you taste." she repeated.

Issues, apart from other things.

To her I was a plaything, a mere toy.

"I love the way you taste."

I growled and gasped as she shoved something spiked into my pussy.

Yes, okay, I had to use a naughty word. But I'll be fucked -which I already am- if I use some pansy word instead. Now was not the time to start being such a sensitive wuss.

"I love it. Like vanilla essence. Almost alcoholic. Addictive. I love it."

I yelped again as she pushed the device in further, and clawed her nails over my bruised nipples, one minus a ring.

My tattoo, a simple star next to my navel, had been the first thing to go, carved out of my skin with the teeth of a maggot.

It got infected and maggots fell out of it, crawling into my forced open jaws, and breeding in my mouth, turning in my gut and twisting my insides. They bit and clawed.

And fucking hurt.

The next thing to go was my tongue ring. She ripped it out with her teeth, and sucked my tongue until it had been cleaned of any infection.

Then she'd bit my tongue, and bit her tongue, bleeding into my wound and sending fire through my veins.

She'd pulled out seven earrings with her whip, and had had her demons beat me whilst doing so.

Lasted a whole fucking week. I'd been here for two, and already my soul was breaking.  
She had raped me with assorted spiked, poisoned or spinning devices. Or demons. It depended on her mood.

Ass whole or other wise, she always played with my clit ring.

Oh c'mon, you had to see _that_ one coming.

Until I told her I would rather fuck a duck, or a dog, or maybe her sister.  
She ripped it out, then pushed it in and re pierced something - I don't know what it was, I was trying not to scream - and tore it out again.

Fuckin' hoe bag.

I groaned through gritted teeth, and heard a demon speak in some kind of demon language.

She nodded, ripped my last ear piercing out with her nails, and strode away, heels clicking on the floor rhythmically.

I growled and tried to stand again. I tried to stand, to prove to myself that I could.

My tongue just kept bleeding. Along with every other part of my shaking, quivering self.

I growled again, to be echoed by a demon behind me.

I turned, fist raised, but nothing was there.

I growled, frustrated that my effort had been in vain.

"Come. Out." I demanded, anger rising.

"Relax, Huntress." commanded a cool voice, his breath working over the nerves in the back of my neck.

I whirled, fast, considering my condition.

He caught my raised fist, and caught me as unstable knees buckled under my weight.

I gasped for air - him catching me around my waist - where broken bones resided.

"Ver-gil!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him.

His jaw was tight, like, sexily fucking tight, but he smirked.

He was the best thing I had seen in two weeks.

"I never took you for one to be the damsel in distress."

I grimaced, the only way I could actually smirk back at the given point in time.

"What-ever. Nev-" I gasped as he picked me up, swinging my legs into his arms quite painfully, with a broken back and thigh. "er! To-ok you as to be my Prin-"

I hissed as he tugged the chains at my wrists, removing them from the wall with ease. "-ce! in shiny ar-mour!"

He snickered and kicked - literally - kicked a hole into nothing, in which he stepped into, unfazed.

I can feel my very soul being sucked out between my toes, and the electricity as it fucking burns a hole through my nerves. Just like his breath, Vergil's skin is hot, and it doesn't help me in the slightest.

I clamp my teeth shut over a scream - I think I did scream when the demons came for me - and made do with clinging to the front of Vergil's over large blue jacket.

"So fragile." he murmurs, laying me on something soft and leathery. A couch, maybe?

He pushes my hair back and inspects my eyes.

"What?" I wheeze.

I can't see anything. It's blurry, and dark. This place smells of dust and shit. The moonlight catches Vergil's high cheek bones and eyes, causing me to grin.

Such a totally kissable face...

He raises an eyebrow. "You're still awake?"

"Obvio..." I decided that 'Obviously' was too big a word and used little ones instead. "Yeah, Vee." I rolled my eyes with a half hearted chuckle, and froze when I realised that should've hurt.

Instead, I felt hungry. Very, very hungry.

"I'm starved." I said blankly.

He rolled his eyes. "You've been tortured for the longest of whiles." he mused, sitting me up.

I cocked my pierced eyebrow. "'Scuse me?"

In answer, all I got was his angered sigh.

"I thought you were to rule Hell? How could you ever if you are to be kidnapped every time I turn my back?"

"You turned your back once," I countered. "And I had everything under control. Why don't I hurt right now?" I asked, honestly confused.

I flexed my finger tips, testing my boundaries.

"Because," he said coldly. "Hell has no lasting physical damage to a human if they're alive. It's your soul they steal, once it is broken."

I blinked.

"Where's Ralph?"

He shook his head. "Stupid human. Do you not understand? The Western Queen of hell has your blood. She can find you anywhere, and you are worried about a insignificant mutt?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You are so lucky I want you to rule by me, buddy." I seethed, pushing him away.

I tried to sit, and felt so miserably weak I almost burst into frantic tears.

I reached up and gripped the couch, and near threw up in my struggle to work my neglected muscles.

Hyperventilating slightly, I glared at him.

"You took your time sweet time, fuck wit."

He frowned.

"You should be grateful," he said, in a softly dangerous voice. "That I came for you at all. They have a very particular vendetta on my head."

I snorted. "Yeah. The almighty son of Sparda waited two fucking weeks before getting off his fat ass to save me." I glared, and threw my shaking legs off the couch.

"When I get my hands on yo-"

I heard a frantic bark and was thrown back into the couch by a skinnier Ralph.

"Ralphie!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and almost cried. He licked my face, my neck, and even my hair.

"You idiot! You know the doggie door is open! Look how fucking skinny you are!" I yelled, running my hands over his sides. I felt the rivulets of his ribs, and felt tears spring into my eyes.

"Bloody stupid dog! You know what to do if I don't come home!" I roared, holding his face to mine.

I didn't care I was making a scene in front of Vergil. In fact, I couldn't care less.

He wined, and licked my face.

"Shut up." I ordered him, pushing him away and folding my arms across my chest.

I narrowed my eyes when he licked and wined at my throat. "Don't cry to me. I'ma big girl, and YOU should know better."

Vergil snickered, his eyes narrowing, making his distaste for my baby known. "He is an animal."

I cocked an eyebrow, and grit my teeth. "News flash ass whole." I growled, getting to my feet. "He is more than just an animal to me. And as your future Queen, you'd better keep that sneering face of yours shut."

His sneer deepened, and he 'hnn'ed.

I took a shaky step forwards, and grunted.

"I feel so fucking _weak_." I groaned, swaying.

"You are malnourished and dehydrated. Humans, and their needs. Truly a hindrance." Vergil said coldly, gripping under my elbow and helping me to the kitchen.

I pulled away at first, but then leaned into his grip.

"Thanks." I grunted, almost unheard to even my own ears.

He nodded once, sharply, in return, then literally had to pick me up to sit me on my high rise stool.

I had broken into shakes, looking around my filthy and dusty apartment.

"Wh-...Where are Stinky and Charlie and Axe?"

"The cat," Vergil mused, pulling something from his breast pocket, ",Stays in my basement, along with the other, bigger one. He is in perfect condition, other than pining for you." he said, matter-of-factly. "The shorter one-"

"Stinky," I corrected. "He has a name too."

Vergil's eyebrows pulled together and he continued sourly.

"-Stinky, as you so aptly named him, has been lended to a friend of mine."

"And you left my baby to what?" I stared, dumbfounded at the cool man, who handed me a green star shaped gem.

"He wouldn't come. He ran several times."

I frowned, and looked down at Ralph, who's tail wagged slightly. He was panting, hard, and sitting at my immediate side.

I patted the top of his head. "I'm still pissed at you." I told him sternly.

He dipped his head. _Yeah, I know._ he seemed to say. _But you still love me._

"Do you know how to use a vital star, Huntress?"

"Huh?" I looked up from the melted chocolate eyes of my best friend, and cocked my eyebrows at Vergil, whose eyes reminded me of sapphires.

I blinked stupidly at him.

My head, at the present time, was not in a place for thinking. I was lost in Vergil's eyes.

I wanted a shower, I stunk.

I wanted Vergil in the shower with me, for two vital reasons:

a) He was a fuckin' sexy mother fucker, and I wanted him, and I, in an enclosed space, naked and

b) I didn't think I could honestly shower myself, all by my lonesome.

Screw that, I was so sore and stiff, and I wanted, for once in my life, to collapse and give up.

Give up?

Huh.

That's never been on the cards before.

It seemed so fucking easy all of a sudden - Life, growing up, surviving, my first kill. Discovering my need for the domination of hell - finding out that I could rule and save thousands of lives in the human world, by killing in the under world. Finding the will to keep going, to push on, as if there were no other option, and then finding the easy way out...

Maybe Vergil could fuck me then kill me...?

I would die happy, c'mon let's face it. He's practically sex anyways. Attractive, in all the right places....

I felt suddenly cheerier- and decided to postpone my totally emo thoughts for a sec and take a chill pill.

I cocked my head to the side and reached my hand up to his face, my brow drawing together.

_Why am I so freaking __horny__ all of a sudden?_

"It's hell." I told him croakily, finding my voice and clearing it.

His face darkened.

I touched his cheek, savouring the feel of his shaven skin. It was soo fucking soft.

I got the weirdest image of me digging my fingers into his hair and reaching an orgasm that shattered all sorts of records, throwing my head back and mouth dropping into an 'o' as he bit into my shoulder-

"It really is. And I couldn't help but think - could I really rule it?"

A twisted smile found my face. I pressed my palm into his jaw, running my thumb over the available membrane, surprised at how warm he was.

"And the answer, my King," My lip curled. I felt next to invincible. How many humans came back from hell sane - wait on... How many humans came back? "Is yes. I can survive it, I can sure as fuck rule it."

I snickered, and removed my hand from his motionless face.

Instead, I tugged his shirt collar towards me, and wrapped my arms around his throat, marvelling at his height.

He is so freakin' tall, it should be illegal.

Ralph snorted, and moved away from my thigh, staring at Vee's ass a little more than I was comfortable with.

"So tell me, bubby, what this thing is." I mused, inwardly laughing at his annoyed face, looking over at the green thing he'd given me.

Ralph jumped up, putting both paws on the counter.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and watched as he sniffed the object.

"All good?" I asked through a particularly violent shiver.

He seemed to shrug at me, or maybe that was just my reaction... To what?

I tried to think of why I would say somethin' like that.

Well, not say. Think, more like.

I swallowed, trying to calm my ever racing heartbeat.

I frowned as everything went slow mo' for a second - Vergil's chest expanding, his jaw clenching and un-clenching, watching Ralph's nostrils flare and his long, dark eye lashes fall over his creamy chocolate eyes.

My heart thudded loudly in my chest.

Everything - and I took a deep breath as it happened - had it's own echo. Like a semi-transparent, shadow fallowing immediately behind it. Wherever I looked, the shadows - echo's - followed. I could hear Vergil's steady thump-thumping heart, and Ralph's own blood pulsing through his veins.

I opened my mouth, but everything returned to normal and I closed it, as Vergil had started to speak.  
"A vital star," he continued, balffking me for a second but continuing like nothing ever happened. "Will heal your injuries or weaknesses. It is partly how demons go for so long with neither food nor drink." he said boredly.

My eye twitched, but I grinned at it.

"How does it work?"

"You place it over your heart." he informed me soberly. "And _will_ the pain or injuries away."

"Could you do it for me?" I whispered, in what I knew was a sudductive voice, drawing him closer. "C'mon, Vee, could you give a girl a hand?"

His top lip curled, and he leaned forward, either hand on my thigh, pressing down slightly.

"You want me." he taunted. "You truly do."

I giggled, and bit my lip, catsing a longing look at his mouth. "You know it."

"You are degrading yourself to that of a whore." he informed me, a malicious grin twisting onto his features.

I pouted. "Whatever. I'm horny, and you're-" I cut off short, and thought about this for a second.

Aw, shit.

I knew I wanted Vergil in my pants, but I would never actually want _and_ have him.

"Topaz you asshole." I snarled, pushing Vergil away shakily. "I'm going to kick your mother fucking-!"

"Only your mother, Huntress." he cooed, behind me, wrapping his arms around my own.

I grit my teeth, and refused to let him feel how pissed I was.

"I do not want to fuck Vergil Sparda." I said, trying to remain calm. As long as I was calm, and in control, he had no hold on my emotions.

"Oh, contrare." chucked Topaz, bringing my hips back into his and showing me how well he felt what I did. He has hard, in other words.

I took a deep breath, and grinned.

"Yeah, I want Vergil. More than I could ever want you!" I laughed, turning to flick his nose.

He frowned. "You're lying. Not very becoming of a future Queen."

I rolled my eyes. "Am I?" I raised my pierced eyebrow (God, I missed it so,) and flicked my hair over my shoulder to look back at Vergil. I winked.

"No." he said, letting me go. "I can feel your honesty."

"Yea, whatever baby. Just quit messin' with m' innards."

"I apologise for my meddling, Huntress."

I nodded.

"Why is it," Vergil said coldly, glaring at Topaz with narrowed eyes. "That a human, weak as she is, has you wrapped around her little finger?"

"A future Queen of hell," said Topaz with a small, calm smile, "Deserves nothing than my upmost respect."

"The chances are thin, you bumbling fool." Vergil sneered, folding his arms across his chest. "That she will even live as long as to torture you."

I rolled my eyes. "Have a little faith, baby. I'ma tough girl."

They seemed to ignore me. I did not like being ignored.

Bad experiances.

"I, unlike my fellow _fully fleged demon_," Topaz said, with a vindictive smile.

Vergil's eyes narrowed, and his hand curled around Yamato's hilt.

"Hey, hey, guys... Plenty of me to go around." I chucked warily. "C'mon, we'll go sit down, have a few jelly shots-"

"-Find the human mind and will is rather astounding, used in the right places." Continued Top-hat in a sarcastic voice. "And if a devil hunter as prestigious as she would like to rule over me - I would be more than proud-"

"Then you are a fool-!" Snarled Vergil. There was an awkward pause.

"I'm the fool?" whispered Topaz quietly, narrowing his eyes. "_You_ are to rule by her-!"

AND WHAT WAS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!

"When I rule hell, by her or otherwise, you will be one of the first I'm going to slaughter." Vee said bitterly, his jaw tightening sexily.

I swayed. "Quit fighting. Seriously."

They continued to ignore me.

"And if she should decide to use you, only to gain entry into hell?" said Topaz quietly. "What of your Kingship then?"

I shot him a sharp look, and frowned, gripping my chair. "I'm not as smart as that, Topaz, you ass."

"She, a simple minded human, fool me?" snickered Vergil. "I am the son of Sparda-"

"Who shut down hell in the first place." Quipped the blonde, grinning.

"Who had the power to, you idiotic, half minded, _michrophellus_!" snarled Vergil, tugging Yamato half out of her place and advancing one step.

"Guys!" I barked, trying to push Vergil back but missing his shoudler. "And what's a michrophellus?" I asked horsely, trying to calm the aura in the room.

"A michrofellus," said Topaz, smiling softly in my direction. "Is an unusually small aphendage."

I snorted, and rolled my eyes.

"Yeaa, right. Vee," I said, begining to slur and grinning in his direction. "I've copped a good...GREAT feel, and he's..." I snickered, then giggled, then gave him a goofy kinda grin.

"I'ma feel gohy an' maybeh a littl' whooshy..." I blinked, as Ralph came to my side, and pressed into my thigh, nipping my hand gently.

"Yeaaahhh. Maybee I shhhoul' sit down."

Everything was slowling down again - fuck - and I was trying to stay vertical as it was, with the dizziness and everything. The fucking echos following the vaugue shadows following the outline of every shadow, light or shape-

I saw Vergil's hand reach out to me - then draw back extremely fast - and Topaz as he caught me.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." I blinked stupidly, and heard the ferocious roaring in my ears, like I'd been standing next to a race way. The speeding of the cars. The wind whipping at my hair.

"Shit, that sounded really fucking close!" I closed my eyes and shut the sounds out with my hands.

The cars continued, and the echos were sqyeezing my air valves so frikken tight and the darkness, oh fuck, the darkness! was pulling me under, dragging me down into the black water, like it was ink, and the darkness continued to swallow me down, and my innards were on ice.

"Fuuck! Fuck! Make the fucking noises stop!" I screamed, clutching the front of Topaz's shirt. "God damnit all to hell!"

I think I heard Ralph yelping - I think I heard Topaz speaking. I think I heard babies crying, I think I heard children screaming for their mothers.

"G-Get the baby!"

Why could I hear them? I was reaching out, trying to grab hold of someone and _make_ them help the kids that screamed this way.

Tearing at my heart, pulling on my pulse, I shook the person holding me violently.

"Get the kids out of here, fuck it!"

I heard tinkering, like a gate being drawn up - The Voice began to spit harsh words in my ear.

"_You can't escape me!_"she spat. _"I own you!"_

"The fuck you do!"

_"I. Own. You!"_

I can't explain the emotions tearing me into billions of tiny pieces. It was a scene of calm, as if I was sitting there going, 'Uhm, hello, chillax', whist the other - more scarily loud - part of my head was screaming 'MOVE YOUR ASS AND HELP THOSE FUCKING KIDS!!!'

"That's what you think!" I yelled. "You will never own me, Dickhead! You had me and you lost me-!!"

_"You will not speak to me that way, human! I own you-!!"_

"WATCH ME!" I snarled. "I BELONG TO NO ONE!"

"You are mine." she said in a deadly, hissing voice. I felt my vocal cords constrict, and her nails digging into the skin under my jaw.

I hissed a breath at her through gritted teeth, totally pissed off.

_"I belong to no one!" _I repeated. "Now fuck off whore!"

I gasped and sat up, holding the closest thing I had held to my chest, burrying myself in their scent.

"She-...Fucking bitch had me!"

I was ropeable.

She had me in hell, bound, gagged, horrified, mortified, scared out of my fucking scenses - And she thinks she owns me. What ever.

"She fucking...If I ever git my hands on her..."

She wanted to own me.

No one owned me.

My sister tried, my mother tried, my father tried to own me. My brother was my salvation, then he ran.

_____-----Flashback No. 1-----_____

_"It mustv'e been her." my brother mumbled, pacing to his wardrobe, pulling a suitcase from it, then throwing it next to me on the bed. "It must've. No one else could..."_

_He grabbed all his weapons and hunting gear and through his leather boots on, clumping around noisily. "It's all __her__ fault, baby..." he said, turning to me, shoving a woollen jumper into his bag roughly._

_"I have to g-"_

_"Don't!" I yelled, knowing what he was going to say before he finished it. "You can't leave! Daddy'll beat me again!" I whispered harshly. "And you won't be here to fix me up..."_

_"I'll come back for you. I have to do this." he promised. He knelt down, and held my tiny, six year old hands in his mamoth ones. "I know you won't belive this, but Daddy loves you. And there are things worser for you in this world than Daddy hitting you."_

_He was sixteen, and already an excellent demon hunter._

_"I promise, I promise, baby, I'll come back for you."_

_"Will you come back soon, Robbie? I don't wanna stay with AJ. She's mean to me. And she __**SMELLS**__."_

_"Soon," He chuckled, dark eyes light, under the circumstances. _

_"Maybe I can go with you?"_

_"No. No freakin' way." he glared._

_Then, continued packing his things._

_"Why?"_

_"Because. Hell is no place for a little girl."_

_____----- End -----_____

I stroked the silkiness of the thing I was holding.

It seemed to be a guy. A buff, tough, non-responsive guy. "Vergil." I mumbled quietly, seething.

Apparently I was on my bed, half naked, holding onto Vergil's neck for dear life and loving the smell of his skin.

But back to hating the whore.

I wanted to kick her teeth in and then stab her eyes out, feed them to her on a skwerer, and punch her gut so hard her ribs crunched under my fist. Then I wanted to rearange her spine, so the next time she took a dump, she would dump in her own mouth.

I was utterly furious, and I was shaking violently.

"I'm going to kill her." I promised him.

"Then you have a long way to go."

I closed my eyes and laid down again.

"Don't violate me." I chuckled.

He 'Hnn'ed, and drew the covers up to my chin.

"Night, Vee."

"Good night."

"Love you, baby." I snickered.

I felt his lips press into my brow and opened my eyes, my mouth dropping open.

He did nothing but chuckle, and sit on the end of my bed.

"Uhm..." I blushed, and rolled over.

"Maybe you won't be so arrogant." he suggested.

I yawned, and shrugged. "Maybe for a little while."

Closing my eyes he mumbled somthing.

"Hm?"

"Never mind, Bella."

I yawned, again, and grinned.

"I'ma have sweet dreams about you, eh, Vee?"

"I knew I shouldn't have hoped so high." he sighed.

I yawned.

"You could always...sleep...wit'....me..." I was asleep _partly_ before I heard myself finish the scentence.

I wish I had stayed awake, just a little while longer, so I could see the smirk curl on his lips.

Even more so, so that I couldv'e seen him reach over and pull my hair back behind my ear.

Just to feel those blazing hot fingers touch my cheek, in the softest of ways.

I wouldv'e jumped him, poor bloke. He wouldn't have known what hit him.

Good thing I was asleep, though. ;-).


	8. Get off! Get off!

I love Angel and her awkwardness - you'll understand why with the way this chapter ends. Hehehe. I hate Huntress; purely because she's rather vulgar and indecent. I much prefer writing Angel's character, even though we differ in so many ways. P.S: Huntress, though annoying and seemingly pointless, does end up playing a major role in this. And she does have a name. It's not Bella. Lolz. Anyways, hope you enjoy and catcha, m'kay? Luv, Teh Odd 1.

The next few days passed with a lot of awkward silences, pregnant pauses, vulgar and snide remarks, and me losing my temper more than once.

Vergil had had enough by the second day, and left for a night, for what I supposed was for him to gather his thoughts. How I wanted him to loose his cool though! It would make my day, and even my year, if he had shown the slightest sign of emotion, other than smugness and fury.

But he left, probably the more mature idea either of us had in mind.

To, no doubt, try and forget about me.

I was focused on my two cases, prominently the Smiths, though my joint case with Nathan was proving to be more difficult than any thing.

There was a lot of publicity involving my client, an ageing man accused of fraud, stagetory rape and attempted murder.  
I struggled to get through to my door, the reporters and photographers swarming me and Stan Grimes like bees to honey.

I grabbed his hand, and dragged him through.

"Mr. Grimes has nothing to say!" I yelled above the noise, making a space for him and shoving him through my apartment door. I pulled it shut, and glared at any one daring to take a photo.

"If my building or apartment is printed in any news paper or magazine, I will sue."

"Are you sure his name is Grimes?" shouted a male voice.

"Yes. Positive." I said boredly.

"Do you have any thing to say?" shouted another.

"On the record, positively not."

"Are you having a sexual relationship with your client, Mrs. Williams?" enquired a woman's voice, from behind the bodies of countless males.

I snorted, a smile forming on my face in spite of myself.

"No. Strictly professional."

This caused a great deal of murmuring, flashes and pens to paper.

"Can you confirm being a prostitute prior to your new life?" asked the same woman's voice, pushing to the front of the crowd.

She was short, red headed, blue eyed, fair skin, freckles. Very busty. Too much make up. Her hair was frantic, as were her eyes.

I frowned.

"No, I think you'll find my life to be extremely boring, miss…?"

"Angela Hubber. Nine news."

_So this is the woman who has been spreading so many rumours about me. Hmph. I was expecting a lot taller._

"Well, miss Hubber, it's been a pleasure. But if you'll excuse me-"

"Who is the man your rooming with? Your lover, your brother?"

_Newbie. Ha. Pathetic._

I snorted. "Neither. He is my room mate, nothing more, nor less."

"Are you a lesbian?"

I raised a composed eyebrow.

"I don't see what my sexual preference has to do anything, miss Hubber."

"Is that denial?" she asked, eager, leaning forwards.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no." I leered down at her, feeling six foot tall in my heels. "Are you, perhaps _interested_, miss Hubber?" I asked with an amused eyebrow raised.

She flushed and glared.

The males around us 'ooh'ed. One had enough nerve to shout "Catfight!"

"You should be so lucky," I informed him coolly, straightening my suit.

There were a few chuckles and the camera flashes died down.

"Now if you do excuse me," I smiled politely. "I have things to discuss with my client."

There were a few more flashes, then I managed to wedge myself through the door.

"Now, Mr. Grimes, take a seat." I turned, sighing, and blanched at the sight before me.

"Sparda! What. Are. You. Doing?!" I spat.

Vergil was glaring up at him, hands fisted around his shirt, holding him up in the air.

I stormed over to him and knocked his hands away impatiently, steadying the shaking male with an annoyed look directed at Vergil.

"This is my client, you idiot!"

"You brought him in here unexpectedly. I was sleeping." He growled, his almost inhuman growl.

_Wow. He __is__ pissed_.

"Okay, _you_ have to calm down."

"He was going through our things." He informed me bitterly, folding his arms across his chest.

Mr. Grimes shook uncontrollably, cowering, taking steps backward.

I rolled my eyes, and held onto Vergil's fore arm, leaning down to take my shoes off.

He sneered at my client, who whimpered quietly, and didn't retract the arm I was leaning on.

"Mr. Grimes, please. He's harmless."

Vergil's eyes narrowed at my description.

Squeezing his arm lightly, I said in a voice that he leant forward to hear.

"He's a coward, quite seriously. I can't let you stay legally, but as it is your apartment too, I can't order you out. I know you are interested in my line of work so I will allow you to stay."

"What's the catch?" he glared over my head at the man in question, who had backed up against the wall, and nodded.

"You can't scare him. Or intimidate him, with in reason." I said mildly.

"Why do I suddenly suspect you brought him here specifically for just that purpose?" he hissed, brow pulling together.

I gave him my sweetest smile. "Because I did. Do you understand, Vergil?"

"Hn."

"Thank you."

I turned and put my shoes in their appropriate place, and lead my pudgy, sweaty client to a seat.

"Please, Mr. Grimes, there really is nothing to worry about," I told him sternly. "Now I have to ask you a few questions, because quite frankly, I don't understand your motives in the least."

"Mm….Y-Yeah, okay."

"Mr. Sparda is my room mate." I informed him. "He helps me on certain cases, and is sworn to secrecy." I lied easily, half hoping Vergil would play along, but knowing he would. His interest in my cases surprised me, but came in handy to bribe him with.

Carefully, I flicked on my microphone recorder, placing it on the centre of the coffee table and continued: "Do I have your permission to let Mr. Vergil Sparda stay with us whilst I question you?"

Vergil raised an eyebrow, mouth set in a line, sleep making his icy eyes look bigger and cuter. Innocent. But still very intimidating to the quaking man, apparently.

"Y-Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

"Thank you."

I cleared my throat and took out my file on him, flicking to my notes and sitting opposite him.

"Mr. Grimes, in the police given files you were apprehended on the thirteenth of September, eleven forty nine, correct?"

"Yeah. Something like that, I couldn't see any clocks or anything, but it felt like it."

"And on the night in question, they interrupted you during illicit sexual acts on a minor?" I asked coolly.

Vergil snorted briefly then paced to stand behind my shoulder.

Stanley Grimes was a filthy person, but he was a man, and I had to remember that.

I had to remember he was practically paying my bills, and that I was trying to prove him innocent.

"Mr. Grimes?"

"Yeah, we were goin' at it like a couple rabbits."

"Did you have her consent?"

He looked uneasy. "Yes."

I narrowed my eyes and heard Vergil scoff.

"Mr. Grimes, I have to know the truth, even if you didn't have her consent."

"Didn't." he mumbled, putting his red face in his hands. "We didn't talk about it, though! It wasn't like she said anything! We were talkin', all flirty and nice, and then she leans in and kisses me!"

"And did she mention any thing in between?" I asked boredly. I had a specific poker face in lawyer mode. Completely impenetrable. Perfected to…well. Perfection.

"She said some stuff…She wanted to forget some bloke and that she wanted to get outta the club and go back to her place. The way she said it, though, it was like she was twenty!"

I nodded, and handed Vergil his profile without a look backwards, which he took almost eagerly.

"In her testimony, she states that she asked you twice not to perform said sexual favours. Is this true?"

He shook his head violently.

"Nah! She told me that she wanted it, and specific too. She wanted to be tied up with two knots, and when I couldn't do it she did it herself-"

"She tied herself up or did the knots?"

"The knots."

'_Mental Note: Ask Dan to check the ropes recovered from the scene.'_

"And you didn't touch the rope?"

"Nah. Kinda creepy, if you ask me."

I nodded. "And did she say anything after you stripped her of her clothing?"

"She took it off her self, real slowly like." He grinned. "Like a pro. I was hard just watchin'."

I suppressed an eye roll and added beneath my notes:

'_along with clothing for suspect's DNA.'_

"So you didn't touch the clothing?"

"Nah. I had my hands on her. Which she moaned about, and didn't stop moaning about." He admitted gleefully. "She was real into it."

_So he's feeling generous. Lovely. Let's see if we can get a little more, shall we?_

"In regards to your countless fraud schemes, do you have anything to say?"

"Yeah, I'm real sorry." he said sincerely. "I mean, the first time was a mistake. I didn't get caught out on it by the cops, by this real shady bloke that ran that club…"

I stiffened.

There was a man, rumoured to be caught only once, pulling innocent by standers into the world of drugs, gambling and fraud. He would pose as a poor merchant, then rope them into eternally damning contracts. They would have to pull a lot of favours to get out of one.

"Well… I can't say much about him really." He shrugged.

I glared.

"This man was involved?" I asked him sharply.

"This guy pulled me into it." He said gleefully.

"If you give me a name, Mr. Grimes-"

"I can't tell you anything."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I didn't finish, sir."

He gulped a little under my stare.

"We could make you a deal. At the moment you are facing ten to life. I can take that ten, and crush it to two. Do you understand? This man has been on the run for years. He's valuable property."

His eyes widened.

"Y-…You want me to rat him out." He whispered. "I won't do it."

Yes, it was time to pull out all stops. This could make or break my career.

I pulled my glasses off and rubbed my eyes, leaning forward to turn off the tape recorder.

I waited for the small click, and sighed over dramatically.

"Well then, I wish you the best of luck on the stand, Mr. Grimes, I really do."

His eyes were on my cleavage.

_Stupid man whore._

"Wh…wah?"

I put my hand over his, and stroked it lightly with my thumb.

Lawyer mode gone, off the records, totally hating myself, I pouted my bottom lip.

"Stanley…" I breathed, leaning forward. "You don't understand. These men? The ones in prison? They will eat you alive."

I saw sweat beading on his brow.

"You think Vergil is bad. They don't all look that good, Stan." I purred.

He bit into his lip.

"And I so liked you…" I murmured.

"I…His name is Tony Launchers. He's black, 'bout six three-"

I scrambled for my recorder but his sweaty hand gripping my wrist.

His eyes were wide and pleading.

"You can't get this on tape. Write it down, but I can't 'fess it up to you. I can'. They'll kill me. Go on this lead and kick 'is ass, but don't give the credit to me."

I frowned slightly.

"But the sentence-"

"I'll deal, luv." He smiled toothily. "I'd rather jail than him, any day. And besides, I don't want you targeted or nothing."

I smiled fakely, and patted his hand.

"Okay."

He gave me the details, then camped out on the couch for the night.

Retiring to bed, dressed in short satin girl boxers and V – necked singlet, I took my notes, and set them on my lap, frowning.

"Why did you do that?" Vergil asked quietly, pulling the covers back and crawling into the bed.

"Do what?" I mumbled.

"Let me see his file. Let me read the others. Let me stand and watch you interrogate him – which I was mildly impressed with, by the way."

I looked up at his shirtless image of perfection, and swallowed a little.

"Thank you." I managed to say calmly, under my breath.

_Damn freaking hormones._

"Why?" he repeated.

"Because I needed him to be totally honest, so I could come up with arguments for the pros and cons of his decisions."

"Why did you bring him here? Surely you had other places you could take him." He drawled, putting his hands behind his head.

Muscles bunched. Particularly the bi and triceps. It suddenly got very warm in here, and I kicked the blankets off some.

"Y-…Yes. I could've. But I found that when he first met me he was intimidated by me, and that's when I got the truth. Several meetings afterward, he figured I was harmless and started hitting on me non- stop. Sadly, the only person I could think of who might've rivalled me in indifference was you, and I had to get you through all the station works to get to him. Conveniently enough, a rather annoying red headed reporter was on his tail about the rape allegations, which were being kept quiet from the public, so I had to divert her attention."

"How so?"

I sighed. "I moved him from the station, Mr. Sparda. No one moves their suspects from the station. She assumed something was going on between us both. Perhaps you, too."

"You set yourself up?" he near sneered.

I shrugged. "I want to win."

"What about your professional image?"

"When I win every case I've ever received, Vergil, I doubt many will care of what I do with my free time."

"So it's about winning, no matter the cost." He muttered, staring forwards.

"What is_ that_ supposed to mean?"

"I pinned you," he sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back into his pillows. " as the type of woman who presented herself immaculately, solely because her image was what mattered most."

I smiled at him, which was okay because his eyes were closed.

"Close. I'm the type of woman who likes to present herself well, simply because the pleasures of looking good please me to no end. I'm quite vain." I chuckled.

"I am the type of lawyer, however, that will stop at nothing to win. I'm very competitive in that scene."

"So I've observed."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, me going through my notes, adding questions I hadn't had the time to write down and such.

"What about you?" I queried, when something other than how ugly the man in the other room was didn't particularly add up.

_'Why him? Why not a __good looking __man? Did she know something about his fraud schemes? Perhaps she was sent to him?'_

"What about me?" he mumbled, opening his eyes half way.

"Well, are you competitive? I get that feeling about you and your sword. It might be the way you treat it with such admiration."

His eyes opened fully, looking large and blue and not cold in the slightest.

"You are rather observant, aren't you?"

I smiled a small smile. "Lawyer."

He sighed, and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

Muscles bunched. I blushed.

"The sword is used as an extension of the arm. I treat her with the respect she deserves, simply because she is practically my-…"

His face fell. He looked, funnily enough, embarrassed.

"What?" I asked, smiling. "Practically what?"

"Nothing." He said bluntly, rolling over suddenly. "She's a sword."

"Tsk Tsk." I said, grinning at the back of his head. "She is more than just a sword, Vergil. You, of all people, should know that."

He turned around, scowling.

"What do you know of swords?"

"Absolutely nothing. But I know priceless when I see it."

His face contorted into a frown, he was… Contemplating?

"Go to sleep, Angel." He murmured, rolling over again.

I snickered.

"You could just tell me, and save me all this curiosity." I drawled, waving a hand about airily.

"I will eventually find out."

He sighed silently. I watched his back expand, then deflate, and wondered what it would feel like underneath my skin.

"She's practically my child." He said bluntly.

I could almost picture the scowl on his face.

I bit into my lip, which was curling upwards, no matter how hard I tried to suppress it.

"There. Satisfied?"

I smiled, then leaned over to talk quietly into his ear.

I loved getting this kind of reaction – the man was far too composed. Teasing him pleased me. Coaxing his out of his shell was near impossible: alas, I was slowly but surely figuring out which particular buttons to push. He didn't necessarily like close contact. He liked space.

"Well, in any case," I purred, smiling widely at his shoulders tensing, then breaking out into waves of goose bumps.

"Any child of yours would be as _alluring_ as her, Vergil." I finished grinning.

He mumbled something incoherent, and I giggled behind my hand.

"Why do you do that?" he asked in a muted voice, his head turning to the point where my lips brushed his skin.

I started, then got a hold on myself and brushed his skin some more.

"Do what?"

"That. Get so close. Then cut yourself off." He mumbled, his skin heating under my lips.

I could see his brow burrowing, in confusion, I supposed, and his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

I smirked. "I like teasing you. It's very entertaining, among other things."

"What other things?" he breathed, turning away so his skin strayed from mine.

I moved forwards, leaning over him, and nuzzled his cheek softly.

"It's fun. Exciting. Usually hard, though now I have some kind of idea as to what bothers you."

He swallowed a mouthful and shifted so I wasn't touching him again.

My smirk widened some.

"Go back to your side of the bed." He growled.

I giggled, and complied. "Alright. I suppose I've had my fair share of fun." I sighed.

"Fun." He scoffed.

I shuffled my papers some, smiling slightly, then frowned at the paper in hand.

"Stupid horny bastard." I mumbled, setting the page that had his phone number and 'I think your face and my dick could be VERY good friends!' printed , under the title : 'Confession'.

"I'm going to assume you aren't talking about me." He practically growled.

I scrunched it up, then threw the back at the back of his head.

"Vile, disgusting being."

He picked it up with out turning and opened it.

Throwing the blankets off his legs, he turned and sat up.

My eyes were on his legs, those long, muscled legs that I'd give anything to have wrapped around my torso…

Pulling my eyes away too slowly, I saw his minuscule smirk then the more mammoth sized frown.

"_He _wrote this?" he asked bluntly, his head jerking in the direction of Mr. Grimes.

"And if he did? Really Vergil, I'm not at all fazed." I said airily, taking my glasses off and setting them down on the nightstand beside me.

"I am. He is upsetting me."

I rose an eyebrow.

"He's upsetting you?" I asked slowly, not at all comprehending.

"Yes. Upsetting me." He replied, eyes no longer soft with sleep but hard with anger.

"How?" I asked blankly.

His jaw clenched.

"I have something of a soft spot for you." He admitted coldly, sneering. "I don't know how you haven't recognised it."

I blushed and looked down. "P-people don't necessarily like me as such." I mumbled into my chest. "I wouldn't know how."

It went very, deadly, quiet.

"Something of a soft spot." I said quietly. "What do you mean by that?"

I heard his inhuman growl and looked up sharply.

As soon as I caught his eyes I let out a small gasp.

"Vergil, calm down." I whispered. "You don't have to answer."

His eyes, burning a bright blood red, squeezed together tightly.

He inhaled deeply, then said fiercely: "Something of a soft spot implies I might have some sort of regret if I was to kill you. It also implies that you could be a target for any one of my millions of enemies."

I rose an eyebrow. "Are you going to kill me, Vergil?"

He opened his now icy eyes narrowed them. "That was the initial plan."

"And what is the plan now?" I asked bitterly. "Steal my virtue and leave me for dead?"

He snorted. "If only it was that simple."

I wasn't scared – I had a few stalkers and bastards out for my blood, another wouldn't bother me, really.

As long as he didn't mess with my sleep…

"So what _is_ the plan?" I enquired boredly.

"You aren't scared?" an eyebrow rose.

I laughed bitterly. "Not scared, sweetheart. Curious."

He growled, a more human growl than usual.

I snickered.

He frowned a little, contenplating once more, then leaned over slowly, causing my eyes to widen, and whilst he laid a hand against my cheek I managed to mumble: "What are you doing?"

One arm moved out of my vision – and a strong thigh swung up and over my hips. He deftly slid me down against the sheets, the invisible hand under my thigh and blankets.

"What are you..?" I couldn't breathe properly.

His eyes intense, face mere inches from mine, I gulped; for once in the entire time I'd known him, scared. I pressed back into the safety of the mattress' embrace, breathing hitched and rapid, almost gasping.

He pulled the covers back and moved in gracefully – I couldn't breathe when his hips connected with the tiny satin of my girl boxers.

"What ever is the matter?" he murmured, looking at my lips.

His breath hit me, smelling of mints, and I almost choked on my own tongue to answer : "Nothing!" I nearly squeaked. I closed my eyes briefly, and tried breathing hard through my nose. "Nothing at all." I tried in a straining to be calm voice.

His hips, which I every so often was fascinated by, applied the smallest of pressure into mine.

Even though there was clothing between us, I felt naked and very vulnerable.

My lips quaked slightly, then opened to allow proper access to air.

Abs pressed into my stomach, rock hard and totally devastating my defence.

"Oh, God!" I yelped, then flapped my hands around. "Get off! Get off!"

"Shhh…" his calming breathing swum into my scenes and the tiniest of moans escaped my lips.

It was not any form of an extasy moan, it was a moan that quite painly said : 'Get off get off get off!'

His hips resting against mine, his chest rising and falling against the thundering in mine – I was blushing furiously when I realised I was growing aroused.

His hand, so lightly resting on my cheek moved and stroked my hair.

"Shhh…"

He tucked it behind my ear, his head moving from side to side slowly, eyes flicking all over my face.

I couldn't move my lips properly to form an argument of any sort, and when I managed to, his lips would be a breath away.

The hand on my face moved to brace his body weight. I gulped, then shuddered.

His hand, resting on the back of my thigh, squeezed softly.

Goose bumps exploded along my skin. I couldn't help but let a breath go in awe.

The hand on the back of my thigh squeezed again, then moved trailed up and around to the top of my leg, running upwards.

I gasped and spluttered a little, trying to form some kind of defence.

"What are you doing?!"

"Shhh…" and again, he silenced me with a sound and not a word, as the hand gently trailed up my side, past the elastic of my boxers, which I was somewhat pleased with, until it began to push my shirt upwards.

"V- Vergil-?" I squeaked.

His fingertips drew along my side, and raised goose bumps along the length of my spine.

Moving his head closer to mine, his lips trailed against my cheek.

"You're very soft." His voice, rich and masculine, worked it's way through the haze in my head.

"And very warm." It was a sincere, and almost emotional gesture. My heart stuttered uncontrollably.

His hand moved upwards a fraction-

"N-n- Don't-!"

"Shhh…"

I whimpered, than clamped a hand over my mouth.

He smiled, and not smirked, smiled, and pried it away with soft fingers.

He inhaled against my wrist, and placed it beside my head, then worked down to my hip.

His entire hand wrapped around the small of my waist with ease, and lifted my torso further against his body.

An involuntary shudder ran through out my body, and though I tried to suppress it, a little sigh.

"Are you scared, little human?" he whispered against my mouth.

A little sound escaped my lips – I supposed it could've been a gasp if it wasn't being exhaled and sounding so choked.

"I-I-I-…"

His lips curled.

"You're right. It is rather fun, isn't it? Teasing you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, still breathing irregularly.

My cheeks flamed, and I resisted the urge to knee him in the crotch.

"Get off." I demanded, pushing his shoulders a little with closed fists. His skin was soft, and warm, and as every bit delicious as I'd ever imagined.

_No! This is bad, very, very bad!_

"You couldn't think to move a few seconds ago." He smirked. "What changed?"

"You-! Urgh! Get off." I growled, pushing him again, both palms on his shoulders.

Savouring the feel of skin under mine, I pushed again.

He chuckled and fell to the side, pulling the blankets over those awfully good looking legs and stomach.

Still chuckling, his eyes were dancing with mischief.

"Shut up." I growled, sitting up and tugging the blankets high to my chest. "It's not funny."

"Oh, contraire, madam." He drawled, shaking with muted chuckles. "That was quite possibly the most fun I've had in years."

"Well you need to get out more." I grumbled, pressing a hand to my burning cheek.

He let out a snort, then settled down into his pillows some, watching me.

I pretended not to notice, instead trying to rid myself of the over whelming blush.

"Where you scared, Angel?" he asked, almost boredly.

"Of course not. Don't be so daft! I was inches from throwing you to the floor and beating you into a bloody pulp!" I snapped.

He smirked.

"Although you never made a move, never threatened. Yet you whimpered, yelped, gasped and trembled beneath me." He teased.

I narrowed my eyes and looked over at him.

"I was not scared." I told him through gritted teeth. "And I could sue for that."

He chuckled. "Honestly? You sleep in the same bed as me, Angel. The jury would think you were…Hmm. I believe the term is 'leading me on'?"

"Leading you on!" I snorted, scowling at him. "I've done nothing of the sort!"

"You did just admit you enjoyed seeing me squirm." He pointed out.

"_Teasing_, Vergil."

"It's all the same thing. How would I know the difference?" he shrugged one shoulder, seemingly indifferent.

"You violated me!" I said hotly, turning myself fully to glower at him.

"I touched you, never entered you-" the blush came back roaring.

I let out something of a moan and turned back around to stare at the ceiling.

"-so how did I ever violate you? I removed both my hand and my presence to my allocated area. Who will win?"  
I glared daggers at the ceiling, whishing it would collapse on his head.

He chuckled audibly.

"You _were_ scared."

I huffed.

"This is ridiculous."

"So you don't deny it?" he came into my line of view, his head, for the third time that night, inches away from my lips.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Good night, Mr. Sparda." I spat coldly. "Have sweet and pleasant dreams about being maimed by giant unicorns with rainbow tasers."

"Hn…"

_Success! _I mentally cheered. _I've upset him!_

"I understand." He drawled. "You call me 'Mr. Sparda' when you're annoyed?"

I rolled over, turned the light off, and squeezed my eyes shut.

I didn't feel him move, and thought he had when I turned the light off.

But then-

His lips were on my cheek, and they puckered, then trailed over to my ear, kissing the entire way.

I gasped. My heart stopped – then burst into a full throttle gallop.

"I would apologise for manipulating your emotions, but I rather enjoyed it. We have our tour soon; consider forgiving me."

I sniffed, and shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm going to press charges in five seconds." I muttered, frowning.

"Good night, Little Angel." He murmured against my skin.

He kissed my cheek once more, then – there was no other word for it - _cuddled_ up against my side, wrapping an arm snugly around my waist.

I stiffened.

"What are you-?"

"Sleeping." He said, rather brightly, considering the person he was.

I sighed, then pried his arm off of my stomach, setting it down on his own side.

"Stay." I ordered him.

His legs were hot against mine, thighs under my own, mirroring the position I was in.

Linda, my sort of best friend, had told me of the many times she had slept with men, resulting in this…Spooning? Was that it?

My backside was curved into his lap, and his stomach, lifting and settling with the rhythm of his breathing, curved inwards with my spine.

Regardless, I let him stay there, feeling awfully flustered and very warm.

How sleep came, I'd never know, but it did, and it was with the sound of his heart thumping dully in the background.


	9. In general Meeting Dante

Now, before you read, I've gotta say, my life is so fucking dramatic. The chapters following camp may not be the best one's yet - in fact I think by doing Vergil's general pov I've screwed it up. I think I messed with his character some. Fuck. ANyways, I'm here to warn you, that not next chapter, the one after that, is going to be a LEMON. Shock horror. Anyways, hope you enjoy, and I didn't mess it up so much. Teh Odd 1 XoOXoXOXOOxooxoxoxOxoxooxOOXOOXOOO

**Vergil's General Point Of Viewing:**

He frowned.

Wasn't she supposed to be fighting him? Calling him obscenities under her breath?

He raised himself on his elbow to check her current status.

Sleeping.

Surely she wasn't comfortable with him? The last time a human had seen him as an ally as opposed to a threat, she died.

Miserably.

Horribly.

Even he felt somewhat responsible for that particular hit, after he found her mangled and torn up corpse in his bed.

Not the best thing to come home to after a particularly hard day's work, killing a massive enemy spidren.

Not that he had any trouble with the demon, but he had to rid himself of it's spawn as well as the widowed female. Who was, in essence, ten times larger than her husband before her.

Yet another repressed memory.

Moving along.

Vergil understood the laws of the human world. He had made a promise with only a few exceptions, as to behave in the human world to draw less attention to himself.

(That didn't mean he hadn't broken several speeding laws, amongst several murders that remained undiscovered.)

He faintly remembered one, in a particular section of a very pertinacious library.

_'__**The law of attraction-**_

_(paragraph six, section three, page number two hundred and four) : _

_If one is to linger betwixt or between another for any length or width of time, he or she could find themselves falling in love or lust with the strangest of people.'_

The problems that arose with this, was the 'betwixt or between,' 'length or width', 'he or she' and his personal favourite, 'love or lust'.

He scowled at the cheek of the human.

Yes, humans did understand things quickly, and adapted to certain situations rather perfectly, as far as race goes. They learned rules, they paid close attention to the very obvious dangers around them, and the threats that presented themselves.

There was a rule, regarding he. He, the almighty son of the legendary dark knight.

Stay as far away from him as you could, at all times. That seemed to be the general consensus of the humans he'd encountered, he mused.

But he still had questions unanswered, and that bothered him faintly.

Why, of all the_ incompetent, stupid, idiotic _humans, did Angel Williams not fear him like she should?

She was smart. He knew that she had buried secrets.

Humans, as a rule, were not as cold to rival even he, when they were perfectly stable.

But why? And why should he care? He had other, more pressing matters to attend to then lay there, watching the mortal sleep so very peacefully.

His frown, accompanied be the tiniest of wrinkles making the non existent laugh lines around his mouth more prominent, had him propelling out of their bed to the kitchen.

Sitting down, Vergil ran a hand over his face, and rubbed his screaming headache.

Blast all this..._human-ness_... to the very darkest depths of hell.

Speaking of which, he had to make a Call.

Calling, not like the human cellular telephone type, was using his immortal blood to summon a lesser demon to deliver a message via magic. He was neither witch, wiccan, nor mage or any of the like - so he would summon a demon to do the work for him. That's how he had done it through the ages prior to modern times, and it would be the way he would do it until he died. _If _he died.

If Vergil was the type to exhibit emotions beyond smugness, or coldness, he would've sighed.

But he wasn't known to, so he didn't.

Sorting out the human was of little importance. He had to remember that. He had to remember that, while, yes - she was very distracting and amusing, particularly thinking aloud - he could kill her if he chose to.

_So very fragile, _he mused to himself, taking a large gulp of air. _They're all so very fragile_.

Breakable.

Annoying.

Frustrating.

Vain.

Stupid.

Loud-mouthed.

Pathetic.

Weak.

...

Agonisingly attractive.

Soft.

Warm.

Perky.

Fasin-

...

......

........

............

..................

.......................

.................................

_She_ was fascinating.

The rest, however, were of a particular annoyance.

She had the ability to remain silent. To think before she acted, unless he was to aggravate her.

But he did annoy her beyond her limit. He supposed any other human would've been 'shut down' or been far too intimidated.

They would never had tested her like he had.

Vergil rolled his eyes and grit his teeth almost painfully tight.

He did not. Care. He did not care. He. Did not care.

Why should he? Why would he?

Vergil shot off to the bathroom, and closed the door behind him silently.

_Alana should still be alive,_ he mused. _She has the smarts to not do what I did._

He took a razor calmly from his side of the bathroom cupboard.

Yes, Angel had assigned him a side in the bathroom and the bedroom. And the kitchen, and the lounge room.

Summoning the Chalice of Deeds, it appeared instantly at his side floating in mid air.

The ability to summon certain objects of significant power had been one of his very few specialties. Just like the swords he summoned to fight for him should he need it, it was a talent he possessed that he did not share with his twin.

Summoning was alot like magic - some mages classified it a different branch. Whatever it was, Vergil wanted it, he summoned it, and got it.

No questions asked.

He held the bronze cup gently, and placed it on the bench, muttering several words that made the bronze glow gold.

It was a simple cup - plain on the outside with tiny ruins writings on the inside - this is what made the thing a rarity among treasures.

He slit the skin on his wrist, revealing nothing in his face that would tell anyone it stung. It honestly didn't, compared to the throbbing head ache and kink in his spine that was stubborn to leave.

"Alana." he said boredly.

"Good evening Vergil. What do I owe the pleasure?" came the scratchy voice of the beautiful woman behind him.

She had blonde curls bouncing above the cut of her off the shoulder jumper. It was white, with a black plaited belt around her waist. She wore dark denim jeans, with knee high black boots and long, dark eye lashes.

"I needed your services. You are to tell the queen that Vergil Sparda has made a decision. You are to tell her - them - that I want neither of them. They are beneath me."

Alana blinked stupidly.

"Sorry?" her already horrid voice broke.

Vergil regarded her, then picked her up by the throat and slammed her into the wall.

"They are beneath me. I don't want them." he said dangerously.

Alana bowed her head, looking down at the arm that held her so high in the air. She had no use for breathing. She hadn't needed it for quite a while.

"Vergil." she said, softly, her voice - gravely already - dropping two octaves. "I have known you almost as long as I have been breathing the life of an immortal. When have you ever lost control and man handled me?"

Vergil narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the vampire's throat, whishing she would hurt her.

He dropped her, and she landed neatly, flicking her curls over her shoulder.

"I have never."

"So what has you in the human world these days?" she wheezed, smirking at his frowning self. "I haven't seen you around hell all that often."

"Alana, I'm warning you." he started dangerously.

She nodded.

"I'm telling both queens you aren't at all interested?"

"Yes."

The vampire eyed his bare chest, and thin satin boxers.

"I assume you know my needs." she drawled bitterly.

_Indeed I do._

Instead of talking, which sometimes proved to be a waste of time, Vergil nodded sharply.

"They will, undoubtedly, try to shoot the messenger." she informed him.

Vergil nodded again, and held his arm out to her, his wrist closer to the vampire's lips then he would ever care to admit.

She shook her head, grinning, and pulled his throat down to her mouth.

"Just be sure to tell them, word for word, what I have told you." he said sourly, resisting the urge to pull out of the creature's embrace.

"I'll try to leave you standing." she snickered.

She bit into his neck, sucking harshly, draining a quart of his blood in almost three seconds flat.

She was tugging, her teeth imbedded deeply into his muscle. She had to work extra hard as his blood almost squirted out of his veins.

Vergil was frustrated, and growing tired. Still, he kept up his calm facade, and grit his teeth to take his mind off the vampire latched on to his throat.

She broke away gasping, digging her nails into his shoulder, drawing even more blood.

"Oh, Vergil, you taste heavenly!" she laughed, her cracking voice suddenly rich and feminie.

Vergil grit his teeth harder and waited for the sensation of his soul leaking out the side of his neck to pass.

Her sucking slowed, and softened - the way it did when she was getting fuller. Soon, her eyes began to droop, and her nails loosened.

She un-stuck her teeth from his artery, and licked her lips.

"Half demon, half human. I have to say Vergil, I missed your blood." she purred.

Her voice told him of her hunger. He knew she couldn't resist. She might be killed, but she would take the risk to sink her teeth into his throat any day. It had been that way for quite a while.

"Get out of my sight." he commanded.

"Don't be like that." she giggled.

"I want the Call to be done quickly, Alana."

"But we always used to talk after I took your blood." she pointed out. "Don't you like me any more?"

Vergil narrowed his eyes dangerously at the content vampire.

She shrugged, content, and allowed the Sparda boy out of her grip.

"As you wish."

She turned and ran, jumping out the window with ease, through the glass but not shattering it.

Vergil rubbed his neck, where the wound was healing nicely, but still burning all the same.

He murmured a small cuss, then turned and delivered the Chalice back to it's safest spot in the tear in the middle of no where.

He had blinked once, and then he was back in the room he shared with Angel.

His head cocked at the scene before him, though.

Angel's body, curled around a pillow, shaking, sweating, whimpering - cussing up a storm.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Pathetic human." he muttered, going over to the bed.

He shook Angel once, twice, then rolled her over impatiently.

She sobbed out something even he couldn't decipher.

"Angel, wake up."

"Robbie! Please, please Robbie!"

"Angel." he commanded sourly. "I said wake up."

"Please please please, Robbie! Don't do it! Don't do it! Help me, Robbie!"

Vergil sat the woman up, tearing the pillow out of her arms. He gave her a good shake- her eyes shot open.

She gasped.

"Ver-...Gil-...!!"

"Yes, Angel?" he drawled.

"I-I-I-..." she blinked, and visibly relaxed into the pillows again, closing her eyes.

He shook his head and climbed into the bed beside her, ignoring her mumbled obscenities, feeling drained but completely awake.

"Good night, Miss Williams."

"Mmm...I would love some pancakes right now."

Vergil shook his head again, and shimmied under the blankets, turning to wrap his arm around Angel's wary and sleepy form.

"I can't cook." he informed her quietly, yawning a little behind his hand.

She was so warm, and he was too tired to understand much at that point in time. All he knew was he was sleepy, and she was, in turn, wrapping her limbs around him.

"Well, it is rather simple, really." the human said innocently, turning to open a half eye at him. "Maybe I can teach you some time?"

Vergil shrugged. "If you wish."

Angel grinned, and closed her drooping eye.

"I will. Everybody knows how to cook pancakes."

Vergil took in a deep breath - inhaling the scent of the human and savouring it, though he did not quite know why - and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Vergil?"

"Hn?"

"How come your bleeding?"

Vergil opened one eye and checked the amount of blood flowing from his neck.

Minuscule, but still, she cared. Why? Stupid, nosy human.

"I cut myself shaving."

She raised an eyebrow at him, and opened one eye.

"At this hour?"

Vergil snorted, and opened his other eye, lazily. He pulled her closer into his arms, so close in fact that their noses were touching.

Unfortunately for him, the human remained curious and un-fazed by their closeness.

He sighed silently.

"A vampire took my blood, you little pest. There. Are you satisfied?"

She giggled, and fell asleep soon after.

So, she did know when he was telling the truth? Or did she just assume he didn't want to say? He had stopped bleeding by then, and he wasn't entirely sure that she was fully conscious as to remember this 'little chat'.

He hopped not. That might mean she remembered how he held her.

Why was he holding her?

_I am cold, she is warm._ he justified himself. _Besides, she always cries or screams if I do not hold her. How troublesome._

Vergil didn't feel anything emotionally. He really didn't. Amusement, anger, frustration or mild enjoyment, but never anything full throttle. He didn't want, or need to.

As the human settled, Vergil found himself tuning into the sound of her heartbeat.

Why?

Because he could.

Why did these questions pester him so?

Because they always did.

Why was he being so dismissive? Why didn't he calculate his answers as per usual? Why?

Vergil closed his eyes as rested his cheek on the human's head, feeling her curl her arms around him tighter.

The human, like him, it seemed, was not comprehensive after they first awoke, and rather affectionate whilst sleeping. He had, many times in his life, slept with demonesses ranging from mere witch to the Queens themselves, and always held them while they slept.

It was the beauty of the woman, not the demon, that showed at this time - and he liked it.

Immensely.

Totally.

Completely.

Utterly.

Irrevocably.

But as he felt the sleep tug at his consciousness, he couldn't help but wonder:

Why did she care? Why did he care she cared?

**Angel's Point Of Viewing:**

"Mmm. No…" I groaned, twisting in the warmth of my blankets to hit the alarm with a fist.

"Good dream. I'm going back to_ sleeeeep_."

I had the most wonderful dream - I was being dragged through a crowd of jostling bodies, by Vergil.

He kept glancing back at me, sneering, ordering me to keep his pace.

I was growing frustrated, until the last time he looked back, when I realised we were alone. He was still holding my hand. As it turned out, I was a famous and the most respected lawyer in the entire world. He was trying to protect me from the hundreds of people that needed me to fight for them.

Unable to find the alarm, I felt a rather warm, soft arm calmly reach over mine, and thump the annoying beeping off, followed by the sound of plastic shuddering, then crackling, broken.

"Mn." He mumbled, nuzzling my throat. "Sleep is good."

"What day is it?" I groaned into his hair.

"It's Saturday. Why do you have that blasted alarm on a Saturday?" he sighed, his breath spreading warmth over my shoulder.

"Mmm. Karate." I sniffed, feeling like crying. "I have grading classes today."

"Grading?"

"I assess the children that are going a level higher with their belt."

"Oh."

His grip tightened around my waist and I yawned, taking my hand from around the soft of his shoulders to yawn into it.

I felt him shift, then move, a thigh either side of mine, his neck craning up so his lips touched my jaw.

"Do you really want to go?"

"I don't want to. But I'm taking the dan classes, Vergil."

"Dan?" he asked, settling down into his original position, head against the flattest part of my chest.

"Yes. When you get a black belt, you then get your dans. Like stripes. God, I hate stripes. So artificial."

He chuckled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I groaned. "Neither do I!"

He yawned.

I sighed.

Then my eyes opened and I gasped.

"Vergil!" I scolded. "Get off of me!"

I saw a blurred blue eye open, followed by the other, and a small smirk grace his lips.

"Ugh. I don't have time for this. Get off!" I growled, taking my arms from his shoulders.

"What happened to sleep?" he drawled quietly, yawning.

I groaned. "Sleep is tempting. But I need to teach the gradings! I have to lead the kid's classes, and then I have to have dinner with Nathan."

He scowled. "Nathan. Hm."

I frowned. "Strictly professional, Mr. Sparda. Now, please, get off." I said coldly.

He moved slowly, defiantly, crawling up so our faces were level.

"This is the second time in sixteen hours you have done this to me." I said, narrowing my eyes at him, through the blush and sudden heart acceleration.

"Yes. I'm glad you observed." He smirked, though it wasn't the 'sexy, annoying' smirk – it looked rather cold, and somewhat frightening.

I didn't relent.

"I'm glad you observed my observing. Now remove yourself from my immediate vision or I'm going to damage your ego."

He shrugged.

"Go ahead."

I did.

I punched him in the stomach twice, hopefully stunning him, then freed my legs of the blankets and rolled him onto his back.

Squeezing my thighs around his torso, I wrapped my arms around his head, momentarily letting him smirk into my chest- and pulled him upward, flipping him over the end of the bed.

"Stay." I growled morbidly.

His head popped up from over the edge and his usual smirk graced his lips.

"Well, if I hadv'e known you would dispose of myself in such a manner," he mused, standing and dusting the back of his pants off.

"Then I would provoke you into 'damaging my ego' more often."

I growled.

Getting off the bed, I stormed towards the shower, mumbling obscenities under my breath and gathering my gear.

"You better stay clear of me, Vergil." I warned.

He chuckled in response.

I showered quickly with one eye on the door, which was locked and had a chair wedged underneath the handle.

"Damnit!" I cussed, realising I hadn't thought to bring underwear.

"What?" drawled Vergil from behind the door, almost instantaneously.

"None of your damn business!" I hissed.

I threw the door open, still dripping with a towel wrapped around my chest tightly, and stormed passed him to my room.

Rounding the hall, I slammed into something that shouldn't have been there.

"Oh!" I fell flat on my ass.

Tightening my grip on the towel, I scowled up at Mr. Grimes' greedy little eyes.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?"

"The thumping woke me up, precious." He purred.

I closed my splayed legs and righted the towel across my lap.

"Well?" I demanded. "Get out of here!"

"You're so cute." Cooed Mr. Grimes. "So tiny. Like a baby doll, you are. Little tiny girl like you needs a man on her arm, I reckon. Little, defenceless girl."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you under the impression-" I growled, getting to my feet and tucking the towel under my arm.

"-that I can't defend myself?"

He grinned toothily at me. "Naw, 'course not beaut."

"Good. Because I could take your drug ridden self any day." I snapped. "Not only that, but the amount of body weight you carry plus your quite obvious fitness level would apprehend you from doing so much as laying a finger on me."

He scowled.

I tensed.

His fist flew, to which I ducked, and dodged his oncoming back hander.

"Too slow, sweetheart." I sneered. "And I suggest if you plan to attack someone, you don't make it the person fighting to keep you out of jail."

He growled - why I was surprised to find it so many of my fellow humans irked me - and turned around.

I smirked at his retreating self then turned to go into my bedroom.

Once dressed accordingly, I found Vergil was waiting, fully clothed in a **tight** white tee – _oh my God_ – and light grey track pants.

The ride to the venue was quiet but comfortable, with _Papa Roach_ playing as the background music in my car.

At first, Vergil scoffed at my idea of music.

I told him calmly, that it was either _Papa Roach _or_ Nickleback._

He turned his nose up and jabbed his finger at _Papa Roach._

I smirked, victory was mine for the taking.

When we arrived, I got some rather devastatingly bad news.

"I'm sorry, Angel." My burly biker sensei, Ralph, said, stroking his beard. "We had to cancel the gradings. There are too many kids wit' stripes and not enough belts to ern dans."

His eyes found Vergil and a bright grin lit his entire demeanour up.

It always surprised me how kind hearted this scary looking man was. He had six children to one woman, his wife, who he loved unconditionally. They had been together science they were fourteen. They were now forty, and their children were getting DUCKS of the school in science and maths.

His 'little' boy Brody, who was fourteen, hit on me endlessly. He was a black belt, a very good opponent in the gym because of how quick he moved. He never bothered me, instead, I flirted back.

"Who's the fulla?"

I smirked, and wrapped my arm around Vergil's middle.

"This is my boyfriend, Vergil. I just became pregnant with his babies."

"B-Babies?"

"Twins." I grinned. "They think it might be triplets."

"I…Oh…Congrats, Hun!" he boomed, scaring the littler kids, picking me up and swinging me around. "I'm happy for you!"

I laughed as soon as I saw Vergil's next to mortified face.

"I'm kidding, Vergil. Ralph, Vergil is my room mate, he came for the sword contest."

"Katana." They both corrected, Ralph setting me down.

I shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Well, hun, I s'pose he could…You do know how to use a sword, don't cha?" he shot at Vergil, whom I expected to cringe, but smirked.

"Of course."

He pulled Yamato from his back and swung it around with an expert grace.

"Show off." I muttered.

Ralph laughed, and Vergil looked up from re sheathing the magnificent weapon.

"Angel tried her hand at the sword once or twice. She can't lift it very high, puny little muscles like hers." He leered down his six foot two frame at me.

Vergil chuckled. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Hey!" I defended myself, pouting. "I can beat you at both mind and muscle, Vergil dearest, don't mess with me." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah, leave my woman alone." came a pubescent voice.

An arm coiled around my waist, and Brody's lips found my forehead.

"Hey, beautiful." He winked, smirking down at me.

I sighed. "Why is it all the men in my life tower above me?"

"Because you, my darlin', are a short ass." Grawffed Ralph, thumping his son on the shoulder. "Quit sweatin' on mah star student."

Brody laughed and pulled me a little closer, wrapping both arms around my waist.

"But I must confess my undying love to her!" he declared.

"Again?" I groaned.

He laughed, as did Ralph.

There was announcement over the speakers, and Ralph rolled his eyes.

"Duty calls, Hun."

"Yes, most certainly." I sighed.

"Are you teachin', my love?" purred Brody in my ear.

I laughed and pushed him away.

"I must insist-"

"Talk human!" he reminded me.

I giggled, and turned to wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"Bugger off, you brat!"

"So you _are_ teaching!"

"Yes, Brody, I'm teaching." I rolled my eyes and pushed his chest away from me. "Get in line now, and I may consider sparring against you."

He gasped. "Yeah?!"

"Better run fast."

He gave me an over dramatic kiss on the cheek, complete with sound effects, and ran off, grinning.

"You would fight a child?" questioned Vergil quietly.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't fight to hurt him, Vergil. That child is practically my own. He would have no competition, otherwise."

"Hn."

I pointed to a tent, and leaned closer to talk over the roaring of the crowd.

"That's where you warm up for the comp." I informed him, looking at his face to see indifference there.

"They'll tell you where to go, who you're fighting and basically anything your confused about."

He nodded, and began to walk off.

I smirked, bighting up some.

"Vergil!"

He turned, and I launched myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He blushed lightly.

"Good luck." I cooed.

He smirked, and braced my back with his large, warm hand, and lowered me as if in a tango.

"I don't need luck. I have skill." He smirked.

I tried to let go of him but I almost fell flat on my back, and had to resort to clenching my thighs tighter around him.

I groaned, and let my head flop back.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

He chuckled.

His other hand raised my head from behind my neck and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"You walked right into this, Angel."

"Actually, I jumped."

Trying to rid myself from him with out falling, I failed.

"Could you let me up, Vergil?"

"If you give me something." He drawled.

"Like what?" I scowled, narrowing my eyes at him.

"A kiss." He said, grinning.

My jaw dropped. As did I.

Stupidly enough, I let go, and fell flat on my back.

"Ow."

He chuckled, and leaned over me.

"Well, if you really want it that way…"

"Whoa!" I jumped up, and stepped into stance on impulse.

"Fight!" I heard someone yell.

"Yeah! It's Missus Angel!"

"_Fight! Fight! Fight!_"

I smirked.

"Unfortunately, I have a class to teach, kids."

They groaned.

"Why not?" boomed my sensei, chuckling. " I reckon he could give you a run for your money."

I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want to hurt him, in any case, Sensei. Otherwise he'll be in hospital when I need him to pay the bills." I pouted.

The kids laughed.

I sent them a serious look. "You think I'm kidding?"

They giggled some more. "We know you aren't!"

"Did you go shopping, Luv?" giggled Ana, Ralph's gorgeous blonde wife. She always awed me, being so gentle, polite and elegant when she looked like a air brushed porn star, to be perfectly honest.

I groaned. "Is it that obvious?"

The scantily clad woman giggled some more. "We should grab Linda and go sometime, Luv."

Ralph shook his head frantically. "Oh no. Oh no! Last time you went, my credit card was never the same. Still recoverin', in fact-!"

"Oh shush." Ana put a hand over his mouth. "I'll just look."

I smirked, and dropped my stance.

Quick as lightning, Vergil had me in a head lock.

I gasped.

"Oh no you did not just-!"

"Didn't I?" he near sneered. This, I deducted, was his form of teasing.

"Alright. You asked for it." I growled, twirling from his grip.

I heard a few startled gasps and 'oo's and 'ahh's from the crowd.

I sneered. "Later. I have priorities."

Vergil snickered, and I plastered on a fake smile.

"C'mon, then baby, le's go." Brody said, in what I supposed was a reassuring matter. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me off to the gym we were to train in.

I was mildly furious with Vergil for showing me up in front of all my friends.

How dare he? But that wasn't the point. I had to focus on my training of the kids.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I was sweaty, and sticky, and I needed a shower.

One of my duties as a sensei over the kids was, I had to do what they did. I not only worked them hard, I made them do doubles when they wined.

It was funny! Most of them were teenagers anyways, and we all laughed throughout the entire thing.

Making my way over to the tent, I heard the commentator's excited voice.

"And look at him go! A first time player - oh! I didn't even know somebody could bend that way! And OH! He's done that niffty little thing with his sword again!"

I threw the flaps to the tent open and shoved my way threw the crowd. The arena itself was set up as a ring, elevated in the middle of the floor.

Vergil stood there, glaring at the last contestant.

"Make your life easier." he sneered. "Walk away."

And to my complete disbelief, he did.

Vergil's lip curled upwards, and he put his sword away coolly, whilst the crowd went mad.

"We have a new state champion!"

Vergil rolled his eyes and made his way through the jostling bodies.

"I can't believe this!" I hollered over the noise. "Where did you train?"

He shrugged. "I trained myself."

Vergil grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to collect his trophy.

As we made our way outside, I was reminded of my dream- and was shocked at how accurate the situation was. Only, it was Vergil's success, not mine, and there was no smile on his face.

Vergil pulled me through to the fresh air, and dragged me half way behind the tent.

I tugged my wrist away and glowered.

"The amusing thing is," he drawled airily, waving a hand around. "I wasn't even trying."

To all appearances, he was telling the truth. There was not one bead of sweat on him (I would know, eyeing off his completely sweat-free shirt) and his face remained impassive.

"So what did you come here for then?"

"Because, I wanted to see what humans fought like. I must say, the first two were almost too easy. But the third, a mere child who was named Amy-"

I took a breath in at the name.

_I'm sure there are plenty of sword wielding Amy's in the world._

"-was quite bothersome."

I sighed. Something was very off putting with this conversation. "Vergil, you just became a state champion." I said slowly. "How are you not excited?"

He snickered.

"I am a half demon, Angel," he replied, using the same slow voice I had used on him moments ago. "They were of no match for me."

I rolled my eyes. "You are not a half demon, Vergil."

I felt Ralph wrap an arm around my shoulders. He glared at Vergil.

"Where'd you learn to figh' li'e tha', fulla? Tha' was fair mad footwork."

Vergil shrugged one shoulder.

Ralph shrugged in return, and turned to me with a goofy grin on his face.

"Wer'n' you gonna figh' the bloke?"

I smirked, and looked at Vergil with challenging eyes.

"If he's up for it."

Vergil's lips, pulled into a straight line, loosened, and curled skywards.

I barely felt Ralph leave my side.

I circled the cool man, finding my footing and standing, abruptly still.

For a moment, I was almost aware of the ever growing crowd. But from the moment I threw a fist- everything was silent to me, except for the sounds my body made, the sound of flesh on flesh, and the sounds that escaped Vergil's lips.

I threw a punch, he blocked it. He threw it back, sending me off guard.

"Come on." I teased, bopping with the adrenaline. I threw a punch but feinted, then turned and punched him in the gut.

Winded, he doubled over to the side some, eyes going wide.

"Hmph." I looked over at my sensei. "And you said he'd give me a run for my mone-Oh!"

Vergil had me pinned like lighting.

I growled. "That's low; I wasn't looking."

He smirked and got real close to my lips. "Are you scared, little human?"

I grunted and unwound my legs from underneath him, wrapping them around his hips.

Not in the karate manual, but definitely in mine.

"Oh. You've just got yourself into some deep trouble, Vergil."

I took his arms out and gripped his wrists, rolling him onto his back.

"So you like it on top?" he sneered.

I narrowed my eyes and punched him in the jaw.

"Why do you insist on pissing me off?" I glowered, getting off his chest and stepping into stance.

He smirked and licked the blood from his lower lip.

"Entertainment."

He jumped up with the agility of a cat – I was momentarily jealous.

Then I saw the line of his biceps under his shirt and closed my eyes.

_MUST PAY ATTENTION TO THE WAY HIS BODY MOVES, NOT HIS ATUAL BODY...!_

I launched the next attack, skidding on my knees at the last minutes to take his legs out from beneath him.

He jumped my attack and almost caught my ankle – I pushed him away.

"Little human? Does that bother you?" he taunted, dodging every single one of my blows to the face. "Little girl." He said in a sing song voice. "You can't hit me. You can't hit me-"

I landed one punch in his gut, feeling my knuckles crack, and narrowed my eyes, willing the tears away.

"Damnit Vergil!" I snarled. "Don't talk down to _me_!"

He stepped back and held up a hand to make me pause.

I cocked my head at him.

He just smirked, and slowly took his shirt off.

"You don't fight fair." I murmured.

He raised an eyebrow.

My gaze travelled down that awesomely toned chest- around each pectoral the down his ribs, seeing each one and appreciating them all entirely.

I gulped as my eyes found his abs, shadowed and mysterious and sexy and sweaty and- _totally lickable_. I blushed, and he snickered, chest jumping.

My lips curled into a smirk of their own.

I cracked my neck.

"Okay, pretty boy." I drawled, rolling my shoulders. "You wanna fight dirty huh? Fine. Let's fight dirty."

I gripped the edge of my shirt and saw his smirk falter, just for a second.

I pulled it up teasingly over my stomach, pausing at my navel when I saw his jaw tense. Over my head and arms, as slow as I could with out looking a fool, and threw it to a stunned Brody in the crowd.

Standing in track pants and slightly busty black sports bra – these were the best type for fighting, I'd found, funnily enough – I struck the sexiest pose I could manage.

With my hip jutting out, one hand on my hip with the other taking the tie from my hair, I let my curls spill across my back and shook my head, letting them bounce forwards and flow across my shoulders.

"See something you like, Vergil?" I purred, my totally fake pout in play.

I saw his jaw open slightly, and he let out a small hiss.

His eyes lowered from mine to my chest, and down my stomach, sweeping the surface.

I flew in, kick after kick, landing one – and only one, after about seven – and Vergil caught my foot.

"Mistake!" he hissed.

I grunted and in slow motion- jumped up, landing the other on his chest and pushing with everything I had – tearing a muscle but feeling my foot come free.

I gasped when I hit the floor on my ankle, toppling over but jumping up, leaning on the other more prominently.

"Come on!" I yelled, stepping into stance. "Quit defending! Show me what you got!"

His smirk twisted.

"You're hurt." He pointed out.

"I'm not." I hissed, bopping on my ankle to prove my point. I hissed, as pain of two sorts shot through me – actual physical pain, and the type of pain that comes with disappointment. I wasn't used to disappointment.

"C'mon!"

"I can't fight you." He stepped forward, to which I sent an uppercut at his jaw.

He brushed it away.

I punched at his stomach twice, two jabs, then kicked him in the ribs, feeling my injured ankle crack.

I sent another uppercut, to which he caught my wrist and twisted my arm so that my back was on his chest.

Feeling his sweat on mine, I growled.

"I can't fight you. Not when I'm half demon and in full health. It's no fun." He drawled.

"Half demon my ass!" I hissed over my shoulder at him.

He partially threw me away, stumbling.

I turned and matrix style sent a kick at his chest, flying through the air with my fists raised.

He caught my ankle.

"There you go again!" he snarled.

He twisted it, sending me spinning in the air. I caught sight of his grimacing face and managed to stomp on his nose before I hit the floor.

"Angel!"

"OhMiGawd!"

"Ange!"

"Vergil?"

"Hey, is he okay?"

"What about our sensei?!"

"That was so cool!"

"Maaaaad!"

"Whoa!"

"I've never seen anyone move so fast!"

"Did you ever think anyone could beat her?"

"She isn't beat!"

"Yeah she is. She hit the floor before he did."

"Nu uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Ow…" I groaned, rolling onto my back.

Shadows swum into my vision.

"Angel?"

"Vergil?" I whispered.

"Yes."

I blinked harshly. I could see his hair, I could see his eyes. But I couldn't see _him_.

Something dropped onto my cheek.

I touched it, and blinked at the ruby on my fingers.

"Uhm…Sorry. I think I kicked your nose into submission."

He chuckled. "Yes. You did."

I blinked again and tried to sit up.

Vergil's hand found my shoulder and he helped me sit up.

"You passed out for about five minutes!" Brody exclaimed.

"I think it was exhaustion." Grawffed sensei Ralph. "I didn't know you could fight so fast, Hun. I am so proud." He glared daggers at Vergil. "And you. How could you go so hard on her? She's half your size-!"

"I am completely capable of handling myself." I groaned. "I just…was more focused on how good his ass looked in those pants than-" I froze. "I did not just say that out loud."

"Yes," Vergil smirked, taking his hand from my shoulder. "You did."

I groaned and fell back onto the floor.

"Angel?"

"Are you okay?" came Brody and Ralph's worried voices.

"Someone please, kill me." I blushed into my hands. "I can't ever look him in the eye again."

I heard them all chuckle, then felt someone's arms curl under my neck and knees.

"Oh! What are you-?" I blushed and looked at my hands when Vergil's overly smug smirk caught my eye.

"Doing?" I whispered, ashamed.

He chuckled again, and tightened his grip on me.

"You twisted your ankle, tore a muscle and dislocated two knuckles, Angel. I'm not going to wait for you to limp your way to the car."

I scowled, then glared up at him. "I can walk!"

"No, you can't." he said coolly.

I glared.

As we approached the car, I began to struggle. Not that I wasn't struggling as soon as we finished speaking, but I struggled harder.

"Vergil!" I barked, as we neared the car.

Surrounded by emptiness, my voice echoed.

"Shut up." He growled.

My fists beat on his shoulders.

"I can walk by myself, damnit!"

He whirled, and pinned me to the car, glaring down his nose at me.

His hips were wedged between mine and I froze.

"Wh-…?"

He leaned forwards, and growled deep in the back of his throat.

"I carried you." He narrowed his eyes.

His hand found my busted knuckles and squeezed gently. I yelped.

He leaned forwards, biting my ear lobe, then whispered "You fight well. For a human."

"Vergil." I spluttered, blushing, trying to keep my cool but failing. "You aren't a demon!"

"Half," he corrected lowly, then he kissed the joint under my jaw. "And yes, I am." His free hand pinned my shoulder into the car, forcing my hips out into his.

"This isn't funny!" I hissed. "This teasing- it's gone far enough!"

"Who said anything about teasing?" he drawled, nipping my throat.

I writhed away from him, trying to buck him away from me with everything I had.

He squeezed my wrist. I let a small whimper go. I felt him smirk into my thorax.

I struggled in his grip and pushed his shoulders away with every thing I could in one aching, quaking arm.

I didn't like this situation. Too many bad memories. Lots of bad memories.

I almost cried out for my father to stop what he was doing out of habit.

"L-Let me go." I whispered, craning my neck away from him. "Let me go right _now_, Vergil Sparda."

His teeth grazed my jaw.

"Vergil?" I mumbled, nervous.

Lips found the extremely sensitive part of my throat and a small moan escaped my lips.

He sucked there, tongue probing and testing as he pleased.

My head lolled back as opposed to craning away, and my eyes half shut.

"Vergil…"

I sucked in a hiss when he bit me – tenderly, if there was such a thing.

His hand worked from pinning my shoulder to supporting my lower back, then curved down and cupped my ass.

I gasped.

"Vergil!" I scolded.

His fingers dug into my wrist lightly, and I bit my lip.

_Okay, I get it. He won't hurt my wrist as long as I let him do what he wants. __Perfect__._

His hand holding my wrist lifted, and he pulled away for breath.

He dropped my injured wrist on his shoulder, and hooked it around the back of his neck.

Lips tickled up my thorax to the corner of my lips – causing me to jerk away.

His hand squeezed my ass again.

His now free hand gripped my jaw, turning it to face him.

The look in his eyes frightened me.

Intense, burning, wanting,_ lusting_.

He wanted me.

I opened my mouth to say something.

He pulled my head forward-

"Verge? Oh, man, you've got to be kidding me!"

Vergil's lips had just touched mine when he pulled away, glaring over his shoulder at some one.

I looked over his shoulder.

"Well. You didn't inform me you had a twin, Vergil." I said bitterly.

"I wasn't aware he knew I was alive, thus causing me no problems." he growled.

The twin pouted. "Ah, c'mon, Verge. I missed you when you were dead. Twice."

I raised an eyebrow at him and tightened my legs from Vergil's hips self consciously, as the man's gaze swept over my form.

"You can put me down now, Vergil." I said coldly, my eye catching some one I would rather do without.

"Well, well, lookie what we got here." she purred.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Amy."

"Hiya, big sister. Wassup?" The fourteen year old girl grinned, and waved.

"Amy," I repeated, glowering dangerously. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I could ask you the same thing." she smirked, winking.

The Twin snickered. "You have another older sister? Priceless. Your sister, my brother."

She jumped into his arms, causing me to frown and subconsciously tighten my grip on Vergil's shoulders. "That's because we share good taste in looks." she smirked. "But I get the better brother. _He's_ fat."

"Who is he?" I hissed in Vergil's ear.

"My baby brother." he scowled. "Dante."

Dante just grinned, and swung her onto his back.

"Damn!" she yelled, laughing. "Look at the size of that hicky!"

I blushed furiously and covered the place where Vergil had so artfully found, hoping to God that it would fade by Monday.

Vergil slid me down his front, never taking his eyes off of the others, and set me half hidden behind him.

I flushed as pain of every sort overrode my system, and hid in his shoulder almost biting my lip off.

"Uhm...Dante, I think we interrupted something." Amy giggled, freckles bunching up, biting into her lip, not looking at any thing other than her feet.

Dante caught on and almost doubled over with laughter.

"Oh Gawd!" he roared. "That's the funniest thing I have ever seen! My brother, stickin' out like...damn. No comparison. Funniest thing I have ever seen!"

I blushed.

"Now you know what yours looks like." She teased.

Dante grinned over his shoulder at my baby sister.

"Not like that, brat."

She pouted. "Who you callin' brat?"

"Enough!" snarled Vergil, hands curling into fists.

I saw Amy flinch, hiding beneath Dante's hair, her black curls contrasting against his pearly white bangs something chronic.

"Uhm. Don't take this the wrong way or anything," She called, eyeing me. "But your boyfriend scares me."

"He isn't my boyfriend." I narrowed my eyes at her. I didn't know what Vergil was to me now.

"Your sister is a babe!" chuckled Dante, lightening the mood.

I rolled my eyes.

_Typical male._

"Aren't I your fave any more, bub?" wined my sister, pouting at the back of Dante's head.

He laughed, and set her down.

"Now, don't mind me, I just have to go talk to my big brother." he told her. "He was dead for a little while, so I have to go check."

Both of my eyebrows shot upward.

She shrugged. "Plausible enough! Don't die, you're still my sugar daddy." She winked.

I narrowed my eyes at the exchange.

He messed up her hair, which she frowned at.

"Amy." I growled, storming ( trying to suppress the limping) past Dante, who checked me out on the way past.

"What are you doing here? Where's Alex? Why aren't you at school? Where's mum and dad?" the questions came out thick and fast, although I never intended them to be like that.

I saw her wince at the last one.

I grabbed her shoulders, lightly in one hand and squeezing with the other, and shook her, trying to get an answer.

She frowned and pushed me off.

"Cut it out, Ange." she mumbled, looking down, tears filling her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I demanded.

Never, in all her fourteen years, have I ever seen my sister so weak. Gun shots rang out behind me, but I couldn't look away from the totally devastated look on my baby sister's face.

_What was wrong? Why wouldn't she tell me?!_

I scowled at the floor.

"I'm not crying." she spat. "There is a freaking bug in my eye."

"Convenient." I hissed.

"Mum and dad split." She told me, speaking into her chest. "Dante saved my life. He saved Alex, too. He was looking for you, and his brother. I never thought you'd get with a guy like that, though." She tired to smile up at me, but failed. I saw right through it.

"What do you mean, 'split'? As in divorce?" I asked urgently, the sounds of clanging swords filling the air. Ralph was sure to hear that soon.

She shook her head, obviously trying very hard not to cry.

"They left." She mumbled uneasily, pulling my arms from me. "They left me and Alex to fight off several hundred demons. Dante saved us."

I looked down to see a blank look on my youngest sister's face, that turned into a look of hurt, then betrayal, then fear, then worry, then anger.

"Dante?" I just had to clarify.

"The red twin." She smirked half heartedly.

I took a look over her shoulder, and then grabbed her arm as gently, yet as firmly, as I could.

"We're going."

"Um, hold up, bub. No, we're not." She tore her arm from my grasp. "And put a shirt on, Jeeze!"

I scowled.

"Amy Lynne Williams." I growled, grabbing her arm with my not-so-sore hand. "You_ are _coming with me."

She growled, something I'd assume she'd picked up from Alex.

"No. I'm not."

"Excuse-?"

"You left, Angel. You left us when we _needed _you." She narrowed my own eyes at me. "For what? A fancy job? Yeah. Pathetic. Give the sister act a break, cut the horse shit, and run along to go fuck your boyfriend." She seethed. "'Cuz I don't give a fuc-"

Dante lost control of his weapon, and the bullets flew in her direction.

I pushed her back.

She toppled over backwards, the memory of my palm hitting her so hard imbedded in my memory.

She shook violently as I leaned over her.

I think she got the wrong idea. I didn't see where I had hit her- only a giant red palm print on her cheek.

"D-D-Don't..." She whimpered. "Angel, listen, don't, okay? I'm sorry!"

"What?" I hissed. What was she talking about? Why was she so terrified? Didn't she see the gun?

She began to back away from me ,on the floor, horrified.

I took a step forwards, some weird emotion throbbing in my chest. I didn't mean it, not at all.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed out.

I didn't let up. Memories, vivid and horrible, burned into my eyes every time I blinked. I remembered picking up my littlest sister's limp body, tears crashing down my face and onto hers, little blood droplets rolling of her face, mingled with my agony.

"Amy." I said in a soft voice. "Get up."

She cowered.

"I said," I started, glaring. "Get up." She didn't need to be scared of me. Didn't she remember me saving her all those times...?

"No...N...LADY!" She shrieked, seeing some woman with short brunette hair, tiny mini skirt and next to see through navel revealing blouse.

The lady looked over, confused, then caught sight of me and scowled.

Punches were exchanged, and I tried to land a few good kicks. But God, she was good.

I dodged and spun, but her heel came down on my cheek and I could taste blood.

"Damnit!" I cursed, rolling as another heel was thrown in my direction.

"What are you doing? Lady, c'mon! We're leaving!"

I looked up at my littlest sister, tears crashing down her face, and rolled onto all fours to make a sprint for her. Another woman held her to her chest, black leather bodice utterly disturbing and revealing.

I heard a yelp, surprised when I realised it came from me, hurdling from the floor, flying into a car and slumping down it, semi-conscious.

I felt glass pitter patter onto my face.

"Ange?" my little sister whispered. From across the car park, I could hear her. I needed to fix what was wrong, take out who ever was on her case.

"That frickin' whore!" the lady appeared at her side, hands curled into fists. "Look what she did to my shirt!" she pointed to a fresh bloodstain.

I didn't see any wound on her, save for a nice shiny bruise on her cheek.

"What shirt?" Amy giggle-sobbed, staring at the almost see through blouse the lady wore.

She pulled a face. "Very funny."

I scowled and tried to stand, though the car I was leaning on was where the roof should be and... wait. The roof? There was no roof. Just the crystal clear blue sky...

Swords met in mid air, followed shortly by their owners. Heated words were exchanged, and it was Dante who drew back reluctantly.

"C'mon, kid. Let's hit the road."

I watched my sister hesitate, glancing back at me.

I tried to work the words around my tongue - 'It's okay, I'm here,' but nothing but a strangled choke came out.

"We're moving." Dante threw my seemingly stunned sibling over his shoulder, and I watched the bare chested, cold eyed other flit over to my side.

"You have a sister." he said coldly, lifting me up like I was made of glass.

"You have a brother." I drawled. "And he's your twin."

He scowled. "Yes."

I sighed and laid my head against his shoulder.

"I need Advil." I informed him, holding my throbbing head. "And wine. Lots and lots of wine."

"For once, Angel, I couldn't agree with you more."


	10. Not you too?

**HIYA LAURA!!!! **OMG guys, I watched all the clips from DMC3 and I fucking cried when Vergil got left in Hell. Like all out sobbing. And Dante isn't all that funny. He's an ass in the game...or maybe because Vergil is just so much better. ;p I'm kidding Dante, I love you!! Enjoy! TehOdd1 xoXo

I had taken some meds for my injuries, followed by lots and lots of wine. I felt numb-ish to the physical pain.

Neither I, nor Vergil, had said a word about our siblings since the parking lot - nor what happened in the lot.

We had shared silence, until I offered him to help me on my case.

Why?

I felt the sudden urge to binge drink, eat ample amounts of vanilla ice cream, burst into tears, and watch bad romance movies all at once.

So what? Angel Williams has feeling! And those feelings hurt! But the logical side of me protested violently that doing things mentioned above, that I would regret it immensely in the days following. Maybe it was because I kept my guard up and around Vergil in a way different to my roommates prior? I mean, I did have my guard up - I always did - but I blushed around him, and I enjoyed his company, and we generally had a very easy, relaxed _strictly_ friend-ship only relationship.

This, working with Vergil on something as important as my case, would not only re-establish rules and boundaries, but keep me focused and not tempted to make a fool of myself- via lots of ice cream and crying over obscene lovey-dovey movies. Urgh.

_'The girl found next to her brother was seemingly positioned. Why her versus her older and younger siblings? Next to the boy, who suffocated rather than bled to death. What significance did this boy and this girl have to the murder?'_

I took a generous gulp of red wine, the good stuff, 1978, and sucked my teeth some.

_'Her eyes are wide, probing the theory that perhaps- other than obvious reasons- she was surprised. Did she not guess that her killer could kill her? Did she perhaps know the man? Did she walk in on the murder? What had she seen in the final moments of death?'_

Vergil 'Hn'ed from beside me.

"What? Not so probable? The way I see it, there has to be some reason the killer didn't want these two to suffer. The boy was the first to die, the girl beside him, second. She has an elder and younger sister either side, and both of them were strung up from the roof by their ankles. No, wait, these things-" I poked the joint connecting my hand to my arm.

"Wrist." he informed his wine glass, taking a gulp.

"Mmmn. Yes. Wrist." I rotated my head on my neck, feeling stiff and sore. The back of my neck brushed Vergil's arm, draped across the back of the two seater casually.

"Maybe it was some sort of demonic thing?" he wondered, looking over at me. "I could ... I believe the common term is 'pull a few strings'-"

"No. Positively not. This was human, Vergil, one human being totally monstrous, but a human none the less."

"Hn." He took a graceful sip of wine.

I sighed, and sorted through the pictures some more.

"Because look, her breasts. See how they're carved up? Into a broken heart? Demons wouldn't be tacky like that; this was the work of a love ridden secret spouse." I declared, passing him the page. He took it lightly, and pointed to the parts of her shoulders that could be seen.

"What about these?" he asked indifferently. "These are cryptic. If I didn't know any better, I would say they were Christian."

I raised an eyebrow, searching for the pictures of the woman's fore arms and biceps.

"Christian? You think that demons can be Christian?"

I handed the photo to him.

He frowned.

"I said 'if I didn't know any better'. But yes. Most certainly Christian. Post Christ, and very, very rare." he murmured, tracing the symbols on his lap.

I raised my eyebrow and took another sip of wine.

"A Christian Demon?"

He looked up, frowning slightly. "You don't think we can share your God?" he queried.

I snorted. "Shouldn't demons worship the devil?"

He smirked, and patted my head. "So oblivious."

"I'm not the one who thinks that hell has two rulers hounding him for sex." I pointed out.

He chuckled sourly.

"Emily and Jacinta. Horrid women, really..."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. So you're saying that demons aren't always bad?"

He pondered for a second, his eyes searching my lounge room. The TV was muted, there were papers everywhere, and three empty bottles of wine on the table.

"I'm saying that we have a right to God, as any living thing does." he said blandly. "Though we still remain unable to have him, as humans do."

"Explain." I prodded, sipping my wine, a little less elegantly than he did.

"Well, apart from committing sins on a regular basis," he drawled, staring at his glass as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. "God fears being over ruled. Which is entirely probable in the hands of a demon. Angels are pathetic, weak creatures. They frustrate me." He mumbled morbidly, then drained his glass.

I took the last few dregs from mine and held it out to him to refill.

He did so, topping it to the top, and passed the next to empty bottle to me.

I drained whatever remained in it, and nodded him on.

"They, apart from holy water, have these," he waved a hand around, drawing sharp, jagged shapes in the air. "Things," he clarified, handing me his glass and standing up.

"And they fight like..." he jumped around some, and almost fell into my coffee table.

I laughed and set the glasses on the floor.

"And when you try to lunge at them..." He lunged an imaginary sword at me. "They counter it..." He spun around, still graceful, though the amount of alcohol we had consumed could fuel a small army for three weeks and then some.

I got up, and held my imaginary sword out at him.  
"Well I am the sword champion-ness of the world!" I slurred, smirking. "So what if you do this..." I ducked and swung at his feet, toppling over and giggling some.

Vergil chuckled and helped me back to my feet.

"Hiya!" I stabbed him in the chest. "Victory is mine!"

He clutched his chest and gaped at me.

"How...could you...?"

I giggled.

"I'm sorry I stabbed you." I said, grinning.

His face turned serious. "That really wasn't very nice."

"I...I am sorry, Vergil. Don't take it offensively." I felt bad. Really bad.

He smirked and grabbed my legs, throwing me over his shoulder.

"I'm going to eat you!"

"No! Vergil, no!" I giggle-shrieked, pounding his back with my fists. "Don't eat me! Put me down, put me down!"

He laughed and did as he was told, holding onto my shoulder for support.

We helped each other to the couch, setting me against his side and taking his glass.

He swirled his drink around.

"Quite off topic."

"Indeed." I snorted, drinking my wine thoughtfully. "But you said you thought this case was a demon... I don't believe it, but I'll hear you out, if you don't try to eat me." I promised.

He smirked and patted my head again. "There's a good human."

I giggled and shifted so my legs were curled up, partly pushing against the warmth of his thigh. He didn't seem to mind, instead turning to me with a: "Have you ever seen the Da Vinci Code?"

I giggled. Sometimes Vergil surprised me. "I read the book, if that helps."

"Yes. Well." He began. He took a sip of wine, then looked up at me. "The albino, the hit man who killed the four members of the...Something or rather..."

I giggled as Vergil's face went blank, trying to recall the name. I couldn't remember either. The wine made things fuzzy like that.

"He would kill, commit a sin, and then repent to God. Endlessly, he prayed, searching for forgiveness. He was no better than half the demons I used to command, let me tell you."

"So you're telling me," I raised an eyebrow at him, in the light of the flickering television. "That this was a demonic murderer who believes in and worships God?"

He shrugged one shoulder.

"I think it's far more complicated, but yes, I think this was a succubus."

"A suckabus?"

Vergil smirked, and shook his head.

"Succ-u-bus."

"M'kay. Well, what is it?" I expected him to say something. Anything, really.

The oddest thing he could've done was point.

And where he pointed, I looked.

"Nathan!" I jumped up from my couch, papers falling everywhere, crazily littering the floor. My glasses fell off my nose, but I didn't really care.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?!"

Nathan chuckled, his emerald eyes flashing.

"No worries, babe. I was here to pick you up for dinner, remember?" he asked loftily, waltzing over and sitting next to Vergil.

_There is alot of sexiness in this room. Perhaps too much._

"That's all fine and dandy, but how dare you just let yourself into my apartment?"

He chuckled, and looked over at Vergil.

"Not the most smart of people, really."

Vergil shook his head, and took a sip of his wine.

"Her knowledge of this world, perhaps."

"Indeed, though she is rather sceptical, m'lord." Nathan said, grinning, stroking his chin.

My jaw dropped. I had never heard Nathan speak so...Maturely before.

"Wh...What's going on?" I tried weakly.

Vergil waved a hand to Nathan. "He is the reason your murder is so horrific."

I looked over at Nathan with wide eyes.

"You murdered the kids?"

He shook his head, and frowned. "Naw, o' course not! I love kids. They're so cute." he cooed, winking at me. "I'ma have my own some day."

I felt very faint.

"D-...Do you two know each other?"

"Yes. I ruled over Nathaniel for quite a few years."

"Yeah. You were a good boss, Boss." Nathan grinned.

I sat down. Really, there wasn't much else I could do.

"Explain." I said coldly, glaring at both the male models across from me.

"Nathaniel, whilst not being your murderer, was the reason the family was murdered. He took advantage of the woman's loneliness, you see. Nathaniel's counter part, Kaitlin, found out and was..." Vergil zoned out.

Nathan sighed.

"I couldn't help myself." he shrugged, leaning back into my chair, one leg propping up on the other. "Her scent was fantastic. And her emotions were exhilarating. Amazing really, that I got her before anything else did."

"Her scent?" I asked slowly. The light bulb flicked on. "Oh Nathan, not you too!" I groaned.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You think you're a demon?"

He laughed. "I don't think, babe. I know. And who gave you that shiner? What a beauty." he pointed to the bruise on my cheek bone.

I blushed.

He inhaled deeply, sitting in my lap in milliseconds. "I love it when you do that." he informed me, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"H-How did you-?"

"Demon, babe."

I took a very deep, shaking breath, and tried to push him away.  
"Get off, Nathan."

He shifted so his thighs were either side of mine, and leaned forward, inspecting my throat.

"Did he give you that?" I heard over the pounding in my chest.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes. And then I kicked him in the balls. Get off."

He chuckled.

"I could go one better. I'm...hmm... Very experienced." he purred, his eyes turning a burning liquid gold.

"Your eyes just changed colour." I told him stupidly.

"Yes. They do that when I'm horny."

I blanched.

"Sorry?"

He chuckled.

"I said I'm horny, love."

I swallowed, and blushed furiously, looking away from him.

"O-Kay..."

"Can you kiss me?" he asked, innocent eyes wide and lips pouting.

"I- What? No." I snorted, pushing him away uneasily.

He sighed. "Just a little one? Pretty please?"

"No." I said firmly. "Now get off of me."

He sighed again, and shifted off me, instead sitting on the arm of my chair.

"Fine," he sighed, stroking my hair. "You always ruin all my fun."

I got up and sat beside Vergil, downing my entire glass then setting it on the table, grabbing the bottle to replace it.

"Okay," I said, leaning back into Vergil's side. I put my legs across his thighs. "Explain."

Nathan smirked and sunk into my chair.

"I can try, babe. You might be too smashed to comprehend."

"I'm not smashed." I snorted, leaning my head on Vergil's shoulder. "I'm tired."

"Well, you can sleep with me." he offered hopefully.

"I'm not tired enough to not catch the double meaning in there, Nate." I yawned.

Vergil's arm coiled around my back and played with a curl of my hair.

"Tired humans should go to sleep." he murmured against my hair. "Sleep is of the essence, madam."

"But Vergil I have a case to prepare for and all sorts of rubbish." I waved a hand around. "I don't have time to sleep."

"You have all of tomorrow. _And_ two weeks from now." he pointed out. "Sleep."

"But I..."

"Angel," began Vergil in a warning tone. He pulled my face to his, and held it there firmly.

"Can I kiss you?" I blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow. "You want to kiss me?"

"I want to kiss you." I nodded.

For a moment, I really truly did. I wanted nothing more than to kiss Vergil Sparda's sweet looking lips.

So, gathering my courage, I did.

I was hesitant, at first, because Vergil was not responding the way he should've, and I was about to pull away, when his hand tangled in my hair and he pulled me closer.

My hands caught the front of his shirt and I smirked into his mouth, turning my head sideways to get a better angle on his lips.

"My God," I breathed, in between kisses. "I thought you might taste good," I kissed him, my fingers crawling up his sides to sit in his hair, pulling myself up into his lap. "-but this is ridiculous." My thighs were either side of him now, and I was kissing his my head bent towards him. I rubbed up against the bulge in his pants.

He drew a sharp breath through his teeth.

He pulled away, but I didn't care. I kissed down his jaw, to his throat, wanting to please him more than anything.

"Nathan." he growled, his voice vibrating against my lips. I giggled.

"But it's so much easier when she's drunk." Nathan mused. "And it's ever so much fun."

I panted, tugging at the waist line of his black track suit, groaning when he caught my wrist and shook his head.

"No, Angel."

"But I want you!" I said, giggling. "I want yo' body, body, need yo' body, body..." I started singing that stupid rap song. "You can have whatever you like..."

Nathan laughed. "She makes a cute drunk, huh, Vergil? I bet you'd like to taste her, wouldn't you?"

"No." growled Vergil defiantly. "You can't control me, pest."

My fingers on my free hand slid up and under Vergil's shirt.

"Mmm...You have the best freaking body I have ever seen." I murmured against his mouth, feeling the muscles tense under my touch. "And the most gorgeous eyes, like ice...What I wouldn't give for you to kiss me..." I moaned, rotating my hips some.

"Angel," he said firmly, catching both my wrists. "Stop. Go to sleep."

I rotated my hips some more, leaning down to kiss him again. He caught my hips and glared.

I snorted. "Unlikely."

I smiled in what I hoped was a sexy and alluring manner.

"You have the best God damn ass I have ever laid eyes on..." I pouted and put both hands behind his back, sliding downwards to prove my point.

He sighed.

Then flipped me onto my back.

I giggled when I felt him pressed into me.

"Oh, please, Vergil, do it. Do it. Do me." I wrapped my arms around his throat and kissed his unresponsive lips. "What? Wassamatter?"

"Let go, Angel." he commanded, his eyes harsh.

I did, but then put both hands under his shirt with a small smile. "Can I keep touching you?"

He sighed, frustrated, and glared over at Nathan. "Stop."

Nathan laughed. "I can't. It's not me any more. Honest, Boss."

I watched with half lidded eyes, my hands under his shirt. I could feel every ab, every detail, and his skin was burning.

"God," I breathed. "You are...divine..."

He was so soft. I couldn't get over just how soft his body really was.

"Just call her off." Vergil snarled, hands digging into my couch. "Make her stop."

"I can't. I just gave her a little push, and now she's got no control but she's awful happy, doing what she's always wanted."

"JUST DO IT!" he roared, making me flinch.

"Jeeze, scare the poor girl half to death." Nathan muttered.

I blinked back tears as Vergil glared down at me, but didn't take my hands from his skin; that would've pushed me way to far.

"Are you scared, little human?" he mumbled, looking down at me.

I shrugged. "Not really."

He paused, then his brow drew together. "Why not?" he asked in an annoyed tone of voice. "Don't I scare you?"

"A little." I confessed. "But not alot. You're just a guy who thinks that he's a demon, Vergil."

He frowned. "How can I prove my being a demon to you?"

I smirked, and leaned up on my elbows to whisper against his lips.

"You could show me." I purred. "You could strip to the very barest necessities, and show me."

I kissed his lips, then his throat, then his chest, memorising the muscle.

"Nathaniel. If you value life, you _will_ make her stop."

I couldn't recognise the emotion in his voice, stopping my kisses and feeling his body react under my hands.

Curious, I slid them down the front of his pants, and ran a finger along his shaft.

"Oh, my..." I breathed against his throat. "You are rather big, aren't you...?"

Vergil growled something in a different language, as a shudder rolled through out his entire body.

"Um. Okay Boss, what ever you want." Nathan said uneasily.

"Hum..." I hummed under my breath and kissed his throat once more.

Then, a feeling of dirtiness pushed through my veins and I practically fell off the couch.

I looked accusingly at my hands. "I need a shower." I said bluntly, storming away to the bathroom.

The last I saw, Vergil was staring down at the place I had been previously, and Nathan was leaning back into the armchair.


	11. Revilations

**.............. The following chapter contains sexual referances, rape, violence, swearing - basically all the bad things minus drugs. I'm just letting y'all know, I am scared to post this as I have never posted a lemon before and am feeling quite apprehensive. Please, give me your honest reveiws. Enjoy ...** TehOdd1 xoXo

_And there it was._ Vergil thought sourly, righting his awkward, dog-like position.

_The feeling. The __human__ feeling. _He ground his teeth together, feeling his jaw constrict almost painfully, then loosen.

_Lust. Fuck._

He glared across at the inccubus without meaning to, and took a very deep breath, trying to keep his very wavering control.

The lust demon shifted uncomfortably.

"What has she said?" the words sounded cold, even to his own ears.

The lustful demon shrugged, his eyes turning a brilliant green once more.

"Not much, Boss. She keeps getting...all...emotional. And although she suppresses it, it doesn't stop her feeling it, if you know what I mean."

"I am aware." Vergil said in a clipped voice, propping one leg up on the other.

His hard on was fading, slowly, but surely, and his face curled into a snarl at the memory of that_ filthy _human touching him.

_If only she knew._

"She likes you, Boss." he grinned across at the cold man.

"I am aware, Nathaniel." he growled.

The lusty demon shrugged. "She wants you, bad as, my man. Take advantage of it. Take advantage of _her_."

Vergil felt the tug on his emotional tie and narrowed his eyes at the demon inflicting the troubles.

_Oh, if only __he__ knew. _

The way she touched him, how delicious she tasted- he had lost control and almost ravaged her in a God forsaken car park, of all the filthy places, until for once in his miserable life Dante had stopped him from doing something he really, really wanted. But would hate himself for in the morning. And her hands, so soft and fragile, touching his favourite weapon of all... He had to resort to thinking about his grandmother. If he had a grandmother, he imagined what she looked like.

"I said I cannot be controlled, you insolent fool. Do you realise how close to killing you I am?" he said in a cold, un-emotional voice.

Nathan chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."

Vergil's teeth ground together.

"Okay, okay, status report. I get 'cha." the demon sighed, and rubbed his eyes wearily.

_Human realm, human problems. Perfect. Did these horrid creatures quash out every part of demon strength in a person? Person. FUCK. Demon, not person. _

And he had never sworn so much in his entire existence.

"She doesn't suspect anything in the least, sir; I think she's more worried about the cases."

"What does she think of them?"

Nathan shrugged.

"I was preoccupied on what she manages to hide in that shirt of hers. Damn fine legs, tight ass, totally perfect perky tits and nice lookin' face."

Vergil closed his eyes and took another very deep breath.

Yes, he knew just how perfectly perky and taut her chest was. All to well how nicely her legs wrapped around him, tempting him. And those ferocious eyes.

He truly cursed his mother for being human, then, in the car park.

Her skin was like ice to him, and God, the smell of her pulsing throat made him ache in places he never considered could even ache before.

He had been seconds away from ravaging her, once again. The first time being half asleep, her hair fanning out over the majority of his shoulder and her sweet, innocent essence practically making him drool for the majority of her rest. And then.

_Oh ho. And then._

Her hips had started grinding, and she murmured his name more than once, clear as crystal. And words maybe a little too... robust.

"What does she think about the case?" he repeated.

Nathan shrugged again.

"She thinks that the Smith's case, her personal case, has something to do with a lover on his side, not hers."

Vergil smirked a tiny, secret smirk.

So she _was_ listening to him.

_What a peculiar human..._

"And?"

"It was Katie, messin' with the hubby, for the record. He can't remember. She was bored, and did that weird spell Manipulation thing... The husband, FYI, had two lovers, only one was human, you dig?" he grinned. "Kate made that other broad all jealous and stuff. Made her real angry, and then real hormonal." Nate chuckled, and winked. "And we all know what chicks are like PMSing, mah main man."

Vergil ignored his attempts at being funny and stood.

"Yes, well."

Nathan stood with a sincere look on his face.

"Do you want me to... you know... fix her up for you?"

Vergil raised a bored eyebrow. Was he implying that he needed help with women? "You know we need her total trust, Nathan."

Nathan smiled. "I've never felt so trusted in my entire life as when I was taking a girl's virginity." he pointed out.

Vergil's other eyebrow rose. "She's a virgin?"

_And I thought she was lying._

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You know she's saving it for her husband."

"Then I would feel obligated to marry her." Vergil dismissed, rolling his shoulders. Although taking a girl's virginity had never bothered him before...

Nathan shrugged. "I can make it feel like a dream."

Vergil smirked.

Nathan shrunk away from that smirk, feeling the evil radiating behind it.

"I like it when they ... fight."

"Dude, you rape them?" Nathan laughed.

Vergil's smile increased.

"Indeed I do. If not to teach them a lesson well learnt, I usually become bored when they comply."

Nathan grinned. "That, I can agree you on. Damn twenty first century whores, leave nothing to the imagination. Angel, on the other hand..." He licked his lips. "What I would do to that girl when the lights go out. Mmm-Mmm. She's hot and totally sexy, but stand off-ish and cold. Mmm." He shook his shoulders. "Yummy."

Vergil shook his head. "I will never understand the mental physique of the inccubus mind."

Nathan chuckled. "Naw, don't think you will."

"So she has no clue of the events involving her younger and older siblings? Or herself, for that matter?"

"Nap. She feels no curiosity. Maybe she's attuned to me though? Humans are good like that."

"Yes. Attuned." Vergil's eyes were widened, and staring over Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan turned to see what he was so excited about.

"Oh, my..." Nathan's grin turned predatory. "Hello, babe."

Angel's eyes, unfocused, the wild green orbs stared back at him.

Completely naked, dripping in what Vergil supposed was water, she nodded.

"Hello, Nate."

Nathan's grin widened. "Oh, Katie, my love."

The succubus woman stepped out behind the naked one, and with a flick of soft brown curls, ran a hand up the woman's side.

"She is rather pretty, huh, Nate? Very soft. I like her smell." the woman leaned forwards and circled the human's ear with her tongue.

"Baby, you do that all to good." Nathan laughed, holding his arms for the woman to jump into.

She did, and wrapped her legs, encased only in the tiniest of skirts, around him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you more."

"I did a little tweaking, Vergil, with a little bit of Manipulation." she said over his shoulder, smiling softly at the elder Sparda. "She is completely yours for the commanding. Won't remember a thing."

She leaned her head back delicately, as Nathan kissed along it, trailing the lightest of kisses up her thorax like she could break.

"I missed you, so, so much." he purred.

"Angel, go to Vergil's side." the succubus instructed.

Angel, softly and lithely, moved to her allocated position, hips swaying, legs looking freshly waxed and smooth, her perfect chest catching his eye more than he would care to admit.

"Angel, kneel at Vergil's feet."

She did so, looking blankly at the floor.

"Go on, Vergil. You have until three tomorrow morning. I've even managed her to prompt you, should you need it."

"What about her work?" he asked through numb lips.

This was bad. Very bad. He could feel Nathan tampering with his wants and Kate as she too, twisted Angel's arm behind her back (figuratively of course, he would never allow any one to touch her in such a brash matter - nor would she.)

Kate giggled a little. "Nathan can handle that. Trust me."

"Yeah. They all know she loves her work. I'll come up with something."

Vergil glared at the couple before him.

"Get out of my sight."

Nate smiled. "I'ma watch how sore she is, tomorrow, so be gentle!"

Vergil growled and lunged but the damn creature had taken his mistress and teleported out of there.

"Vergil." said the remaining woman softly, innocently.

He turned with his guard up around him like it had never been before. How had he ever resisted her? How could he ever again, knowing what lay beneath those clothes?

He swallowed deeply.

_Oh, choices, choices._

He took a deep breath and said.

"Angel, go to our room. Put on your clothes."

"Vergil." she said gently, watching his every- almost non-existent -move through half lowered lashes. "I want you, Vergil."

He sighed, his breath sweeping a curl off her shoulder, prompting him to gaze at her warm, inviting figure.

It wasn't the same, really - she wasn't the same. She was void of any and all emotion. And he missed the rush of blood that filled her cheeks otherwise, when he was to tease her.

"Angel," he said, his voice low and husky.

"Vergil." she whispered, beginning to walk towards him in such a forward movement he stumbled back, crashing into the counter with such haste that it buckled and broke beneath him.

"Stop moving." he ordered.

She blinked and tilted her head to the side.

He craned his neck away from her. "Go to the bed room. Put on your clothes."

"My clothes, Vergil? Don't you want my body?"

He blinked, and took a sharp breath.

_Yes. Yes I want your body._

"Stop talking to me like that!" he snarled.

"Like what? I'm sorry, Vergil. Do you want me to kiss it better?" her voice, though gorgeous and full, was made deflated by her eyes- which clearly had no sane emotion.

"I want you-" he started, in a warning tone.

Angel jumped forward and caught his wrists, placing his hands on her skin.

He could've pulled away, of course, because he was half demon and she was a puny human who was recovering from recent injuries - but he chose not to.

Why shouldn't he get what he wanted? She would never know.

Half lidded, his lips brushed her cheek bone as his hands pulled away. Physical contact seemed to please her - she no longer prompted him nor held onto his wrists.

"Do you fear me, little human?" he murmured against her skin.

This was it. The yes or the no.

Because on one hand, he could not do this to her. Why? He did not have to explain this at the current time. His most logical answer that it was because she was a filthy, stinking, disgusting human who would soil his skin.

On the other hand, however, he had lost control a few times before and banged a few women into submission. They had all had sex before, making them even worse. But telling himself that she was a vile creature eased the hard on in his pants ... very slightly.

By asking the question he so wanted to know, he really wanted to know if she wanted him.

Yes, I am scared of you. = Yes, I want your body too.

No, I'm not scared of you. = No, I don't want you.

It was really, very simple.

"Vergil, I..."

With out waiting for an answer, he took her and crashed his lips on hers.

Was he worried of the outcome...? It didn't matter.

He was demon. She was human. He wanted her, he got her.

And oh, God, she tasted good.

She moved against his mouth uncertainly, as if she was inexperienced. He supposed that she was.

He nipped at her bottom lip.

She gasped.

"I don't know what to do." she mumbled, blank eyes looking down.

He huffed and picked her up.

"Angel, wrap your legs around me. I want you to hold me." he said hoarsely, like his throat wasn't working.

_Perhaps if I get this out of my system... _

Yes, this could work.

She did as she was told, and kissed him back.

"Open your mouth." he groaned.

She did as she was asked and his tongue met hers in an almost frantic matter.

He rubbed it against hers, twisting it and turning it and stumbling over to the bedroom door.

He crashed her up against a wall.

"Undress me."

As he said those words, like a bubble, it all popped.

Usually when he took a girl's virginity, they were either all for it or all against.

She was neither undressing him nor pushing against him. He had to know.

And he sure as hell couldn't keep ordering her to do things.

He tore out of his own shirt and laid her down on the bed, nipping her breasts and throat.

"Angel, do you fear me?"

"No, Vergil."

"Do you want me?"

"No, Vergil."

So she neither fears, nor wants his body.

_Damnit._

He huffed and slid his pants off.

"Angel, I want you to act as if you really would if you didn't want me to make love to you."

_No, it's called fucking. Not 'making love', hardcore, brutal, X-rated and totally pleasurable, fucking. Damnit. _

He was starting to feel.

He pushed her shoulders down, as she had sprung up with anger in her fascinating - yet still blank - eyes, and pressed the very tip of his manhood against her opening.

_How she quivers._

Angel's eyes, now tinged with anger to sooth the emptiness, widened.

"Don't." she snarled, fisting the bed sheets. "Don't you dare, Vergil."

"Don't move." he commanded.

Oh, how he loved when they obeyed. Or disagreed. Either way suited him just fine.

"Don't, please." she pleaded, her eyes, devoid of any real emotion, searching his, gathering tears. "Please Vergil, leave me some dignity." she scoffed, half heartedly.

"Why should I?" he mused, entirely entertained by this. "Give me some sort of dignified answer."

"M-My father tried this when I was little." she seethed, growling. "It scares me so much I can barely stand it."

He pushed further.

She whimpered.

_I can't. I should, but I can't. _

He grunted, and tried to pull away but his body couldn't deny him of such a beauty.

His mind, intellectual as it was, protested violently.

_I need her_, he hissed at himself._ I can't take her here, I need her! For the future, for world domination...! Wait. That was not the plan._

"Angel, act like you would if you wanted me." he whispered, sliding a hand under her thigh and hoisting her up.

Slowly, the almost non-existent anger in her eyes faded.

Replaced by fear, yes, there was most certainly fear, beneath the blankness. And the lust he himself had never felt the need to express, nor accept.

Her arms wound shakily around the back of his neck.

He got on the bed, kneeling, with a thigh tightly wrapped around either side of his hip.

"Will it hurt?" she whispered against his lips.

"I don't know." he answered honestly.

"Don't we need lube?" she raised an eyebrow.

He had to laugh.

Priceless.

He kissed her lips once, softly, then curved a hand down to the radiating heat between her thighs.

"Stay still," he reminded her. "Trust me."

She nodded and gasped as a finger, not his penis, was pushed inside her.

"Wh...Wha...?"

She moaned and moved her hips a little.

He smirked.

"There's your lube for you." he murmured against her skin of her cheek.

He wiggled his finger, watching her face intensely.

He licked her lips and kissed her again, laying her down.

Her arms, still quaking, circled around his throat tighter, pulling him down towards her.

She inhaled through her nose as another finger was added in addition to the first.

"Oh God!"

He smirked and moved them around the tight circle. "Do you like that, Angel?"

"Oh...Yes..." her hips bucked at his touch and he chuckled, sucking her breast.

Pleasing the woman.

Hmn.

He'd never done it this way before.

She sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth however, when he added a third finger.

"Th-...That hurts." she wheezed, squeezing her eyes shut.

He frowned. "I'm alot bigger than that, Angel."

Her eyes opened slowly, to regard his features.

"Why did you stop moving?" she asked, in her child like voice, hips rubbing against his hand somewhat impatiently. "I said it hurt, I didn't say stop."

He smirked a little, but felt... un-happy.

He removed the third finger, and with his thumb, rubbed her clit instead.

She gasped.

"Oh! Vergil!" Her hips bucked against his hand, causing him to laugh.

Her face flushed with blood, she looked down at him with half lowered and embarrassed eyes, that didn't fully reach the maximum emotion but were embarrassed quite clearly.

"Oops."

He nibbled her ear and crashed his lips into hers once more.

He felt her pucker and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him against her tighter.

He pressed her pleasure button again.

She moaned into his mouth.

_Yes, I could do this._ He mused, smirking into that hot kiss of hers. _I feel no remorse. I feel no pain. I am demon. I do what I want, and, unfortunately for Angel, I want to do her_. _I will not fail. But she is rather persuasive, although that could be the Manipulation talking. And I need her for the future, damnit. Fuck._

Unsure of what to do for possibly the first time in his life, he became somewhat hesitant.

So, summoning all inner strength, he continued pumping his hand, feeling her heat, and rubbing that small, sensitive button every time she tried to gasp for air.

Vergil's hand squeezed her ass, ignoring the pulse under his rapidly heating skin.

Smirking against her mouth, his free hand tangled in her hair, pulling it back roughly but not unkindly, treating his lips to the soft spot there. And Angel complied, one hand at the base of his neck, two legs wrapped around his hips tightly and the other free hand trailing up and down his chest.

"You taste like strawberries, little human." He informed her, his eyes wicked.

She blushed furiously, looking downwards at the rather large mess he was making with his hand. "Yes. Strawberries. Right." She mumbled.

He chuckled, and pressed his forehead to hers, rubbing her clit until she moaned his name.

"I _love_ strawberries."

"Vergil!" She groaned, pressing up against him.

He smiled and squeezed her ass again, sending her into a gasping frenzy.

Chuckling, he kissed the side of her lips, down her throat, until he reached that spot that the poor, unsuspecting girl never knew she had.

_So very sensitive…_

He sucked on it once, then bit gently.

"Strawberries. Mmm."

She eyed his ear lobe.

Leaning forward slightly, she kissed just beneath the soft skin with hesitant lips.

Goose bumps broke along his skin and she moaned slightly as he sucked as opposed to biting at her throat.

She reached down, and very carefully, matched the pace her was setting with his fingers, with her hand wrapped around his shaft.

He smirked.

"Hm. You seem to learn rather quickly." He murmured between kisses.

"I'm a smart girl." she nuzzled the side of his jaw.

"Vergil…I…" she cleared my throat. "Want your lips." she mumbled, going red.

He laughed.

Not chuckled, nor snickered, he laughed.

"Certainly." He replied, grinning, squeezing her ass in his massive hand, and rotating his thumb in small circles.

"You are so soft," he sighed, before kissing her roughly, tongues meeting outside their mouths in their haste to reach each other.

She gasped as his hips moved into hers. She felt the spread of warmth between her thighs and pulled his mouth to hers as it strayed down to her throat again.

"You are leaving a trail of evidence, you horrid man." she gasped, leaving his shaft. "I'm going to have to stop you, as your attorney."

He moaned into her mouth.

"Why did you let me go?"

Her removed his fingers and humped her, not entering her, yet, rubbing into her hips, his entire length practically burning into hers and teasing the pleasure button some more.

"Vergil Sparda." She scolded in a mumble, pulling back, her cheeks redder than they'd ever been and felling almost unbearably needy.

"Angel Williams." He bit his lip, grinning.

"I..." her brow furrowed. "This...this isn't right." she shook her head. "This isn't right."

"What?" his voice pitched.

He was burning to be inside of her, and now she had ceased all movement.

He frowned.

"What?"

"This isn't right. This is supposed to be for my wedding night." she said, shaking her head. "This isn't me, not one bit. Get off, Vergil, and go get dressed."

He grit his teeth, and pushed against her wetness with a throbbing member that was most certainly not his fingers.

Her eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare." even though she thought she pulled off angry, he could read between the lines. She was scared.

_Finally_, he thought sourly_. A normal human reaction_.

"Wouldn't I?"

"No." she snapped, trying to pull away from him. "You wouldn't."

He growled, a demon growl that usually shut her up.

No such luck.

"Get off of me Vergil, I mean it!"

"And I mean it." he snapped back.

"Mean what?"

He scowled.

"I will tear open your insides." he growled.

She recoiled, but still glared.

"I will make your life a living hell. I will keep you under my control, and have you in a pain so great you will think breathing was a sin. I will take you, and break you so thoroughly you will have no choice as to obey my every whim. _Every whim."_

She growled, a more human growl, and pushed at his chest.

"I said get off."

"I said no."

He narrowed his eyes down at her.

Inside his frantically racing head, he was trying to think of a way to go about his business.

_I don't care, take her! Fuck her! She's so wet already, she'll barely feel a thing! And the Manipulation should make it easier...Just order her to fuck!_

_I can't, I need her body kept in pristine condition. If any harm was to befoul her physically, the ritual won't work, and I __need it to work__!_

Vergil sighed, and pinned her hands.

"Angel," he growled softly. "Stop fighting me. Go have a shower, and put some clothes on. Return to me here."

Angel's eyes dulled, more so, if that was even possible.

"Yes, Vergil."

As she walked away, hips swaying temptingly in the light of the moon, Vergil ran a hand over his face.

_And I was so close to losing control. Pathetic. Living amongst the humans, it is toying with my needs! _he scolded himself, crawling into his side of the bed and pulling the sheets over his errection.

_Disgusting._

He scowled at his own self desire, and shook his head.

_Just like them. I am becoming. Just. Like. Them. _

He wiped his fingers on the bed beside him.

_Savage, horny bastards._

He faintly heard the shower, and sighed, trying to think of ugly thoughts to put his straining errection down.

_If I had a grandmother, she would have wrinkles. Disturbing, disgusting, wrinkles. White, filmy hair, and repulsive yellow teeth. She would be a pure bred demon, with nails as long as my fore arm and tits down to the floor._

That last one was a little un called for, but so far, so good.

_And blue eyes, like that of me and my brother. And my children, if I should ever choose to have them. If I ever have children, I should have them to a demon. Yes. A pure bred demon, high class, living amongst earth as I do. Although I would be hard pressed to find one. Perhaps Angel, if I became desperate? I __would __have children with Angel, because she fascinates me. I would be the one to take her virginity, and I would be the one to make her scream. Scream of both pleasure...and pain._

He smirked, a sadistic smirk, and felt a shudder roll through his spine at the thought of her, all sweaty and aroused, wrapped around his fingers.

_Yes. I would have children with Angel. Human or no, she is a fine specimen of woman, and- How on earth did I get here?_

Without actually opening his eyes until now, when the cool of the door handle was pressed into his hand, blue orbs looked horrified.

He growled and practically kicked the door open, causing Angel to jump and turn to face him.

"I did not, not have sex with you because I didn't want to." he growled. "Let's make ourselves perfectly clear."

He opened the shower and picked her up by her throat.

"Be scared, woman!" he hissed, slamming her head back into the wall.

She let out a small whimper.

"There. Better."

He pulled her down so she was eye to eye with him, and squeezed her throat so hard it cracked.

She gasped, and clawed at his hand.

"I need you. Alive. And afraid of me. Do you understand?" He let her breathe a little, then squeezed the oxygen tube, hearing her splutter and instantly felt in control.

When was the last time he felt this empowered?

"Your cool and calm facade is to be no more. I want you to fear me." he murmured, pushing her further into the wall.

He shoved her legs to the side and probed her entrance again.

She whimpered, and tears crashed down her face.

Her mouth opened, like she wanted to say something, but he stuck his tongue in rubbing it against the other, quivering organ, then bit hers harshly.

"Do you fear me?"

"Y-Yes!" She sobbed-choked, trying to push him back with her feet. A little blood fell down her chin.

He lapped at it, like a common dog, and slammed her head back into the wall.

"Y-Yes!"

A smile, cruel, daunting and totally sadistic, wound his way onto his face.

"Good."

Vergil had never once slammed into a girl the way he slammed into her. The way he did, the force with which he did it, made him slip in the shower, forcing him lay her down to pump into her easily.

He usually liked to watch the roll of emotion across their faces as he slid into them slowly, how more than once they felt almost as 'switched on' as he did.

Usually.

She screamed, sobbing and begging for him to stop; beating at his chest with useless fists and cursing him brutally in three different languages.

And then she was moaning, but it wasn't from pleasure, but despair, and she still cursed him first in Italian, and then in Greek, and then in... She spoke Egyptian?

He, however, accepted hers groans and cries, drinking from her bleeding tongue like a vampire, loving the sweetness of her skin, sliding against his with the aid of the shower.

Close to coming, he withdrew then stood, picking her up by her throat and pushing her up the wall - she was above him, and he copped an eyeful of taut chest.

He would draw this out, for the both of them.

"Say my name." he commanded, drawing her down and slamming her head back into the wall, picking her hips up with his free hand, pulling hers over the full extent of his throbbing penis.

"Say it."

"V-Vergil!"

He trusted forwards, then drew out devastatingly slow.

"Again."

"Vergil!" she sobbed, still holding onto his wrist, digging her nails into his hand.

He jerked forwards, feeling her sweet, hot, slick inner skin wrap around his favourite weapon with a mighty grip.

"Again." he panted, sweat beading on his hair line.

He was so close to coming, and she was still no where near it, and the water was starting to run cold.

"V-..." she sobbed again, trying to catch her breath. "Ver-...gil...!"

She cried out as he pushed into her bleeding, shaking self.

"Please! Stop, I...I'll be good!"

He licked her lip and rubbed his knob up in her body.

"Mmm." he inhaled her hair. "I bet you will, little human."

He withdrew, nearing a climax to thwart even the biggest of demons, and let her sink to the floor, cowering at his feet.

Oh. How good it was to be in control again.

He watched the blood from her vagina mix with the blood from his wrist, with the blood from the back of her head, and finally, the blood from her tongue.

He had held her against the wall, digging into her with every part of himself that touched her flesh; it felt satisfying, really.

"Angel." He turned the tap off with out looking away from the gorgeous spectacle before him.

She whimpered, and hid her head in her hands, clutching the back of her head.

He liked this new, submissive woman. The one who was all, completely human. Logical, and obeying. Though he knew somewhere in his foggy brain that Angel would've fought with everything she had by now to ensure the fact that he did not do something she did not want him to do.

"I'm not finished."

She shrunk back into the wall, pressing her knees together, rocking backwards and forwards.

He grabbed the back of her bleeding scalp and dragged her to the bedroom once more.

She kicked and screamed, sobbing once more, and trying to keep up with his inhuman pace on her hands and knees. But he wouldn't have that, throwing her onto the bed and pinning her limbs down swiftly.

"Do you have any idea what it's like," he hissed, pushing against her again. "To be trapped in a place like hell? Do you have ANY idea what I've had to live through?"

She shook her head, sobbing, shaking, and tried to speak.

"P-Please, Verge-gil-!"

"What? Can you top Hell, Angel?" he drawled, pushing inside her, slowly this time, as to draw out any and all emotion.

She yelped, and squirmed, succeeding in nothing but turning him on further.

He repeated what seemed to him as a gentle caress, again and again, until she stopped squirming.

Panting, restless, she looked up at him with completely innocent eyes, and opened her mouth to say something.

"Don't ask me why." he withdrew and turned her onto her front.

"What are you d-?!"

He shoved her head into a pillow, muffling her protests but not suffocating her, as he had actually done previously.

"I want you to enjoy this." he said bitterly. "I want you to think this is our honey moon, and that we are happily married."

Angel stopped crying. She stopped protesting, slowly, she got onto all fours, then leaned back into him on her knees.

"Vergil."

And there was that voice!

So smoky, and sexual, and sensual, and devastating his facade.

"Go easy on me, Vergil."

He lifted her, up, cupping her sex in one hand, and felt her gasp as he slid her onto a new position.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he bit her ear, and she gasped.

He moved his hips upwards, bringing her down, slowly, and felt the excited beating of her heart against his chest.

She let out a small moan, and let her hair, a little damp, snake over his shoulder.

He sucked her throat and rubbed her clit, driving into her.

The faster he got, the louder she moaned, and the harder he pushed, the more she cried out his name.

She was insatiable.

But enough was enough.

He'd had her against a wall, and on the floor.

He'd had her with her back to him, where he could not see her face - this, he found, was by far, the best position of them all.

Not only did he ignore the flatness of her eyes with out contemplating them at all, but there was a small, riveted spot inside this human woman, that he could not get enough of.

He rubbed her clit as fast as he could, and bounced her against his hips.

"Oh! Yes, Vergil! Yes!"

Her arm clung around the back of his neck, digging into his skin.

And as he near climax, he moaned, and bit into her shoulder, lightly.

He felt her come, which triggered his own, spazmic throbbing.

"I love you!" she exclaimed, hot air rushing into his mouth, just before she turned to kiss him. "I love you, Vergil."

His eyes widened. His mouth, so egar before the words processed, stopped moving against hers.

"I never could've found a better man to marry." she promised him, stroking his hair back affectionately.

She managed to slide him out of her, wincing slightly, then pull him into her arms, on top of the covers.

His head was on her breast, and he saw teeth shaped bruises there, already purple in the moonlight.

"Never. In a million years, Vergil. You're the one for me. I knew it, in that coffee shop. I knew I would love you the moment I saw you. I knew that you could virtually be, my love at first sight." She whispered into his ear, circling his bicep, then his pectoral with her free hand.

She kissed his temple, then stroked his stomach, between the abs, raising goose bumps along his flesh.

"And my God," she giggled. "I had never seen such a perfect ass before."

He looked up at her.

"Love at first sight?"

She smiled warmly.

"My one and only."

He frowned.

"And you married me." she whispered, tears brimming her eyes. "I didn't think you would marry me."

She leaned down, and kissed his lips, so softly, so utterly, completely womanly, that he found his own lips puckering in return.

_She is insatiable. _

And for the moment, she was all his.

"Of course." he replied soberly. "I could have you no other way, Angel."

She smiled, and kissed his lips some more.

He turned and pressed her gently into the bed, prying her limbs away from his skin.

"You should sleep." he murmured against her lips, eyes closed. He didn't want to see her eyes, and how different they were.

How unhuman, how un-her.

She was perfect, just the way she was, holey and solely human.

"Sleep is rather tempting." she said huskily, trailing her hand down his chest and across his abdomen. "But I can think of something else I would much rather do."

"Oh?" he flipped her to lay on top of him, wrapping his arms under hers and gently drawing one finger up her spine.

His eyes opened.

Facing the blankness that encased hers, he sighed sadly.

"Yes." she said, her thighs losing some of the self conscious tension they displayed.

"No." he countered, laying her on her side.

"Why not?" she pouted. "Wasn't it good for you?" a perfectly shaped eyebrow rose, and he had to chuckle at that.

"No. You were perfect."

"Then why not?" she pressed, wrapping her leg around his thigh securely.

"Because I'm exhausted." he lied through his teeth, he'd never felt more alive after ... Well.

Bluntly the best God damn mind blowing sex he'd ever had in his entire existence.

She sighed, looking rather dejected, her breath sweeping over his chest.

"Tomorrow?" she asked, brightening.

"Tomorrow." he nodded.

On impulse, he kissed her forehead.

She smiled, a content, human smile that he enjoyed so much.

She hardly smiled like that around him.

"Good night, lover." she giggled, resting her head on his shoulder, almost hesitantly.

"Good night, my Angel." he muttered back, rolling her onto her other side to spoon her nakedness.

Yes, he would take advantage of her when she figured out that he was the one to take her virginity.

How would he tell her though? How _could_ he tell her?

There was not enough alcohol in the _underworld_ to get her that drunk.

"Tomorrow." she murmured, after yawning and wrapping his hand around her breast.

He sighed. Well, he supposed it was now or never. Could he ever find another as fascinating as he found her?

_No, I don't think I could. They are all too...Pompous, or too showy. She, however, leaves alot to be desired, which is saying something, as I've seen her naked. And now I've had her. Will I truly ever get enough?_

He stroked a thumb over her nipple and kissed her shoulder. Savouring the feel of this... woman beneath him. She was not just a mere human as he had preferred to call her. She was a woman. _A human woman_. But, he'd be damned before he found anyone more to his liking.

_No. I never could. I can still keep her alive after the ritual, and she will be my queen. She now officially has no choice in the matter. Every king needs a queen. _

"Love you." she murmured, shifting her hips back against his.

His jaw dropped open but he refused to moan.

_Yes. Every king needs a queen. She will be my one weakness. My entire entity. She has no choice. Yes. Every king must have a queen._

"Love you, too."


	12. The Aftermarth

This chapter origionally started as one: but I'm splitting it in two, because it's waaaay too long to take in all at once, so you'll get the second half on wednsday. Other than that, enjoy! TehOdd1 kissHUGkissHUG

*******************************

I yawned, feeling...hmm. Sore? That could be the aftermath of my little brawl with Vergil.

Only thing was - I felt sore in places one shouldn't feel sore.

Except for the throbbing of my head, which was to be expected after so much fucking alcohol, I frowned a little and opened my eyes.

I looked down at the surrounding sheets, feeling...odd.

"Am I...Naked?" I pulled them upwards, just to check, as my brain wasn't working yet - And yelped.

I scrambled back from the covers like they burned - eyes wide as I saw droplets of blood here and there.

From there, I asked myself the only question logical enough to weave through my still slightly drunken mind - _WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!_

Vergil kicked the door open, shirtless, holding a massive butcher's knife in his hand.

I started, then dived under the blotched covers like a ninja. There was really nothing else that moved as fast as I did in that particular moment.

"VERGIL!" I yelled, tangled in the covers, finally yanking them down and holding them close under my throat. "WHY AM I COVERED FROM HEAD TO TOE IN BRIUSES?!" I shrieked, wrapping the sheets around my breasts and sitting up to glare accusingly at the man before me.

He let a breath slide through his teeth, as if relieved.

He laid the weapon on the desk gently, then looked up at me, amused.

I winced as I felt bruises litter my inner self - I felt sore and hungry and frustrated and scared and hormonal and very, very awkward. Oh, God, did I...?

I physically felt myself pale.

"Vergil." I whispered.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._

"Did we...?" I waited for him to catch on - but the smug bastard said nothing.

"Did we what?" he asked placidly, leaning on the door frame.

His chest was bare. I blinked stupidly for a second before ridding my mind of unwanted thoughts.

"You know..." I blushed, covering my face with a hand. "Have...intercourse."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?"

I almost gagged.

"Did we?!"

"You tell me." he said coolly.

I groaned, and slumped against the bed head. "I can't remember. Please, Vergil, don't play games with me right now. This is serious."

He smirked. "You were under the impression I was Batman." he smirked. "It was very amusing, especially when you started to sing the theme song. You then proceeded to do all the actions of 'I'm a little tea pot', and sing 'Twinkle Twinkle' at the very top of your lungs."

I groaned and covered my face.

"I have to say, I hardly see that much talent in a completely sober person." he mused, sitting on the edge of the bed.

My head thumped.

"My head.." I groaned, falling onto my side. "So, just for the record," I said, muffled by the blankets around my face. "We didn't actually do anything, and there is a completely logical reason for my being naked, right?"

He shrugged. "I can't remember ever single detail, Angel. I consumed nearly as much as you did."

"Oh." I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair, hitting knots and tangles galore. "I need a shower." I said.

A small flashback pressed against my eyelids.

_"Do you fear me?" he practically seethed in my ear, his throbbing cock pushing up against my entrance._

_I wanted to scream. And kick, and punch, and bite, and fight that fucker off._

_But, alas, this type of fear had me frozen._

_So I just gave him the answer he wanted, in hopes that he'd leave me alone._

_"Y-Yes!"_

_He slammed my head back into the wall, pain shooting down my spine and up into my cranium. I could feel my brain bounce off the inside of my skull and mentally dammed him to hell for being so fucking strong._

_For having this...Control...over me._

_"Y-Yes!"_

I gasped.

"Were you in the shower with me last night?!" I demanded, sitting up some.

He raised an eyebrow, and didn't answer.

I blushed.

"Uhm...perhaps that was just a very vivid dream..."

His lips curled, and he chuckled a little.

"Are you hungry?" I asked mildly.

"I am starving."

"Want to go out for breakfast?"

He considered this, his head tipping to one side.

I blushed a little. "Strictly professional." I muttered.

He smirked.

"I would be honoured."

* * * * * *

We dressed casually, with Vergil's long legs encased in light blue jeans, and white crisp button up shirt. I took the liberty of undoing the top two buttons myself, relieving his pale skin some.

He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Don't I get to undo yours now?"

I snorted and walked past him, flipping my straightened hair over my shoulder.

"You wish."

"You have no idea." he mumbled morbidly, closing the door behind us.

I was dressed in a jean skirt, that went way past my mid thigh to my knees, as there where suspicious bruises there.

My shirt was light lilac, buttoned only to reveal my white tank underneath, and my feet were looking hot in heels. With a denim mini purse over my shoulder, I strutted down the hall, only stopping when Vergil wasn't by my side.

"Well? Are you coming?"

We arrived at the same cafe as we met in, taking a seat on a cosy arm chair next to Vergil, and ordered a latte and extra large double choc chip cookie.

Vergil ordered a short black, and raised his eyebrow at my cookie, and ordered himself one too.

So what? These cookies kick kittens in the balls, and make the kittens mewl for more they're so good. And big, about the size of my hand spread out and then some.

"So," I said, knocking back two Advil. "I don't know how personal this is, but what do you do for a job? I've been mildly curious about that for some time now."

His lips curled and he took the Advil bottle from me, taking two of his own down with a sip of coffee.

"Well, apart from running the armies of hell..." he drawled.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my mammoth sized cookie. "Yes, because that would pay well, wouldn't it?"

He smirked. "I acquired a job as a librarian a few days ago."

"Really?" I was honestly surprised he could pay the rent on a librarians' wage. "What library? Perhaps I could stop by on my way from work."

He raised an eyebrow and nibbled his cookie. "The presidential library, on the corner of first and second."

I gaped at him.

That particular library, was known for it's massive interior and underground, wall to wall rows of knowledge. It was also known for being expensive and reserved for weddings and the president himself, on the rare occasion he came, hence the name. It was also on the other side on the city.

"How do you manage to get to and from everyday?"

He smirked, and sipped his coffee.

"I fly."

"You ... fly?" I raised an eyebrow.

He nodded, his lips curling into a mocking grin.

"Yes. I unfurl my demonic wings, and fly in the cloud bank as to not be seen."

I giggled a little and shook my head.

"Oh! We also have our trip to Hell, today Vergil, are you going to fly me there, too? I can't wait to see Hitler."

"Ahh...I'll come back..." I looked up at a drop dead gorgeous waiter, who gave me a weird look.

I blushed.

"No, I meant, he's, uhm, taking me to Fortuna?"

The waiter continued to back away, and Vergil snickered.

"Fortuna is hell for you?"

I scowled and took a bite out of my cookie.

"It was the first place that popped into my head." I looked over at the waiter, who grinned at waved at me.

I looked fixedly at my coffee.

"Well, in any case." Vergil began. "I have postponed our trip to Hell today, Angel."

I rose an eyebrow. "Let me guess. Traffic jam?"

Vergil's lips curled skyward. "No. I daresay Jacinta knew of my plans to take a human to Hell, and set up higher security around the seven gates."

I had several questions about that. One, Jacinta? As in the woman who shared a name with my kindly old grandmother?

I smirked inwardly as my grandmother, frail and grey, was doubled over on a throne to Hell.

Aha. Funny.

And how would she know? Did the devil know all - oh wait, I think that may have been God... But seeing as there was no devil, why should I care? But first, and foremost, I must ask the question that sounded the most sophisticated. I truly didn't want Vergil to think lowly of me. I had my pride, and although it was a sin...

"Hell has seven gates?"

He nodded.

I pondered this, and he let me, in a comfortable silence.

_I had my PRIDE and that was a sin...._

"The seven sins?" I guessed.

He nodded with a small smile on his face.

A smile, and not a smirk on those perfect, kissable lips.

"Clever little human."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. I am a genius."

At that moment in time, a small child with a mow hawk ran past Vergil, knocking into him. His coffee spilt down his torso, sticking the material down to his chest. He jumped - only slightly - and narrowed his eyes at the back of the little boy's head.

I couldn't be sure, but I think he swore under his breath.

Vergil? Swearing? I must've been hearing things.

I took his coffee away from his hands impatiently. I had all the time in the world for children, but to all appearances, Vergil did not. And of course, it was an accident that the boy had knocked his arm, as he was running.

I placed the mug - dribbling brown down the sides - on the table before us, snatching up some tissues and handing them to him.

"Thank you." he said quietly, wiping down his front.

Now, I was not surprised by many things. But Vergil, saying 'thank you' in such a quiet and soft manner truly made me blush. Why? Vergil, as I assumed correctly, knew all about manners and edict. Why should his oh-so soft 'thank you' make my cheeks burn so red?

"You're most welcome." I smiled a little, and shifted back into the seat some.

Vergil sighed, and looked over at me with an amused eyebrow raised. "Why are you blushing Angel?" he asked, nibbling delicately at his cookie.

I smirked and looked up at him under my eyelashes, studying his cool exterior.

Should I tell him? The way the white of his shirt clung to his every pore? The way it became somewhat see through and unbearably gorgeous? Or maybe I should just tell him that the seams at the sides of his arms looked as though they could burst under the width of his very obviously defined biceps?

_Why am I thinking such hormonal thoughts?!_

"How _are_ we getting there? Hell, I mean." I said, watching him give me a smug smirk and eat his cookie some more. Trivial really, that a man so elegant and graceful should eat such an immature thing. That, in turn, made me think of the small dents at the small of his back -

"And when are we going, then? I have a case to study and prepare, you know."

Vergil snickered some and chewed thoughtfully on his cookie, his eyes like liquid sapphires working over my face and lowering to my throat. At least, I hoped that was my throat.

I would have protested, really, I would've - if it were not for that odd look in his eye.

His eyes were darker, it seemed. Instead of being the usual light, like ice, or silver, they were royal blue. No matter how I tried to look away, or break his concentration by even moving the slightest inch - I couldn't. They truly were, gems set in the cool, pale splendour of his beautiful face.

His lips curled some more and he shuffled forward on the couch and prodded my throat with a gentle finger.

"I did leave a rather large hicky. I can't believe you didn't cover that." he mused, prodding it again.

Before I could retort hotly, covering the blemish with my free hand, he spoke.

"I am aware you have a case, sweet. You almost speak of nothing else."

I blinked stupidly, not catching a word after 'Sweet'.

_He....just....pet.....named.....me...._

He chuckled, and drained his coffee.

We sat there, occasionally picking jokes at the surrounding buffoons.

I would point out a rather large plumber's crack that had Vergil choking on his cookie, and he would point out sweat marks under men's arms that had me giggling like a child.

It was silly, and immature. But it had us both in hysterics when a girl who had been flirting with Vergil earlier ran into the door frame on the way out. And, I really couldn't help it - I found myself... possessive. But I knew I did not like him more than a friend.

When we got up to leave, I reached for my wallet but Vergil caught my wrist between his delicate fingers.

"I insist." he said softly, paying the waiter without taking his eyes from mine.

It was a good thing too, because I would've protested. Why could I not speak today? Instead, his eyes - still darkened and gorgeously blue - caught and held mine firmly in place.

I swallowed and opened my mouth to say something but his eyes, so alight with mischief, kept me quiet.

Aware I had been staring at him for the longest while, I cleared my throat and looked at his hand, which remained warm against mine.

"You can let go now." I informed him, tugging at my hand a little.

He smirked and let go, collecting his change from a different waiter and walked out smoothly.

"Gee, he has a nice ass." she said, sighing dreamily.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to say that aloud." she grinned sheepishly. "I was only going to look, not touch, I swear."

I smirked a little.

"So, is he yours?"

"Uhm..." I looked over at Vergil, who was watching me coolly from the door way.

Surely he couldn't hear me...?

I smirked and leaned over the bar to talk to her.

"You think his ass looks good in those jeans, you should see him shirtless."

Her eyes got very wide.

"You've seen him shirtless? You lucky thing."

I giggled. She couldn't have been any older than sixteen, with messy short dark brown hair, (I think I spotted bright red highlights in the back) and the most deep black-brown eyes I have ever seen. I would go as far as to say they were alluring. She herself was pretty; nothing you'd stop on the street to look at but quite pretty.

Soft and clear skin, with rosy cheeks, a cute little turned up nose, a cheeky grin and a hormonal stare as her eyes wondered over to Vergil's form by the door way again. God, I remember hormones at sixteen. Poor girl.

"Shirtless, in his boxers."

She groaned. "Stop. He's _dressed _and he's an orgasm on a stick, quit teasing."

I laughed at her wit and looked over at Vergil, who was watching us with a curious eyebrow raised.

"You know," I said out the corner of my mouth, still talking to her. "He has these abs and the pecs that could make any self respecting girl quiver."

She giggled.

"Mmm. Quiver."

We shared a laugh.

"Hey, I get off at four, wanna catch a bite to eat or something? We can discuss your totally edible room mate slash eye candy slash dreamy, steamy boyfriend."

I almost choked on my tongue.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"But you want him to be, huh?"

I flushed. "Psh. No. Why- I mean, he's controlling, far too mature, and I can surmise one of those 'overly protective' people."

She grinned.

"Well can I have him then?"

I frowned.

"I didn't say those were qualities I didn't respect in a man." I mumbled squeakily.

She laughed, dark eyes dancing.

"Well, I'll catcha around, right?"

"Yes. I'll have to stop by tomorrow, as Vergil has to go home and change his shirt."

She giggled.

"Mmm. Vergil. Sexy name. Ironically, the same name I will be moaning in my sleep tonight."

I laughed.

She grinned.

"Classic." I commented, shaking her hand. "My name is Angel, attorney of law."

"I'm Bree." she rolled her eyes. "I, regrettably, am a waitress."

I smiled warmly at her.

"At least you have a job." I pointed out. "That's very responsible of you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, responsible. If my parents got off their asses and worked themselves, I wouldn't have to be responsible and study my fat ass right off the edge of knowledge and the like." she sighed.

I frowned.

Then, with out thinking, said : "Well, you are quite welcome to share my apartment if you need a study session."

Her eyes brightened.

"Really?"

"What are you studying for?" I enquired.

She blushed lightly but said proudly, "VCE Psychology, but mainly Archaeology."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're interested in history?"

She nodded. "All sorts of artefacts are just dying to be found, and the histories, behaviours and evolution of the human mind fascinate me to no end. I can combine the two majors and do all sorts of magical stuff! If I could find just one simple thing, I could deduct all sorts of mental capabilities of the age, and possibly even get my name down in history, but I'm not in it for the money or the fame, it's just that to actually be a somebody nowadays is getting to be harder and harder, so I figure if I can just break into the acheologistic world..." she trailed off, looking over my shoulder.

I glanced back and saw Vergil standing there with an amused eyebrow raised.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked chirpily. "Anything at all, Mr. Tall, pale and gorgeous?"

I had to laugh at her boldness, even if she was turning red.

"No, thank you."

She groaned. "And he's a gentleman." she slammed her head onto the table, and mumbled. "Why do the good ones always end up taken or gay?"

I flushed.

"Uhm, yes, well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Bree."

"See ya!" she hollered, winking at Vergil.

I walked around Vergil, who was smirking something chronic, and almost fell out the door in my haste to leave.

He matched my stride quite comfortably.

"Taken or gay?" he inquired smugly.

"I think she was referring to you being gay rather then taken." I pointed out, giggling.

He scowled.

"And how do you know I'm not taken?" he said boredly, looking straight ahead.

"Because," I said airily, eyeing a gang of boys approaching us.

"Because?"

"Yes, because. I'm a lawyer, I have rights to silence."

He snorted.

"And if I was?" he said, eyeing the boys with almost distaste in his voice.

I swallowed and walked a little faster.

"Well, then, I would-"

"Hey baby. Wanna come home wif me?" purred one of the boys.

"No, I do not 'wanna go home with you'." I snorted, trying to walk past them.

"Oh, c'mon, sweetheart." he couldn't have been any older than twenty four, stepping in front of me to prevent me leaving. "You don' wanna hang out wif a boring old guy like him, right? I could show you a good time." His posse laughed, and surrounded us.

I rolled my eyes.

He would've been cute, if he wasn't pissing me off. Wavy blonde hair, reminding me slightly of Dr. Jessie, dark brown eyes, a single dimple in his chin.

"Actually, he has a rather interesting sense of humour that not only intrigues me, but gives me a 'good time' as you put it so delicately." I mused.

He blanched, then frowned.

"He has white hair." he pointed out.  
I gasped. "He can name the colours of hair. How revolutionary!"

He growled.

I snorted. "Pitiful. Get out of my way, pest."

Shouldering past him, he grabbed my arm.

"Now wait on-!"

Vergil growled his inhuman growl, and glared down his nose at the boy.

He towered over him by a good foot.

"Let. Her. Go."

The boy shook, his eyes going wide. He didn't move.

"I said," Vergil snarled, his canines lengthening quite visibly. "Let her go."

The gang let out protests, obviously not seeing the... inner demon (? Should I even go there?) come out of him.

"C'mon, Josh, you can do it!"

"Belt him!"

"Mother fucka, thinks he's so cool!"

I swallowed, and my eyes found that Vergil's had lightened to ice chips once more. Where did all that blue go? I watched as before my eyes, Vergil's pupils lightened to white. They then turned a violent, bloody red that absolutely terrified me to the core, for two main reasons:

1) eyes were not supposed to change colours so rapidly.

2) eyes were not supposed to be red.

"Josh!" rang out a young voice.

The gang 'Ooh'ed, then parted, and none other than Bree came stomping through to clip the boy over the ear.

"You Asswhole! Let her go!"

I could feel Vergil's body heat roll off of him in waves. He was trembling, as if something was moving under his skin, almost bursting to come out.

"Calm down." I whispered, going to touch his arm.

He jerked it away, and narrowed his fierce eyes at the blonde boy.

"I said let her go." Bree growled, folding her arms across her chest and popping her hip out. "Or have the drugs finally got to your head?"

"I wouldn't take that, Jo-"

"You know you are awfully vocal," she growled, rounding on the speaker. "For someone standing on the sidelines. Shut the fuck up and go wank in a corner, will you?"

The boy flushed as the others laughed.

"Dude, you got told by Josh's kid sister!"

"What a loser!"

"Ha!"

Josh finally let go of my arm, and glared down his nose at the obviously pissed little girl.

By 'little', I mean she made _me_ look tall.

"Bree," he started.

She held up a hand. "I'ma kick your ass one day, you do know that right?" she snarled. "And how dare you lay a hand on one of my friends?" her voice was raising.

"You can't tell me what to do-!"

"Wanna bet-?!" she challenged, thumping her chest with an open palm.

"Yeah, 'cuz it won't do anything-!" he said sharply, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You are the lamest excuse for a brother a girl could ask for." she hissed, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. "So back the hell off."

"You are such a little BITCH!" he yelled.

She grinned. "What do you mean 'little'? I think I'm offended."

Josh growled and pointed in the direction of her work. "Git."

"Oh yeah, 'cuz you can boss me around like your little fucking cronies." she snorted, shaking her head. "I actually have a life, that I plan to live, so bite my shiny metal ass and pray to God I don't shave your eyebrows off while you sleep."

I heard a few snickers and took her arm. "Come." I told her sternly.

She glared at the boy, and then left, Vergil pulling me along, and I the girl.

"I'm so sorry!" she gushed, as soon as we were out of his sight. "He's my brother, he's a drugged up idiot, really, I'm sorry-"

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You didn't do anything to me."

She sighed and rubbed her temple. "I came to give you these." she mumbled, pulling my glasses out of her pocket. "You put them down to get your wallet and pay, and I was admiring them, before I was admiring him," she nodded towards Vergil, who was quietly hyperventilating in the corner.

I rolled my eyes, as did she.

"Must be a guy thing." she yawned.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled, taking my glasses and putting them on my nose carefully, inspecting for damage.

"Well, I gotta get back to work."

"But you might have to pass them on the way back." I pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you scared?"

She snorted. "No. I don't get scared, I get mad. When I get mad, I cry, and when I cry, I get overly dramatic and tend to hit things." She grinned. "_They_ should be scared of _me_."

I smiled, but was wary.

"Do you want me to escort you back?"

"Nah, I'm good, really, missus." she winked, then leaned forward and whispered. "I'd rather Vergil held my hand and walked me back, ya know what I'm sayin'?"

"Well, I will see you tomorrow," I promised. "Because I already feel obligated to check up on you, and you haven't even left yet."

She giggled. "No worries, babe. I'ma big girl. I'll catcha."

I nodded. "Indeed."

I watched the girl's head, which _was_ fire engine red at the back underneath the dark, teased and poofy layers of hair, bop out of my sight.

Then I turned to Vergil, who was watching me coolly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He growled. "I am fine."

"You don't have to be macho in front of me. Are you, honestly, okay?" I was concerned for him, sure. I had seen full grown men wet themselves after seeing needles the size of my little finer nail being pointed in their direction - gangs of men surrounding you was quite claustrophobic. I certainly felt slightly ill; and judging by the steady shade of white Vergil was going he was too.

He took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Yes. I am upset that they would ask you such vulgar and disgusting questions," he said bitterly. "Nothing more."

I gave him a small smile. "It's happens, Vergil. Are you honestly saying that you have no fan fare whenever you walk into a room of girls?"

His lips curled upwards, the movement minute. "No."

I laughed. "Liar. Or very oblivious."

He shook his head. "I do not have time for things as trivial as relationships with human women." he held out his hand to me. "They are clingy, and rather annoying, at best."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you still pulling the 'demon' facade around?" I mumbled, taking his outstretched hand with out a second thought.

"Angel," he started, pulling me into his arms.

I went red, and pushed at him slightly, opting to look at the ground rather than into those burning eyes.

"This is hardly the time for teasing, honestly Vergil," I half glowered.

His eyes had some blue in them now, which I associated with him being calm. They only ever went silver when he was pissed. I think.

"Do you whish me to prove to you I am, indeed, a demon? That the blood of my father flows in my veins?" My heart rate sped and I felt dizzy at the aspect of him holding me so close. He smelled of coffee, for obvious reasons, and cologne. And...Apples? Yes, he definitely smelled of apples.

I now officially had a new favourite fruit.

"Well of course your father's blood flows through your veins. That's what makes him your father." I rolled my eyes, pushing at his chest more forcefully.

Vergil blinked stupidly as I looked up at him.

"You know nothing of Sparda, do you?" he said quietly, in a kind of devastated voice that I had not heard him use before.

I stopped pushing him, feeling it unnecessary. I trusted Vergil- he did sleep in the same bed after all. He could've tried anything.

"N-No. I'm afraid I don't."

He sighed, his terrific chest expanding into my own.

I surprised the blush - mostly - that threatened to make my face as red as his eyes had been minutes before.

_Mental Note: ask him about those._

"I will explain later, as I'm sure you will have ample questions." Vergil spoke, lowering his head so it was inches above my own.

I swallowed, then leaned back from him. he lifted his head, somehow getting I wasn't comfortable.

"I will show you." he declared. "I have decided." He raised an eyebrow down at me, and smirked. "You aren't afraid of heights, are you? Surely an angel with wings like yours?"

I blinked.

_Did he just...?_

"I-...I-...I don't mind heights." I said quickly, looking down.

What was I supposed to say to that? _Oh, yes, Vergil, I fly uptown all the time! The higher the better, I'd say!_

I could hear him smirk.

I shifted uncomfortably as one of his hands braced my lower back, and one behind my neck, as if he was going to swoop in at any second and kiss me.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled morbidly, narrowing my eyes at him. "Take your hands off-"

"I'm proving my demon half to you." he replied boredly, his head ducking so we were eye to eye. "Hold on."

I heard the ripping sound of material and was extremely surprised when Vergil was encased in shadows.

There was the most disturbing jerking sensation, apart from the feeling I had left my stomach on the floor, my glasses whipped off my nose - the ground was kilometres away before I had a chance to realise that _**Vergil was flying**_.


	13. Part 2

HELLO FELLUS!! LUV YA'S! THIS GOES OUT TO A SPEACIAL SOMEONE....SHYANON!!!!! CHEERS XOXOX

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I yelped and clutched the front of his ruined shirt, which ripped. I squeaked and moved to grip his shoulders and wrap my legs around his hips frantically. I buried my head in his shoulder and squeezed my eyes shut tight.

_Oh, God, it's so high!_

We passed the clouds, drenching me in the process with wet, cold water - cold to the point where my nipples stood out clearly through my shirt -and swung around in the air, looping the loop, and then, as suddenly as the whirlwind began, I felt his body jolt as his feet hit the ground.

I gasped and trembled in his arms.

"O-....You-....I....Oh my God." I groaned, my limbs sore from clenching too tightly around the angel/demon thing.

What did he say he was?

"Yes?" he asked, amused, sitting us down on my armchair. My fingers would not let go of the back of his neck and neither would my thighs from his waist. He held me close to his chest, stroking my wet hair down my back, his free hand resting calmly on my thigh.

Both burned into my skin, regardless if there was clothing in between.

I was shaking violently and gulped, not wanting to accept the fact that Vergil had flown me home. There was only one thing left to do...

"So you're a demon?" I asked squeakily.

I felt his chest jump and vibrate as he chuckled, quite happily.

"Half."

"Half." I repeated, through partly gritted teeth as a violent shudder rolled throughout my spine.

It was cold in here, but still, Vergil held me close, keeping me warm - or warmer than I would've been without him.

"Are you scared, Angel?"

"No. I am accepting." I replied calmly.

"Accepting?" he mused.

_Yes, I am accepting. Accepting the fact that I am in the arms of something that wasn't supposed to be living. Or a reality. _

"Let me go, Vergil." I said quietly, my voice sounding stronger than I'd expected it to. Although I was shuddering quite violently, my voice never gave it away in the slightest. The only thing, however, it might've slipped up on - was the emotions I was repressing.

"Are you crying?"

"No." I replied softly.

This is what happened when I became emotional. I shut down, closed off, from everyone around me. I didn't want them to get hit in the cross fire. I didn't show it, but God, I felt it like a tonne of bricks latched on to my heart.

"Don't lie to me Angel." he ordered, spinning me around. His eyes flicked over me. "You're scared." he said blandly, tightening his grip on my wrist.

I closed my eyes, head hung low, and sighed angrily. Emotional, with anger or otherwise - I always got pissy when confronted. "No, Vergil. I am not scared. I am accepting."

He grabbed my chin and forced it up, but my eyes stayed planted firmly on the floor.

"_Accepting_." he sneered, jerking my head up further. "Look at me!" he demanded.

I did as I was told, narrowing my eyes at him. He was really pushing his luck. My hands balled into fists.

"Why are you upset, if you aren't scared?"

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"I told you before. I have something of a soft spot for you!" he snarled, gripping my biceps. "Isn't that what humans do? Care?"

I broke out of his grip, knocking his hands away harshly, and turned to walk to the bedroom.

Vergil caught me, and slammed me into the counter, which half broke under the pressure.

I yelped, as it hurt across my back where I had landed with impact. "Let me go, Vergil Sparda! I mean it, so help you God-!"

He laughed, cruelly.

"Indeed, I fear the wrath of God! A devil like me, fearing his almighty power!" Vergil laughed sadistically, the lines around his mouth tightening. "What could God do, to harm me?"

"I don't know much about demons or God!" I yelled, writhing beneath him, absolutely furious. Why would he not leave me alone? "But I know what you should fear, Vergil Sparda, and at the moment, it's ME!"

He sneered, and leaned down, inches above my face. "And why," he spat. "would I fear a_ mere human woman_ such as yourself?"

My jaw tightened.

"How dare you speak down your nose to me?!" I bellowed, pushing him off me. I jabbed him in the chest with my finger. "How dare you?!"

"I may do whatever I please." he replied coldly. "I am demon."

"You are half, you idiot." I seethed. "Even I , a _'mere_ _human_ _woman'_ knows that!"

He narrowed his eyes at me, daring me, in such a dangerous manner I arked up immediately - pushing my chest out and lifting my chin.

I let out a stream of cuss words in Italian, cursing several things about him - from his ice eyes to his whore mother. My most commonly used language, other than English, it seemed to fit the situation rather well, and rolled off my tongue with ease.

He replied in the language I was using, only a small statement, which made me pale slightly: _Don't direct such vile words at me_.

I was surprised, but narrowed my eyes. "What are you going to do if I should choose not to? Eat me?"

Vergil growled his inhuman growl, his eyes literally flashing.

"Don't be stupid." he said angrily. "Demons like myself are warriors, we do not savour the taste of human flesh-"

I snorted, and shook my head, turning to stomp away to my room. "I don't have time for this."

His spun me around and pushed me into the wall of the hallway, his nails digging into my biceps.

I hissed and tried to knee him in the groin but he moved his thigh in between my legs before I could fully lift my leg from the ground.

"Don't you _dare_ walk away from me!" he snarled, shaking me. "Now listen to what I have to say!"

"I will do whatever I please!" I yelled, throwing two punches at him - but he caught them. He spun me, and slammed me into the wall face first. I growled and donkey kicked out at him. He spun me once more, grabbing my arms again in the same spot - I slammed my teeth shut over a yelp.

I WILL NOT LET HIM SEE HOW MUCH HE'S HURTING ME.

"This is more my house than yours, and you have no RIGHTS!" I roared, grabbing his wrists tightly, in turn digging my nails into his skin. "Let me go!"

"_Will_ you listen to me?" he snarled, shaking me a little less forcefully than before.

My heart was hammering so loudly in my ears - I could feel it throbbing in my arms where Vergil had me in his vice grip.

"What?" I demanded. "What could you possibly have to say that is so important you are practically _harassing_ me for?"

Vergil's jaw tightened, but he let go of my arms. He slammed flat palms down over my shoulders, causing me to jump slightly.

I glared with everything I had.

"I," he said calmly, bowing his head so it was level to mine. "Am trying very hard not to do something both you and I will regret."

"Like what-!?"

He moved closer with his entire body.

I lifted my chin, but swallowed a very painful mouthful.

"Trust me," he said softly. "You would sleep easier not knowing."

I sneered as his hand tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. He caught my chin, gently, and moved closer, pushing every boundary I had ever installed around me.

"You are pushing me." I growled, feeling my muscles tense up around my shoulders.

"Relax." he drawled.

"What do you want to tell me? And why can you not do so from the distance of five meters?!"

Vergil's lips curled skyward. Not like his usual, happy-smirk, or his cruel-smirk, but an entirely new one. It looked as though he felt nothing at all.

"I don't want you to leave me angrily." he said simply. He pressed his forehead to mine, to which I replied by twisting my head to the side.

"Let me go, Vergil. I'm warning you." I said in a low, seething voice.

He continued as if I had never spoken. "I want you to talk to me. Tell me why you are upset." he said, lifting my face to his.

My upper lip curled upwards.

"It's funny." I said smiling calmly. "I just realised I've lost my glasses. Could you please remove yourself from my presence so I may find them?"

"No." he said. "Tell me why you are so upset, please."

I ground my teeth together.

"I am upset," I hissed. "Because you refuse to let me go!"

"I _have_ let you go."

"No, not physically!" I snapped. "You won't let me _leave_! I don't want to talk about anything!"

Vergil snickered shortly, then had to hold my arms down as I punched out at his face.

To my immense surprise, I only hit him twice.

He dragged me through the hall, cussing up a storm, kicking and hitting - and I'm ashamed to say - biting. I should know better, but my instinct as a woman told me that he needed to hurt in anyway, shape, or form.

He pinned me down to the mattress, sitting atop my hips and holding my wrists together at my navel.

"Let me GO!" I groaned, frustrated and annoyed and scared all at once. I was bucking my hips, and throwing my head about madly. I was shaking (my normal reaction to any position I could not worm my way out of), as was my promise to myself - that I would not cry in front of Vergil Sparda.

"Just tell me what it is that is bothering you." he said calmly, seemingly no pulsed by my adamant writhing.

I let out a frustrated scream. "I am upset, Vegril, because my brother did not lie to me...!" I almost choked on my own tongue. He did not need to know! He shouldn't care.

I grit my teeth together and took a very, very deep breath, steadying my shakes.

"Vergil SParda." I said, straining to be calm. "You have to the count of three to let me go. Or else I am going to pack up and leave this apartment - I will leave you behind me. Do you understand?"

He blinked.

Why did I threaten him with leaving?

Because he was too close. Far too close for my liking. He was a danger to me - my work. How often did I work on my cases any more? Compared to before him?

"One."

He blinked again. "I don't want you to leave me behind." he said quietly, his voice dropping a few octives. His eyes were blue - royal blue - and they were so intense, I shrunk away into the safety of my matress.

"Two."

He did not let go. "If you leave, I will follow." he said difiantly, his eyes widening some. He looked very, sincerely depressed at the mention of my leaving. I felt tears gather in my eyes but shut them quickly, ridding them with a deep breath in and out.

"You will not." I said gently, as if scolding a child. Maybe he was mature intellectually - but really, emotionally...he was just like a child. Why was he so deathly upset if I was to leave him or not?

"Vergil, let me go."

"I don't want you to leave." he said, lowering himself to my side. He still held my hands firm though.

_Why can't he just let go? Just let go! Let go, Vergil, just ease up your grip on my wrists... Simple!_

I gave him a long, studiying look. Hopefully he would let go any second now....

"Three."

He chose then to let go. I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't of let me go - probably just laid there and waited for him to go to sleep.

I got up, shimmied off the bed, grabbed my phone and car keys - and left with out stopping to think of work or anything else.

_The funny thing is_, I mused in an overly depressed manner. Burning tears crashed down my face, wheel cool under my palms and Three Days Grace ripping a hole through my speakers.

"He didn't even try to stop me."


	14. What about this?

GOTTA SAY SOMETHING IMPORTANT! OMG! I have decided to post every second day or so, but only have smaller chapters. SO THERE! Love yas, TehOdd1 xoxo

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Huntress Bella's Point Of Viewing:**

I yawned and kicked the blankets off my legs, rolling off the bed and onto the floor. I blinked at what I was dressed in, kinda blankly; bonds high tops and a tight tee, low cut and riding up.

I yanked it down some.

What happened last night? Met up with Top-Hat, messed around with some ideas of rulin' Hell, fucked up a demon's face...It gets blurry here...Come back to Dante's joint all fuzzy 'n' shit... He busts out the alcohol, we get the party started... I recall dancing on a table with Lady, who has no idea when to stop drinking...

"Fuck me dead," I groaned, eyes half shut, feeling my way along the halls of the fabled DNC.

_God, I am so fucking hung over, I should... I dunno. Can't be fucked making stupid, yet awesome jokes at my own expense anyways._

I bumped into somebody.

How did I know it was a somebody?

Well:

a) they made a noise like I stepped on them instead of ran into them, kinda like a 'Oomph!'

b) they were kinda wet but warm, and

c) they caught themselves before they completely squashed my guts out my arse.

"Geeze, Lady, put some bloody clothes on!" I half growled/half snickered (wow, I am so talented), raising an eyebrow at Lady's unusual dress code.

She narrowed her eyes at me, and culched the front of her towel, which revealed way more than I ever wanted to see of my fellow huntress.

She also had a shit load of pale, white scars - kinda like me.

"Well maybe if you weren't so fucking clumsy!" she half yelled, scrambling up and off me. I caught sight of a leg and shut my eyes as quick as I could.

"Agh! My eyes! IT BURNS!!!"

"Shut up!"

"Put some clothes on fatty!"

"Did you just call me fat?!" She half looked shocked.

I snickered.

"Yeah, Fatty, I called you fat."

"I am not," she seethed, stepping forwards some in a scary kinda way, "Fat."

"Hehe. I prove to you, how fat choo are, girl. Check it." I yanked her towel and it fell off, and she blushed, and I began to run away laughing but she jumped me.

Bitch can't take a joke.

"SHUT UP!"

"You shut up!" I jumped up and pushed her shoulders, sending her into a flailing heap on the floor.

Apparently I ain't the only one a little hung over, 'cuz there was no way that I could' a done that otherwise.

Lady. I respected her (as a hunter, 'cuz in reality this chick was NAAAAAS-TIE!), fought with her (as a hunter...we usually fought each other, otherwise), gave her my shit (as a hunter, like ammo, 'cuz I didn't want her to die) and thought she was okay.

As a hunter.

I laughed, then sprinted away as she charged at me, weapon drawn (where the Hell did she pull that fro-...I don't wanna know. LALALALA! CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALA!) and pulling the trigger rapidly, only ever nicking my shoulder once.

"DAN- TEEEEEEEEEEE!" I hollered, jumping down the stairs and landing in Trish's arms, who dropped me with a shake of her head.  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU GOT ME DRUNK! YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY BOOBS!"

I sprinted to Dante's desk (where he was eating pizza while I was being chased and shot at, lazy mo' fo') as per usual.

"THE HELL I WAS! YOU PRACTICALLY FLOPPED THEM OUT!" I snarled over my shoulder, leaping over the desk but having the edge catch my foot - I slammed face first into it and skidded along it, then toppled off the damned thing in a kinda defeated and depressed heap.

Comical, yes. Dangerous, yes. Seeing Dante's face light up when a semi-naked Lady pounced my underwear-and-tight-revealing-shirt combo?

Totally fucking priceless.

I laughed and flipped her anyways, some of my blood from my shoulder splashing down onto her cheek.

"STOP BLEEDING ON ME!" she growled, flipping me over.

She punched me in the face, and I flipped her, then snatched her towel, bundled it up, and threw it over to Dante.

I AM AN EVIL GENIOUS! or not.

After throwing Lady's only article of clothing, she snatched me up and hid behind me.

"EW! RAPE! RAPE!!! I CAN FEEL YOUR BOOBIES! EWWWWWWIEEESS!"

"SHUT UP! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

She then totally dragged me to the stairs.

Trish was near pissing her pants laughing, Dante had tears rolling down his face and Amy was just kinda shaking her head in her book.

I jumped off the rail as soon as Lady was up the stairs, and grinned at Dante, who was sitting with his knees together in that kinda 'Don't-look-at-mah-doodle' kinda way.

"Oh. Dear. God." Amy said, blinking. "I never want to see that part of Lady EVER AGAIN."

Dante burst into even more fits of uncontrollable laughter, and I grinned, and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all-" My breath caught in my throat.

The fucking echoes had made a come back.

As always, when the echoes came - everything slows down.

Taking a sweeping look around I noticed something very odd and not at all comforting.

Dante looked perfectly normal. He had no echo.

But this time was different. This time, I could seriously feel little hands all over my arms 'n' shit. Little nails scraped down my forearms and I looked around, trying to figure out where the Hell these fucking things were - but I saw nothing.

"Aw fuck!" They stabbed me with little things I couldn't see.

"Fuck off, ya little-"

.....

.....

.....

Angel?

Yeah, my Angel, as in Angel Angel. Oh, joy.

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!

She lifted a fist and knocked on the creamy door. Her knuckles were blue-ing, and she had slightly red eyes. Her hair, which I knew she treasured, was damp from the rain outside - WHICH I COULD HEAR - and she'd hastily shoved her keys into her back pocket -WHICH SHE NEVER DOES BECAUSE SHE'S A PARANOID MORON.

She looked like shit.

Good. Fucking bitch should burn in Hell. Actually, that's the first thing I'm going to do apart from party like a high bitch who just got her fix- set her on fire and make her eat her own guts. Serves her right.

She sniffled a bit then knocked again impatiently.

Ah. That's the Angel I know and detest.

A little fuzzy eye peeped through the peep hole.

How I could see that is waaaaay over mah head, but all I know is, I totally saw it. It was golden and fuzzy and widened when it saw the _perfect little Angel_.

Angel made an impatient noise, and shrugged.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

HOW THE FUCK CAN SOMEONE'S VOICE BE SO COLD?!

_Angel!_ I screamed, only I got the impression she didn't hear it, but I sure as Hell did - it hit something like a invisible barrier and hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"Nice to see you." said the woman quietly, opening the door. She was in a light blue nightie, no bra (not that I was caring because a) my ears were ringin' and b) I don't swing that way), with little navy flowers embodied up the left, next to a slit.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." she repeated.

_WHORE! BITCH! GO BURN IN HELL YOU MOTHER FUCKING...!_

"Of course not. What's wrong?"

_BITCH! FUCK ME DEAD! LET ME OUTTA HERE! _I growled furiously. My words hit me and I fell over, but was dragged in with Angel when she moved.

"You know how I haven't been talking to you lately?"

Because you're a selfish nasty bitch who needs a good fuck? Or a fucking up?

"Yes, I was going to call." said the woman softly. "I began to worry when you had a few days off."

"Yes well," Angel took a break? Holy FUCK! It's a miracle! Maybe she's got a life now, too? "That was my new room mate. I don't know how I became so attached to the man with only a few weeks, but somehow I did,"

Yeah, yeah. I looked around the cosy little apartment, already bored. The walls, floor and rood were a light yellow, with lime couches, lime tables, lime kitchen, lime doors - damn, this bitch was totally workin' the 'lemon and lime' gig.

"And I think I may actually like him. But he's..." I heard her falter and turned around.

_I hate you._

"...Different."

_I always hated you._

"He's just so polite and so caring and protective..." she sighed, and sat on the couch. The other chick sat beside her, nodding her on.

I sighed, apparently unheard to the two oblivious women sitting so calm like in front of me.

_Oh, goody. She finds love, and wealth, and what do I get? A secret life and thousand demons on my ass. FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC. _I half yelled, because when I spoke it didn't hurt as much.

"But he's almost as cold as I am, sometimes-"

Yeah right. You wish, bitch.

"-I** think **I like him, but, as you know, I have my cases, and I can't have him interfereing right now-"

Of course! Never had time for fun, did you Angel? Never, EVER, did you EVER put down your stupid fucking books and hang with me.

"-so tonight, he would'nt leave me alone... and I was trying to accept something he had told me... in the upmost confidence."

The little, petite chick nodded her on some more. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Not physically." Angel replied morbidly, standing up and begining to pace.

I snorted.

_He should've,_ I called out. _Should've beat you to insantity. Gave you an excuse for being such a bitch._

"So...I began to get up to go have a shower, and he stopped me."

_Did he rape you? Your total devestation would make me SOOOO HAPPY! _I screamed, barrelled over by the sound of my anger. I hit other barrier, and was tossed off it, then hit the one facing Angel, which she was currently starring at. I groaned and got to my feet shakily. _Damn whore_.

"And he would'nt let me go, so I told him I would leave him behind me if he did'nt. And he did'nt. And now here I am."

"As long as your okay."

"I'm fine." she bit out.

_AH. So there you are,_ I mused to the empty-ness, as loud as I could without the sounds bouncing back and beating me down. _Being the fucking whore you really are to anybody that ever cared. Nice. _

The lady shrugged. "It's okay to care about someone of the opposing gender," she said gently.

_God, is everything this bitch says come out like we're on Dr. Phil? Fuck._

"I don't care." Angel said in a kinda morbid voice...The type of voice she usually kept for me. Hurumph.

"So why are you upset?"

"You sound like him."

"How so?"

"He would'nt stop pestering me." she sniffled, and turned around difiantly.

I think if she knew we were standing face to face, she wouldn't have even bothered. Tears gathered in her eyes, and for a sick moment, I enjoyed her agony.

But then I remembered her - the real her - and I tried to shake it off. Apparently some wounds don't heal that easy.

On one hand, I was thrilled to the back teeth that she was upset. Good.

But on the other hand, I had never really seen her break down before. Depressing much?

I lifted my hand and poked her cheek.

She looked up sharply.

"Angel-?" my voice shook , but then she gasped, her eyes going wide-

I hit the floor like a tonne of bricks dropped of the Eiffel Tower.

"HOLY FUCK!"

I was back in DNC, panting, sweating, in Dante's arms.

He smiled, a littlw worridly, down at me. "Good morning to you too, babe."

I blinked stupidly at him, then began to choke on my own breathing.

Because standing over Dante's shoulder so carelessly, was Angel's echo. How did I know? Because instead of being the general outline, like a shadow of her- it was her ghost. I could see details in grey and her scowl as she looked down her glasses at me.

"You shouldn't use such vulgar language." she informed me. "And you stink. Have you been drinking?"

Dante picked me up with apparent ease- I beat a little, still choking - and sat me on his knee, alot like Santa would a greedy little kid.

I hate kids.

He patted my back lightly, whilst tears fogged my vision I saw Angel's shadow-echo shake her head. "Pathetic." she said sighing, walking through the wall.

I blinked, then took a massive lungfull of air.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Ah...?"

"Dante, do you know anybody by the name of Angel?" I butted in, hurriedly - before I lost focus.

_Hehe. OhMiGawd, he's not wearing a shirt....... GAHHAHAHAH!!_

Dante shrugged, then grinned his boyish grin. "Angel? That rings a couple bells... Blonde? Tattoo on her ass?"

I snorted, and sagged in his arms, kinda pissed. "I'm pretty sure she's too prude to get something as cool as a tat on her rump, mind your granny, she wouldn't let any one touch it."

He snikered and then pulled my hair away from my face, tucking it behind my ears. "You alright?"

I shrugged one shoulder, then groaned. "I have the biggest effing hangover..."

Amy snickered, black curls bouncing, as she flopped over the couch and propped her feet up on Dante's neglected thigh. "What else is new?" she raised an eyebrow.

I stuck my tongue out at her, and wiggled the bar bell around with my teeth. It made her sick when I did that, so I did it alot - force of habbit.

"EW! Gross! You're such a loser!"

"You're a loser!"

"I am not! You're the one talking nonsense about our dearest _Angel_." she snarled, her light green eyes flashing.

I sighed, then groaned, hugging Dante's neck.

So what? I like Dante. We have alot in common. Screwed up families, siblings we have every intention of keeping out of our lives... He's like the bigger, manlier version of me, so we can pretend to flirt, while actually caring. We can get smashed together - and he took me to get my new tattoo, holding my hand. (I'm shit scared of needles. Hence the endless ammount of piercings and two tattoos).

My new tattoo was a pair of demon wings I had drawn all by my lonesome, one on each shoulder blade. The other one, the older one, was on the top of my right boob and it was a heart, wrapped in some barbed wire.

"Angel." I sighed into Dante's hair, feeling the obscene need to cry. "I hate that fucking whore."

"Do I even want to know-?" Dante started, but Amy jumped up, going into one of her unitelligable rants.

"I can't believe this! What do you mean by bringing up that fucking DOWNER-?!"

"Amy," said Dante, scolding her in a parental way. "I get this bitch swears, and I, on occasion, let the odd 'eff' slip..."

Amy growled, and stormed off to the gym behind Dante's desk, slamming the door in the most totally-tantrum-throwing-teenage way possible.

I snorted, and knuckled some of the sleep out of my eyes.

"So what was that all about?" he mused, raising his eyebrow.

"Angel, the fucking whore." I spat, narrowing my eyes at the arm of the couch.

"Apart from that, babe. What's with the goin' all stiff and faceplanting?"

I snorted. "I faceplanted huh? That explains the slight dizziness. How's Lady, by the way?"

Dante howled with laughter, throwing his head back, and causing me to laugh a little with him. "She was so pissed at you. Trish was trying to calm her down, then she came down, all dressed, and found me holding a spasming you..."

I laughed. "Oh yeah." I giggled, kinda embarrased but hiding it with a: "I make spasms look totally sexy."

"You do in this outfit." he murmured, grinning wolfishly, and dared to run a hand up my thigh.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and wrapped both my arms around his throat, pulling his face closer to mine.

"I do, hmm?"

"Most certainly."

"Prove it."

"How would I prove something like that?"

I sighed fakely, and rolled my eyes, and tried to pry myself away from his arms - but he pulled me back into his lap, eyes playful.

"You would find a way, if it were true." I purred.

"Like...This?" he leaned down and bit my earlobe gently, then moved up and rolled his tongue over a bar bell in my cartlage.

Goosebumps rolled down my spine, and I giggled. "Yeah, like that, I sp'ose."

"Or...Like this?" he kissed my cheek softly, then bucked me up so I was straddling him, and sucked the joint between my jaw and throat. Damn demons and their ability to move my fat ass.

"Mmm...Maybe like that." I sighed, grinning. Dante had a certain way with his tongue. Mmm. Just thinking about him makes me all fuzzy.

"Or... Like this?" he nipped my jaw, then pulled my lips down within a breath of his.

Don't get me wrong, I love Dante, I really do. But not like this. I don't really love any one like this.

"Where are you goin' with this, huh, Sparda?" I purred, running my hands through his hair. "You gonna do me on the couch whilst Amy is next door?"

"Nope." he grinned, kissing my lips gently.

My shoulders tensed up, but I kissed him back, because Dante had that effect on people - using his smexy face and totally capable hands to an advantage.

_Kinda like Vergil? No, nothin' like him. Vergil wouldn't be able to tweak every little nevrve like Dante did..._

"I'ma take you up to my room." he told me, between kisses. "And then we shall make sweet, sweet music."

I giggled into his mouth, then heard him sigh through his nose when I rubbed my tongue over his, purposely twirling the tongue ring so he could feel it. I pulled away and tipped my head to the side, my fave eyebrow raised.

"Music involving me biting you, right? Nuthin' like a guy squeeling when you bite down on his -"

Dante shuddered, and pushed me off his lap, smirking a little worridly. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

He snorted and gave me a hand up. "Way to ruin the mood, babe."

I winked and playfully hit his arm, before ducking under a bullet fired from a rather large gun, being holstered by a rather pissed Lady.

"Oi! Blood fucking Hell, Lady! Someone could loose an eye with that thing-!"

**BOOM!**

"That's the point! PERVERT RAPIST BITCH!"

"CRAZY ASS LUNATIC!"

"I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID INSULTS!"

**BOOM.**

"I HATE THAT FUCKING GUN! SOME OF US HAVE HEADACHES, DUMBASS-!"

**BOOM!**

Yep, just another day in DMC, getting shot at, getting raped by someone's mouth, getting kinda transported into my dire enemy's face and not being able to be seen...Well, that was new. And her shadow following me. _Weird. With a capital W._

I jumped to the side as another bullet was shot in my direction, Dante shoving me to the side to avoid getting hit. I was laughing openly at Lady, and she was grinning in a maniacal, 'I-will-eventually-hit-you!' kinda way - but other than that, everyone was having fun.

Then I saw Vergil on the roof.

Oh, shit.


	15. Cha! He looks like Hell!

**It's not gunna be Bella for much longer, and all of this is totally relivant. GAH! HEADACHE!!! Catchas! TehOdd1 xoxox**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Vergil was on the roof upside-down, and he was narrowing his eyes at me. He held a finger to his lips, and I shut my gaping mouth.

He looked like Hell.

Trust me, I would know.

His eyes were red, around the blue, and his jaw was covered in what looked like soot, from down here. His jacket was ripped up around his shoulders, and he seemed to be holding his ribs painfully tight with his free hand. His hair was falling out of it's usual style and into his face, sticky with sweat.

"Dante," I said, slowly, looking at him through lowered eyelashes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, jumped up, wrapped my legs around his hips, and kissed him with all the firey passion I possesed, rubbing against his groin for extra emphisis. Within seconds I had him hard, and pressing me into the desk, panting, and smirking into my mouth.

_Woah, excited much?_

I pulled away, gasping, and slapped his cheek good naturedly. "Go upstairs, would you? You better bloody have clean sheets."

"Not for long." Dante grinned and let me slide down his body all slowly like, and then planted another, slower, softer kiss on me. He put his hands on either side of my face, then gently stroked my cheek bones, then down over my shoulders and to my hips and pulled me close to his body. I internally rolled my eyes - but the movement wasn't so much as sexual as caring. Little punk had me blushing.

"I'll be waiting." he purred over his shoulder, taking the steps two at a time.

"Oh, I bet you will be." I said under my breath, pressing a hand to my face - then tunring around to see the very charred remnants of Vergil's blue coat trailing out of DMC. I followed suit, and closed the door quietly behind me.

"Fuck, Vee." I let slide through my teeth, turning to see him glaring at me from the alley. "You look like shit!" I hissed, running over to him.

Now, I had only met Vergil a few select times before hand. I was a good judge of character, though, and never expected anything like what happened next.

Vergil Sparda's bottom lip trembled, and I swear to God - the mother fucker was drunk.

"She left me." he wispered, kinda sinking into a depressed heap, hiding behind a bin - you know those massive ones all the crims hide in when they're getting chased in movies? Yeah, one of those.

I knelt down in front of him, eyes wide, and held his shoulders.

"Fuck! Vee, what the shit happened, bro?"

"She happened. I did a stupid, stupid thing. She happened to me, and every king needs and queen, Bella."

I cocked my head to the side. Didn't I tell him that the first time I saw him? He didn't sound nearly as devestated as he looked. He sounded very cold. I frowned, my eyes searching his. He wouldn't look at me.

"Who? Who happened, Vee? I'ma kick that bitch all up and down China! Who did this to ya, Vee?" Yes, I am very protective of my friends, and although Vee wasn't a friend, he was a buddy, and he was strong. Seeing someone so strong lookin' so sad... It made me want to burst into uncontrolable tears. But hey, I was emotional. I was human, so deal with it.

"She left me." he repeated, moaning slightly. He covered his face in his hands, and he sighed.

"Who?"

"Angel."

I blinked stupidly, my hands going slack on his arms for a second.

"But you knew her already, of course." he said dryly, looking up at me again.

_The roommate, how he was almost as cold hearted as her... Oh fuck._

"M-...My...How did you know I knew the whore?"

"Your scent." he replied coolly.

I blinked again, and sat, crossed legged, in front of him.

"I smell like bitch?"

"No, you smell of...Peppermint."

I snorted, and felt his sweating forehead. "Vee, ya bum, you got piss drunk stupid, huh? This is just bull, right? You're messin' with m' brain, yeah?"

He blinked, and looked up at me with wide, childish eyes. "I am only a little drunk. Alcohol never really I had none before _her."_

I giggled. "Another grammar error, Vee? That's two, and counting, you know."

He sighed mournfully. "My Angel." he said slowly, blinking at me, "Has left me."

I sighed, and moved to sit beside him, noticing how he tightened his grip on his ribs. I saw blood leaking through his fingers, and a silvery substance I didn't particularly know of sliding out of the wound.

"And I told her I didn't want her to leave me. But she left. And I am alone. But every king needs a queen, and now I don't have a queen." he frowned, and tilted his head to one side slightly. "I could always resort to peppermint, instead of strawberries...But I so love strawberries."

"Thanks, Vee." I scoffed. "What happened to your gut?"

He bristled, and kinda frowned. "I went to Hell." he mumbled.

I laughed sourly. "After pissing off the two bitches that rule it?"

He nodded seriously. "I wanted to take Angel." he murmured, barely above a wisper. "But the night before, I decided to plan my route. I was....Surprised by the amount of demons that awaited me. Apparently they knew I was comming." he sighed, and rubbed his face.

"Why would you take the bitch to Hell?" I mumbled, picking at some stray frayed parts on my jeans.

He looked at me with innocent eyes. In a way, I envied that fucking whore so badly then - Vergil seriously seemed to care. But then I remembered how much they deserved each other : and grimaced. "Don't call her that. She isn't of _Canis lupus _decent."

"I guess that means bitch, yea?"

"It means dog."

"Oh."

We sat in silence. I guess he let me think over what he'd told me. Either that or he fell asleep, I don't know.

_So Vee and Angel. Perfect. She's just messin' up my life left, right and center, eh? Well, there's only a few options I got now; thankfuly most of my plan is untouched. Weather Vee wants me as a queen or not, he ain't much of a difference - more of a pretty face afterwards, actually, as well as one opponent down - so all I gotta do is keep Vee away from Dee and then Amy out o' the lot, and I'm set. It's ok, Robbie - I'ma comin'. After all these years...Huh._

I shook my head a little, then went back to my thoughts.

_-----_____Flashback No. 2_____-----_

_My brother was panting hard, looking down at AJ through slits for his eyes. I knew he didn't want to hit her so hard, but she was being stupid! I kinda sorta agreed with him, anyways._

_"Robbie! Don't do it, Robbie!" she yelled, her voice squeaky. She had a book held to her chest, shaking uncontrollably as my brother towered over her. She cowered back into the bed head, vibrating the matress with her shakes._

_I was ten, she was thirteen, and Robbie was eighteen._

_His dark eyes were thoughtful as he raised his hand again, in warning, before he hit her._

_"Tell me that you believe in demons." he said softly. "Or I am going to hit you."_

_"Robbie?" I spoke up, going to his side._

_I glanced at AJ- she didn't look at me. Sometimes I think she didn't even know I was alive._

_"Sh-She's scared. Leave 'er alone."_

_"Why? All she needs to do is nod!" he exploded, as he only did with me - finally losing his cool and throwing his hands up in the air. "You were stubborn, babe, but this is stupid! She doesn't believe I hunt demons, and if she doesn't believe that, they are going to hunt her down too!" he said irritably. _

_I sighed, and put my tiny ten year old palm on his forearm. "Lemme talk to her."_

_"She won't believe me," he growled, glaring at her. "Why the fuck would she believe you?"_

_I shrugged, and went over to AJ anyways, kneeling down in front of her. She still didn't look at me._

_"Hey." I said nicely. _

_"What the Hell do you want?" she bit out, glaring at me. Her green eyes were hard, and she looked like she was sucking a lemon._

_"Just say yes!" I scolded her half heartedly. "Just say 'yes, Robbie', and then the demons won't eat you."_

_"There is no such thing as demons!" she yelled, throwing her book at me. It clipped my eyebrow, the scar now hidden with my brow ring, and started to slap me away._

_I yelped, and Robbie picked me up, holding me close to his chest, face livid._

_"Little bitch!" he yelled at her. "She's the nice one, stupid!"_

_"I HATE YOU!" she roared, standing up on the bed. "I HATE YOU SO DAMN MUCH!"_

_"ANGEL WILLIAMS!" he bellowed, silencing her immediantly. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! WE ARE TRYING TO HELP-!"_

_Angel didn't listen, putting her fingers in her ears. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUR STINKING GUTS!"_

_-----_____End Flashback_____-----_

"Oh babbeeeeeee?" hollered Dante from a window. I covered Vee in my jacket and grinned up at Dante, waving a little. He grinned back down at me.

"Getting some air." I hollered back, secretly hating myself.

"I know, I take people's breath away." he chuckled, shaking his head. "You comin' up now?"

I nodded.

"M'kay." I saw his head duck away - then pop back up again. "Hey babe?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

I frowned, puzzled. "Uh...Yeah? Should I be doing yoga or something to prep myself, or...?"

Dante didn't break into a smile like I'd hoped. Instead, he frowned. "I don't know if you know this," he said slowly. "But you're crying."

I felt my cheeks with disbelieving fingers.

_Well waddaya know._

"Uh...Hayfever?"

Dante frowned a little and in all seriousness, leaned over the window some more. "Are you okay?"

I laughed, and wiped my face with my sleeve. "I'm fine. Get ready, 'cuz here I come."

_Hehehehe. Come._

Dante jumped out of the window and landed surprisingly enough, right in front of me, in a crouch. He was shirtless, and pant-less, squatting only in a pair of ruby red boxers.

"What's up?"

"Nuthin'."

He frowned, disbelieving. "C'mon, babe, you can talk to me."

"Nuthin's wrong. I'm fine." I tried to stand but he pulled me down again, gripping my bicep.

"You're still crying." he pointed out.

"Not crying," I said testily, pushing his hands away. "I get hayfever, damnit."

I got up and tried to walk away, almost spacing out on the simple fact that Vergil was sitting right next to me - I kicked him as I went past by accident.

_Oopsie_.

"Was it something I said?" Dante pestered loudly, turning me around to face him. He was dead set serious.

"No!" I snorted, socking his arm as hard as I could. I knew full well it wouldn't actually do much. "You didn't do anything, and that might be the problem, eh?" I wriggled my eyebrows and pouted at the demon who so obviously was not going to fall for it.

"What did I do? Do you not want to...ya know...do...me?" He scratched the back of his head lamely, but didn't take his eyes off me.

I laughed, and rolled my eyes, turning away.

"Noiiiiiicce. Only thing is, there isn't a person in this world I could hope to do more." _Maybe Vergil. Or you AND Vergil. AT THE SAME TIME. *SQUEE!!!*_

"C'mon, A-"

"Look, Dante, there's nothin' wrong, okay?" I snapped, wirling around to jab him in the chest with an acusing finger. "You know you are turning me off with all the caring?"

He rolled his, eyes, then socked my arm back lightly, getting there was no way I would talk to him now.

"Well we wouldn't want that now, would we?"


	16. OhMiGawd

**Ya ya ya. Smaller chapters, it's practically eating me up inside with guilt. WARNING! Sex scene, vulgar language... Love ya, TehOdd1 xoxox**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Oh, My, Gawd.

I moaned, and rolled over, Dante on top of me. His thighs were on either side of mine, and I could feel the muscle underneath his skin tensing and twitching as he moved. I could feel his heart pounding through the slick skin of his chest, and his breath as it hit my face.

We were doing the naughty. The horizontal mumbo. The way babies are made.

And God, it was _So. Good_.

"Fuck. Me. Dead!" I hissed, then pulled his head down to meet my lips again.

After the very heated kiss, he grinned and nipped my earlobe, whispering in a deep, seductive voice : "Well that was the idea."

His voice was vibrating (hahaha vibrating), around my head like a bee. It was deep, and so very sexy.

I could taste beer on my tongue, and something kinda spicy. His kisses were rough, and inpatient against mine (who were exactly the same, if not worse), and I half wanted to yell at him to stop fighting me. I swear my mouth was going to be bruised.

I dug my nails into his shoulders and rotated my hips some, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him closer.

"You wouldn't kill lil' ol' me, would ya, Dante?" I purred, raising my fave eyebrow as his jaw dropped. He didn't reply, just gave me another searing hot kiss.

We were both getting close now, and God, if I had any idea Dante knew how to move like this I would've done him _ages_ ago. And he was going to damn slow for my liking. He was nibbling at my throat now, sending goose bumps down my arms, and even to the tips of my toes. I gasped and shuddered, trembled and quaked with the building tension in my... Well, you get the idea.

"Dante..." I moaned. "You ass ...You're teasing me."

He chuckled, his eyes dancing. "Yep."

I twitched as he withdrew to the max - then slammed back into me. "Oh God! Just do it already." I snapped. "Or I will."

"What am I doing, exactly?" he purred, stopping all movemtent. I glared at him, then threw my head back with my eyes closed, sighing.

He was touching my clit, rubbing it in slow, gentle strokes.

Holy Damning Flaming Asswhole Hell Bitch Bastard Mother.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! We've been going at it for over an hour now, I'm tired. So you better finish up, or I will."

"Is that a threat, or a promise?"

I growled and rolled him onto his back, so I was on top. He grinned up at me, his hair stuck down to his forehead and neck in some places.

"Both." I replied, smirking down at him.

I leaned down and gave him a hicky on the side of his throat, which he moaned about while I did so. He held onto my hips to guide me, occasionally grunting or trying to slow my movements - but fuck that! I was ready to explode!

As we ended our little horizontal dance of death via certain torture involving a very explosive orgasm, I kinda half collapsed onto his chest, panting. He was slick with sweat, and breathing heavy.

"Oh my God."

"Yeah, I get that alot." he chuckled, grinning down at me. "But I gotta beg you call me Dante."

I snorted, and sat my chin in the middle of his chest, grinning.

"So." I snickered.

"So." He grinned.

_Well, I thought this was gonna be shitloads more awkward._

"Was it good for you?"

He laughed, and pulled me up to be face to face with him. "Most certainly. You?"

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "If you had've kept me waiting any longer I wouldv'e passed out."

"And then what would I do with you?"

"Hmmm..." I leaned over and it his ear, giggling. "I could give you a few ideas for next time."

"Next time, huh?" he rolled me over and braced all his weight on his arms. "And what makes you think there's a next time?"

I ran a hand down his chest and over his abdomen, raising an eyebrow. "You'll want me again. I move in ways unknown to man." I bragged, running my hands over his back- his skin was so smooth, I forgot he couldn't scar. I felt embarassed at my own battle throphies, embarrsed that I had made as many mistakes as I had in my youth gaining them.

Oh well. What could I do now?

"But what makes you think you won't come crawling back to me?" he said, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "I move in ways unknown to women."

I loved that voice; it was deep, sincere, and devilishly handsome. I couldv'e taken him again, for a sec there.

I laughed. "I have my pride, Dante. I won't be crawling to anyone, anytime soon."

He shifted us so we were spooning, but flipped around to face him, wrapping my leg around his thigh. He chuckled, then tucked my hair behind my ear, eyes growing soft.

"I triggered." he said, smiling a little sadly.

"Huh?" I was fantasizing about what had just happened, half drooling on his chest. I almost missed that.

"I don't know how you'll deal with this." he said slowly. "But I'll just come out and say it. I'm half demon. I know that's far fetched, but believe me, I am. I triggered, which means I went into my demon form...but..." he sighed. "You didn't seem to notice."

I frowned, playing along. I almost forgot he didn't know I hunted his kind. Psh. Men are so oblivious.

"I....Demon? Dante, you're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm telling the truth." he said softly, stroking my cheek with the tip of his finger. "Don't be scared, though. I won't ever hurt you."

_OhMyGawd, he's so CUUUTE!!! *SQUEE!!*_

"Oh...Well, I-....I don't know what to say...." I frowned. "Maybe...You aren't going to eat me, are you?"

He chuckled. "No. I don't eat people."

"Oh." I paused for dramatic effect. I should win an effing award, really. "Well...Don't hurt Amy. I think I'll be okay with your 'demon-ness' if you don't try to eat us."

He laughed, then leaned in for a soft and gentle kiss, no tongue.

"Thanks for understanding, babe." he wispered against my lips. It surprised me that he was completely serious. "It means...well, a shit load to be perfectly honest."

I giggled then nuzzled his collar bone.

"I might like your demon-ness, you know." I told him, inhaling the smell of his skin. "I ain't scared of nuthin'."

He chuckled, and kissed the top of my head. "Whatever, babe."

"Night, Dee. Sweet dreams." I snickered.

"G'night sweet thang."

(A/N: Listening to rap! XD Thang!!!)

**Angel's Point Of Veiwing:**

"C'mon, Angel. Time to get going, sweetheart." came Linda's voice from the other side of the bathroom door.

I was currently squeezing the last bit of concealer out of it's tube and trying in vain to cover the purple bruise like ovals all over my neck and shoulders.

"I'm not going to work covered in hickies." I said coldly, biting my tongue. I was so mad with Vergil, I found myself crueler than normal to my co-workers, namely Linda.

"But you_ are _coming to work, aren't you? People are going to start talking."

"Of course I'm coming to work." I said sharply, throwing the door open. Linda fell in at my feet, then jumped up, like nothing happened. "Now can you please hide these infernal things for me? Blast the person who invented these damning things!"

She nodded, rolling her eyes, and turned me around, taking the tube from my fingers.

"God, Angel. You must've been completely smashed. They're all over the back over your shoulders!"

"I know." I sighed, sagging my head. "I can't even remember what happened - but _he_ did assure me that we didn't have... anything at all to do with each other, sex wise."

Why does the thought of Vergil all hot and sweaty on top of me make me feel so red? .... Red with anger, of course.

"Well, it mustv'e been some very hot making out going on, then, Angel." she scolded me, covering the blemishes over my shoulders. "I have no idea what the man looks like, and yet you insist he's some kind of Greek God!"

"He isn't all that good looking." I said bitterly, frowning. "He made me lose my glasses and he has no reagard for rules."

"That doesn't mean he isn't good looking."

"But it makes him an arrogant, pompus ass."

"But we aren't talking about his personality, we're talking about his physical looks."

"His physical looks, to me, are marred by that of his extremely sucky personality."

She turned me around, eye brow raised and smirking like the devil himself. (I probably shouldn't say things like that - what with having some kind of ridiculous crush on the demon/angel thing.)

"'Sucky'?" she repeated, amused. "He has a 'sucky' personality, Angel?"

"I think I very well may still be drunk." I shot back, rolling my eyes. "You're going to have to forgive me."

I sighed again, a little depressed. Then I smirked and winked at her.

"You want him? Go get him. He's single, or gay…I'm not completely sure."

She laughed, and thumped my arm lightly.

"Don't be silly. With the obvious way he was flirting with you…"

I snorted. "He didn't flirt with me. He was an antagonistic bastard who needs to get a life."

God, I was mad at him.

Mad at him for hurting me, mad at him for not stopping me. I was mad at Vergil Sparda because he had, quite obviously, hurt me – both physically and mentally. How could he do that to me? How could he make me think that I had a friend?

I never really had any friends. Having him as a friend - accquantence, really - threw my life upside down and inside out. I watched how much time I truly spent with him, I became aware of_ his needs_.

I remember being so cold, so concentrated on my life and making it better for the future - like I was in a dream. But then he was there, and I somehow became _aware_ of life.

I hate this.

I hate this.

This is why I didn't socilise.

I hate this.

Damnit!

Why was I hurting so much?

"Angel-?"

"I'm fine!" I said, waving her away with a slightly hysterical note in my voice. "I'm just fine!"

"You...You look like your about to-"

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped, pulling my jacket from the hanger. "Leave me alone! I'm sorry I bothered you!"

I don't know why, so don't ask petty questions. There were enough questions running around my head.

I ran out the house with a pair of borrowed high heels on, tripping and stumbling into someone's arm.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled over my shoulder, continuing my frenzied run.

I ran, and ran, and ran and ran, trying to run away from these stupid feelings that plagued my heart. My head felt blocked up, and my eyes were blurred.

I hate this.

I hate this!

I finally stopped, doubled over, panting, outside the front of a shop, and sat in a near by bench.

What would I do now?

I couldn't face Linda now I had yelled at her so, and I couldn't go to work sweaty and stinking. I couldn't even go home to my house, and curl up in my bed, for fear Vergil Sparda would be there, awaiting my return.

I looked up, and took a sharp intake of breath.

I thought I was dreaming. Surely he couldn't...? But to my dismay, there he was, walking down the street towards me, so calmly.

Vergil.

"You stay away from me, Vergil. Or so help me I won't be held resbonsible for the consequences." I said coldly, standing up.

He was still a few good feet away, sword next to his hip and swinging. He didn't take any heed of my words, only scowling at me instead.

"Are you deaf?" I snarled, narrowing my eyes at him. "Stay where you are!"

He didn't say anything, nor stop in his stride. I saw his eyes flash - then dived in the shop closest to me, slamming the door shut and locking it behind me.

"I don't want to see you, damnit! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I bellowed through the crack, hoping he would just leave. I didn't want, or need, the confrontation.

"Angel?" whispered a voice, causing me to turn.

"Amy?" I blinked stupidly. My baby sister was here? Why? Where was Alex?

"Amy?" questioned Vergil's twin, popping up from behind a door, a towel around his waist and nothing else.

"Dante?" I shot at him.

"Angel?"

"Angel?!" I looked up sharply and to my immesnse surprise, saw Dr. Jessie standing there, jaw dropped.

"Dr. Jessie?!"

"Huh? Topaz, what the hell, man-?"

"Angel." said a cold voice to my left.

I glared at Vergil, who stood quite coolly, arms crossed over his chest and looking hung over. "Vergil."

"Vergil?!"

"Dante."

"Huh?"

"I'MA STEAL YER TOWEL!"

My eyes opened, and I clutched my heart through my chest, gasping.

"Alex!"

The heavily scared woman looked up at me, grin falling.

"Angel?"

"Y-....What happened to you?!" I shreiked, motoining to the scars across her cheeks and shoulders. There was white scars over her throat, and arms - absolutely everywhere! My little sister!

"Alex?" asked Dante, looking to her.

"Alex?" Vergil rose an eyebrow and looked at my second oldest sister. "I thought your name was Bella?"

(A/N: Confusing? GAHAHA! Suffer in ya jocks! Love me, and I may update quicker!!!! XD)


	17. Trying To Understand

**TehOdd1 xoox**

**I do not own Devil May Cry, no matter how much I'd like to...**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**General Point Of Viewing:**

Alexandra Jade Williams frowned. "Yeah, Vee, my name is Bella. But that's my hunting name."

"Hunting name?" enquired Dante, raising an eyebrow. Because, of course, Alex had him under the impression she didn't know of demons...And went by her given name, as opposed to her allias.

Alex - who was also known as Huntress Bella - shifted uncomfortably, feeling most eyes on her. And although she quite often liked it that way, this was rather awkward.

The only people not looking at her were Vergil and Amy, who both glared at Angel.

Angel Jane Williams.

_'I don't wanna stay with AJ! She hits me and is stinky and mean all the time!' _

_AJ._

Angel Jane.

The eldest Williams sister swallowed, making sure she was still breathing after seeing her oldest little sister's arms and shoulders scarred in such a manner, then glared, propelling herself across the room in three long strides. She jabbed her in the chest so hard she fell back into Dante, and growled.

"You. Explain. Now."

"Oi!" the middle child boomed, throwing her sibling's hands away from her. She was frowning, and glaring right on back now. "You don't just go stormin' around, stabbing people with ya finger! Just calm the fuck down a sec, would ya?"

"Would you please," Angel hissed through gritted teeth. "Refrain from using such a feral language?"

She rolled her eyes, hitched up her towel, and partically pulled away from Dante's arms. "I'll do whatever the fuck I wa-"

Angel snapped.

Perhaps it was the emotional strain she had been under the past few days. Or maybe it was that her sister had always dified her, always called her childish things that truly did hurt after a while, and Angel would no longer stand for it, even though she had just seen her for the first time in years.

It was really a Williams sibling thing.

Maybe it was because she could feel Vergil's - and Amy's - eyes burning a hole into her skull, she would never know.

She lunged, and managed to hit the younger in the right of her face whilst Alex hit her in the left at exactly the same time- then Vergil's arms wrapped around her middle and yanked her back. He had the infuriated girl on his chest, kicking out at the air, cursing her sister and her damning swear words.

Angel couldn't help but growl a few out herself - Alex'd hit her so hard the delecate membrane of her cheek had split open and now blood was burning down her face.

Vergil didn't like this, and snarled at Alex, who flipped him off.

Dante had caught Alex around the waist, who was kicking and screaming just as Angel was. The younger Sparda was trying not to smirk whilst trying to hold her towel up as she so neglected to do.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Alex screamed, scratching at Dante's arms, to which he replied with a small 'Oh, that's really nessasary.'

"YOU ARE SO DAMNING IMMATURE!" Angel yelled, trying to elbow Vergil in the face, but to her dismay, he caught her arms in his steel embrace and held onto her tight. Angel was far from calming down, but smoldered some of her rage when he whispered in her ear.

"Calm yourself, Angel. Petty fights cannot be solved with violence, so I have learned with human females."

When Alex saw the way her sister's eyes fluttered at hearing the other brother's words at her ear, she couldn't take it. Vergil had never looked even remotely like that with her... Was it that no one had ever rejected her in favour for Angel? Was she feeling...jealous?  
"I STILL FUCKING HATE YOU!" she pointed out, causing Angel to jump a little and snarl in her direction. "I HATE YOU AND YOUR FUCKING SKANKY GUTS!"  
_"SKANKY_?!" Angel exclaimed, writhing in Vergil's arms once more. Vergil couldn't supress his eye rolling at that point in time, muttering the phrase : _women_.

"**ME! **SKANKY! YOU'RE THE ONE RUNNING AROUND IN A TOWEL, ALEX! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING AMY, HUH?!"

Amy was, of course, trying to get them to stop figthing by ringing the bell over the door, but Topaz - otherwise known as Dr. Jessie - held onto her upper arm, relishing in the feel of so many emotions around him.

Anger from Alex. Disbelief that she was here, in her face, still talking down her nose to her like she was three years old.

Lust from Vergil. How could he not feel what he felt, being drunk? He was hyper aware of her very breath, and it was driving him to insanity.

Confusion from Dante. Vergil actually survived? Vergil was looking with hearts in his quite obviously drunken eyes at the woman who was flailing about madly?

Surprise from Angel. Out of all the shops, grocers, dingy little shit holes she couldv'e ran to for cover from the man that held her so tightly - why this one?

Tears from Amy....Wait.

He looked down at the sobbing girl, who had wrapped her thin arms around his bicep.

"I ahte when they fight." she whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes as she looked down, ashamed. "I freakin' hate it-"

"A SHIT LOAD MORE THAN YOU," boomed Alex, who was furious! How dare that skank come in here, and boss her around? Why was she here anyway? And how could she even think about insulting her parenting! The BITCH! "-YOU PRUDE-ING, ASS FACE!"

"YOU KNOW FULL WELL I LEFT FOR THE BETTER OF THIS FAMILY!" bellowed Angel, who was never known as anything else, apart from The Bitch, or The Whore to her loving sister.

"YOU LEFT BECAUSE YOU'RE A SELFISH COW! I HATE -!"

The side door that Vergil had used to gain entry suddenly flew open with a bang, and both sisters fell quiet, slumping in their captives arms.

"Holy crap!" they girl wheezed, hands on her knees, face red and puffing. She looked up, at Vergil, then grinned. "Damn you run fast, Verge."

"Bree?!" that was both the youngest and oldest Williams sisters. Angel, and Amy.

_Here we go again..._

Bree blinked stupidly at them before grinning once more. "Hey, Ames. Didn't think I'd see you for a bit, 'ey?"

Angel blinked, looking at her youngest sister sharply before a more soft look was thrown at Bree, who stood up to lean on the doorframe with an arm raised above her head.

"You know Amy?" she said slowly.

The girl shrugged, still half panting. "Yeah. We went to school together for a while. She was my bestie for the best part of a year, and then...I dunno. She moved." she nodded to Bella - Alex - and nodded. "Heya, Sexy Lexi."

Topaz - Dr. Jessie - stared, his jaw dropped and eyes bulging at the girl. How had she managed to calm the entire room by falling through the door?

"So, what, did I interrupt something?" she smirked, raising an eyebrow at Dante and Alex, who were half naked, kinda spooning in the air - to Angel and Vergil, who were looking into each other's eyes intensly, not aware of what was happening outside their shared gaze. They were whispering heated, harsh words to each other, glaring and snarling as only those two could do without getting offended.

Then her gaze fell on Amy, who was running up to her, grinning all out.

"I FRIGGIN' MISSED YOU!" she squealed, launching herself onto the shorter girl.

Bree laughed, a full hearted laugh, and attempted to catch her, failing terribly though, when she half fell back throgh the doorway.

"Noice. So, you know Vergil, huh?" she blushed over Amy's ebony curls, looking between him and the younger Sparda - who had let Alex go on the proviso she didn't pick the fight.

Amy laughed, wiping under her eyes to collect the leaking mascara. "Yeah, trust you to perve after not seeing me for like, a year."

Bree snickered, and grinned, winking at Dante and dragging Amy over whilst she sauntered over herself.

"Hell-o handsome." she purred, even though she was turning red.

Dante smirked, and raised an eyebrow at her, to Alex - who giggled, thumping him on the arm half heartedly. "Yep. That's pretty much Bree for you."

"Aren't I a little too old for you, Kid?"

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, your like, what? 20? "

Dante snorted, his eyes twinkling. "Try-"

But that was drowed out by the sound of Angel hitting Vergil -SMACK- right in the kisser.

"I told you to leave me alone!" she said shrilly, stepping away from his arms.

Vergil's gaze rested on the floor, his bottom lip pouted (and Dante saw it tremble, as did Topaz, because both are demons that a) can see stuff like that, and b) would care to notice.)

"I told you I would follow you." Vergil said in a cold voice, glancing up. "I told you, didn't I? You should know me well enough to wager that I do not joke with matters such as these."

"Vergil!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes. "You. Are. A. Demon._ I am a human_! What part of that don't you understand? You disgust me! I don't want to be around you at the moment! Can't you just leave me be, give me some time and space to accept??"

Angel's breathing came in rough after she said that, and she felt the dire need to take back every word she just said, and kiss his imobile lips until he smirked. (because she knew by now that Vergil Sparda did not 'smile', persay.)

Vergil's face was slack, his shoulders slouched, unmoving from where he had stood since he'd been slapped for trying to kiss Angel the first time. Why had he done that? Made a fool out of himself in front of Dante? He felt so rejected, it was almost cruel. He wanted to kill her, or maybe take her, just to prove his strength, then. (but he did not, for the sole reason that he didn't want her to hate him, for whatever reason. He could fix this.)

Alex's jaw was almost touching the floor, and her eyes were wide. She wondered if Angel knew just how much Vergil had...well, there really was no other word for it - _pined_ for her... would she still be as a cold hearted a bitch as she was being now? (that didn't mean she felt sorry for either of them, she just had a shitload more respect for Vergil than she did Angel - being that Angel was a whore, in her eyes.)

Amy blinked at her oldest sister, frowning. So, after all this time, seeing her walk away with second after she'd been defeated - _just_ - by the guy infront of her, while Dante was off to grope the lady selling hotdogs, she dosen't say three words to her. Nice.

Topaz was sitting down gleefully, smiling from person to person. How he loved the drama. He wasn't a incubus, of course, but a rather powerful desendant of one, mixed with a thouroughbred demon of fire. The action, the angst...Had him all but jumping around like a fat kid with chocolate cake.

"Guys, c'mon." Dante said coolly, eyes flicking nervously from Vergil to Angel. "Can't we all just get along?"

"Not with him." growled Angel, turning on her heel to storm away.

"Apparently our blood is of disgust." said Vergil stupidly, frowning. "Are we disgusting, Dante?"

Dante swallowed and shook his head, curling his hands into fists as so no one could see them shaking.

"Nah, bro. We're the sexiest beasts out."

How was he having such a cool coversation with him, after everything they'd been through? After Temen-Nig-Ru? After Hell? After saying good-bye, after trying so deserately to save him-

The door slammed, and everyone, save for Amy, turned to watch Angel run through the street.

"She's running away!" hissed Alex, sneering at the spot she had last seen her sister. "She's running away! Again! And people say she's the strong one-!"

"Don't you dare." said Vergil codly, narrowing his suddenly sober eyes and taking an intimidating step forwards. "She is strong."

"She is RUNNING!" bellowed ALex, stomping her foot for emphisis. "That's her almighty defence! She RUNS!"

"She has her reasons."

"The hell she does!"

"Bella."

"Oh, cut the crap, Vee! Just 'cuz you got yourself a heart and fell for my sister-" Alex shut her mouth, blinking stupidly.

"That came out before I could stop it." she said calmly. "Vee, I didn't actually mean to say that."

"That's quite alright." sneered Vergil, throwing his hands in the air. "It was a mistake. I understand. Human mistakes. You're all pathetic."

"Hey, I resent that." said Amy, who had no fear at all of Vergil - having hung around his all too uncaring brother for the best part of six months. "Being human and all."

Vergil stiffened his shoulders, and scowled.

"I'm going after her." he said calmly, still scowling burning holes into the ground at Alex's feet. "And then I shall be back to talk to you, Bella."

"Alex." she corrected, snorting. "And when you be back, I shall be fully clothed. In clothing."

Vergil didn't blink. He just got himself out of there in the fastest way possible - he teleported.

"What the-?" Bree blinked at the spot he had been standing before dissapearing. "Where the hell did he...? But he was standing..." she waved her arms around crazily. "He runs like a crazy S.O.B, let me tell you. Saw Angel and -BOOM." She demonstrated by clapping her hands together and holding her hand over her eyes, like she was sheilding out the sun. "And I kinda went 'Ah...Verge?'"

Dante chuckled.

Alex sighed, and turned to head up the stairs. "Well. I better get clothed. In clothing."


	18. Getting Back Together

**TehOdd1 xoox**

**I do not own Devil May Cry, no matter how much I'd like to...**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I rounded the corner at full speed, and scratched my car on the way to putting my keys in the slot. I was sweating, and gasping for breath after breaking into a frenzied run as soon as Devil May Cry was behind me.

I mumbled curses, feeling on the verge of tears, so angry and upset.

Of course, I wanted to collapse into a sobbing heap and let the thunder of emotions in my chest have me. But I couldn't.

I had my pride, you know.

Practically jumping in my car (which was next to Linda's aparment block, a good seven blocks away) I panted and gripped the wheel before realising I hadn't thought to take my keys out of the lock.

I scrambled for them, cursing yet again.

Jamming them into the ignition, i jumped and yelped a little when I heard Three Days Grace still thumping through the speakers, and put a hand over my heart, turning the music down and changing it to my fave radio station.

I was extremely jumpy, and I think it had something to do with the amount of raw emotion I was feeling.

Turning the wheel, (after checking repetitively weather or not I was about to be hit by an oncoming car,) I swerved out of my parking space and took to the streets at a neat 180 kph.

What? I was running. It was a far wiser decision than stnading and figthing - someone wouldv'e gotten hurt.

And as a lawyer, I knew the consequence of killing my younger sibling out of rage.

I tore down the intersection, looking from right to left to right again in the most paranoid manner. I ran a red light in my haste to get away.

But what on earth was I running from?

Vergil.

Did I succseed in my quest?

No.

Because there, standing fearlessly infront of my speeding car in the middle of the road, stood Vergil. His hands were crossed in front of his chest and he didn't look particularly happy.

One has to think one might know why.

I slammed my foot on the breaks and almost head butted the stearing wheel. Apparently I'd forgotten my seatbelt.

Glaring over the leather encrusted wheel, I revved the engine.

I had stopped only a metre away from his legs, and still he did not flinch. I narrowed my eyes.

Revving the engine once more, I impatently beeped the horn. He did not move.

I was frustrated. So I leant across the car and opened the passenger side for him.

"Get in." I demanded him pointing to him, then the seat next to me.

He did as he was told.

All was quiet as I returned to driving at a more legal pace.

**Remember those walls I built,  
Well, baby they're tumbling down,**

_Yeah_. I thought bitterly, proping my elbow on the window edge and leaning my head on my fist. _You don't know the half of it_.

**I found a way to let you in,  
But I never really had a doubt,  
Standing in the light of your halo,  
I got my angel now.**

_Or devil. What did he say he was?_

**It's like I've been awakened,  
Every rule I had you breakin',  
It's the risk that I'm takin',  
I ain't never gonna shut you out.**

_Oh, yes, I am. Or die trying anyway._

**Everywhere I'm looking now,  
I'm surrounded by your embrace,**  
**Baby I can see your halo,**  
**You know you're my saving grace.**

_I don't need saving. _I thought, glaring at the radio as though it were speaking directly to me._ I can save my own damning self, thankyou very much._

**You're everything I need and more,  
It's written all over your face,**

I took a glance over at the silent passenger. He was surveying me, his pointer finger touching the dip in his lips gently, looking over me in a soft, and subtle way.

There was no emotion on his face - but in his eyes - I saw the royal blue. I know him well enough to say that he was feeling just as much as I was.

This both startled and warmed me - igniting a sudden hope in my chest I didn't quite understand. It was like from behind the clouds came the sun, pelting me with a direct beam of light - I tried to ignore it.

**Hit me like a ray of sun,  
Burning through my darkest night,**  
**You're the only one that I want,  
Think I'm addicted to your light.**

_Addicted_. I snorted, returning my attention back to the road. _What a pathetic word. I'm not addicted like some heroin user. Besides, it's all mind over matter, and I have plenty of mind to spare. Not only that, but I can want and have any other man that I should wish for - although I don't wish for them frequently, as Linda does._

**I swore I'd never fall again,  
But this don't even feel like falling,  
Gravity can't forget,**  
**To pull me back to the ground again.**

Those few words struck a chord in me, causing me to lash out and shut the radio off quickly.

Yes, I had sworn never to fall again. Not to my family, not to my friends, not to myself. And as much as what was happening between me and Vergil - whatever it was - it _didn't_ feel like falling at all.

More of a floating, really.

But the fact of the matter is, I knew the signs. And gravity could never forget just how hard I fell into the ground. Not phsyically, of course- but I had fallen and I had left a crater, and nothing could fix it.

"Well," drawled Vergil from my side as I slowed to a stop at a look out over the city. The lights reminded me of little fairies all over. And I never had time for fairies as a child, so I assume I would make up for it now.

"What was that... _explosion_ all about then?"

I took a deep breath in, and turned my car off.

"My sister." I growled, narrowing my eyes at the wheel. "Is the reason I am what I am. She and our brother Robbie insisted on tormenting me as a small child. They wanted me to believe in demons." I shuddered.

"I refused."

"What do you mean, 'tormenting'?"

"They would beat me, burn me. Tease what little friends I possesed to ensure I was alone." I shrugged. Then I narrowed my eyes further at the wheel. "It was humiliating, having a sibling three years younger beating on me. And there wasn't a thing I could do to stop them. I was weak."

"You were a child."

"I shouldv'e known better." I countered, looking across at his rigid demenour. "All they wanted me to do was say I believed, but my brother did drugs and my sister was younger than I, what would they know?"

I looked out across the city again.

"I was a very practical child."

"I would assume as much." he said softly.

He didn't move, nor speak.

I so wanted to spill on everything that happened to me as a little girl - how many times a day they would hit me, and my mother and father who always expected so much from me - before they went slightly mad and Robbie and I had to take care of them.

But I didn't. There was more to the story than just beatings and taking care of my parents.

So much more...

But I would never tell him. He didn't need to know.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked abruptly, turning to face him.

He smiled, actualy smiled a small smile at me, and lifted his hand to brush back part of my fringe from my face.

"It takes quite alot to anger me, with a brother like mine." he said coolly. "Besides, if I were truly angry with you, you'd probably be dead."

I snorted, and shrugged his hand away, turning the key in the ignition.

"Yes, because thats very reassuring."


	19. The Blinking Clock

**TehOdd1 xoox**

**I do not own Devil May Cry, no matter how much I'd like to...**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I opened my eyes slowly.

It was night, and everything around me was encased in a soft blue light. The sheets, the bed. Even Vergil's smooth white skin was glowing under the alarm clock's haze.

The clock blinked 4:37.

I sighed.

I had given up trying to deny it. I was attracted to him.

Atractted to him because he was alot like me. Attracted to him because he was dangerous, and full of mystry.

But I think it's because he was so gentle with me, and me alone, that I liked the most.

Of course, I quite doubted anyone else could feel it.

He was as cruel and cold towards any other as ice to flame - but to me? Here in the cover of night? He was a mere man who held a petrified woman - he was my saving grace, pulling me from the routine that was my work and cold-hearted status.

I was pertrified. I had never, _ever_ even remotely acted like this with anyone - how could I be sure I was doing this right? How could he act like this with me?

I thought demons were supposed to be nasty, and blood sucking vermin...?

Or was that vampires?

God I'm so confused.

He lay partically beneath me, breathing slowly, his arms wrapped around my shoulders and waist, hugging me closer to his bare chest.

I didn't try to fight him. I just watched him sleep.

The moment was almost perfect, and I half expected to wake up from my dream. It was peaceful, and unbareably warm. He was so delecate to me, and so exhilarating all at the same time I hated the clock reminding me that I didn't have forever to lay there and watch him in his dreamy splendor.

I felt like a hormonal teenager.

Bree jumped into my thoughts, but I pushed her back.

I didn't really have to try - Vergil was beautiful enough to do that, as corny and as horrible as that all sounded.

He took a deep breath in, and exhaled slowly, his pecs expanding and contracting beneath me.

He was so soft. So easy to adore.

But I had work to do.

Slowly, and ever so softly, I eased away from his embrace and halted when I heard him murmur my name.

"Where are you going at this un-Godly hour?" he mumbled, cracking one eye open a tiny little squint.

I smiled, pushed him onto the bed fully, and drew the blankets higher on his shoulders.

"I'll be right back," I half whispered, leaning down a little. "I just...I need to use the bathroom."

"Damn human functions." he mumbled morbidly, yawning and rolling over. "To think I could just keep you here if you didn't need to...urinate."

I heard the tiniest snore, then saw him yawn and snuggle into the blanets.

I giggled some and tip-toed away.

Unveiling my manilla folder from a pile of shattered glass, I edged around to reach the kitchen where I found a half broken bottle of wine. It still had a fair amount of alcohol left in the glass.

I shrugged, and took a sip.

Not half bad, when it had aired.

I had to flick on the armchair light and spend a good five minutes cleaning it up - there was glass everywhere, and my pet cactus had to be binned - there was just no way to save him.

Poor Prickly.

As I curled up on my glass free chair, I took a good look around and shook my head, the smallest of smiles gracing my half sleep deprived and drunken lips.

Not a single picture frame stood in it's place, nor vase, nor mug nor shot glass nor cabinet window. The was a few daggars imbedded in the wall, and a dark grey stain on my carpet that smelt like metalic rotten eggs.

I had asked Vergil what had happened, but he just shrugged and offered me a half a glass of spoilt orange juice. When I had prodded him further, he had only replied with a morbid 'I lost my temper.'

And I had to giggle about that.

Sighing, I rolled my head on my neck and squinted down at the paper before hand.

I still didn't find my glasses, but I had schedualed for a replacement pair as soon as possible. Next Monday, eight o'clock sharp. Just after work began.

They were going to think I had died or something as equally as dramatic - they all had the nack for drama.

I smirked to myself a little and looked down, opening the folder.

I quietly read aloud to myself.

"Mother died after all of her offspring...Someone really wanted her to suffer..._'The children's insides were hardly recognisable due to violent shredding_'...Dear God, they're just so small..." I sniffed, and blinked rapidly, tracing the coils of blood that ran down the bare back of the boy.

His face was forever imprinted into that horrible look of fear. How could anyone, demon or human, do something like this? Why? What would posses an animal to tear at the children in front of their panic stricken mother?

Some kind of sick, twisted thing, that's who. As for the why, I still had to figure that one out.

"Why?...C'mon, think, Angel..." I murmured, narrowing my eyes as I siffted the papers through and through.

I caught sight of a dark smudge and tilted my head to the side, trying to remember it.

It was a large, shadowy blob, right in the middle of the picture of the woman's breasts - where her heart would be. I squinted at it, then held it under the lamp to see it more clearly.

It began to move.

My eyes went wide.

Twisting, writhing, the whole picture was soon consumed with the blob and before I knew it - the damning thing had seeped out the sides and collected my fingers, pulling them towards the edge.

And for the life of me, I couldn't move a single muscel in my entire body.

I tried everything from my eyebrows to my toes. But I could'nt move!

The thing spread, sinking into my skin from the wrists and then tugging my hands into the picture. It spread up to my elbows, and almost succeeded in pulling me into the thing.

The one thing I couldn't understand was - how was the picture being held up if my arms were in the thing? It didn't make any logical sense. But neither did being sucked into a picture in the first place.

"Angel!" I could see Vergil out the corner of my eye, moving towards me with his sword held high above him. He strode forward, and tried to slice at the paper that currently tried to eat me, but it jerked me around so quickly I landed in his line of sight.

He growled his demon growl.

I felt his hands on my hips from behind, and felt his breath tickle my ear.

"Don't worry." he breathed. "I'll be along shortly."

Then he glared at the photo, that _giggled _- I shuddered internally, I still couldn't move- and said a very low word.

A name, actually.

_Emily_.


	20. The other Sparda Brother

**Alexandra's Point Of Viewing:**

"Why didn't you tell me you knew about demons?" Dante asked me abruptly, rolling on his side to look at me with a cocked eyebrow.

We had just...Uh...Romped in the hay?...And he was butt naked. The only thing keeping his extremely sex-tabular self was the blanket that was hung lazily around the 'v' of his hips.

I eyed his still sweaty self and then sighed. Smiling a little, I looked up at him, watching his face for his reaction.

How was I gunna know what he was thinking? I was no bloody mind reader, and he wasn't exactly the type to voice his most 'inner thoughts'.

Gawd. Imagine if he did! Ha! He'd be all like, "Oh, I'm so sexy," and "Oh, my abs are so spankable."

...Waaaaiiiitt....

OMG. Dante does speak his mind!

CONSPIRISAY!!

His brow was drawn in slightly, his hair stuck to his forehead in some places. His eyes were intent, and soft, but his jaw was obviously clenched and he looked like he'd rather beat a small puppy to a bloody pulp than sit here quietly. He almost looked like he was going to pop. Or poop. (I really hoped he wasn't going to though...ewies...)

I sighed, and rolled over with my back facing him, pulling the blankets up to my shoulders.

"Don' worry about it, babe." I said, closing my eyes.

"But I will worry about it." he whispered at my ear. "I'm going to worry about it, because I reckon it's a big thing."

"It's no big thing, Dee."

"Yeah, it is."

He kissed my earlobe and wrapped his arm around me, turning me to face him again. I found the circle of his arms hot, and uncomfortable - which is weird because he was usually the best person to spoon. Or to be da spooner, if you know what I mean!

"Dante-"

"Why didn't you just say you knew what I was? You _do_ know who I am, don't you?" he probed, his eyes narrowing slightly. It wasn't an angry look, but he still looked accusing.

My shoulders drew in, like I was closing him off - and in a way, I was, but even I got that message so he should be getting it very loud and clear - and I looked down.

"M-...Yeah. Yeah, I know."

"So why didn't you let on?"

I shrugged. "Just 'cuz."

"C'mon, Bell-..." he sighed, and paused. Picking my chin up, holding it in place - gently, but firmly.

"Alex. You can 'fess up to me, you know."

"I know."

"So why won't you?"

"'Cuz."

"'Cuz why?"

I frowned and pulled away from him uncomfortably, trying to loose his grip on my arms.

"Dee, c'mon, man - lemme go now."

"No. C'mon, just tell me."

I growled, and tried to kick him but he rolled on top of me and pinned my arms.

"What the f*ck, Dee?! Get off, ya noob!" I half scolded, half giggled.

"No."

I loved Dante, I really did - as a totally doable, unrelated brother. Hot bod, tight ass, funny bloke and really, _**REALLY**_, good in bed. But, he was stubborn as all hell - and I friggin' hated it. Because damnit, he was gunna let this go, and the reason behind my silence was...well, dumb. Stupid.

"Dante Sparda! Get you're entirely sexual self off of me! C'mon, I'm serious!"

He chuckled, and leaned down, kissing under my throat.

I inhaled dreamily, and lolled my head to the side, eyes drifting closed. I couldn't stay mad at him - he was too damn cute.

"Pwease? Pwease for me, Ali?" he begged, nipping my ear.

I got goosebumps, and giggled a little.

"It's not that big a thing, really..." I mumbled, pulling my arms from underneath him and stroking the muscles in his back.

I kissed his throat, pulled his mouth down on mine and kissed him softly. No tongue, it was a slow, gentle kiss - just him, and I, sharin' the good times.

I enjoyed it. A hullava lot.

"But?"

I sighed.

"I..." Wanted you to be gentle with me - I didn't want to always have to do the protecting , I wanted to be protected. I didn't want to always have to come out with all guns smokin', and I didn't want to have to save your more than capable ass.

_Just say it, Alex! Just open your mouth, and say the words! Tell him the truth!_

"Um..."

I didn't want to try and outdo you with the fighting - I didn't want my sister have to see me crumble under the strain! I'm only human! Between trying to gain rule over Hell and keep up the facade, I'm practically breaking down in your arms!

_SAY THE WORDS, YOU DUMB BI*CH! SAY IT! QUICK!_

"Well..."

I can feel it - the planning is good but keeping up the same stupid resolve day after day after day, it's driving me nuts! I want my family to be pulled back together, I'll stick 'em with glue if I have to! I've had to take care of Amy since I was little...So young... I had to grow up so fast...

_A LITTLE OFF TRACK, DUMBASS! GET ON WITH IT! YOU ARE GOING TO LOOSE HIM!_

"See..."

And Angel just _waltzes_ in and _wrecks everything! _- with her as an obstacle I might finally be able to kill her, but Amy! I know Amy still cares, weather she's gunna admit it or not...She's picked it up from me, I bet you any money you want, she won't say it, but she'll friggin' think it...Or maybe she will say it - but not to me. No worries, I'll just raise you, but don't tell me what's wrong anymore, no worries at all...

_OH GOD. I'M GOIN' SOFT!_

I gulped.

"I can't tell you. I...There's too much to tell."

He smiled. "I thought so. C'mere, you."

He pulled me against his chest and planted another soft kiss on me.

I felt breakable in his arms. I felt fragile, and emotional, and this was NOT a good thing. Not a good thing at all, lemme tell you.

But I kissed him back, sliding my arms around his throat and digging my nails in his hair.

That was the first time I realised that Dante was bad for me. It was the first time that I realised that Dante wasn't good for me - he was making me weak, and he was pulling me apart slowly, and he was everything I'd ever wanted.

That was the first time that I realised that Dante didn't exactly look at me like he ogled everyone else.

When he pulled away, he laughed a little, and tucked my hair behind my ear. His eyes were soft, and his face seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"You love me." I gaped, eyes going wide.

He grinned widely, and pushed his nose against mine.

"Just a little, yeah babe. I love you."

I blinked stupidly. What was I gunna say to that? Uh..that's nice?!

"I know. But...You're...Just like me. There's no one else that gets me like you do."

I continued to blink at him.

He smirked.

"You can't tell me that you don't get me. I know I get you."

My eyebrow cocked.

"How so?"

"You like it when I hold you." he said easily, between kisses down my throat.

I was still, and silent.

"You like it because no one else holds you like I do." he murmured against my skin, running his hands over my face and neck.

"I think you like it because I can protect you...I know what you're scared of, and I know how to fight _them_." he whispered. "You don't have to tell me or explain to me anything I don't already know about the thing under the bed - you like the idea of having me to run to." his breath was warm over my lips, and he turned my un-willing eyes to his.

I almost begged for him to stop talking. I wanted to laugh, and find Ashton and beat him with Demi Moore's arm for Punking me so good.

I wanted to sock him on the arm and tell him I almost fell for it.

"You like the idea of having me to turn to when you're hurt." he continued, thumbs brushing my cheek bones.

"You want to crawl into my arms and you never want to leave, and you want to show me how much you want me but you won't. It's just not you - you wouldn't know how."

And with those few words, Dante Sparda broke my heart, tore the halves in two, and lit them on fire. He kicked the ashes into a small box, locked it up, and threw it as far as he could. He swallowed the key, and shot at the box as it fell over a hole in my chest so deep that once something went in - nothing came out. The ashes settled in my gut, confirming my prior suspicion.

Dante was bad for me.

I pushed away from him, fell out of the bed and wriggled into my jeans, pulling on his tee and running as fast as I possibly could down the hall.

I didn't bother with the stairs, I jumped the banister and landed in a bad way, my knee snapping to the side horribly.

"Alex?"

"What the-?"

I shot a look at the voices - the speakers were Amy and Bree, both looking up from some sort of board game. Didn't see what it was, but I guessed it was cluedo.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came.

"Alex, wait!"

I sprinted for the door at hearing his voice - there was no bloody way I could face him now.

"Alex! Hang on a sec, would ya?"

"What did you do-?!" I heard Amy yell, and what sounded like a table over turning. "I swear if you hurt my sister-!"

I ran.

I kept running.

Tears were brimming, and falling, and there was only one person I could think of that could save me from my misery.

The other Sparda brother.


	21. He Knows What 'It' Is

**I don't own DMC, INSERT WITTY COMMENT HERE. Hope you enjoy, and **xXxzeldaxXx** rocks mah frilly jocks, TehOdd Xoox**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Vergil's General Point Of Viewing:**

How on earth had this happened? Under his very nose?

Vergil Sparda was usually very low key when it came to emotions.

Sure, he was capable of feeling - small bits of happiness, and humour, want, lust, greed, need - but he was a demon, and that was to be expected. He was usually very controlled, and calm, no matter if he was fighting demons or his brother.

But this was not the time to be low key, nor controlled, nor calm. This was not the time to even contemplate the outcome of his actions, nor what his actions might very well be.

Vergil Sparda was pissed.

Emily - the Eastern Queen of Hell - had taken _his_ Angel.

Raging, Vergil tore the picture from it's place by the floor and held it up to his face, his palms vibrating violently with the strain he had put on his muscles to stop triggering.

"Emily." he growled into the glossy paper. "Give. Her. Back."

He heard a frenzied giggle, then saw the paper tear itself in two, a dark grey smoke rising from the split. As it rose to the roof, it became more solid, until it was in the general form of a woman.

The smoke turned a deep, black tinged red, until the Queen's pale face was visible at the very top, giggling madly down her nose at him.

Vergil growled and dropped the paper, so that she was his height.

"Hullo Virgie!"

"Give. Her. Back." he snarled, going to rip her throat out, but finding his hand swiping through the smoke.

Of course, smoke wasn't able to be seized, no matter how realistic and solid the Queen of Hell chose to make it look.

"Aw, but Virgie, my wuv!" the blonde beamed at him, flashing all her pearly whites to try and allure him. "I missed you so vewy much! And I want you to shove you're little Virgie into my-!"

"Give. Her. Back!" he snarled, throwing useless punches at the smoke. He was throwing the first tantrum he'd ever thrown, and he was feeling rage and hate and regret pumping through his veins like a burning liquid.

He threw jabs, and uppercuts at the horrifyingly beautiful woman, hoping that his fist might just collide with her feral smiling face if he just swung hard enough...

Aware he was making quite a fool of himself, and getting no where by standing here swinging his fists like a complete idiot, he took a deep breath in, and curled his fingers into his hands, feeling the sharpened nails pierce his skin like paper.

"Give. Her. Back." he repeated, glaring directly into the blonde's dancing red eyes.

"But Virgie, how can _I_ bang you if you're all hot and bothered with her around?" she asked him, her feather light arm snaking around his throat. "I just need to borrow her, just for a inside whittwle bit, just to learn what makes _you _wanna bang _her_, is all." she said chirpily.

"I. Want. Her. Back." he said between gritted teeth. He could feel each bone into his gum line cracking, bleeding, then repairing. It was a hopelessly long cycle, and it was bothering him horridly.

"You'll get her back, I promise." she said in her mock baby voice, pinching his cheek and cooing at him like he was four years old instead of a completely capable man.

He growled, and tried to push her away, succeeding only in making him the fool once more.

"Tell you what!" she said brightly, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "I can give you a few moments with her, if you want." she said, smiling.

"I. Want. Her_. Now_." He repeated, feeling the crazy need to stomp his foot.

"But you have to give me something in return, Vergie-Smergy, pugin pie." she said slowly, advancing and wrapping her smokey arms around him.

"_Just give me back my Angel_!" he bellowed, causing her to recoil.

She looked up at him with a pout on her glossed ruby lips, and jealousy in those glowing red eyes.

"But Vergggiieee-"

He snarled and tried to lunge at her, but she was smoke, and he forgot that fact.

"Fine!" he hissed. "What must I do for these moments with her?"

"Kiss me." she said hopefully, standing up straighter. "You'll have to come down to Hell and really truly kiss me, and don't worry about Diago or Jacinta, I'll hide you." she said sweetly.

_Ah yes._ thought Vergil bitterly, making a face. _Diago. How I hate him so._

Diago was - apart from Dante - perhaps the only person between the both worlds that had the slightest chance in killing him or overpowering him.

A very rare bred demon, who had been mostly taken out in the early thirteen hundreds. Very little were born and raised beyond ascension these days - the manuscripts and ingredients were hard to come by and the signs of said demon being raised were very noticeable.

The type of demon was named: Beiwulf (_say: B-Ay-Wolf_), not at all similar to it's cousin, the Beowulf.

In it's human form, it manifests and attacks as many of its host's family as it pleases. It usually attaches itself to one, and takes care of he/she like it's own offspring.

Weak. Pathetic.

He hated their kind with out the slightest hint of doubt. He had hated them from his boyhood, only beginning because his father loathed them for killing and beating as many humans as they did. But some things never changed...

"Will you kiss me to see her, Virgie?" said the blonde, snapping him from his thoughts like a broken rubber band.

"I wouldn't dare touch your _filthy_ lips." he snarled, jabbing a finger at her in warning, though his heart was absolutely screaming for him to hurry up, take the deal and crush Angel in to his arms rid the taste of vermin from his lips.

"You sure Virgie?" she said, her voice dropping, becoming more suggestive and...pure evil is how he thought of it, though he'd never admit it aloud.

"All you have to do is lean in, breathe in my scent...Or I could just kill her." she said abruptly, sighing. "That would solve all of my proble-"

She never got to finish.

Vergil had inhaled as much of the smoke as he could on short notice, and it had started to burn his insides, not unlike the sensation of inhaling nicotine for the first time.

He coughed, then fell onto all fours, holding the base of his throat to stop the horrid, all too human noises currently choking him. His head was spinning, he saw her smile, then her grin, then nothing - _he_ was spinning, spinning too fast to feel anything properly, and he knew that -_DAMNIT!_ - she'd pulled him down to Hell, and he didn't care momentarily, because he was going to see Angel again...

A light in his chest flared, which hurt more than anything he's ever known, lighting up his cold heart like a thousand brightly glowing stars - and he knew he'd lost it, everything that made him, _him_, in essence. He knew it like he knew what Angel was to him : his kryptonite. He knew that like his father before him, he'd fallen for his human side, his emotions, and even though every part of him was screaming 'THIS IS VERY, VERY BAD!', he wanted nothing more than to sit with his Angel, curled up at his side, warming his icy demeanour until he melted, he didn't care if he melted, as long as she would hold him while he did so...


	22. Just the Same, Only Cuter

**I don't own DMC, INSERT WITTY COMMENT HERE. **

**I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!**

**TehOdd Xoox**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

With a horrible CRACK - Vergil hit the floor like a tonne of bricks flung off of the Eifel tower. He was still heaving slightly - it took him all of about three seconds to gain some kind of control and push himself up on to all fours.

He looked around, narrowing his eyes slightly at the sights around him. From his place in the crater, he glared up at Emily - surrounded by hateful little bastard children of Hell - and stood to his full height.

Emily giggled, her long, bright yellow, flowing sleeves falling down to her elbows as she covered her mouth childishly. Her eyes sparkled innocently, and she clasped her hands together in front of her chest, swinging her upper torso.

"Veerrrrgieeeee...."

"What?" he snapped out, his teeth grinding together. His jaw was taut, and his hands curled and un-curled, displaying the veins that rapidly pumped blood around his body. Every part of him was on high alert, even though he glared his worst at the seemingly un-caring Hell Queen. He was twitching, and jerking, and wanted so badly to see Angel he forgot what it was he had agreed to do in the first place.

He figured it was something bad. Something he would loathe doing. She was _far_ too happy and he didn't often make her giggle like she was now.

"Verrrggiiee...."

He took a deep breath in, held it, then said : "Well? Shall we get this over with so I may see her?"

Emily's smile faltered and the little blackened children giggled and jumped around, swinging off of things. They were like monkeys, he supposed. The way they screeched and swung like that.

"Noooo..." she said slowly, her smile returning and tilting her head to the side like a confounded child. "I just thought you should knooow..."

"Spit it out, woman!" he boomed. "I _don't _have the patience for this!"

She recoiled, offended, and over the screeching and screaming of all the demons, she mumbled : "I just wanted to spend a whittle time with you, Virgie."

"Yes, well," he drawled, taking one large jump out of the hole he had created himself. "Shall we?"

He stretched out a hand to her, and as her glowing red eyes traced up his wrist, her smile returned.

How he hated this. This at the moment. He hated it. Her touching him, her feral, stinking skin on his. How he'd gotten shirtless, he'd never know, but he was in the remnants of his light blue jeans were singed and practically falling off his hips.

"Love you, Virgie." she cooed, running her hands up his chest and around his neck.

"Love is an emotion demons cannot posses." he replied morbidly, craning his neck away from her seeking lips.

"So what? I lust after you, Virgie. I want babies out of you, and then we can rule Hell, and I'll call my little girl Lilah and Jessica and Kiri -"

"We won't have children together." he said coldly. "I refuse, quite blatantly, to have any kind of contact with you. You disgust me, impersonating a human like you do. You have the mental capacity of a small human child, and I loathe you with every fibre of my being." he said rapidly, with every word his eyes narrowing and becoming colder and colder - like ice.

He was showing emotion, which was not in the plan but certainly felt good to do, and she was beginning to sour slightly.

"Virgie. Puh-lease." she snorted, shrugging. "I'm the best bang you'll ever -"

"Silence." he commanded forcefully, tugging her closer against his chest like a rag doll. "You have drawn this out enough as it is."

And with that, before she could retort, he had pulled the back of her head fast into his and mashed unwilling lips down on hers.

The kiss - more like the touching of his mouth to hers - was stoic, and unmoving. His lips wouldn't grant her entry, and hers kept trying to pry his open like a crowbar.

But the thing that bothered him the most was this :

She wasn't his Angel.

She didn't taste the same. She didn't feel the same. She wasn't the same, and it wasn't the same, and God strike him where he stood - if he was lucky enough to get a word in with God, pathetic in all His glory - he wanted it to feel the same.

Because he was weak, and he wanted to know that the part of him that was human and that could move on, might have a chance. But he was hooked already. He wasn't backing out now.

Tearing away from her, her pushed at her shoulders to release him.

"Now. Angel." she said, beaming brightly at him. She skipped over to him and poked his forehead.

he couldn't help but blink stupidly at her.

She shrugged.

"Maybe I broked it?" she smiled.

His hand shot out again, but before he could throttle her to death, she ducked and he found himself falling...Again...and slamming...Again...into the floor, making another hole.

"I hate that woman." he found it necessary to mumble into the floor. "Such a hyperactive pain in my proverbial-"

"Vergil?" whispered a voice.

His eyes snapped open, and he found himself on his feet even though moments ago he knew he was face down on the floor. His eyes squinted at the brightness of the room. Everything was white. Everything was so clear, and clean, even he had difficulty making out what ended where.

The only thing that his eyes rested upon finding, however, were a pair of emerald eyes, set in the pale face.

Although he could smell her strawberry scent, and taste her fire like a drug, the face that stared back at him wasn't that of his lovers.

She was at least ten years younger. She had no wrinkles around her mouth that she sometimes got when she frowned, or the crease between her eyebrows she would get when she was raising an eyebrow at him.

Her crazy green orbs were red- rimmed, though she was composed. She was as bare as the day she was born, covered only by a thin sheet that sat loosely on her hips. She was sitting crossed legged, upright and rigid, with her hands under her armpits and crossed over barely there breasts.

"Angel." he breathed, surprised. "You're younger."

"I noticed." she frowned, looking down at her lap. "I'm pubescent. It's rather annoying. I distinctly remember fourteen and hating it, though not knowing why - now I remember." she mumbled angrily, looking up.

"My breasts ache." she informed him bitterly, seeing he wanted to know but wouldn't dare ask

He couldn't help but smirk. She was just the same. Only cuter.

"Don't get smug with me, Vergil." she growled, frowning at him.

"I'll try. Although you're current attire will make it extremely difficult to do so."

"Shut up." she mumbled, eyeing his chest then looking down. "It's not like I have a choice."

"You could pull it over your chest." he suggested, nodding at the sheet and going over to her to occupy a space by her legs. "I would assume that would help."

"I can't. I haven't been able to move much." she said quietly, looking up at him with innocent eyes and flushed cheekbones. "Every time I try to move more than to lay down, they come. A-And..." she swallowed, gave him a sheepish smile that he did not return.

He didn't like the scared look in her eyes, and he certainly did not like the way she stumbled over her words the way she did.

"It doesn't matter, I understand the rules before me, and I'll just stick to them." she said mildly. "'Don't move.' Fair enough."

"Who does, Angel?" he said quietly, leaning forward to put one hand on either side of her thigh. "Who comes here when you move?"

She shrugged, and look away, her frizzy black-brown locks falling over her face like a curtain, hiding her from view.

He pulled her face to his, gazing into steadily reddening eyes.

"Hello." he said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Hello." she replied, trying to crack a fake smile but not being able to. Her lips twitched pathetically like she wanted to, but he got the general idea of where it was going.

"I'm in Hell, aren't I?" she whispered, blinking rapidly.

"Indeed. But I'm going to get you out of here. I promise."

"How? Why am I here, Vergil?" she asked calmly, her voice pitching in some places but staying strong. "Is it because I like you?"

Her face broke out into a horrible bright red flush over her cheeks and right down her throat.

"Uhm...I curse these damning hormones." she mumbled.

His lips curled upwards slightly.

"You like me?" he chuckled. "That might pose a threat." he mused. Only to entertain her by accepting her theory, nothing more. "I doubt it, though. I think it's more along the lines of because I like you."

"You...Like...Me?" she squeaked.

He snickered, amused at her antics. "Yes. I told you once, I've told you twice. I have something of a soft spot for you." he said gently, leaning forwards to inhale the steady thumping of the pulse at her throat.

He felt her face flush and pull away slightly, embarrassed.

"Vergil, I can't physically beat you to a bloody pulp anymore, because I'm little now." she snickered, giving him a small smirk.

"But I can sure give you a tongue lashing, let me warn you now."

He leaned up and even closer, their noses touching slightly. He whispered two teasing words over her lips, sending goose bumps over her spine and making her bottom lips tremble lightly.

"Prove it."

"M-M-Maybe I would." she whispered back, blushing. Her eyes were darting around, and she couldn't help but hug herself tighter.

"If you weren't so...Um...Naked!" she blurted. Thinking over what she just said, she clapped a hand over her mouth and pulled her knees to her chest, hiding her face from view.

"God, how I hate puberty! Blurting things out everywhere- this is why I hate being a child!" she moaned into her hands. Vergil just chuckled, having to bite hard into his lip and hide his mouth behind his hands. He couldn't help but snort at

the way she was behaving.

"Try being a hormonal demon." he murmured, moving closer to her side. "Teenage hood as a half breed boy is worse. I remember Dante being so fiercely drunk, he actually hit on _me_."

Angel giggled a little and looked up, looking mischievous.

"I'm sure that went down well." she snickered.

"Quite." he agreed, nodding somewhat enthusiastically. "My parents were just glad we were getting along."

Angel - or, the younger version of herself - cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Did you and your brother get along, Vergil?" she asked softly.

He paused, his smile dying down slightly. His eyebrows drew inward, and although he didn't quite know the answer to his question, he prepared himself to answer any way.

"My brother and I..." he mirrored her tilted head and sighed. "It was more a mandatory thing. Being my brother...My twin...He was the only..._companionship_ I ever had." he said honestly. "I never really had a choice. I was painfully shy and far too well groomed to play as he did. I preferred my books."

"I know exactly what you mean!" Angel exclaimed, her smile brightening up the room. "My sister would always be with somebody, or trying to annoy me. I used to lock myself in the bathroom and read. I was rather bossy for my age, and the other children didn't understand half the things I spoke of." she finished, her eyes a little sad.

He smiled for her sake and leaned forward like he was going to tell her a secret.

"At least you didn't turn into a demon every time you drew the short straw. That didn't go too well with mortal children."

Angel giggled, then sighed. "I never really did get on with my family." she said slowly. "They were all so different to me. My father was a no good druken hippie, my mother was a coke addict hooker, my eldest brother died when he was twenty, then Robbie would hit me all the time and jerk off over my screams, so I just...Withdrew. I had no time for any of them, really. Untill Amy."

Her expression went soft, and although Vergil wanted to know who this 'Robbie' character was, he stayed silent to listen to her past. Like his, she had a mother and a father who emboddied everything she was not. A hippie versus lawyer. A hooker versus virgin...kind of. Dead at twenty versus alive and well - apart from currently being housed in Hell - and a rather perverse elder sibling. Only his was younger, and Dante had never beaten him.

"My brother was my closest family." he said thoughtfully. "I would assume being my twin, he knew what it was I went through, and understood it more than I did myself."

Angel smiled softly. "I know exactly what you mean. It's like...They're the only ones who know just how to handle you. How to push your buttons... Or how to make you smile." she paused for a second, then wriggled so that they were sitting next to each other, one of his hands keeping her legs close to him and the other behind her back, breathing the same air as him.

"They're the only ones who can ever truly know." she said softly, bringing her hand up to sit behind his neck.

Vergil faulted for a second, unable to grasp why she was being so forward. There was a funny kind of light in her eyes, and he couldn't quite place it -

Lust.

"Angel." he said slowly. "When they brought you here, what did they do to you?"

She laughed a little, and bit her lip. Her hands seemed to drop slightly, and pull tighter against her chest, pushing her breasts tighter together.

"They had to make me drink this stuff...My big brother...Then this really pretty - and I mean like really, REALLY pretty girl - she, kissed me, which was the weirdest thing I've ever done in my life, believe me...And her tongue, now this is the really weird bit, it tasted funny... I wanted you so bad, Vergil." she said, leaning forwards to nip his lower lip.

He recoiled and turned his head away from her, but that didn't stop her breath ensnaring his senses wickedly.

Lust had been tampering with her emotions. He supposed that not only had the tampering of emotions be almost too great for even her stubborness, but if there were any chance she might fight them, they had added the combination of her particularly high hormones which would most certainly be too much for even her to burden by herself.

Emily wanted him to stay with her for as long as she could - even if he was with Angel. Clever.

"Angel, Sweet, you need to tell me what you see." he said firmly, pushing her away from his chest. Her hands were no longer covering herself, instead clinging to him, caressing him, and pulling him close to her.

"Tell me what you see when you're looking at me. Angel." he repeated firmly, closing his eyes and holding her at arms length.

She dropped her eye lashes and he watched in horror as her lips curled into a sexy smirk that had him wetting his lips and weak at the knees.

"I see a beach. No one else is here, Vergil. Let's do it. Oh, how I wanted to loose it on a beach." she sighed dreamily. "I knew it. I'll be the envy of the town."

"Angel. Look at me." he swallowed as she did as he asked, with alluring eyes. He was losing the ability to control himself, what with the emotions clouding his-

...

"I hate Hell." he whispered against her lips.

He was kissing the girl then pulling her away - she didn't_ feel _right so young.

Emily was a clever little cookie. That was why she ruled her half of Hell. She played dumb blonde, but in actual fact, she was the smartest demoness in all four plains. That's why she acted so stupid. It often threw the enemy. It had thrown him more than once; three times, actually, and he always forgot why.

"I'll be back for you." he promised harshly, wrapping his arms around her but holding her head back from his. "I promise, Angel. I'll come back. I'll bring the cavalry."

She looked horrified at the thought of him leaving her. Her eyes had gone wide, so wide, and tears had begun to bubble to the surface. Her innocent, porcelain complexion had distorted, and he didn't like it one little bit.

"No. No don't leave me. Please, please Vergil don't leave me. I- I can't! Please, please, Vergil don't leave me! They're going to hurt me - I don't wanna hurt, please, please Vergil!"  
She was just a child, no more nor less, no one to protect her, not even herself - how could he leave her? He wanted to hold her closer, just hold her tightly -

"I_ love _you, Vergil! Please, please don't leave me!"

He'd never seen her cry, but he didn't like it at ALL! _God, listen, please, keep her safe _-

Hell was messing with him, playing with him, that's what Hell did to people - demons, half breeds and the like - that's how he succumbed to Mundus the first time, _curse it all, fuck, FUCK, listen, please,my father in heaven, or Hell as it may very well be, help! _- Some where thoughts become actions, Vergil tried to maintain his cool demeanour.

"I'll be back. I promise." he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Even though he wanted nothing more than to mould her body to his, he pushed her away.

"I promise Angel. I won't let them hurt you for very much longer."

"No! No - don't leave me, please, please! I'm sorry, I'll be good! No! NO!"

But he was gone. Teleported, if anyone should care to know.

Where he had teleported, he didn't really know, and he didn't really care. He was hurting. Hurting on the inside. Angel had made him hurt. He was starting to love - and he hated the way Hell amplified and made him weak out of the fact.

He groaned as he hit the floor. He heard people calling his name but he couldn't quite place a name to the voice, or a face. At first he thought he was dreaming.

Then he recalled thinking that he was in a nightmare.

It didn't matter, because he had made Angel - who was so impossibly strong - cry. He'd made her even more human to himself, and a part of him felt physically sick at the notion.

"Oh. Hell." he murmured into someone's shoulder as they sat him up. "What am I going to do? Hell. Fuck. Curse it all. I made her cry."

"Well that's never a good sign." muttered a dark and slightly slurred voice to his right. "It must be a Williams sister's thing, huh Verge?"

Vergil closed his eyes, and took a deep, much needed, breath in.

"Tell me about it." he mumbled to his twin, taking an outstretched shot glass.

This was a bad idea, getting drunk with his brother. He'd attempted it once. It didn't end well, and he didn't have as nearly as many problems as he did now. He had so much planning to do...Angel needed him.

But he needed alcohol.

Lots of alcohol.


	23. Drunk Mon Cheri

**I don't own DMC, INSERT WITTY COMMENT HERE. **

**FORGIVE THE SLOWNESS OF THIS CHAPTER! I RELEASE MORE SOON!**

**TehOdd Xoox**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Dante's General Point of Viewing:**

His brother looked like shit. There really was no other way of putting it - he just looked as crap as he felt.

Dante's lowered his drink, and swallowed the remaining beer on his tongue. Vergil was quiet, drinking the hard stuff, staring at the bottle in his hands when it wasn't half shoved down his throat. But Vergil was always quiet.

Dante had the theory it was because he talked too much as a kid, and Verge could never get a word in around him, so he just learnt to be quiet.

That made him feel bad.

There was a tiny, circular table between the both of them, littered with empty bottles and half drunken drinks. Everything was small and wooden here - except for all of the glass - this was Dante's spot to be alone. There were more than five locks on the door ahead of them, demonic or otherwise. It was a small room, with a two seater blue couch in the corner, next to the mini fridge (that really wasn't that mini,) that somehow housed all of the hard liquor.

There was a bikini babe on the opposite side, so he could ogle her when he was drunk, and a light on a string he'd installed himself, with one of those pull chord things to turn it on.

"Hey Verge?" he said gruffly, staring straight a head of him.

"Hn?" his brother asked in return, behind closed lips. Vergil's eyes had swept once over the makeshift hidy hole, and shook his head, muttering something along the lines of : 'I shouldn't be surprised'.

"Whattdidjado?" Dante turned and blinked at his twin, half expecting the silent treatment. Or to be stabbed, which he had taken to doing lately.

"To Angel?" murmured Vergil, sending a bloodshot and tired look his way.

"Mn." nodded the younger, half way through yet another bottle of whiskey.

"I..." Vergil swallowed, and frowned. "I don't even know. I think it's because I left her in Hell."

Dante blanched, coughed, then kinda fell off his chair.

"You left her in Hell?" he repeated stupidly. He didn't like the more than over-it look in his twin's eyes. He'd never seen it before.

"Indeed."

"I'm soooo confused..." he groaned, picking up another bottle of beer. "How'd she get there? Did you take her or somethin'?"

"Emily took her to lure me." Vergil muttered under his breath, taking a rather large mouthful of scotch. "And they made Lust twist her emotions. And they made her young again...She was so little. Tiny thing, and she was about fourteen." he murmured into the bottle, before drinking the rest of it in four gulps.

Dante's jaw was open, and from his place on the floor, he shook his head. Not only was his brother - who tried to kill him like, twice, feeling and all cut (and getting increasingly drunk for the first time he'd ever seen,) - he was actually talking to him as a brother again, and not down his nose like he was dirt.

"I thought I did bad." Dante, mumbled, leaning his head on the seat of the chair. His legs were splayed and bent at odd angles, but he didn't really feel it. His ebows were hanging off of the edge of the seat, suppling the alcohol when needed.

Easy access.

"What did you do?" Vergil asked him quietly, tossing the empty bottle aside in favour for another he had under his chair. "To Alex, I assume? Or Amy?"

"Alex." Dante sighed the name, like it was so sweet on his lips. "I made her real mad, I think. And she brokeded it."

"How'd you make her mad?" Vergil mused, sliding not-so-gracefully out of his chair to sit by his brother. "I couldn't even scare her, how'd you make her mad, Dante? And what on earth could she break?"

"Well..." he frowned at his emptying bottle then grinned when Vergil handed him another. After taking a good few sips, he said boldly : "I just told her what I was thinkin'."

Vergil snorted, his knees bending to the roof so he could prop his elbows up on them. "Well that's a surprise." he drawled, in what Dante could guess was a teasing way. "Speaking your mind has gotten you thus far, little brother."

"Ah, shuddup." mumbled Dante, scowling at his glass. "All I said was 'You want to run to me and I can protect you and give you a happy life', and she kinda figured I liked her. I like her, Verge. I like her alot."

"You...Like my Angel's sister?" he said slowly, his brow drawing together in thought.

"Yeah..." Dante snickered a little, and drank some more.

Vergil scowled. "If you and Alex got married, and I and Angel got married..." he shuddered. "That would be slightly...Just don't get married." he mumbled.

Dante's eyebrows were raised high onto his forehead, and the tiniest, condemming smirk was on his face.

"Are you gettin' married to 'er, bro?"

Vergil cleared his throat, eyes sweeping over the concrete floor once again. "Continue with your story, Dante." he mumbled.

"So we were talkin', and out of no where...She was all like 'You love me' and I was like 'Yeah, babe, I do'."

Vergil blinked, then clipped his brother over the ear.

"Are you stupid? That girl is...Insane!" he exploded.

"You can't love her!" he half bellowed, throwing his hands in the air and having to duck as the bottle slipped out of his fingers and hit him on the shoulder, spraying the both of them with the amber substance inside.

"Ooohh, Verge you idiot! Now we stink like bums!"

"Now we look and stink like bums." Vergil mumbled in return, running his fingers through his hair, shaping it to it's former glory in one swoop.

Dante eyed his brother's stubble, and nodded. "Yeah. Mr. Five O'clock Shadow just doesn't work on you."

"Doesn't that mean it doesn't work on you too?" Vergil bit back, arcing up slightly. So he'd forgotten to shave. The point?

"So I told her what I was feeling." Dante continued, not wanting to break whatever little alliance they had silently struck as brothers. "And she kinda froze. And then she storms out in _my_ tee and I think me pants, and her little sis goes mental on me."

Vergil sighed, running a hand over his face. "Dante, Alex isn't like your other women." he said bitterly. "She has the inner workings of a ...smart person," he blushed mildly at forgetting the word he wanted to use, but pressed on. "She's not right in her head. She's...Not human thinking."

Dante blinked then sighed, hanging his head.

"Maybe that's why I love her." he mumbled, feeling very depressed. "She doesn't think like any other person I know. She's so much like me...I know that she's scared, you know?" his voice was coming out slurred, and that made Vergil smirk slightly.

"But...I don't get it...That's how she feels, I know it, but she ran away, and I don't get that..."

"It's what they do." Vergil said quietly, earning silence from his suddenly very sober twin. "They run. It's their defence."

"But Alex is a hunter too, she's always fighting...And I think tha' Angel would be th' same, right Verge...?"

He nodded slowly, then faced his brother. "Both Alex and Angel fight physically. Angel has her black belt and dans in karate, and Alex has multiple weapons. Like you and me." he said. "We fight all the time. It's our immediate defence."

"But you said-"

"I'm not finished." Vergil cut him off coolly. "May I explain?"

Dante nodded, and stared at his hands.

"For argument's sake, let's say me and Angel were the same. And you and Alex were the same person. If someone confessed their love to you in under a month of knowing you, how would that make you feel?"

Dante couldn't help but notice how much Verge sounded like Dr. Phil. He shrugged.

"Awkward."

"You'd 'bang' them and leave, wouldn't you?" Vergil's eyebrow rose, and Dante snickered.

The oh-so vulgar word falling off his tongue sound so funny. He nodded anyway.

"Alex did the same thing, didn't she?"

Dante blinked, then looked at the floor. "Yeah. Banged me and left me."

"And Angel did the same to me, excluding the interaction." mumbled Vergil. "I let slip how I cared for her, and she ran. They both do. It's not the physical fight they flee from, it's the emotional. Do you understand, Dante?"

"We're like them?" he asked innocently, looking up at Vergil. "Do we flee from emotion, big brother? Are we really like that?"

The elder Sparda sighed, his head tipping to the side. "Yes. I suppose we are."

Dante shook his head sadly. "She still broked it pretty good though." he mumbled.

"Broke what?"

"My heart." he said under his breath, finding another beer and draining the entire thing in one hit.

Vergil blinked, then looked straight ahead.

It was an awkward, but relaxed silence. Dante was sitting there, reminiscing about the good ol' days where Vergil would've laughed with him, and they had that cool ass handshake that ended with the legendary 'Jackpot!'

He remembered the first time he'd ever said that, when they were being super demon spies on a mission, looking for one of their father's guns in the attic - the only place in the house they weren't allowed to go. They had been so quiet, that Sparda hadn't even heard them, until Dante'd found the weapon and hollered 'Jackpot!' and Vergil had collapsed in a fit of giggles, rolling around on the floor like a noob.

"Dante... You and Lady and Trish... You fight for humans, correct?"

The younger blinked stupidly. He hadn't even heard the question, it was like he had his head under water.

"Wha' wasssat?"

"You fight for humans." Vergil repeated slowly.

"Yup." Dante popped the 'p', shaking any remaining memories from his skull like a dog getting water out of his fur.

"Would you fight for my human?" he asked quietly, eyeing Dante's slouched form. "To save her from Hell?"

Dante frowned.

"You can't own 'em, Verge." he said slowly. "She isn't 'your' human."

"I know." Vergil said curtly, straightening up self-righteously. "I know that, idiot. But would you fight for her, yes or no?"

Dante's eyes found his mirror image's and held fast, scrutinizing him.

"Why don't you get her yourself?" he asked bitterly. "You know you're way around, don't you?"

"I can't." was Vergil's snarling reply. "I have my head on a chopping block as it is, and I can't do it alone. Both Queens are after my blood...or body...I'm not entirely sure." he finished under his breath, frowning.

"Are you finally sucking it up and asking for help?" Dante asked, his voice going smug. "'Cuz if you do, I get bragging rites for the rest of our existences."

Vergil sighed, his eyes closing briefly. His head was thumping, and his neck was aching.

"Yes Dante." He said finally through gritted teeth. "I…Need….H-…"

Vergil had conquered more demons than Dante (to ensure his seat on Hell's throne, of course), suffered more than Dante, learnt more than Dante – but unlike Dante, he couldn't say that he needed…the 'h' word. He didn't deal like Dante did, which in essence, made him all the more different to that of his kin.

"Yeah, bro. Got cha. We'll….H-H-H-Help." Dante snickered, seeing Vergil relax.

After a little while in silence, drinking more and more booze, Vergil cracked his neck and turned to Dante.

"Why is it that I teleported here?" he mused aloud, expecting a shrug or a smart retort.

Dante smiled a little, however, and patted Vergil's bicep; it was as close to a hug as either were going to get.

"Don't you remember? Even when we were kids, when you were first learning to teleport and stuff…You always used to pop up in front of me. Dad said it was 'cuz we were close, but I think it's because…well…" Dante stood and scratched the back of his head abruptly.

"What? Finish, please. I'm intrigued." Vergil probed.

"Ah... I think it was 'cuz…y-you knew that I would always help you or somethin'." He mumbled, barely above silence. "Like...I would always know...'cuz we're twins..."

Vergil's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Y-Yeah, I dunno, it was a long time ago…"

Vergil snorted, shaking his head at his little brother's awkwardness, and got on his wobbly feet.

"You should alert Lady and Trish." He said formally. "They need to prepare."

"Yeah. Right. Good thinkin', bro." Dante mumbled, going to shove past his sibling.

Vergil caught his arm and scowled slightly.

"If anyone asks." He growled, his arm tightening around the muscle. "This never happened, and we were both completely sober."

Dante smirked. "'Course, bro. No worries."

But as Vergil watched his back with a tight scowl over his features, he shook his head, knowing only too full well just how twisted and warped this story would be by the next time he would hear it.

"I should be so lucky." he mumbled, running a hand over his face.

**Bree's Point Of Viewing:**

"Get up! C'mon, get up you lazy asses! You haven't gotten out of those pyjamas all day, and it's almost tea time! GET UP!" shouted...Yea, I dunno, I had a pillow over my head and all like...ugh...

"Yea! Alright, shaddup already!" I hollered over the noise. I groaned, and heard Amy groan in return, and then rolled over her to shut the door.

We'd trekked back to my place after Amy had a screaming match with a completely calm Dante, hit the junk and pigged out, collapsing in a sugar induced coma around five thirty this morning. Poor Amy had a peice of twistie in her frizzy mop she called hair, hanging out in one of Josh's oversized tees.

"Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." she groaned. "Why did we eat so much?"

"Because Dante doesn't love me." I snickered, flopping on the bed next to her, curling my arms around my pillow. "Besides, look how friggin' skinny you are. It's actually my diabolical plan to make me look thinner by making you fat."

She giggle-groaned, and threw a pillow at me.

"Now I remember. Alex left, Angel left...Dante went emo...Top-Hat left..." she mumbled.

I sighed and threw a pillow at her, knocking her out of her daze. That's what I was there for. The safety net. I wasn't gunna let her fall into depression again - not on my watch.

I remember when we used to hate each other. We would argue all the time , throw punches and beat each other into the ground...She always won the physical, though. I was quicker with my tongue than anything else. It wasn't until one detention together that we finally became friends.

She was depressed, I later found out. Cutting her arms and legs. When I found out, I went mental - I slapped her so hard an imprint of my hand was on her cheek. Funny thing was, she let me do it. I knew she couldv'e stopped me. But she didn't. She knew she was in the wrong, trying to kill herself every night.

"Meh. I'm not goin' anywhere, so just take a breath, and chill, okay?"

"Yeah, alright..." she mumbled.

"Geeze, you make it sound like hanging out with me is saddening." I said cheerfully, proping myself up in my elbows to grin at her.

She rolled her eyes and shoved her face under her pillow. "You know it's not like that." she groaned.

I wasn't smiling any more, but I still sounded falsely cheery to both me and her, which is all that really mattered when she couldn't see me.

"M'kay, so we need a plan. Maybe we could shave one of his eyebrows off?" I mused out loud, stroking my chin.

I heard her laugh, and grinned. Making people happy was something of a specialty for me.

You could say I took pride in my work.

When we finally did decide to roll out of bed and hit the floorboards, it was 6:23 pm. By the time showers had been taken, and we'd shoveled mum's homeade bolognaise down with something other than Mother or Red Bull, we were pumped and ready for another night totally pumped with horror movies with smexy vampire guys kicking ass and half naked men running around all over the joint, as most horrors go.

Squealing and clutching my pillow for dear life as some dude got eaten, I heard Amy laughing at my antics, and threw a piece of popcorn at her playfully.

"Shuddup! Not all of us have a degree in killing demons, you know!"

"You told me you knew that was coming. If you knew it was coming, why'd you get scared?"

"Because this movie was written by a very skilled director, and that's what he was going for."

"So you're what? Acting scared?"

I snorted. "I don't think so sunshine. what you see is what you get, baby. I hate when people do that."

"Do what?"

"Act all tough when they're actually shitting they're pants on the inside. It's not tough, you feel these things for a reason, so just let it flow, you know?"

Amy was quiet for second, then she moved quiet and hissed in my ear : "Stay quiet. Don't move, and don't do anything stupid."

"Wha-?"

"Just do it. Pretend to watch the movie." she snarled - then she jumped up into the roof or something. I couldn't see her for the life of me, and I kinda shit my pants.

Puzzled, I followed her movements with my eyes in the dark as best I could. All I had to go by was the flickering from the T.V, nothing else. Following the shadow that I hoped was Ames, I found her creeping to the other side of my room, that was completely encased in shadows.

"Amy, man, this isn't funny, get down." I said, a little shakily. Hey, how often do _your_ friends start going all Exorcist and climbing on your roof? Can you see why I was a little tripped out?

I could almost feel the glare radiating out of the shadows. I sighed, starting to freak slightly - even more, if that were possible - then reached over for the light.

"You suck at trying to scare-"

"No! Don't turn on the light-!"

But that was drowned out by a loud, ear-splitting scream. It was so inhuman, and I knew this was gunna give me nightmares for weeks, if not months, as it's pitiful blue eyes found mine. It's face...If you could call it a face...had sharp features that were all bones. It was a red, orange colour...It's eyes...

So I did the one thing that came to mind when faced with a gigantic demon red and black swirly cape thing. I jumped up, and started to cuss my little black heart out.

"HOLY SHIT-!"

"GET DOWN!" Amy yelled, as she somehow flipped down from the roof, kicking the thing in the top of it's skull with the back of her foot. It squealed, and I covered my ears to the noise, doubling up slightly.

It was like hearing a gunshot for the first time; you knew it was coming, but it still made you flinch. And like the movie that I'd forgotten - the climax music told you something was gunna happen. But it still made you scared.

"WHAT THE HELL ISSAT THING?!" I yelled, falling on my ass as the demon thing aimed a hit at me. Hey, at least I had enough sense to get the hell down.

"A FAUST!" Amy yelled over the thing's silluette, taking some kind of pocket blade to it frantically. She was grunting with the effort, ducking and blocking as it swung this - staff thing at her...Trust me, I was very surprised when I saw that the staff was actually one long assed nail.

"AMY! I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT DEMONS, BUT I THINK YOU MIGHT NEED SOMETHING A BIT BIGGER!"

"OH YEAH?" she snarled as it struck out and hit her, cutting open her side pretty nasty. "WELL HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED-!"

But I'd picked up my lamp as soon as I saw her blood being drawn. I yanked the cord from the wall, and starting beating this thing with the light like it was a weapon of mass destruction. Oh yeah. I kick ass. With a...Lamp...

Little pieces of black were literally flinging off it's body/cloak thing every time I hit it, and I may have been seeing things due to adrenaline, but I swear it was getting smaller.

Amy stabbed it in the head whilst it was down, and gunk that smelled alot like rotten eggs squirted out in my face.

I gasped, a little shocked, and looked over at Amy, who was inspecting this tiny little cut over her ribs.

"I ripped the shirt." she said calmly, looking up with wide eyes. "Sorry, I know Josh loves it."

"That's okay." I breathed, nodding slightly. "He...I don't think he'll notice..."

"Hey, that's a plus." she chuckled, poking the demon with her toe.

"Yeah...Plus and minus...Add and subtract...a cross and those two little parallel line thing ma bobs...Yeah. Plus..." I gulped, and forced myself to look at the demon.

Then I burst into hysterical tears.

"Hey, it's okay, it's alright!" she said, stomping onit on the way passed to wrap her arms around me. "I think it's dead!"

"YOU TH-TH-THINK?! Well, c-can you like, st-tab it again to be SURE?!" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Hey, at least you moved when it tried to kill you." she said brightly, rubbing my back soothingly "That would've been a major suck ass if you didn't."

"Perfectly br-bright and ch-chirpy now, huh?" I squeaked. "That damned th-th-thing tried to...KILL US!"

"I know babe." she sighed, patting my shoulder. "It's okay, really I-...AW ASS FACE!"

She picked me up onto my bed and kicked my light on. The demon wasn't dead, as it turns out, just playing dead. It was now just a scorpion lookin' mabob, and it didn't look as pitiful as before.

Now it just looked mad.

"OH MY GAWD! How do we kill it?!" I yelled. The tears had stopped, the adrenaline was pumping - call me stupid. Go on, do it. Do it now. Regardless of where you are, what you're doing, who you're with, I want you to sit up straight, open your mouth and say : "Bree is stupid."

As both Amy and I were jumping up and down on the bed, near hysterics, I rolled my ankle and fell off.

And on to the demon.

I.

Fell.

Onto.

A.

DEMON.

I am stupid. And clumsy. I blame it on Twilight.

"FUCK!"

"BREE YOU FREAKIN'_ IDIOT_!"

When suddenly - the most bizarre thing happened...The thing bucked me up, and 'poof'ed into sand, and I was caught in a pair of strong, stiff arms.

I blinked stupidly, already holding onto the front of their rather plain robe-y things.

"H-How?...Who are y-you?" I asked the man, whose monocle shone in the light.  
"M-M-My name is Agnus. I believe you are Amy Williams, correct?"

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off - a needle was shoved in my arm violently and as the poison-y stuff spread through my system I felt really whosshy and stuff...I could see Ames eyes standing out against the shadows under my bed...I think she was crying...

I tried to speak but I was handed from the freak with the monocle to someone else, and then out of the window, and I was flyinggggg...

"Don't worry, my love." he cooed in my ear, cradling me close to his chest. "Soon we shall be wed, and you will rule as my Queen...Hush, now, darling. Rest is of the essence for a human, no? So you must rest..."

I wanted to kick him in the nuts and tell him to shove his marriage, ability to fly and his rest up his ass. But there were tears - electricity stung me on the way down - because we were falling down, and I whimpered as we did so...I felt like I was a marshmallow trying to be squeezed thought the eye of a needle, and I kept hitting the outside on the way in...It hurt like a bitch and I whimpered, tears rolling out of my eyes...I couldn't move, not even to blink. I felt my heart beat speed up... I was trying not to cry and failing.

"Hush, my love. You are safe. I will take the upmost care of you." he whispered, kissing my cheek.

The pain was over, and I felt light, but heavy on my wrists.

"Wha...?"

"Hush, love, hush." he whispered, lifting me up to lay beneath me. His arms encircled my waist, and I wanted to wriggle away, or scream and kick or something... He kissed my throat, and started singing a song I knew but couldn't for the life of me place....

"Dodo, L'Enfant do, L'Enfant dormira bien vite Dodo, l'enfant do, l'enfant dormira bientôt." he sang, his voice soft and by my ear.

"Don't worry, my sweet." he murmured, playing idly with a strand of my hair. "I will protect you, dearest Amy...How I adore your fire...You're trying to move, love, and it'll only hurt you more. The effects of the serum, you see, alert in my blood if you are in pain... Une poule blanche, est là dans la grange. Qui va faire un petit coco, pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo... Stop fighting, Amy, rest your pretty eyes...I'm here..."

_Yea, I know __you're __here!_ I felt like snapping at him. '_I'M NOT AMY!'_ came in a close second. His French was annoying me, and he was stroking my hair, and calling me Amy...Oh God Amy...I wonder if she's okay...?

More tears leaked from my eyes. I couldn't help it. Nothing was working in my favour. And the guy had gotten it right - I was trying to move, and I was becoming frantic when I couldn't. It took me almost all my energy not to hyperventilate. If I was talking, I would've been stuttering, because that's what happened to me when I'm shit scared. Still, it wasn't helping matters that this french guy was steadily sending himself to sleep with his own damned singing...

"Dodo, l'enfant do, l'enfant dormira bien vite .Dodo, L'Enfant do, L'Enfant dormira bientôt. Tout le monde est sage, dans le voisinage. Il est l'heure d'aller dormir, le sommeil va bientôt venir...Are you sleeping, my love?"

I CAN'T MOVE ASS FACE! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, BREATHE IN MORSE CODE?!?!

"Hush, my darling...Hush...I shall explain this to you when you awaken..." he kissed my forehead, and settled down more to the side of me, his breathing coming out in long, relaxed sighs.

I just cried. From frustration and fear. I couldn't move. I couldn't even breathe properly. I had just been subject to a kidnapping, and the most pain ever in my whole life.

_Help me, please..._

"No one can help you, Môn Cheri. It's just lil' ol' moi."

I screamed.


	24. Back to Angel

**I don't own DMC, INSERT WITTY COMMENT HERE. **

**Love you! (Especially a someone named xXxzeldaxXx! haha!**

**TehOdd Xoox**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Back to Angel:**

So many things have changed.

Here I lay broken, unable to move or speak. I want to fight.

There is so much pain in Hell. There is so much pain in Hell.

If only I had enough sense to walk away from _him_, from the beginning. Isn't this all _his_ fault?

Why?

Dear God, why?

Why am I here?

Slowly, slowly dying. I must be dieing. There is so much pain in Hell.

It's not just physical. The physical, if you should care to know, is fire. Nothing specific. Everything is on fire, and it won't kill you but it hurts. It hurts like they doused you in gasoline and set you on a fire that will never actually marr your skin.

In all my studies of sadist criminals, I learnt one thing - they thrive on reaction. That is why, although broken, bleeding, and dieing, I do not show them anything. I refuse to give them amunition.

I cannot move. I am bound to this white place, in pain and suffering, pondering dark thoughts whilst staring at the ceiling.

And if that woman does not stop talking to me...

"Hey, baby, it's okay, really mah littwle Angel bubby, all you gotta do is hate him, like, rewie rewie hate him, and then I can go and bang him, see how it works...?"

"Fu...ckyou." I managed to spit out sucsessfully with out yelling or crying. I had my lawyer mask on, hiding all of the emotions from veiw.

The emotions. God, they were near ripping me in two.

Anger. Lust. Want. Need. Fear. Pride. Need. Hunger.

Everything that embodied Hell, and I was feeling it like something kept pounding at my chest, driving the stake through me again and again.

I saw her yellow dress as she threw it around my shoulders, and climbed on top of me. The only good thing about this was, the fire stopped burning, and the emotions churning in my stomach like bad milk ceased.

But she was in the very barest of necesities. I felt both disturbed, and disgusted, at her half naked antics.

"Why does he like you so much, hm?" she wispered, her lips touching mine.

"Disgusting." I snarled out at her, through clenched teeth. "Don't touch_ me_, you vile piece of trash!"

"Is it because you're like him, hm? Is it because you speak like him, walk like him, fight like him, hm? Why is it that you're the pathetic itsy bitsy woman he falls for, so weak and soft for the moulding, hm?"

"Say 'hm' one more time." I spat, narrowing my eyes to slits. I knew this, the face I wore right now, was the most frightening face I'd ever worn. I saved this one for the crims in court, staring them down, staring them down...before _him_. I shouldn't blame him. But I was going to anyway.

"I _dare _you."

She bit my bottom lip, dragging my fleash a little aways from me. She hardly bit into the skin, the act wouldv'e been very sexy, if not perferformed by a totally pshcopathic hell queen, strapped down to a pristine white bed surrounded by these little burnt things that I could only assume were more demons.

"Hm." she said simply.

I spat in her face, then head butted her nose regardless of the pain that thundered through my system, and thrashed around violently. I was injured but fighting, I was broken but still in the game. The battle may have been lost, but the war was_ far _from over. I would not give up, God damnit.

"You get off of me, you _filthy vermin_!" I yelled, venom practically dripping off of my voice. "I won't have you touching me, you pathetic, fucking_ demon-_!"

Her dress cut my insults short, however, when it tightened around my throat, cutting off my oxygen and voice.

"Shhh, babeh, I is hafink to go noooow..." she said in a sing song voice, biting my ear lobe. "I bringed you a friend, just in case you get all lonesome... Are'nt I noice?" and she gave me the cheesiest, doppiest grin I have ever seen, which is saying something if youv'e ever met my sister.

"Fuck. You." I managd to grunt through gritted teeth, before she re-lit the fire and I let a tiny scream fall from my lips.

"Have fun you two, and behiiiiiive..."

I heard a familiar cussing, and yelling, before someone was thrown on the bed beside me, and strapped down.

"YOU ASS FUCK! BURN IN HELL!"

"We are in hell!" shouted a male voice back, over the sound of a creaky door being swung shut.

"....Shut the fuck up!"

I rolled my eyes, and winced, as she moved to look at me.

Why God? Did I ever do so bad? Is it because I had bad thoughts? I wanted to kill her...Is this my punishment?

So much has changed.

I just wanted to live, and leave all of the pain behind. I wanted to live.

I didn't live. I never had any friends to live with. I never did drugs or smoked. I never went bungee jumping or had a baby.

There is so much pain in hell. There is so much pain in hell. There is too much pain in hell.

I must be dieing. Please let me be dieing. Without the fight for life I might as well just close my eyes, and never ever wake up...

...So much pain in hell... The baby just kicked me...

"Hey." Alex said coolly, flicking her hair out of her face.

I saw that she was minus a few metal pirecings, and frowned.

"What. Happened? Why. Are. You..." I grunted, sweat slipping down my face and anger throbbed around my skull like a thousand buzzing bees.

I couldn't see for that white hate that blinded me so. I couldn't move in fear of pain. I wanted to kill him. I envied those above me, so oblivious to the torture I was currently under going...

God save me... Vergil, please come back...

"Typical." I mumbled.

"Typical what? C'mon, AJ, I'm not that bad, am I?" she pouted. "Besides, I'm better than that bitch, huh?"

"Aren't you supposed to be screwing around with Dante or something?" I mumbled. "And where is Amy?"

"Amy is with Dee. Verge ran off to find you, did you two work it out?"

"Work what out, Alex?"

"ya lover's tiff." she grinned.

I spat a curse and tried to wriggle in my restraints.

"Good God, I'll take the demons, take her away!"

"Aw, Ange!"

"Shut up! I need to think."

"What about?"

"I said shut up!" I bellowed, glaring at her.

She pouted, and slumped back into the pillows.  
I never lived. I never lived. No baby, but it's kicking. These thoughts are swimming around my head. I hate him. I love him. Do I love him? No, surely not. So admit you hate him, stop the pain.

"Dante told me he loved me." she said abruptly.

I blinked at her. "And?"

She scowled. "Does Dante seem the kind of guy to go sprouting love songs all over the joint?"

"Did he sprout love songs to you?"

"...No, but he was pretty fucking close."

"Shut up, Alex. I'm trying to think."

"I came to find Vergil, 'cuz he would know what his twin was thinking, yeah?"

"Alex, _we're _sisters, and I have no idea if you even think. Now shut. Up."  
"I walked in to your apartment, which is totally trashed BTW, and he was talking to this shadow thing. I didn't even think he knew I was there. He was having a tantrum."

"Good for him." I mumbled, squeezing my eyes shut. "I'm trying to think, Ale-"

"He made a deal to kiss the Queen of hell, you know." she interrupted.

I froze. My eyes opened.

He what?

"Yeah, I watched him do it too, caught a ride on the edge of his coat. I wathed him kiss her, Ange, and pwoar, it was pretty damn -"

"SHUT UP!" I bellowed, begining to kick and scream. "YOU SHUT UP! DON'T TALK! SHUT YOUR GOD DAMNING MOUTH, AND STOP MAKING THIS EVEN WORSE!"

"But it's true," she protested innocently. "I saw the tongue and all. Then he grabbed her ass, and practically raped her berfore they saw me-"

Anger was painting my insides red. I felt like a kettle filled with boiling water, that was bubbling up and up and up, scolding me, taunting my want to get up and wring my sister's neck. How dare she?

"Angel..." she breathed. "You're skin..."

There is too much  
...

Clean this and that, this and that. Too much dust, in this God forsaken

...

emotion

...

Emotions are for the weak. I can't afford to loose over a broken

...

Heart

...

You don't have a heart, Angel. You are one of the most hearltess bitches I know! Damn you to

....

So much pain in hell

....

baby

....

I never got the chance to live. To live, to have sex and give brith to a beautiful

...

Vergil

...

help me

....

The war isn't over until I say it's over

....

I'm loosin' my religion

....

there is nothing under there, Angel, go away!

....

Mother! Dad, dad, mum's collapsed!

....

I hate you! I HATE YOU!

....

So much pain in

....

there is no such thing as the tooth fairy, you idiot, or Santa. It's actually

....

I never lived

....

bugee jumped

....

had sex

....

I opened my eyes.

And passed out due to over exertion, dehydration, anger, fear, and surprise.

I heard Alex calling my name, but I refused to really hear her speaking.

My skin had been glowing off it's own accord.


	25. The sisters of Ruby part 1

**I don't own DMC, but I sure wish I couldv'e thought it up first. I'd be RICH! GAHAH! Love you! **

**(P.S - Celestial touch is more kick ass then this. I suggest you read it for a good work out on the imagination, no joke.) **

**TehOdd1 Xoox**

**General Point of Viewing:**

"So we have to save Angel from the Eastern Queen's private quarters?" Trish asked coolly, snatching up a slice of pizza before Dante.

The said red Sparda nodded, and frowned at the pizza in Trish's hand.

"Yeah. Verge said private quarters to the left, on the farthest side away from the Wall. Verge thinks that Jacinta is gunna want a piece of her too, but if she gets her hands on her, she'll kill her, and Emily thinks that will piss Verge off, so..."

"It's complicated." Trish nodded through a mouthful of food. "But I'm in."

"It's not only complicated." Vergil said quietly, pushing off from the shadows to lean against Dante's desk. "It's delicate. There are going to be countless guards. It really wouldn't surprise me if some of Emily's own spawn are there."

Trish nodded, and swallowed down her pizza, taking care with her next words. "Vergil, why do both Queens of Hell want you so bad? I think we have a fair right to know." she said smoothly.

Vergil did not make a move. His face remained devoid of any and all emotion. He looked like a statue.

"They want me to father their children."

"I know." said Trish, sitting on the other side of Dante's desk. Dante was watching the banter like a tennis match, without so much as a movement- except for the flicking of his eyes.

"But I know the pure bred demons of Hell hate him for having human blood in him. Why would they not condemn you for it like they do him?"

Vergil blinked at the overly observant woman. His hand reached up, and gently touched the tip of her nose.

Dante knew what he was thinking. The resemblance to their mother tripped him out sometimes, and it got hard to please a sexually frustrated Trish when his mother kept staring back at him.

"Because my mother," he breathed, his fingertip tracing the edge of her nose. "Was a human, with abilities. She was... gifted."

"Gifted?" repeated Dante, sitting up slightly. "Waddaya mean, Verge?"

Vergil dropped his hand away from the more than stunned woman, and turned to Dante.

"They only confuse your human heritage with filth. Our mother was not filth, Dante. They tease it, taunt you with it, because it offends you. They hate you for killing so much of their kin."

Dante blinked. "You've never been called a filthy half-breed?" he asked boredly.

Vergil lifted his chin, his eyes flashing. It had been the most emotion he'd shown since Dante left his basement.

"They barely finished the scentence before I ripped their limbs from there joints. Never again, little brother." he nodded knowingly.

Dante smirked. "Heartless bastard." he chuckled.

"But that still doesn't explain anything." Trish said gently, not wanting to make him mad. "How was she gifted?"

"With magic." Vergil replied coolly.

Dante blinked.

"Our mother was a witch?"

Vergil shook his head, pushed off of Dante's desk and started to pace. "She wasn't a witch. Witches gain their magics over the course of their lifetimes. Our mother, Dante, was a rare breed of Wicca."

"She was a Wiccan?"

"No." he said slowly, sighing. He turned around, eyed Trish, then Dante. "Across my research, I found that the type of Wicca our mother was, came from ancient priests, and in later years, priestesses. She was the most natural, and powerful, of her kind in over three thousand years."

"So, what, we have this magic stuff in us too?" Dante asked, swinging down onto all four legs and leaning on his desk.

"Not at all. Wicca doesn't pass from woman to child. It is complicated, and the only true pattern I could find, was true power sprouts in the more capable of siblings, regardless of weather it was son, daughter, grandchild or spouse."

"That's crazy." said Trish, her eyes going wide. "A spouse, as in, wife or husband?"

Vergil nodded. "Quite off topic, but yes. Only one person in a family can ever have the power."

Dante blinked.

"That's why our father fell for her so hard." he mumbled, beginning to pace. "She literally had some kind of power over him."

"So they think that they'll not only get the blood of Sparda, but the chance at some kind of witch thing?"

Vergil inclined his head slightly. "Exactly."

Dante whistled lowly. "Wow. What exactly were you researching, Verge-?"

The door burst open, and Amy came in, running fast and panting hard.

"God, Dante, you gotta help me-!"

"What?" Dante was lucky he was on all fours of the chair, because Amy had jumped so hard into his arms he swung back. "Amy, geeze girl, what's wrong?"

"B-B-Bree!" She sobbed, wrapping her arms around his throat. "I-I- There was a Faust-! A-A-And I was too busy tryin' to kill it with t-this STUPID damning knife-!" something clattered to the floor. Trish picked up the tiny flick blade.

"The guy with that eye gl-glass thingy, he pick-cked her up and gave her to some smokin' hott French guy! He flew away, and he s-s-said it was supposed to be me-!"

"It's okay, Amy." Dante said, lifting her legs across his lap so she was sobbing into his shoulder. "What did he say?"

"S-S-Somthin' about bein' a queen?" she sniffed.

"He took Bree to be his queen?"

"He c-called her Amy. He thought she was me."

Dante looked up to Vergil, who was stoic, but knowing.

"Verge...?"

"The Williams sisters are almost as special as our mother. Their blood is...Intoxicating. They are descendants of a powerful-"

"WHAT ABOUT BREE?" Amy howled, glaring at him. "She's just been taken away by some God damning THING! And you want to get into my family tree? FUCK YOU!"

"Easy, babe, easy." Dante said, pulling her back into his lap. She sobbed and started crying again, and he rubbed her back. "It's okay, kid. I'll get her back."

Vergil's eyelashes lowered. He was tired of waiting - but infuriating Dante was not something he could afford to do. So he quietly seethed in the corner, and folded his arms across his chest.

"This is all so confusing." murmured Trish. "First Angel gets taken, then Bree in Amy's place...Come to think of it...Has anyone seen Alex?" she looked pointedly at Dante, who might've been blushing if he wasn't glaring.

"Nope. She ran off, 'member?"

"The sisters of Ruby." mumbled Vergil, eyeing Amy, who glared her heart out at him. "I thought so."

"What? Verge, man, I don't think we have time for - "

"Trust me, Dante. Once this gets out, you'll have a rather large decision to make." he said quietly. "I've always known, since staying with Angel, but you, who has some kind of emotional tie to the middle child, has to decide."

"Decide what?" growled Dante. "What's wrong with Alex?"

"The sisters of Ruby." Trish said, eyes wide and forgotten pizza slipping from her fingers. "I thought it was myth...?"

"Myths are often exaggerated from the truth." said Vergil, speaking to Trish. "That's why they are myths - they usually do have the element of truth about them, but over time are lost o countless wild imaginations. I don't know how much you truly do know, but judging by the look of horror on your face, you know something of truth."

Trish swallowed, and turned to look at Amy. "The youngest of Ruby."

"Yes." said Vergil, standing beside his mother -look- alike to watch Amy peer at them from behind Dante's arm. "The youngest."

"Can someone please explain to me what the Hell is goin' on?" Dante growled, shielding Amy from their watchful gaze.

"Oh, Dante." Trish breathed, tears fogging her eyes. "Of course you fall for the middle child. I knew there was something so wrong about her."

"What? C'mon Trish, quit playin'." he narrowed his eyes. "This isn't funny."

"No it's not." Trish replied in a whisper, tears pooling in her eyes. "This isn't funny at all."

"We have stumbled across an age old cycle." said Vergil, his eyes never leaving Amy. "The hunt for power, world domination, love, the meaning of life. We have found the three beings in the entire cosmos that have the answers."

"I don't have the answers to anything!" Amy said hotly, pulling Dante's arm from her face to speak. "I can't even tell you what seven times nine is-!"

"Regardless of fundamentals." Vergil said quietly, cutting off the near screaming girl. "You are the youngest of Ruby - you are above mathematics. You understand life in all forms."

"The hell I do!" she growled.

It was quiet from there, with the juke box playing static in the background and the pizza almost withering with the heat of the glare exchanged from Amy to Vergil. A little mouse saw it fit to make a run across the room. Not that anyone cared.

"Verge, man." Dante said lowly, after a while of just playing with the curls in Amy's hair. "Is Alex and Amy in danger?"

Vergil's eyes were shadowed. "You have no idea. The sheer proportion of the events about to occur. This would have our father quaking where he stood. Monumental."

"So what is it?" Amy asked forcefully, narrowing her eyes at Vergil. "What am I, exactly?"

Vergil blinked.

"This may not make sense to the others, Amy." he said smoothly. "But you, who has a higher comprehension of all things in every world, may. Bear with me, whilst I gather my straying thoughts."

Vergil's eyebrows pulled together, ad he fidgeted with the buttons on his coat.

Sure, they should be using this time to save his human, but he knew she was more than capable of handling herself for a time. All he needed to do was get this story out there, into his brother's head and into the youngling's ears. He noticed that Trish was crying without a noise or a movement, letting tears slip down her cheeks.

"Okay." he breathed, nodding slightly.

"In the beginning..."


	26. The sisters of Ruby part 2

**I don't own DMC, but I sure wish I couldv'e thought it up first. I'd be RICH! **

**PM me if you get confuseded...**

**TehOdd1 Xoox**

"In the beginning, all was divided by God and Devil alike. There was no shades of grey back then. Just black, and white.

God and the Devil found that their spawn would constantly fight each other, not unlike little children. They could only separate them for so long - before one side or the other found away to attack the light or dark opponents.

The relationship between God and the Devil was sexual - it was everything perfect in a relationship, and whilst the Devil encouraged the daily wars between light and dark, God did not.

God was a cowardly man, and loved his Queen with all his heart. So he took matters into his own hands, and stepped up to the plate. Between them, they created four worlds - one in which the devils would stay with no way of an angel to intrude, one for the angels and the angels alone, one for what you could call a paradise and one for banishment.

And for a time, everything was peaceful.

But the demons and devils were bored with having no one to fight. with nothing better to do, they took to planning how to get into Heaven. Heaven was just a name for a place beside Hell, not above or below it. Hell and Heaven were just names, not unlike Fortuna. They didn't have anyone to worship, as God sees fit now.

But moving along.

The angels were all quite contented with living in their happy little daze, and whilst God and the Devil's backs were turned, the devil kin seized their chance to attack their light brethren.

The angels chose to flee, having no weapons or counter plan. They ran to paradise, and hid amongst the dirt. There was no dirt in Heaven, nor Hell, and this paradise was un-explored by either side. The devils retreated, thinking they had won.

The angels did not like being here at all. They found their wings had disappeared, they could no longer use their mental powers to move objects or call on a partner. They were powerless here.

Which probed the theory, why had God chosen to make this? Was this his banishment plain, as the devils had?

The angels did not want to ask God, because then he would know the devils had attacked and the Devil would be raging at them for telling. She loved the dark side more than the light, and every time the devils got in trouble, it was because the angels had told God. The devils were far too skilled to be caught by either one of their parents.

So they stayed in the plain they called Earth - building their supplies for the upcoming war. They knew they had a slim chance of success - they had lost many whilst coming here and the devils were far more blood thirsty then they.

So as a back up, they left behind four angels - two men, and two women.

On the night of the war, a female and a male angel that had been allocated to stay behind, returned to Heaven in secrecy. They gathered a few key ingredients that would contain their powers on Earth, sticking to the shadows and keeping out of sight. Now, angels do not breed like humans. They physically are the same, but, the process in which the child comes to pass is alot faster. The two that had stayed behind were onto their third lot of children by the time the wayward angels returned.

Anegls breed in pairs, or quads. The angel-human parents found that, even after the war, when they returned with their children, they could not fly nor do any angel magic. They were a different breed, their babies taking a full nine months to come to pass.

The wayward couple, the two that left when they were strictly forbidden to do so, were seen as outcasts and shunned by the growing family of domesticated angels. Almost all the angels had died in the war, or been imprisoned, and instead of returning to Earth and compromising their only chance of an ongoing race, they stayed were their devil leaders had put them.

Now, the two that had returned to Heaven during the war, had lost none of their powers, and showed them about frequently. The spawn of the domesticated angels didn't understand them, and were scared as a result. The parents and the eldest of the kids decided to rid themselves of the angels. They hid two of their children, as they had done when the war began, and then they went into battle with the angles - that still had their powers.

They all died.

The children hidden in the lushest of gardens, and their names were Adam, and Eve.

The angels, who had no problems taking care of them, celebrated that night, and by morning were pregnant to quadruplets. The mother who bore the four, had the name of Sapphire. Her spouse's name was Onyx.

As they were both named after stones, they named their four children as follows :

Emerald, Crystal, Amethyst, and Ruby.

Ruby was the most powerful, and therefore leader of the girls. They all grew up and were wary of the domesticated angels, never once being spotted. They continued to use their magic.

But, as their father had passed, they had no male to procreate with. In a fit of desperation, their mother sent Ruby into the future to see weather the angels fight back. They needed males, and they needed them fast.

When Ruby came back - she knew too much. That's why angels are forbidden to use time travel now - they come back with knowledge the shouldn't have.

Ruby took to Hell and over threw her brothers and sister's captors in a fit of rage. Only, this time the power signature alerted God and the Devil, and they somehow managed to contain her before she killed them all.

The Devil was nothing short of seething, and tried to kill Ruby for daring to harm her spawns. Ruby managed to cast her three sister into the future, but their bodies, therefore their minds, died. Catching their souls before they got to far, Ruby attatched them to two sets of seperate DNA.

She died the most horrible death known between the four plains, in this time or theirs.

God was angry that the Devil had killed his daughter for protecting her family, and banished his Queen to the world beneath Hell. Furious, she decided to take revenge on him by accumulating her children of the shadows and fighting him for control over all four worlds. But this would take time - first she would need to be able to get into Heaven, and she knew that this was an impossible feat as she had been part of the reason the deal had been sealed.

God only had to take care of Heaven now Earth was occupied with this new race - the last remaining angel had to explain what had happened. Saphire is still alive, and one of the most powerful beings to ever exist.

With God's eyes only on Heaven, the Devil had his child who then went on to wed Emily and Jacinta. It was only recently that Satan died, leaving half Hell to Emily, and the other to Jacinta.

Ruby had sent her sister's to the future for two different reasons : She loved them, and they were the only way that angels could ever win against the demons. Their blood combined, they would have twice the power she had possessed, and take the demons and Devil out for good.

The two sets of DNA were split up - one had been brought up in Greece near the start of the century. The Hell Queens - all three of them, the Devil, Jacinta and Emily alike - had tried to harness their energy to overthrow Heaven and Earth, and claim it as their own. They almost succeeded, only thwarted by God's foresight of the matter. He knew there was only one way that the Devil could be stopped.

He had to kill the three girls. So he did, and she failed as a result.

What Ruby didn't know at the time of taking her sister's souls from their bodies, was the simple fact that their magic had been transferred to one another. The three souls now had one gift each, focused and in the strongest form.

One had persuasion, the ability to manipulate any one thing she chose.

One had foresight, otherwise known as the ability to see the future.

One had the physical strength to over come anything she should ever wish for."

Vergil took a deep breath, and stared at the stunned crowd. He noticed that Trish had curled her shoulders forward, with her head hung low.

"I don't get it." said Dante slowly, over Amy's head. The young girl had fallen asleep, and he was using a soft and gravelly voice that Vergil had never heard him use before.

"You said I had to make a choice. What the Hell am I supposed to decide on?"

"You're an idiot." mumbled Trish, looking up with red eyes. "The sisters of Ruby are three of the most...Ugh!" she threw her arms up and rounded on him, but he 'sshhh'ed her with a finger to his lips.

"No need to yell, babe."

Trish's eyes softened, and she sighed, her bottom lip pouting.

"These girls have the power to kill off every demon in the world." she whispered. "Every thing that had the _slightest_ bit of demon in it."

Dante blinked. "They could take us out?"

"They could crush you into dust." Vergil mumbled morbidly, still staring at Amy's head.

"Or, they could be used against the angels. Their own kind." Trish sighed. "They could either die by devil's hand, their own, or ours. They are the only thing that is stopping the war from being won or lost."

Dante finally got it. And burped.

Vergil rolled his eyes but Trish glowered.

"They. Have. To. Die." she said slowly. "Do you understand that?"

"But they're human." Dante said easily. "They smell human."

"But they're souls are not." Vergil replied calmly. "Do you understand?"

Dante understood that the girl in his arms could potentially be the thing that killed him. Dante understood that the woman he loved also fell under that category, and judging by the sombre look on Vergil's face, his to - be sister in law.

He didn't understand why they had to die.

"Why do they have to die?"

"Because, Dante." said Trish gently. "They either kill every demon, or every angel. That would upset all of Earth, and wipe out two entire races - if you include domesticated angels as humans."

Dante blinked. He seemed to be doing that alot.

"I have to die?" Amy whispered. "Is that why that French guy wanted to take me? And make me his queen? And is that why Vergil has this thing for my sister - or Dante for Alex?"

"No, baby." Dante said softly into Amy's hair. "I love your sister because I love your sister. Vergil might dig Angel 'cuz of the power thing, but I don't think so. And you don't have to die. I'm fighting for you."

Amy tried not to sob, but failed. "But that's not right. I don't want to end the world."

Dante pulled her away and held her face gently, but firmly. "No one is dying on my watch. You hear me? Not you, not Angel, not Alex. I'm not lettin' you die, Amy."

Amy didn't answer, instead curling her arms around his throat.

"Okay. So, where do we begin with this bustin' Angel outta Hell?"


	27. Jacinta

**I don't own DMC, but I own Dante since last night...**

**Dante: I'll never walk the same again.**

**Me: Shuddup, foo'!**

**Dante: *whimpers* Okay.**

**I'm sorry to every one, really. My computer has contracted viruses, then my gmail fucked up, and all hell broke loose...(we ran out of pizza 0.o)**

**TehOdd1 Xoox**

**General Point of Viewing:**

Vergil blinked at the last place he had seen Dante's red trench disappearing upstairs. The youngest Sparda had carried Amy, who had fallen asleep half way through the planning of getting Angel (and possibly Alex) out of Hell.

They had decided on something a little traditional. Kick down the door, say something cool, save the damsel and live happily ever after, birth a few children and live long enough to see the children of his children go to collage.

Psh. And he was a fairy princess.

Vergil turned and surveyed Trish, who had silent tears rolling over her cheeks. Her eyes were bright against the tone of her burning cheeks, and her lashes were thick with the salty, un-bearably _human_ substance. But no matter how much her human-ness bothered him, it didn't stop the fact that she was an exact replica of his mother and she was human.

Vergil almost, _almost_, felt sorry for her.

"When are you going to tell him?" he asked her, under his breath and next to her ear. He was trying to remain calm, although he was failing inwardly, cursing himself. What for, he couldn't quite see. It was as if his inner self didn't want to see the replica of his mother upset - no. He wanted to soothe her, like he did when he was a child. As a teen, even.

When his father left, she would cry, and Dante would snuggle under her arm and cry with her - it was him that held her, made the tears stop.

Now that she was at his side, crying once more, he found his hands twitching at his sides, almost burning to wrap around her.

Pathetic was he.

"I-I'm not." she choked out, wiping under her eyes and gathering stray mascara. She took a deep breath in, then mumbled: "I'm not telling him anything."

"He'll know. He may be thick, but he isn't blind. Did you really think no one would notice that bump?" he nodded to her stomach, where surely enough, there was a rounded curve where the flat of her stomach used to be, and minus the hip bones she was so proud to show on such a regular basis.

Trish's hand flew to her stomach and she whimpered, dropping her head. Her cold breath hit his cheek and he responded by turning his nose down to her shoulder.

"How long?" he asked sombrely.

"A few month-ths." she sniffed. Her forehead touched his shoulder, and she swayed, almost as if she would collapse. "I've been avoiding him."

"With Alex around, he didn't notice, did he?" Vergil said coldly, rolling his eyes at his little brother's thickness. "One track mind." he mumbled.

"When are you going to tell him?" he murmured, the tip of his nose touching her cheek.

His chest was puffed out, and his hands were curled into lazy fists. He wasn't angry with her, per say, but he was angry in general. He looked very strong, and proud, whilst she clung to the front of his jacket, shivering like a measly child.

"You c-can't tell him." she wispered. "I'm...Getting rid of her. I'm g-going to the doctors tomorrow."

Vergil sniffed impatiently. The top of his lip pulled into a snarl, and he took a step back to let her see his face. Trish wilted under the heat of his glare, and she swallowed.

She. Trish had taken enough time to know that the baby was a she.

"You think human doctors can kill a son of Sparda, regardless of the age?" he sneered, puffing out his chest importantly. "Did you really think that?"

"N-No." she sniffed, turning her back to him. "But I was going to try. Dante...He wouldn't want...Her."

Vergil growled low in the back of his throat, trying to summon patientce.

"My neice will not die. You will carry her, you will brith her, and you will raise her."

Trish's eyes turned hard. She took a step back, and narrowed her red rimmed eyes.

"And who are you to boss me around?"

"Apparently I am - as much as I shudder to admit this, believe me-....I am more _humane_ than you. Killing an innocent child. Pathetic."

"Vergil, child bearing isn't easy like that." Trish growled, snapping her fingers and narrowing her eyes at him. "There are hormones and cramps and cravings and hot and cold flushes, and she kicks almost as hard as Dante does already!" she snapped.

"And I care why? She is to be the next in line."

"Dante loves Alex! He. Loves. Her. Why do you think she ran off, huh? What was the one thing that could scare_ Huntress Bella _out of house and home? Love!" Trish threw her hands in the air, suddenly angry - as hormones go.

"Dante wouldn't want a baby to me when he loves another girl! Do you understand that? So shut your all-knowing, condemming mouth, Vergil Sparda, before I stick my fist in it."

He sneered, his current version of a chuckle.

"I'd like to see you try. Your stomach might just get in the way."

Trish growled. Then narrowed her eyes, and knuckled at them. Then sniffed. Then her bottom lip trembled, and Vergil closed his eyes, hopefully to shut out the oncoming tears.

She sobbed.

"It's not like that." she sobbed.

"Then explain." he said coldly, opening his eyes. "Because I was under the impression that not only did you want to kill whatever legacy my brother has, you were doing so without contemplating him."

Trish sniffed, then growled. "I told you, it's not -"

"I suggest." he interrupted quietly, in his most deadly voice. "You leave now, and I will give Dante a valid reason to your leaving."

"Why?"

"Because war is no place for a new born infant and her mother."

Mean while, Dante wriggled his nose, the runny liquid tickling his nostrils. His tears were wetting Amy's hair, making the curls heavy, and sticking them down to her forehead.

Did they forget that he could hear everything? Every word they said?

He was sitting silently beside the sleeping girl, blinking at nothing, and seeing red.

"_Okay," _he heard Trish murmur, with what sounded like an accompanied sob. "_Alright, I'll go. I'll keep my eyes peeled for anything though. If you think I won't be fighting up here, then you're thinking wrong_."

"_So be it." _he heard Vergil reply, coolly.

Dante took in a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders, his head dropping low to block out the invading world. All he wanted was that blatant truth - hadn't he treated others as he had wanted to be treated himself? Wasn't that the rule?

"Dante?" squeaked a voice, causing him to both jump and growl. Amy flinched slightly, and he sighed.

She sat up abruptly and hugged him, and he turned to touch his nose to her temple in a mad attempt to calm himself.

Why hadn't Trish told him...? Because of Alex...But he had noticed...He just didn't want to get stabbed for mentioning the weight gain...

"Dante, why are you crying?" said Amy's innocent voice, sounding sleepy but pitched. She moved back a little, and a crease between her eyebrows made itself known.

"Is it 'cause you want to kill me?"

His first initial reaction was to deny his crying. The words 'I'm not crying' were literally about to fly out of his mouth. Instead, he sighed, and gave the wary girl a small smile.

"'Course not, babe." he said lowly, his voice quiet and rough.

She turned her head up, sparkling eyes wide. He felt his lip tremble...But sniffed up the urge to cry and gave her a wider smirk.

"What's wrong? You miss Ali?" she probed gently, turning on her stomach to watch his face. She gave him a little frown then rolled over and plucked a tissue from her bedside table, handing it to him.

He cocked an eyebrow at it, then at her, as if to say : 'And what am I gunna do with this?' but took it anyway.

"I don't like seeing you cry, Dante." Amy wispered, pulling him into her arms. Well, his chin was sittinhg on top of her head, and she was holding him really tight, but it felt that way to the both of them - holding htem together.

"It's not right - someone so strong crying. Not that you can't do it...I don't want you to think that...But it hurts. I wanna fix it."

"Nuthin's wrong, babe." he said into her hair. "I'm just...Hayfever. I get hay fever." He plucked the idea from Alex - ouch, thinking about her stung - and grinned, pulling the girl away to show her his more happy face.

Amy didn't look convinced.

"What, you catch that crap with a net?" she asked him boredly. " I live with Alex, Dante, do you remember that? I can smell bullshit a mile away."

He chuckled, but his smirk faded almost as quickly as it appeared.

"Kid, you're a gem, you know that? And I would never, ever wanna loose you, did you know? I'm not gunna let anybody take you from me, or marry you. Not while I'm still kickin', you know?" he said lowly, his bottom lip trembling.

Amy sniffed. "Dante, what's wrong?" she whispered. "Whassamatter? Please, tell me."

Dante pulled the shivering kid into a hug and mumured in return : "I want Alex back. I wanna know how to make her look my way twice - I want a little kid that I can love and be a daddy to. Oh, God, now I got one and I just wanna be a daddy."

"It's okay Dante! You can be my daddy." she squeaked, looking up at him with tearing eyes.

"Don't cry, kid!" he sniffed, tears leaking over his own eyes. Why he was crying, he didn't know. But he didn't mind when she started crying with him - he just kinda sat there and hugged her.

"You'd-d be a good-d-d dad, Dante!" Amy sobbed out on his shoulder. "I'd be proud to call you m-my d-d-dad!"

Dante smiled into her hair, and sniffed. "Good, 'cuz I'd be proud to call you mine."

Vergil rolled his eyes at his completely, utterly oblivious and snivelling brother, and walked away from the door quietly. He would pretend he didn't notice. But now, he had to visit Angel - after he killed the posetively annoying Hell Queen in front of him.

"Jacinta." he growled under his breath.

Jacinta alowed her ebony black hair to fall over her shoulder, blinking slowly at him with her ruby red eyes. She was wearing a white, off the shoulder dress, with just the slightest hint of clevage showing and a small split at her ankle.

"Good evening, Vergil." she said in her very slow, and placid voice.

"What do you want?" he spat out at her.

Faster than he would ever care to admit, Jacinta had slammed him up against the wall by the throat and tilted her head to the side slightly, the dead straight ebony locks falling across her face.

Her face was pale, asian, and smoothly curved at the jaw, leading to proud, pouting lips. She was stoic, and uncaring as to the fact that the man she had currently held captive was growling in the back of his throat.

"I wanted only to speak to you." she said softly, moving forwards to his lips then drawing back.

Her head twitched to the other side and her hair fell over her eyes like a curtain.

"So speak. Save me the bitter nonscence and say whatever it is you have to say."

She smiled. He narrowed his flaming eyes.

"My husband's other wife." she said slowly. "Has kidnapped your human, yes?"

He growled.

"Well, I propose that if you do not want me to personally cross the boarder and take her for my own devices, that you accept my offer for marridge."

He snickered, and tore Yamato from it's sheath, holding the blade to her throat in seconds.

"And _what_," he seethed, his left eye twitching slightly. "Would your own devices be?"

"I will use her to leverage you into creating and maintaining an entirely perfect army." she said calmly. "I will have my way." she added as an afterthought.

"_You. Will. Not_!" he bellowed, throwing her back against the opposing wall. "_YOU WILL NOT_!"

He knew he was loosing his temper, but didn't care. It was the anger coursing through his veins that drove him to throw her across the room, into the opening portal.

"And stay the fuck out of my brother's house." he sniffed, straightening his jacket smoothly. He stepped forward, into the portal, and prepared himself for Angel's wrath.

No, it did not matter he was going into Hell and the maddening Emily would be there, grinning down her sadist's nose at him, it was Angel he...feared.

With a temper and mouth like hers, though...

Could you blame him?

DUN DUN DUUUUUNN!!! TUNE IN NEXT TIME AT YOUR OWN RISK, TO FEAR ANGEL'S WRATH!!! MWA HAW HAW! P.S - I really am sorry about not posting! LOVE YOU!!


	28. Escape

**I DIDN'T WRITE THE THREE CHAPTERS LIKE I SAID I WOULD. I LOVE YOU ALL. STORKE OF INSPIRATION, WHILST READING MY OWN EFFING POETRY. **

**Kiri, I love you. Miranda, Wassup? Laura…Hi. :D**

**Bree's P.O.V**

I scrambled away from Frenchie's arms. After being here for what felt like months, I had lost enough weight to finally wriggle the hell out of my shackles. I was going to make a break for it, as soon as _he_ left.

"Ah, my darling, why do you test my patience?" Jerrod sighed softly. He never got angry with me, unsurprisingly. Even when I called him every name under the sun.

"Because I hate you." I stated obviously, curling my legs away from him. "Duh."

A soft smile touched his lips and he leaned forward, trapping me between his arms. I held my face as straight as possible, when pinned beneath a potential rapist.

Trust me, he _had_ gone there, and been shut down. I pulled the 'But-I-want-to-wait-until-we-are-married' card, which only pushed him into making wedding plans.

"Once we are wed, ma belle." he said gently, raising one hand to touch my bottom lip. "I will make such sweet, sweet love to you."

I snorted and looked away defiantly.

"And I thought demons were harsh." I scoffed. "Gee, have I been taught wrong."

"You are mine. And I will have you soon enough. I have no reason to hurt you, as of yet." he smiled, sitting back on his heels and then propelling up to the door.

"I must go, my Queen, she calls to me." he said airily.

"Of course, booty call." I mumbled, rolling my eyes. My hands had started to sweat with the nerves. I was _this close _to getting out of the room.

Jerrod turned, and tilted his head slightly, a smile still printed on his - rather - pretty mouth.

"Amy, my love? May I be so bold as to enquire?"

"Enquire away." I replied boredly.

"Do you think that I would not find out?"

I froze.

"That you are not Amy at all, with no angel's soul, or special gift? I know who you are, human. I so admire your will to protect your friend."

I swallowed. He continued to smile the same - only it looked more and more warped as he kept speaking.

"_We_ will be wed. I will have both you, and your friend. Understand me, ma Cheri. I am by no means a greedy demon. I just like the human psyche."

"'We', will never happen." I said coldly, with appropriate finger marks in the air. "I won't say 'I do'. I won't do it."

"Even when I am to, ah, how you say...Apprehend, your delicious friend and strip the very meat from her bones? Keeping it alive in the process, I assure you."

I snarled and used what little energy I had saved for my 'great escape' to jump off the bed and snap my teeth at him.

"_Her_." I bit out, my legs shaking. "You said 'it'. Amy - the really real, Amy - is far from an 'it'."

He smiled and touched my nose.

"Ma tresor. How I love the human mind. You sit and suffer for your friend in silence, and rage when I simply tease you."

Jerrod flicked his black locks out of ever blacker eyes and made his way to the door.

"But now I must go. And take the one you love so dearly."

He threw the door open, bowed, then stepped through it.

I don't know what in Hell itself compelled me to do it. I seriously had a proper plan and everything.

So wherever you are right now, I want you to sit up (again) and tell the closest person that Bree is an idiot.

Go on. I'll wait.

...

....

.....

......

The door was closing so rapidly - the plan was to wedge the chain in the so it was weakened and I could pry it open with one of the forks I had kept in my bra for the majority of my stay.

But instead, I forced my entire arm in the door as it closed.

Snapping my forearm.

I screamed. Let's face it, there wasn't much else I could do.

But an incredibly long, and painful, story later, I pushed the door open and slipped out of my chains.

As I hobbled - yes, I hobbled, because I had broken my arm - down the twisted and broken halls, I realised that I was extremely DUMB.

I HAD NO IDEA WHERE I WAS. I WAS WAY OUT OF MY DEPTH. THE ONLY ONE THAT DIDN'T WANT TO KILL ME, WAS JERROD - AND I HAD LEFT HIS ROOM...

But wait for it. It gets better.

WITH A BROKEN ARM.

So I did the most logical thing that came to mind - I slid down the wall, and started to yell obscenities at the top of my voice. Mostly aimed at Jerrod. Use your imagination, it should come to you.

"Well, that's hardly flattering of you." My head snapped up, and I catapulted, injured or not, to hug them. I couldn't even believe it.

Angel, and Alex.

"OhMiGAWD! You guys!" I started to cry, one arm around Alex, the other, more damaged one around Angel. "What in the Hell are you doing here?!"

"Ironic choice of words." Muttered Angel, prying me away from her gently, holding my shoulders firmly.

"We got here 'cuz we're awesome, obviously." Alex said teasingly.

Angel shot a look that would've melted steel at Alex.

"We are here because Vergil Sparda is an egocentric bastard." snarled Angel, her grip on me tightening.

"Well, how'd you get out?" I squeaked.

Alex shrugged. "Angel got told Vee popped her cherry, and shut went mental." Alex said easily. "She started glowing and stuff, and then beat up Em. But I wanna know why would you care? The dude is HAWT-!"

"Alex." Said Angel, very slowly, and calmly, which with my experience with adults, was never a good sign. "Shut up."

Angel and Alex, though sisters, hated each other. I could almost _feel_ it.

We walked briskly, dodging the on coming demons, or hiding. Mostly hiding. 'Cuz Alex was dead tired from being tortured all day and night, and Angel almost got killed trying to disarm a demon.

"Angel started glowing." Alex explained more thoroughly as we walked, through a room full of mirrors. "And Emily - the Queen - was all like 'Oooooh, perty angel, pretty Angel, I vanna bang the angel-' and Angel, in all her shiny glory, broke out of the room, and knocked over my table thing, you know like the one James Bond is typically tied to with the laser? Which busted open when it hit the floor."

I swallowed and rolled my eyes a little. "Yeah, uhm, sounds like...Fun?"

Alex coughed out a wheeze of a laugh, and patted my shoulder. "Nice, kid."

"Bree, why are you here?" Angel asked me quietly. "You haven't said."

Shortening to the specifics, I told them about the Faust-y thing mabob that attacked, and recounted how Jerrod thought I was Amy.

"...And then out of no where, tonight, he's like 'I know who you are'." putting on my cheesiest French voice. "And he goes 'We will still wed. I will have two wives. I'm not greedy'. Yeah, my pale and recently skinnied ass he isn't greedy."

Alex chuckled then stopped abruptly when Angel ceased to walk.

"Well, well, well." she drawled in the most deadly tone of voice I have ever heard anyone use. "What do we have here?"

I looked around her shoulder to see Dante, but in front of him, an extremely pale Vergil. He seemed to have lost his train of thought - his jaw was open.

"You're...Alive. And free." Vergil said softly.

I eyed the situation with all the detectiveness I could muster. Angel was looking directly at Vergil, her eyes as sharp as emeralds and glaring a hole into his soul. Alex had dropped her head, eyeing her scuffed converse. Dante was staring directly at her, and his shoulders were practically up around his ears he was so tense.

"I don't need you're help, if that's what you're insinuating." Angel said, her voice still cold.

"I thought-" he began, but Angel strode forward, and lifted her fist, crunching his nose under her knuckles.

Vergil, surprisingly, didn't retaliate. He just looked at her, and waited for his nose to heal, blood pouring over his lips he wiped at impatiently.

Angel swung a few more times - times that Vergil ducked and blocked accordingly, until he caught her wrist and blinked at her patiently.

"I would like an explination." he drawled quietly. "I refuse to have you make a scene in front of-"

"I **know**." she howled out, like she vomited the words up. "I know what you did. What you did to _me_."

"Angel, this is not the right time." he said coldly, pushing his chest out. "Just let me-"

"I trusted you!" she shrieked, stomping her foot. Her hands curled into fists and she played the part of a tantrum throwing child eceedingly well. Wow. I know big words.

"I let you _inside_ my guard, I let you_ share _my bed, I **gave** you more than I have EVER given ANYONE in my life!" she snarled. "You used magic to give up something I can never have back, let alone remember! And I thought so highly of you, I thought you would be the closest thing I had ever found to relatable in my life! Regardless of your blood! You make me _sick_!"

"Verge, man, what did you do-?!" Dante asked hotly, obviously frustrated when Alex didn't meet his eyes.

"He._ Raped_. Me." Angel spat through tightly gritted teeth. "I was under the influence of magics beyond my control, and he took advantage of that. He knew that I would never… Not with him."

"Angel," Vergil said patiently.

"I will not listen to you." Angel said coldly. "You are **filth**."

"You will." He said quickly, but in the same, monotonic tone. "I have come to Hell to free you."

"And that's supposed to make up for-?" Angel began hotly.

But Vergil had covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her to his chest, trapping her arms at her sides. He spun her around, not unlike a tango dancer spins his partner, just out of harm's way before some random blonde in a yellow sundress stomped on the place she just was.

"Vergie Smeeeeeeeergieeeee. I see you." she said, in a kind of sing song, I-will-kill-you type of voice.

Vergil snarled, and spun Angel back into his arms. Angel stopped trying to kill him ... and started trying to kill her instead.

"You stupid, insignificant, vile, dirt-beneath-my-feet." she snapped; lunging at her.

Vergil restrained her - barely. Angel's eyes flashed and her skin looked eerily luminescent. Vergil just stood there, all stoic and strong, tugging Angel whenever she got too violent.

"That is soooo ruuuuuuuuuuude." said the woman, narrowing bright red eyes at Vergil. "Steeeealing my guests. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." The tsk-ing noises became more and more evil as she spoke. Beneath the skin on her back, dark shapes started to move.

"Ah, hell." mumbled Alex behind me. "She's going loco."

"Loco?" I mumbled back.

The woman whirled, and her eyes landed on me.

I recoiled.

"You." she said darkly. "I was going to make you the prettiest wedding dress in the entire history of Hell. And you're running off too? What a fuckin' load of shit. This is stupid. I hate you."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"You 'ooh Veeergie' him, and I get a lousy 'I hate you'? Noice."

Alex snorted, and clapped me on the shoulder. I winced. She looked apologectic.

The woman scowled. When she next spoke, her voice sent shivers and goosebumps rolling down my spine.

"_I will take great pleasure in killing you_."

I pulled a face, leaning back from the smoke that curled out of her mouth.

"Geeze, love, tic tac much?"

It all happened way too fast for me to comprehend, really. All I know is, the chick jumped at me, and Dante tackled her, and Vergil had for some reason let go of Angel. Angel was glowing by now, like, glow-fish-holy-crap glowing, and narrowing her eyes at the chick.

"Get. Out."

The woman exploded with a scream.

Dante was thrown into the roof, then slammed back down on the floor with a 'oomph!'

"Welcome to my world." Vergil said dryly, stepping towards Angel.

Angel wirled, raising her hand, which sent Vergil flying.

"Don't." she said bitterly.

"Sweet." Dante said coolly, getting up and dusting himself off. "I whish I could do that."

Vergil popped up out of no where, as he can only do, and started to hiss words at Angel that I couldn't fully understand.

Dante stepped around them and came towards me and Alex. He stopped, looked at my arm, and smirked.

"Nice, kid. How'd you manage that?"

"Escape is the biggest bitch out." I mumbled, going slightly red. "You took your time."

"Yeah, I know." He said, mildly, kneeling down and taking my wrist. He put something green and shiny on my arm, that melted away the pain: and snapped my bones back into place.

"Uhm, ow."

He chuckled, then stood and tousled my hair, a lot like my dad used to do before mum and him got divorced. I had a feeling; the immense feeling of belonging, and love, for Dante as he did that.

"Cut it out." I scolded, swatting his hand away. "You'll mess up my hair."

So there we were, Angel about to kill Vergil, who was all emo, and then Dante, who was shifting his weight from foot to foot as he looked at Alex, who couldn't have looked more awkward if she tried.

Next thing I know, Dante's scooped me up in one arm, Alex in the other, gasping- and latched on to Vergil with one arm. There was a painful electric stinging, then…

Nothing. I musta passed out.

Typical.


	29. It's a Twin thing

**Angel's P.O.V:**

I pushed myself away from_ him _with a vicious hate brewing in what felt to me like the very pits of my soul.

To the side of me, I heard Dante murmur something to Alex, who snorted. Bree let out a little snore - and Dante chuckled at it. Or I assumed so anyway.

"Angel." _he _said coolly - though I wanted to hurt_ him_, pull_ his _stupid soft and shiny hair out by the roots and make_ him _beg for forgiveness, regardless of the consequences - "I can explain my actions."

"I won't hear a single word." I replied coldly, fantasising about the many, many ways I could hurt the man - **thing** - standing before me. "I refuse."

"Regardless, I will get it through to you." _it _vowed, a touch of venom touching _it's_ otherwise icy tones.

"You think you will, Mr. Sparda, but I can assure you - I will. Not. Listen."

_It _rolled _it's_ eyes briefly. "You resort to using my last name when you are vexed. I understand this."

"You say you understand, but you and I both know that you will never fully grasp the concept of my hating you." I snapped, flattening out my rags. I turned, swayed slightly, then attempted to stomp away.

_It _grabbed my shoulder, so I turned, lifting my leg and aimed a kick directly at _it's _head.

It caught my foot.

You must understand, I was weakened, and returned from a trip to and from Hell itself, being subject to countless tortures. The baby kicked. I recoiled, and almost fell to the floor.

Vergil...because that was his name, he was no 'it', I was over reacting... caught me, gently, and swung me into his arms, like how all the princesses were carried.

I was so sure I was asleep. I was tired, and frightened, as much as I hated to admit it... even to myself. I was so exhausted, from the pain, the heartache...

And the baby.

Vergil lowered me down on a bed of some description, and held onto my biceps gently, so I did not topple over. I didn't care. I was oblivious.

"Angel." he said firmly, taking my chin and lifting my face 'till I met his eyes. Unwillingly, I can assure you.

"Let me go." I mumbled, pulling away from him. I couldn't stand to be touched. Not after... Now that I knew...

"You... Have you any idea," he began casually, crouching down to meet my eyes. "How alike me and my brother truly are?"

"I don't care." I mumbled, dropping my eyes away from him. "I just want to sleep. Or drink. Get me a strong drink." I demanded.

"My brother has impregnated a woman - the blonde. Trish. She is a few months along now."

"Kudos to your horny counterpart." I snapped, head feeling sluggish. "Now leave me alone or get me a drink!"

"And I believe I would've impregnated a woman, if I were having sex with one the same night he did." he said coldly, catching my chin painfully. "Do you understand?"

"I understand if you don't leave me be there will be Hell to pay." I snarled, trying to push him away.

He shook me harshly.

"You are pregnant with my child." he said, emphasis on his words as he shook me more violently.

He stopped shaking me. My eyes went wide.

"I...I will kill it..." I breathed, more to myself than anything. "I mean...See a doctor, something, get rid of it." I whispered, touching my stomach. My head hung low. I felt so beaten.

"Weather we like it or not," Vergil said, voice like ice, causing my head to come up. "You will bare my legacy unto this world."

"I will not bring my baby into this world, knowing full well it was a product of _rape_!" I snarled, standing up.

He stood too, which dwarfed me. I pushed out my chest, and he sneered in return.

"This," he motioned to my stomach. "Will be the key. To all the world's damnation, to Armageddon..." his voice softened, and he touched my navel - I jerked back. He continued in that same soft tone.

If I didn't know any better, I would say he sounded loving.

"My child, _our_ child... will be the key. As it is foretold - so it shall come to pass. My blood, your soul, nay, _essence_, will create a... weapon of mass destruction."

"This is insane!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air. "I will NOT raise a child thinking it will end the world! I will NOT raise this baby! I will book myself in, and get it aborted-!"

"I will not allow it." he snapped coldly. "The thing will raise Hell, and you and I will rule as King and Queen-"

"I WILL NOT!"

He narrowed silver eyes at me. I scowled - to the best of my abilities, in this weakened state - right on back.

"You made mention of your father when I asked you to give me a reason not to have sex with you." he said coldly. "Has that got anything to do with the child?"

I snarled, and tried to hit him - I landed no blows, unfortunately for me, and was pushed back onto the bed, kicking and thrashing as violently as I could manage.

"Answer my questions Angel."

"Fuck you! I hate you! You RAPED me!" I screamed, screamed very loud to get the message through his unbearably thick skull.

"Tell me what you meant, when you said 'my father tried this'."

"I will do nothing of the sort." I tried to seethe, my insides feeling alot like cardboard and my head like fire. "You don't deserve it!"

I pulled away from his arms, trying so hard to escape. It was too much like my brother - Robbie - trying to tell me he loved me after he had beaten me almost into unconsciousness.

Hell brought back the most repressed memories.

"I want answers, Angel." he snapped back, pulling my face close to his. "And you will give them to me. Or I_ will _force them out of you."

I let out a short laugh - I could feel tears touching the back of my eyes, they had not yet shown, but where very, very close to falling.

"I doubt it." I said heavily, my eyes boring into his own, like ice chips. I would've torn away from him, if I could've. I never felt so exhausted: so _beaten_, in my entire life. "I've literally just been through Hell."

Vergil remained statue like. Immobile. Cold. Chiselled.

Slowly, his grips on my arms started to tighten. I tried to kick out at him - which only resulted with him pushing me down on the bed harder, if that were possible.

Apparently, it was.

His nails broke my skin, (the already bruised and aching skin), and started to drag down to my elbows.

"Vergil! Get off! Stop this! Why would you even care?!"

"I care. That's all you need know. Tell me."

"No! Vergil, I demand-!"

"Tell me the truth."

"I WILL NOT!" I spat, literally spat into his face.

He recoiled, sat up, then slapped me, very hard across the cheek.

I lay half twisted under his hips, holding my stinging face with a cool hand. My blood was pumping so hard around my body I thought my head might explode.

Hurt touched my insides, painting them black. Pulling me into it's cold embrace. I hated this. Feeling weak. I could not fight - So I would lie here and take my punishment in silence. I would not give to the various whimpers I would otherwise emit.

Vergil moved down slowly. His lips touched my exposed throat.

"I am sorry." he said softly, his kisses trailing up my throat and to my jaw. "Look at me, Angel."

I shied away from his touch and pushed him back at the shoulders roughly, but he didn't not relent. Simply caught my hands and kissed the knuckles. Holding my palms on his chest, no matter how I tugged to get them free, he leaned down once more and kissed the place he had hit me.

I hissed - it stung.

"I do not often apologise to any one." he said, in a kind of, drawl. "So I may be doing it wrong. My temper... My temper. I don't often lose control, Angel, you should know."

I turned my head away from his kiss, and said through clenched teeth : _'Get off of me_.'

"Why do you always tell me to get off? To go away? To leave you alone?" his voice turned taunting. "Are you scared, little human?"

"I hate you. That's all you need to know." I bit out, twisting away from his searching lips once more. He paused, at my throat, and sighed, raising goosebumps.

"Tell me about your father."

"No."

"Then I will simply ask Alex, or better yet, dear heart Amy."

I shot him my most withering glare. "You will not."

He cocked an eyebrow, looking more like Dante than I would ever care to admit.

"Wouldn't I?"

I pushed at his chest again and swore at him in Italian. He replied, in the language. I froze, remembering that...Nightmare...

And suddenly, just like that, I could barely stand the thought of him on top of me - my skin touching his, our breath one in the same. It was not as though I already hated the feel of him, but now I felt... dare I say afraid? He was far too close, and I was far too weak, I needed him to go away, and the only thing that would make him do that was to confess something that had never left my lips before.

"My father." I barely managed to grind out. "Would often be drunk, beat my mother then try and have sex with Alex. Alex always managed to hide, thank God, thought it was behind Robbie or me. If it were me, which it more than likely was, I would take her place. There were never more then two occasions where mouth to penis exchanges occurred. There. Are you satisfied? Are you happy now, will you sleep easier knowing I had oral sex with my father?"

Tears, unwanted and weakening tears, were touching my eyes now. I had never shared that with any one.

Vergil continued to look at me as though I had not spoken. Then asked me something else:

"You made a mention of being scared. You do realise that intimacy of every kind scares you? That, my little human, is why you are so... _Untouchable_."

Then, surprisingly, he touched my lips softly and murmured my name.

"I will never sleep easily, knowing that you were scared at such a young, and impressionable age." he said, his words a whisper. "So, for the second time on this night, I am sorry."

He sounded... Sincere. Coming from the tongue of a man who raped me, I almost believed him.

"Psh. Whatever. Now get off of -"

"I will never let any one else hurt you, Angel. You are mine. I took your purity - and you fascinate me. Couples such as us could rule the worlds-"

"I do not belong to any one." I snapped, trying to dispel him from my immediate vision...And then my life. "Get off!"

He silenced my cries with a kiss. He seemed to be doing that, far too much as of late. I struggled once more - he caught my face in his hands and held me still until he was finished.

"What would you say, if I told you I could kill the man?" he asked me quietly. "With out any possible trace of evidence?"

"Absolutely not." I retorted, struggling so furiously that he held me down with a grunt. "He is my father, I can't just let you kill him!"

"He hurt you." he growled out, morbid and demonic. "How can you protect the bastard?"

"Vergil, I can readily assume you have no idea how the human psyche works." I snarled, staying absolutely still and glaring with everything I had. "Now, since you have pushed me into answering a question about myself, riddle me this."

I pursed my lips, and ached to have my glasses back. My eyes were in alot of pain.

"Why, Vergil? Why did you do it? To me, after knowing I would rather wait until marriage? And you asked to have me fight you. Emily provided me with memories... There was a time I saw, in your eyes, a gentle, kindness. Then you were cold. Why?"

I steeled myself to have a witty retort and a sudden need to defend myself. Instead, he replied with this:

"I wanted you. And I could never have you any other way. I do not often show excessive amounts of affection - therefore, my dear Madame, it is hard for me to do so. I couldn't stand the... The blankness in your eyes. It wasn't you. And I needed to have you."

I closed my eyes, and turned my head away from him.

"You disgust me." I said quietly. "I wanted to hear a dignified explanation, not a greedy confession. Now leave me alone."

This time, he was gone before I finished my sentence.

And I had never felt so alone in my entire life. I curled up into a ball, managed to crawl shamefully to a pillow and weep myself to sleep.

I had lost everything I had worked for: shunned friends and made so many enemies for. Lost several chances at love, even more at happiness, to make money and be successful. But was that so bad? Now I had thrown it all away. It all started on the day that I met and befriended him. I trust him. Now, I lay here, pregnant and with a reputation I wasn't sure I could redeem. My job, my case, would've surely all passed by now. Everything.

Just, gone.

If I hadv'e known he was watching in the shadows, I would've stayed composed. If I hadv'e known he was the one who tucked himself in behind me, wrapped an arm around my waist and settled the baby within me, made me feel _so safe _that night, I wouldn't have slept a wink.

But I didn't know. So I slept.


	30. Letting off some steam

**Angel's P.O.V:**

I let my head loll sleepily on my shoulders.

All I could hear was screaming - yelling and tantrums being thrown. There was a male voice that was most certainly Dante, a very stoic male who, if you couldn't guess by now, makes you stupid, Amy, and Alex.

I had never heard Vergil truly yell by now, but he sounded fairly close to it. His voice was escalated and nothing short of furious : Dante was growling and Alex was swearing so profusely it made me sick to my stomach.

What they were yelling about I couldn't determine, so I very slowly made my way to the door and limped down the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible.

"...YOU FUCKIN' RETARD! YOU _RAPED_ MY _FUCKIN_' SISTER...!"

"...Pregnant? I'm going to be an aunt at fourteen?! Is that even legal...?"

"...Verge, man, WHAT THE Fffff....Sorry, Amy-"

"-Dante, I live with Alex. A little eff isn't gunna bother me-"

"...Ah."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU _RAPED_ MY FUCKIN' _SISTER_!"

"It was beyond my control!"

"THE FUCK IT WAS!"

"Don't use such vile language, _Huntress_," he lingered on the 's' a little longer then he should've, then took a deep breath. "Your sister happens to appeal to me in every kind of way, shape and form. Unlike _you_, who can't last a minute without touching her tongue to a swear."

I blinked slowly, then rubbed the back of my neck, feeling the need to crack it. Such an insignificant thing made me forget that I was to be neither seen nor heard, I took another step and tumbled forward - something in my spine had slipped painfully, causing my knees to buckle.

I reached up, protected my head with my arms, expecting the sudden pain of meeting gravity and rolling down the stairs.

The only plus side about having a half-devil who is obsessed with you and your unborn child is the fact that they protect you.

I not so much as hit and _brushed_ the floor, before being swung up into Vergil's arms and regarded coolly until he had set me down on a red leather couch.

"You have the uncanny ability of escaping my sights, Angel." he said quietly, easing his arms from underneath my legs and back.

"You have the uncanny ability of annoying me, even when you are being kind, Vergil." I replied under my breath, narrowing my eyes slightly at his.

"I have never once, in my life, been called kind." he said smugly, dipping his head and raising his arms in a mock bow. "So I sincerely thank you."

I turned my head away from him and touched my stomach.

"You told them." I pointed out coolly, unable to look him in the eye. From fear of losing my temper and strangling him to death, purely.

"Dante over heard our conversation and accused me in a rather loud whisper."

I snorted, wincing slightly at the pain in my back. "Why am I not surprised?" I asked, glaring up into his intense gaze.

"You're in pain." he noted, a kind of, half panic in his voice. "What is causing you discomfort?"

I glared up at him, clutching the couch and feeling the blood draining from my face. Something in my spine twisted.

Vergil dropped to his knees and tugged at my shirt - which was a large, baggy one that smelt like guns, booze and sweat - upwards. I caught his wrist and held it firmly.

His eyes flicked to mine like that of a sprung child's. He ceased movement.

"I'm fine." I told him, in a cold and firm tone of voice. Then, in a lower, angrier voice, I added : "I _am _still mad at you. Letting you have access to my body is the last thing on my mind at the moment."

"But I can stop whatever pain you're in." he said, his usually quiet voice even quieter. He was not mad, as far as I could tell. Who knew, with Vergil?

"I know I hurt you in whatever pathetic way you humans are susceptible to, but this is serious. A demon child in an angelic mother is.. Un heard of. My blood will be constantly conflicting with yours. The baby... The thing, might hurt you, or even damage itself."

I eyed him stonily, getting to my feet. I wasn't ready to give up. Apparently neither was he.

"What are you guys whispering about over there?" Amy asked, as innocent as my baby sister is known to be. Oblivious to the moment shattered, Dante stole a look at Alex, who caught his eyes and shook her head.

"I have a few questions." I replied coolly, pushing Vergil's hand away and eyeing Dante. "One, where is Bree? Is she okay?"

"Yeah." Dante said, shrugging. His answer both annoyed and amused me.

"The kid's ok, fixed her arm right up and then sent her off to bed - where you should still be at, by the way." he smirked, and I realised his smirk was nothing like Vergil's. At all. It was a very happy smirk.

"And the more pressing matter...What has become of the Hell queen? What are you doing to defend yourself?"

"Nah, they'll still be charging up, and all that jazz. It's a demon thing - at the mo' they're weak."

"So why don't you attack now?" I asked him, puzzled. "At their weakest?"

"Because they are in Hell," Vergil supplied helpfully. "That is their domain; they have traps and all sorts of devious nonsense around. They are strongest there."

"So why can't we coax them out?" I asked Dante, refusing to acknowledge Vergil if I could. "Or have we already failed dismally at that?"

Dante smirked his happy smirk, and Grawffed a little, which I assumed was his form of a laugh.

"Yeah, we already tried that. Thing is, babe, they know they're weak and we're all good. Well, most of us." he nodded slightly to me, then to Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes. "You know I'm fine." she pointed out.

Dante's lids lowered in submission, and he replied with something I couldn't hear.

Defeated, bored, and weak, (but mostly bored, I feel it entirely necessary to point out), I tried to sit.

Vergil touched his palm to my shoulder, and I jumped away from it liked it burned. Mind you, I almost fell over my own feet and twitched violently as my spine bent, but I could no longer have patience with him. After last night, where he had me utterly helpless...And I had cried myself to sleep, I hadn't done that in years...

"Don't touch me, please." I said coldly. "I'd much rather stay disinfected, if I can."

He narrowed ice like eyes. "I merely whished to aid you."

I narrowed mine in retaliation. "And I would rather down my own vomit." I snapped back.

He snarled, and turned his back on me, shoulders raising high around his ears.

"You are..." he growled, his hands becoming claws. "Insistently infuriating."

"Well, I hate you, so rot in Hell." I replied morbidly, curling my own hands into fists.

He turned around, his eyes bright red and jaw clenched.

"I."

For a second this was funny- he was so angry he couldn't speak, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out how I had annoyed him so.

I cocked a brow, folding my arms across my chest.

"You?"

"I will not stand for this." he stated, his whole demeanour violently screaming 'DANGER', in bright red letters.

"Oh really?" I nothing short of taunted him. I was fast - I had my karate, and I was pissed. A very lethal combination, no matter who he was.

"Indeed."

"And what is it exactly that is peeving you so...How you say, 'insistently'?"

"Your back chatting nonsense. I will not have it. I went into Hell with the soul intention of dragging you out. I protect you-"

"-YOU RAPED ME!-" I do believe I stomped my foot.

"-And for that, I apologise-"

I snarled and leapt at him. How could he be so damning cool?! I threw a punch, but he caught my wrist and yanked me forward, momentarily pressed against his chest. For the moment I touched him, I gasped, and I swear I saw him lower his eyelids lower gently, in what I am not sure - was he hiding his eyes from me?- and spun me, leaving me disorientated and dizzy, sliding into a wall with a soft 'bump'.

I pressed my shoulders into the wall, trying to find my bearings and clutching my head trying to differentiate which way was up, and which way was down.

"So you will not talk to me in such a manner, Angel." he continued coldly. "I will not stand for it."

"You're an ass whole, with a capital A." Amy sneered.

Vergil turned, and whilst his eyes were not trained on me, I clumsily lunged at him with clawed hands.

He once again caught my wrist and yanked me forward so forcefully I stumbled and skidded on my knees.

"You may insult me all you want." he said coldly to Amy. I looked up at him glaring - he still clutched my wrist - his face and eyes were impassive.

I tugged at my wrist lamely, knowing full well if he didn't want to let go, I would have to do nothing short of cut my wrist off. And even then, that would be illogical - he would just snatch up my other hand. Then my ankle. And when I was short of wrists and ankles to grab at - he would heft me over his shoulder.

"Your petty words mean nothing to me." he continued to Amy, yanking my arm up so I was on my feet.

"I am not a rag doll!" I snarled, trying to pry his fingers from my wrist.

He regarded me coolly whilst I tried to free myself from his grip. I heard Alex chuckle and say something - My eyes snapped up and I glared with all the hate I could muster.

"What was that?" I asked sharply.

She snorted. "I was pointing out how pathetic you are." she sneered back.

I growled and stopped struggling.

"Rather be pathetic than a whore." the petty retort slipped off my tongue before I could stop it.

Her face contorted darkly, and her upper lip raised.

"Yeah? Well at least I'm strong enough to fend off anything!" she snapped. "I'm not dumb enough to get raped!"

"You are scum!" I snarled, now trying to free myself to gorge out her eyes, regardless of how much trouble I could be in potentially - it didn't matter now, I had nothing, why not make the most of it?

"You are worse than scum!"

"Yeah?!" Alex was firing up, Dante put his hand on her shoulder and she tried to shrug it away impatiently.

"No shit Sherlock!" I snapped.

"Well I'd rather be scum than be you! Because your a half breed's BITCH!"

I can't remember what happened then. Vergil decided to let me go, and I stumbled forwards, then regained my footing and leapt at Alex, meeting her mid air.

Our collars slammed together, and I wrapped my arms around her, throwing her downward. She attempted to do the same, only failed.

We hit the back of the couch, then bounced off of it, screaming at each other. I landed a punch across her jaw and she across my nose. The cartilage shattered - hands tried to pry me away but I hit her back, blood flying out of her mouth.

And then, out of no where - a giant golden retriever flew at me, jaws snapping. A jack Russel latched onto my bicep, and a big dumpy dog I couldn't remember the name of caught my leg.

Vergil's foot swung to my right, collecting the littlest and sending it airborne across the shop - and sword lay imbedded in front of the dumpy dog, who retreated, yelping, whilst the biggest dog growled, hackles raised.

I took Alex's moment of weakness - when she was looking wide eyed at the dogs - to try and throttle her to death.

Her knee moved up, positioned in the centre of my stomach , and pushed.

What I was not expecting was for my stomach to push back.

I saw Alex's face warp from victorious to shocked - a sick crunching sound was heard and she screamed blue murder.

Dante literally threw me away from her - Vergil, of course, caught me - and scooped Alex into his arms.

Blood had glued my mouth shut until now, when I pulled my shirt up and looked down and saw the already bruising skin on my belly in the shape of little hand prints.

Little _clawed_ hand prints.

I stole a look up at Vergil, who offered me a wet towel. I dabbed my nose gratefully with it, nodding my thanks.

"She aggravates me." I confessed morbidly. "So easily. She knows just what buttons-"

"I understand." was all he said, and when faced me again a smirk was on his mouth.

"The child is quite aware." he observed, over Alex's howling. "I do believe he shattered your darling sister's knee cap."

"Or she." I said tiredly, leaning onto the wall. "We'll never know. I will not he this baby."

He sighed, and took the towel from me, lifting my chin and inspecting the damage. "You will have this baby."

"I will not-" I began hotly, but his level eyes stopped me short. He knew something.

"You will have this baby," he said again, wiping the blood from my chin with a shockingly expert hand. "Because there is no way to kill it. Even if you died yourself, the baby would continue to feast on you from the inside."

And for that, I had one comment.

"Ew, Vergil."


	31. Solving a problem

**Angel's P.O.V:**

"Huntress, honestly, did you think after your little tantrum yesterday I would let her out of my sights?" I heard the drawl. Knew the name, and the face. I did not care.

I was devastatingly warm, cheek resting on soft skin and I could hear a heartbeat. My fingers were splayed over a chest, and touching what I'm sure was a bare nipple.

Did I know who it belonged to?

Of course.

Was I going to jump up and down, rant and rave about it?

No.

I was awake, but not conscious. One of my greatest weaknesses - being decaffeinated.

I heard her snort and retort something - I was currently rubbing my face against his skin like I was the kitten and he was...Whatever kittens rub against.

A hand - I refused to acknowledge it as his, though I knew full well - touched my hair and smoothed it over my shoulders.

"I don't care if it is a prank or death threat. You will turn around and leave this room, or I will make you."

"Well I thought you wouldn't be here, anyways. Does she even know you sleep with her?" I heard her bitter reply.

"Well I can't very well see Vergil sleeping on the couch." I said sleepily, yawning.

"Psh." Alex snorted. "I bet she's not even awake. Been the same ever since we were kids. Had a whole fuckin' conversation with her before I realised she was asleep."

"I suggest you leave." Vergil said in his softly dangerous voice. "before she does wake up and attempt to asphyxiate you again. This time, I will let her."

I heard a retort thrown back. Then a closing door.

His chest filled with air, and he let out a sigh, a finger tracing circles on my bitten bicep so gently it tickled.

I cracked an eye open to look at him with a raised eyebrow, but he seemed to be sleeping. His face, usually so...Controlled... was now at ease.

His other hand, the finger tracing patterns onto my sore arm, moved into veiw and touched my aching face, his fingers light as a feather over the abused skin.

"Angel?"

"Vergil" I said, coldly, batting his hand away from my face. "What do you think you are doing in this bed? Everytime I go to sleep, I wake up, and you're-!"

But Vergil Sparda was not listening. Oh no. His hadn't opened his eyes, hadn't frowned his frown at me. He had done nothing, except stroke my face with his feather like finger tips. I decided, instead of pushing out of his embrace - to take my time to revel in the touch. I used to feel so safe, and warm in his arms. I wanted to see, if just for a moment, I could forget everything that had happened when I sealed my fate by meeting him, and enjoy myself.

He smelled so delicious, like danger...And obsession...And perfection...And something crisp and cold, like....Cucumber?

I laughed outrightly at the thought and buried my face in his neck, suppressing giggles.

"May I enquire as to why you are laughing, Angel?" he mumbled, almost annoyed.

I stopped laughing long enough to rest my chin on his shoulder, grinning broadly, no matter how much my face complained about it.

_That's what you get_, a part of me scolded, _for not having a proper gaurd up and fighting like a savage. Sensei would be ashamed._

"You smell like a cucumber." I told him.

He made a noise that resembeled a 'psh'. "I do not smell like a cucumber." he informed me, his voice sounding wary.

"Yes, you do." I replied happily. "Just like I apparently smell like strawberries."

"You _do_ smell of strawberries." he insisted gruffly, pulling me closer to his body. "Now go to sleep."

"Just like you smell like cucumber." I replied, setting my head back down on his chest and curling a leg around his.

He sighed, and I watched in fasination as his chest, in all it's glory, expanded.

I couldn't help but sample - my fingers traced deathly close to his nipple, where goosbumps exploded along his skin. I smirked, feeling dangerous.

I giggled a little under my breath, as his lips parted and his breathing hitched.

My fingers dug into him gently, and I dragged down, watching in silent fasination as goosebumps followed my fingertips. Down twitching pectorals, that had a tiny scar over the left nipple... I touched it gently only to flinch away from it. It was so hot, I swear it burnt the top of my fingers.

I continued in between abdominal muscel, which too had three little scars on the left side. I put this down to the fact that I could not see the scars on his right. These claw like scars, little though they may be, sent a little jolt of elecricity up my arm. I let out a little hiss - and wondered blankly why I had never noticed these before. Probably because I had never had the chance? A) Vergil slept on the right of me, and B) I had never taken an interest to his physeque before, nor had the chance.

I dissmissed the scars and decided that swirling a single finger around his navel was a good idea. His stomach arched slightly into my hand.

"Hum...Tickles." he mumbled. "Stop it."

"Your'e beautiful." I told him quietly, drawing a straight line across his abdomen, mumbling : "But I am literally drawing a line here."

He groaned, mumbling something about tickles, his stomch tensing most invitingly. I wouldv'e quite liked to seeing him talk and groan more often, shirtless, of course.

Wow. That sounded oddly perverted, even to my own ears.

I ran my hand up his chest smoothing over both pectorals and nipples, wondering how I had suddenly noticed the body that he possesed was...riveting.

"It's amazing." I breathed. "Such a hard man...Constantly set in stone...Has such a soft and warm body..."

I traced back up my path and then ran my palm down his stomach again, his muscels jutting up like a sore thumb. Only, you know, sexier.

I flushed and withdrew my hand, rolling over and sitting up.

"Whatever is the matter?" he asked quietly, at my earlobe in seconds, even though I had not felt the weight in the bed shift, nor heard the creaking of the matteress.

I swear to God - if he did infact exsist - I could smell cucumbers. I wanted to lick him, just to check that it wasn't his scent.

Then I realised why I was feeling whatever it was that I felt - hormones. Pregnant. Oh, that's right, the half demon and part angel baby (apparently.) How could I forget?

"I-..."

My face was heating up. Damn him! He was awake! I didn't want to explain to him I felt that he was sexy - or that petty emotions had caused me to touch him. That would imply that I would think of him in a way which involved the word 'sex'. And I did not want that to happen, because I did not like Vergil anymore than I had to.

Sort of.

"You were awake." I said snapped, standing. "That's rude."

"Angel."

I stopped, feeling awkward and embarassed and wanting to run away.

"What?"

He smoothed a hand over my shoulders. Touched my hair, then pulled me back onto his chest with the crook of his arm at my throat.

"Don't walk away from me." he demanded softly, his breath tickling my scenes. "I hate it."

Hence the half broken apartment. Ah. I see. When I left Vergil in favour for Linda - who I should call, really - I returned to a absolute pigsty. I thought it was because we had fought and he was angry with me. Now I knew that it was my walking away that did most of the damage.

His other arm curled around my waist.

"Let go of me!" I snarled, trying to shake him free. His chest jumped, smug bastard was laughing at me! I tried to elbow him in the stomach but his caught my arm and pinched between the bone, causing me to his in pain but continue to struggle.

"Don't you think you can still touch _me_, Vergil Sparda!"

"Even though you were touching me, in the most intimate of ways, only seconds ago?" he mused.

"Oh, intimate ways my foot! I was simly exploring your battle scars and -" he cut me short by placing a hand on my stomach - that had been feeling extrodanarily queezy, and settles the baby within with a single touch.

Sweating, and panting a little I realised, I leaned back into him, sighing almost angrily.

"She likes you." I breathed, feeling my voice had left me.

"I am his father." he replied boredly. "I should hope so."

I frowned, and within me, the baby squirmed. Why it irked me didn't make sense - I felt that he should talk about the baby with the possibility of him or her being a her just as much as a him.

"_Her_, father." I retorted coolly, pulling away and raising an eyebrow. "_Her_."

"He," Vergil replied in the same cool tone, "is my son. I have no room for female weaknesses."

I turned in his embrace, my stomach touching his. The baby stirred, only for the breif moment I was not touching him. She liked her father, much to my distaste: but back to the battle of the sexes.

My eyebrow raised high onto my forehead. My lips pursed. My arms folded across my chest, eyebrow aching slightly.

"Female weaknesses." I repeated in a deadly quiet tone. "Do explain."

He gave an impatient huff and turned his back, to which the baby flipped her displeasure, picking up his under shirt and slipping it on over his head.

On his hips clung a pair of boxer shorts, of the satin variety, in his royal blue colour. He slid light blue jeans over pale legs, buttoned and zipped himself up, then turned back to me with a pristein white suit shirt, still in it's plastic and cardboard prison, in hand.

"Female weaknesses, implying periods. Petty feelings. The need for constant attention and reassurance. Female weaknesses."

"Male weaknesses _far_ outweigh female." I told him stonily. "Curiosity killed the cat. Ironically, the cat was a male."

"Be that as it may," he shrugged to casually, "I have things to do, people to kill." he said smoothly, like he didn't hear me speak, or contenplate the fact that what he said would scare or disturb most people.

He side stepped me and by the time I reached the top of the stairs, he was at the front door to Devil May Cry.

"Males think with their dicks!" I yelled at his retreating back. All eyes - including his - swivelled to me. "Males are stupid, slow- witted, only in it for a quick romp-"

"I suggest you think about whom it is you compare me to." he said coolly, pulling one arm into his shirt. "My brother and I are two completely different individuals."

"Heyyyy." Dante winged, perking up.

Bree sent a half grin my way. Amy glared daggers at Vergil. A woman with short brown hair and coffee mug turned her nose up at Vergil, who ignored her completely.

"Males are egotistical, self righeious, stubborn half wits." I continued coldly, desending the stairs quickly, and smoothly, _thank God_.

"Females are needy." he sneered in return. "And petty. Hence the conversation we are currently having."

"Males have a one track mind!" I snapped as he turned to leave. "Now that you've made your mind up about something, you will never change your opinion! And God forbid you should **dare** cross _any male_ and tell him he is wrong."

Vergil's eyes twitched like he was about to narrow them. Then, he smirked.

"Females are but damsels in distress."

"I am not!" all four females roared in usion.

"I have just pulled you out of Hell." he sneered in Bree's direction, who retreated back hurtfully.

"Well excuse me for being awesome." she mumbled, just loud enough to hear. "I can't help it if Hell wants a piece of this."

Dante chuckled and they bumped knuckles, but she didn't quite look at Vergil.

He turned his nose up at her, and continued to Amy : "You just can't stand being out of the spotlight. I have bore witness to Dante's heroics when it comes to _you_."

Amy opened her mouth self righteously but Bree nudged her, shaking her head. Amy chose to glare instead, muttering cuses.

"Lady," he drawled looking over the woman as he did up the buttons on his shirt. "You wouldv'e fallen by my hand, had it not been for Dante, once again."

"Go and die in a hole, Vergil." the woman spat out coldly. "No one likes you, especially me."

Well that raised a few sniggers. Not mine.

"And you?" he looked at me with an eyebrow raised. Then, he sniffed importantly. "I had to rescue you from falling down the stairs just yesterday. Now tell me who is more likely to survive in the up and coming war?"

Well.

I strode forward and snatched the woman cup of scalding hot coffee with my palm.

"Males are perverts. And ridiculasly self important."

Then, I tipped the coffee over his head, and watched it stain a perfectly white shirt. His hair slipped into his eyes, which narrowed at me.

There where cheers from my female counter parts. Vergil stayed perfectly still. Then:

"Females have the most violent mood swings." he said viciously. "It was not five minutes ago when you lay on top of me, calling me beautiful."

My face went red, not matter how I tried to supress it.

"Males are all the same." I snapped at him. "Always having to have the last say! Always finding someway to turn the conversation into something sexual!"

He leaned close, lips on my throat.

"And females are all the same - you can touch any woman with the gentlest of hands and have her swoon at your fingertips." he wispered. "You like it when us, as males, talk of such things...It makes you think of dark rooms, and of sweat."

My shoudlers rose defencively, and I shut my eyes tight.

"It's a matter of knowing how and where to touch...Like here." he said, a coffee stained hand proding my throat.

"Women are but vessels for men to be born. Wemon are whores unto their own doing. Wemon are the very embodiment of lust, and greed, and vainity."

I opened my eyes, and tried to ram a knee into him, but the slick bastard moved.

The baby seemed to be doing flips inside me, and I stumbled, clutching my gut.

Vergil reached out a hand, perhaps to aid me, I will never know. Whilst his eyes were on my stomach, I grabbed his wrist and twisted, flipping him over my shoulder and through the window.

Amy cheered. The woman who's name I did not know made a small, approving sound in her throat. Bree giggled.

"Men are slow. And bulky." I added coolly, dusting off my pants like nothing happened.

Vergil growled, his eyes red, and snarled something out at me.

I made a noise like 'psh!' then added: "And too concerned about denfending their sex."

Then, I walked upstairs, and took a very long, hot shower.

Who knows what he'd do to me now that I had humiliated him in front of everyone like that.

This shower might be my last.

* * *

I needed to eat a cucumber. As soon as Vergil left, the smell left too, but not the craving.

I _**needed**_ to eat a cucumber.

My stomach was already protruding.

And apparently I wasn't allowed to leave the house. And when I managed to sneak out the top window (because I had to resort to acting like a rabid teenager,) Dante stole my pants and threw me over his shoulder and refused to let me go until he literally _dumped_ me on his bed and _locked_ _me in his room_.

"LET ME OUT! DANTE! PLEASE, CAN'T YOU SEE REASON?" I howled, pounding on the door. "I NEED TO EAT!"

I almost started crying. The baby within me was complaining furiously! How she twisted and turned and spun!

"Pleeeeeease!" I cried out, feeling depressed. "Vergil! This baby was all YOUR FAULT!" I snarled, kicking the door so hard it cracked, but did not open.

"I hate you! LET ME OUT!" I cried, sobbing, tears wetting my cheeks. Who knew why the bloody hell I was crying… Oh. Wait.

I was locked in a room like a naughty four year old. I was pregnant thanks to a violent and twisted rape. Said baby craved cucumbers… And her damning father, who refused to so much as look in my direction. I had returned from Hell with a head full of nightmares and memories I had worked my whole life to expel.

"Vergil...DANTE! The baby needs a - WOAH!" his door was thrown open so quickly that I fell forward.

Dante caught me and stood me up, worried look plastered over his face. "What's wrong with the baby? Are you okay? Did you puke in my room?" he fired off, dropping to his knees and pressing his ear to my belly. The baby, which I could feel every move of, pressed against his cheek, doing something which I felt was pawing at his face. I sniffed, and Dante sat back, grinning madly at my stomach, then me.

"She likes me." he said proudly, poking my stomach.

"Well I'm glad to see that somebody else thinks she is a she." I said, rolling my eyes and sniffing again. "Vergil doesn't have an inkling."

"Nah, never has." he mumbled, leaning forward to press his ear to my belly again. His eyes went wide and his smirk faded.

"Kid's talking to me." he said blankly.

"Uhm...I don't think so. She's barely what, a month old? And… still in the womb."

"Yeah, but she's a demon baby for sure. We demon babies cook alot faster..."

"But what about the angel in me?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Don't we, as you say, 'cook', alot faster too?"

"Yeah, think so. Have'ta ask Verge, though, 'cuz he's all...Smart."

I giggled and touched the top of his head. "You know, you remind me so much of Alex sometimes...A younger, less bothersome Alex..." my smile faded, and I caressed his hair to the side. He beamed up at me, face glowing.

"I miss her." I said quietly.

"Well," he said happily. "I can sub, if you want."

I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Sure, Dante. Now, please tell me you have some cucumbers around here somewhere."

He cocked and eyebrow, smirking and standing up. "Cucumbers? After you broke my door?"

I turned and eyed the cracked door with a small smile as he stood.

"You should know better than to get between a woman and her cravings." I told him coolly.

Then I hissed – the baby in my tummy was rattling my spine violently.

"Damnit!" I cursed, head between my knees.

Dante swung me up so easily into his arms, like a light weight, and grinned at me from behind his hair.

"Dun worry, babe. I gotcha."

"I-I'm fine!" I wheezed. "She's – playing with my –" I growled and curled up into a ball, in his arms, of course, then choked out : "Spine!"

Dante set me on the couch, where I was flanked by Amy and Bree. Amy stood there, looking awkward and nervous, where as, Bree snatched up my fingers.

"Breathe," she said, very calmly, "Just breathe it out."

I squeezed her hand in return, just gently.

"Dante," she said, raising a cool eyebrow at him, "would you please put your hand on her belly for a sec? I'll be back in a tic."

She sped off, and Dante huffed, rolling his eyes, obeying her orders. "Kid's a bossy little nut. Classically hilarious, though." He informed me.

Bree came back with a handful of green stones.

Panting, I cocked an eyebrow.

"Mimics the father's – or in this case, Vergil's – blood and touch." She explained, holding up one for me to see. It was then I noted that her hands were stained in orange clay, and dirt under her nails.

The stone itself was maybe the size of a squashed eyeball – forgive the gory image, please – and ranging from jade coloured to emerald and lime.

All were smooth.

"Lady took me out yesterday. Took me seven hours, but I got 'em." She said proudly, placing two above and beside Dante's hand: Dante went to move. She smacked him upside the head.

"Did I say you could move?" she asked cockily. Before Dante could answer, she raised a finger.

"If you listen closely you can hear the come back of a lifetime coming your way. Are you ready?"

"What?" Dante asked, grinning.

"Suck my dick."

He bellowed his laugher.

Bree just grinned.

So she had solved one problem: the stones were like a heat bag to strained muscles, or Advil to a migraine. Now all I had to worry about was the mood swings, and cravings. Speaking of which…

"That's all fine and dandy," I said, amused. "But please tell me one of those is a cucumber?"


	32. Thirty odd years

**Angel's P.O.V:**

I have never before realised how good cucumbers taste. Especially after they've been sitting in a chiller for the better part of an hour and doused in salt.

Munching away happily, I looked around, contented.

Apparently I had quit my job after falling madly in love with Dr. Jessie - or, Topaz, to the Devil May Cry group - and we had ran away together. So here I sat, having my shoulders massaged by a man - demon - who only two months ago was my employer.

Nice.

The stones cured most of the baby's tantrums. Bree explained it to me as follows:

"You know the teat on the end of a bottle? Yeah, you know how it's like, a fake nipple? Like, nipple on a boob nipple? Yeah, right? Right. Well that's what these are, they're like fake nipples. . . No, not really. It's a bit more like they're fake hands, 'cuz Vergil and nipples don't need to go in the same thought...AGH! My eyes! THEY BURN! Wait, this IS Vergil we're talking about, nipples and Vergil totally need to go in the same mental image...Mmm...Vergil....Damn I'd do some very kinky things to that boy in a dark room, or a light one, don't bother me, really, HE'S TOTALLY SEX-ABLE!...He's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

He _was_, in fact, standing right behind her, looking oddly amused. She turned, went red, mumbled something about demons being 'too damn quiet' and fled into Dante's arms.

My belly had ballooned. Over a single night. It was literally the size of a balloon - and when Dante tapped on it (like I was some kind of door), my baby knocked back. Even I could hear the rumbles and mumbles my baby girl made, though the layers of skin that was my womb.

I had been thinking about girl names all day - confessing to Topaz about them. He, of course, suggested things like 'Leik' and 'Snarnoof'.

I let him down gently by telling him they sounded like boy names to me, and promised to give the baby his name, if it was in fact, a boy.

Which I knew was not going to happen - besides, Topaz wasn't such a bad name at all.

"What about naming her or him after Lady?" he suggested, leaning down to see my face.

I swallowed my mouthful of cucumber and shook my head. "I don't want to call my baby 'Lady'."

He snorted. "No, like, Mary. That's 'Lady's' real name." he informed me, giving up on my shoulders in favour of sitting opposite me.

"Mary...Humm... I don't mind that name at all. But I want my baby's name to be special - it sounds sappy and quite ridiculous, but it's true. My mother gave me a very pretty name - and I whish to do the same for my daughter."

"Son." Vergil corrected icily, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Son."

"She," I said through gritted teeth, pulling my arm away from him, "Is a girl."

Speaking of which - my baby kicked when Vergil let go of me. Because like the nipple/ teat explanation, she could tell which was which.

I winced, then snarled.

"I think you'll find, though you were correct in saying so a few mere hours ago, that you are now incorrect." he said coldly, coming around the chair to stand over me.

"Vergil, I swear-!"

"Babies all begin as females in the womb. That much can be proved in all three planes - demon, angelic, and human." he said, his voice never raising, nor wavering. "So whilst you may feel the _thing's_ sex remains female, both Dante and myself can sense that he is in fact, a male."

I let a noise like a 'psh!' and crunched down on my cucumber.

"Do you still not believe me, Angel?" He asked.

I refused to even acknowledge him, chewing on my cucumber with my nose in the air, and eyes trained on Topaz, who looked very uncomfortable.

"You will look at me when I speak to you." he demanded softly.

I rolled my eyes, mimicked him very fakely, and swallowed my cucumber.

"So, Topaz, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted-"

"-Corrected." Vergil interrupted through gritted teeth. "I _corrected _you, and you have refused to acknowledge me."

"Oh boo hoo!" I snapped, tossing my head at him. My baby rumbled inside me. I chewed my cucumber.

Vergil snatched it away.

I gaped at him.

"You didn't."

"Oh, but I did."

My bottom lip began to tremble. "Give me my cucumber back." I squeaked. "That's not fair."

"Life, Madame, is not fair. Admit that the child is in fact, a male, and I will give you back your precious cucumber." he sneered, holding my pride and joy above his head.

I stood, with tears in my eyes, and stomped my foot.

"What are you?! Three?! GIVE ME _MY CUCUMBER BACK_!" I screamed - _absolutely screamed_ - at him. "YOU AREN'T FUNNY! GIVZE IT BACK!"

I was on the verge of tears, and he continued to sneer down his nose at me, until -

The doors swung open.

We both swerved to look.

Bree stood - slumped - in the door way. She looked... blank.

"Bree?" I asked, turning towards her. "Darling, what is it?"

She swallowed. Then her eyes flicked up from the floor to Vergil.

"You and I," she said slowly, just above a whisper. "Have to talk."

"I don't talk to _vermin_-" he started, narrowing his eyes. What silenced him was her holding up a single piece of paper, on which had an intricate design on it - it looked to me like scribble, but when I cast a look at Vergil, his eyes were... abnormally wide

"No really." she said in that same, just- whisper voice. "Let's talk."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Vergil's General P.O.V

_How on earth did the child get that insignia?_

With a taut nod of his head, Vergil motioned her over. She began to walk obediently - her knees shaking.

He put a hand under her elbow - much to his own distaste - and aided her to the room behind Dante's desk, where he and his brother had shared their very brief heart to heart.

He turned, tossed Angel's beloved cucumber back to her. She caught it, barely, and frowned at his face.

He shook his head. Just the barest of movements.

"I expect to be informed." she warned him soberly.

He shut the door.

When he turned to face the girl, she was regarding him with wide eyes.

"I didn't know." she whispered. "I didn't know that getting involved would mean... Anything. I just wanted to protect Amy-" she choked on the word, then, swallowed, licking dry lips.

"Where did you get the insignia?" he asked her coldly.

"Same guy th-...that wanted to marry me...And Am...Amy...Was at my house...Burnt it to the ground.."

Vergil had heard enough to know whom it was the child spoke of so gravely - Jerrod. That and the fact that she had a large teeth imprint on her throat, which told him quite plainly whom it was. Jerrod had a fetish for necks. He turned and went to walk away, uncaring of the sob story he was sure he was about to hear.

Then, a shoe came into contact with the back of his head.

"You think you're so high and mighty!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

He turned, about to rip her into pieces, when she continued to speak.

"It's no wonder she can't stand you! I can't stand you! AND I CAN STAND EVERYBODY!" she yelled, turning and upsetting the couch. Two rats squeaked and ran to opposing corners. A few beer bottles and an old piece of pizza went along with it.

"You think that you're one and the same, don't you?!" she yelled, stopping long enough for him to give a tiny nod. Perhaps the child knew more than she let on?

"Well, you're not! You loathe everything around you, Angel doesn't, she cares, that's why she's a lawyer, to protect people, she likes kids, and teenagers like me, and you call us VERMIN!" the tears continued to fall now, and she had begun to sob hysterically.

"I call you the name you deserve." he informed her coldly. "Your ranting and raving will do you no -"

"MY FAMILY IS DEAD, BECAUSE I HAD THE BALLS TO PROECT THE LITTLE SISTER OF THE WOMAN YOU LOVE!" she snarled, pointing a finger at him, continuing to cry. "SHE HATES YOU, BECAUSE YOU WOULD NEVER-!"

"I would!" he hissed, teeth elongating.

"YOU WOULD NEVER!" she yelled, regardless of how angry he was quickly becoming with her. "THEY SAID YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN, AND YOU AREN'T!"

"Well _perhaps_-" he spat the word, puffing out his chest. "-You should explain, dear child."

She sniffed, and frowned. "They set my house...Set it on a demonic fire...Fire-fighters couldn't put the damn thing out." she mumbled, wiping her eyes furiously. She stuffed the paper in her front pocket.

"They were supposed to kill me too...I was hiding, and didn't get found...They were talkin' about what they were gunna do to get you to fuck with the Queens or something." she sniffed then finally looked up at him.

"They are gunna take us out one by one." she started, edging towards him. "My family, then me, because I'm not close to you. But I'm close to Alex and Amy. Maybe Angel too." she sniffed again, taking another step.

"Then Angel's friend Linda - then Nathan and his missus. They'll mess with Angel, t-...to mess with you...then kill Amy. Then Alex. Then Dante. Then finally, if you haven't given up your, uhm, body to Emily, they'll take Angel."

Vergil's eyes narrowed at the name, and turned his head importantly, trying to disguise his own frustration. Emily was the most conniving little wench...

"That's all fine and dandy," he drawled, turning to face the silently crying girl. "But what if this does not faze me?"

Bree rolled her eyes, and sniffed. "Well I guess that because you pretty much live with us, it'll effect you too."

He growled. Not at her, just decided to growl at Emily's wit.

"Yes. I would assume Angel's temper would sky rocket." he ground out between his teeth. "Damn that woman!" he snarled.

"Tell me about it." she mumbled, walking over to stand next to him and fish the dirt from under her nails.

Vergil was deep in thought. What would his next move be? As far as he knew, Alex still wanted the crown. He wanted Angel - the Queens wanted him. One going as far as taking Angel away from him. Well, he couldn't have that. The rest were all a nuscence really, just in the way. And besides, if he could have Angel all to himself...

"Maybe...You could send Dante down instead?" she suggested quietly from beside him. "You know, before they kill again - you could, like, check it out, but Dante, you know?"

Vergil sighed. "Our styles and voices and clothes are far too different." he said snappily, turning his nose down at the girl. "She would know-"

"Dante is one of those guys that mimic people when he gets bored, isn't he?" she interrupted, without one ounce of fear in her system.

"Yes. He is." he replied in a clipped voice. "He used to taunt me endlessly as a child-"

"Then what's the problem? You lend him an out fit or two, give him a lesson on how to walk with a stick up his anal-"

He growled. She gave a watery smile.

"Sorry. Too far?"

"Indeed."

She sniffed then turned to him again. "Well, in any case, I don't wanna die yet." she told him, then shrugged. "Then again, I haven't got anything to live for anymore."

Then, with a small sniff, she gave him the first hug he'd had in about thirty odd years. With her arms wrapped firmly around his middle and her head on his chest, he was practically trapped.

If, you know, he wasn't a demon and disgusted at the act.

He pried her away and held her at arms length, narrowing his eyes. She was grinning - abit watery and weak, mind - with tears shining on her cheeks, slipping down the curves

"Totally worth it."

With a huff, he turned and threw open the door.

"If you ever try anything like that again, I will kill you."


	33. The Kiss

**Sorry guys, moving house. Had to upload at mum's :)**

**Angel's P.O.V:**

Vergil wouldn't tell me what Bree had done to agrivate him so. She hadn't left his side in days, and he hadn't seemed to mind, so it could'nt have been all that bad.

I watched them - Amy and Dante and Alex, sitting around in a circle, cross legged, playing poker. Dante was obscenely bad, whilst Amy had a streak that was obviously bigginer's luck.

Alex couldn't stop laughing.

I sighed, Topaz rubbing my shoulders again. He had taken to doing that as of late: and I can't say I wasn't enjoying it. This protruding belly made me ache in so many odd ways.

Vergil and Bree sat on the other side of the shop, in the corner in silence. In his hands he held a book - and she stared aimlessly at the floor, eyes dull. She hadn't gone home in a few days, hadn't rang her mother or texted her brother. She hadn't even checked her mobile.

"So, on the baby name's front..." Topaz asked brightly, leaning forwards to talk at my ear. "How's it going?"

I sighed, resting my head on the back of the couch.

"I haven't been thinking about it, really."

Liar.

"I mean, I don't care - this baby was not my idea, so why should I?"

Lies.

"And as for her father," I said loudly, watching Vergil's eyes flick to me angrily, "He isn't much help."

"Why would I care as to what you do or do not name that thing?" Vergil snapped, his upper lip lifting. "If I wanted a say you would have my demands."

"And I would ignore them. Completely."

Why do I lie? Because. I am angry at him. Still. And it shouldn't matter what he would say.

Bree's eyes moved slowly from the floor and fell on me.

"Angel." she said firmly. "Quit picking fights already. It's stuffy enough as it is, without us having to live in the middle of an in home war."

My eyebrow's shot up. All went quiet. Then Alex whooped.

"Noice! Bitch got told-!"

"Don't even get me started on you." she continued, in that same firm tone. "You're the antagonist the majority of the time. Or does it slip your mind that a week ago you brawled with a pregnant woman?"

Alex gaped. Dante blinked stupidly.

"Geeze, babe, what's up your crack-?"

"I am just pointing out that we, as far as being family goes, are as close as it gets." she said, cutting Dante off with ease, immobile, her eyes the only thing ... _alive_, as they swept over the room.

"And most of you are related. Whatever has happened in the past, that needs to ..." she swallowed, closed her eyes tightly, before continuing in a lower voice, " Go up in smoke. We are in the middle of a war, with the odds stacked against us. The last thing we need is to be divided. _That's _weakness at it's very best. The more of us, we have, untied, and as one: the stronger we are."

Everyone, including Vergil, was watching the usually bubbly girl as she spoke in a grave voice that didn't become her. Topaz's hands had stopped moving on my shoulders, and Amy's mouth was opened. Vergil regarded her coolly from the corner of his eyes, then closed his book softly and stood to his full height.

"As much as I hate to admit this..." he said, sounding as though he really did hate the words brewing in his mouth. "She's entirely right."

Now all eyes moved to him, as his gaze fell to hers, as she watched him back up her argument.

It was all a bit like being in court, really.

"Emily has the wits to know that keeping us locked in this house would sooner than later divide us. Dante would follow Alex, Amy and Bree would follow Dante, and I would side with Angel." his gaze remained on the immobile teen.

"What we need is to-" he visibly shuddered, his eyes closing. "Stick. Together." he managed through gritted teeth. "We need to stop antagonising and be civil to one another. Because as soon as we are none : she will strike. And succeed."

"Hold the hell up." Alex demanded, getting to her feet, hands on her hips. "You expect me to get on with-!" she motioned to me, waving her arm in the air, up and down, dramatically. "-_That _white trash?!"

Vergil's chest pushed out, in his navy blue turtle neck, which, I am depressed to acknowlage, looked delisiously good. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Bree had risen to her feet and folded her arms across her chest.

"We do." she said simply.

"Well I don't want to!" Alex said hotly, looking disgusted. "She's like, the biggest prude out-!"

"And what? You'll get cooties and die?" Bree asked, a bored look on her face. "Please, Alex, save the pre-school stuff for a day when we can all give a shit. Grow up. You think you're so top shit, struting around, flaunting yourself the way you do?"

"Ah, yeah, atcually." Alex said, cocking her hip. "Just because I ain't short and fat, unlike someone I know-"

Bree shook her head.

"You drag Dante around like he's a lap dog. How long do you think that will last until he gives up?" she bit back, softly, her eyebrows raising.

Alex flushed.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAS DANTE GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

"Nothing. Just like my weight has nothing to do with how immature you are."

Alex's mouth drew into a thin line.

"You're just a kid." she snapped. "Why don't you just run along home to ya mum 'n' dad? Somewhere where you're _wanted_?"

Bree recoiled like she'd just been shot in the chest, her gasp of air almost ringing throughout the room.

And then, out of no where, Vergil stepped closed to her, and touched her elbow.

"Come, child. She knows nothing of what she says." he said quietly, and Bree deflated, head dropping and following his lead as head lead her, gently, away.

"Oh, and your some fuckin' hero, aren't ya Verge?" Alex sneered, obviously triumphant at the tears welling up in the teen's eyes.

I frowned and got clumsily to my feet, still unacustomed to the baby within me.

Vergil whirled, pulling the girl closer to him and raising his chin importantly as he glared at Alex. His nostril's flared. His eyes were red.

"This girl." he said in his dangerously angry voice. "Was dragged to Hell in your little sister's place. Knowingly. At least you should have respect for her."

Alex deflated slightly, then tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah well, she shouldn't go give speeches out about shit she don't know nuthin' of, should she?"

Bree was obviously falling apart in Vergil's arms. I made my way over to her silently, and moved her hands away from clutching at Vergil's chest. She turned, and held onto me, trembling.

"There there." I wispered into her ear, stroking her hair. "Sweet heart, what is it?"

She shook her head.

Vergil watched us, his head tilting slightly. He made a move, in what looked like he might touch her hair too, but Alex interrupted, and he drew his hand back sharply.

"Well?" Alex demanded. "You didn't answer my question."

Vergil's eyes narrowed. Dante got to his feet, standing in partially in front of Alex, folding his arms across his chest. His face was no longer jovial and youthful, but set in a stone mask.

Too much like his brother.

"That's right Dante, protect her." Vergil said sharply. "If I had my way, she'd be dead. Unfortunately, I agree with Bree." he looked at me, then touched my shoulder, and snapped his eyes back to Alex.

"She can't very well run along home, Huntress, when she has no home to go to. She cannot very well run into the arms of her family, when she no longer has a family to run to."

Bree started to wimper. His hand moved to touch her shivering back. My baby clawed at the walls of my belly, in what I assumed was sencing her father.

"In saving the life of your _darling_ sister, she had her entire family slaughtered. And there you stand, as bold as brass, and insult her." he said, voice low and dangerous. "How very_ human _of you."

Alex's jaw had dropped, and her eyes had gone wide. Amy had gasped at the news, hands over her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. Dante had stopped wearing his mask - it had melted. Now his eyes were exceptionally blue, and trained on the shivering form in my arms.

I turned and put my nose in Bree's hair, stroking strands away from her face.

"Oh, darling." I breathed, tears touching my eyes.

Nothing was left to be said.

We all managed up the stairs quickly and gracefully, retreating to the room which I had claimed for my own - a spare room Dante said Lady occasionally 'bunked' in.

I sat, Bree half on my hip, while Vergil stood and watched us, one arm across his chest, proping up the other, that held his chin.

And there we remained, Bree sobbing into my shoulder, Vergil watching the poor girl grieve on my arm, whilst I hushed and stroked and wispered accordingly. It was not long before she fell asleep, and I eased her off my arm and onto my pillow.

"You... stood up for her." I wispered, my eyes raising to his slowly. "Why?"

Vergil huffed through his nose, and turned his back on me, mumbling something incoherant. In the darkness he almost blended, if not for the white of his hair and skin.

I stood and turned him slowly, and his arms fell to his sides.

His eyes did not meet mine.

"I was.... Thinking." he said lowly. "Of... The baby. Traits, and such, quite unusual for me to think such petty and idiotic thoughts, still, they entertained me and I continued to think them." he said, voice bored.

His eyes still wouldn't meet mine.

"When she spoke, I envisioned her my own. She spoke as though my own spawn would: And I am disgusted in myself for tricking my own blasted mind in believing that she was, in fact, my child."

His eyes finally reached mine. I had tears on my cheeks - I still blame hormones.

His eyebrows touched slightly and he touched the salt and water combination on my lips.

"Why are you crying?" he asked me softly. "You didn't so much as cry when you found out what I had done to you, but now you-?"

I let out a laugh, then pulled his face to mine, and kissed him.

At first, it was an impulse, and I thought nothing of it: why not, I was having his baby and he was being obnoxiously sweet, he did deserve a treat now and then, didn't he?

But, when he didn't move, I began to pull away, thinking that he had changed his mind about me and would think me a whore for throwing myself at him as I had.

He caught my chin before I could get very far, barely a breath apart, breathing rapidly, my baby doing flips inside my stomach.

I expected him to say something demeaning. I expected him to say something that would make me want to hurt him. I expected that damning smirk, the one only Vergil could wear, to creep up on his features, and accuse me of making him victorious.

Instead, eyes trained on mine, he moved my hands to the back of his neck, and laid his own upon my stomach, instantly settling the baby within me.

Then, we kissed again.

And it was heaven -being kissed by a demon (see how it's ironic?)- the way his lips moved so gently on mine, the way his breath smelled so enticingly sweet. One of his hands moved upwards to cup my face, and I tried to break for air, and tell him that _this isn't right_, but he simply pulled my face back to his and continued to kiss me.

I can't say I was complaining. I wasn't resisting, so I couldn't blame him, either.

I felt his tongue press against my lips and groaned, allowing him acsess to my mouth.

Unsure of what to do with my tongue, I mirrored his movements, clutching the back of his head and trying despreately to remember what Linda had explained to me in the 'kissing' area.

But I had accidently taped over that part of knowlage with 'Case Evidance.'

His hair was so soft, like his lips, like his kisses and his hands, and I just wanted to wrap my legs around him and share with him many a moment of pleasure.

But then I realised that I could not, for two key reasons that very nearly broke my heart:

1. I was pregnant, and heavily doubted I could negotiate the 'legs-around-hips' idea without misshap, and

2. I was pregnant. With his baby. After he _raped_ me.

So I stopped, as any sane woman would, and drew back, letting go of his head like the roots of his hair were made of elecricity.

"No." I gasped out, blinking, looking anywhere but his face and backing away. "No."

"What is it?" he almost groaned, his voice soft. "Is it the child?"

He stepped forward and caught my chin, pulling my eyes unwillingly back to his.

His gaze was soft, lips parted and eyebrows drawn. His eyelids were almost closed, but his eyes were, as always, intense.

"No." I said, pulling my face away from him again. "I...I'm sorry!"

Why did I apologise? I have no idea. It seemed appropriote, at the time.

Then, without waiting for him to say something, or do anything, I ran around him and nearly sprinted into the bathroom. I turned, caught sight of him standing exactly where I had left him - only looking over his shoulder at me.

I slammed the door and locked it tight.

Oh good God in hevean, I hate hormones.


	34. Hardwired Tongue

**Angel's P.O.V:**

I wanted to vomit.

I felt sick to my stomach at what had occurred, because I was not in control of my body the way I should've been.

I turned and locked the door, then strode quickly to the blinds and drew them with a sharp tug - the moth eaten cloth ripped and fell into my hands, raising dust. A giant spider crawled haphazardly over my wrist - I shook it off quickly and dumped the things beside the toilet, stumbling back to press my body against the glass shower wall.

Sighing, I put my head in my hands and exhaled, smoothing back my hair and looking across at my reflection in a partially broken mirror.

Seeing my own reflection made me want to cry. I looked...Stunning. It was as though I knew I was more than plain before meeting Vergil, but now that his baby occupied my womb I... My skin was glowing. My eyes were a bright emerald hue. And my hair, my precious hair, was curled in barrels that framed my face.

I was the picture of femineity in one of Dante's old shirts and a pair of my own black leggings. My breasts had defenetly grown, and were slightly sore, come to think of it. My belly, protruding though it was, made me look the image of a happy wife and mother - I stopped gawking at myself when I saw my own broad smile.

Was it really so bad, being pregnant? Was it really so bad, living in a house shared to a bunch of people? Excluding Alex, wouldn't I live here, given the chance?

I think, in all honesty, hormones aside, that I probably would.

Smoothing a hand over my baby, she turned within me, causing no pain but certain discomfort.

"Why do you want your father?" I asked her quietly, eyeing her in the mirror's reflection. "What makes you so pleased when he's around?"

She didn't reply, just stopped twisting so profusely. I lifted Dante's old shirt and watched my stomach glow. Definitely glowing, more so than my face or hands, but less than what it did in hell.

I wonder why I glowed?  
I tugged the greying shirt down and made my way over to the door. I was going to tell him the truth: my hormones slightly over bore me and I had no control over my actions. I didn't want to fight with him any more, but I didn't want us to be friends.

I also wanted to leave the house.

I flicked the latch, closed my eyes, and pulled open the door.

I knew he was there, but I refused to look at him. Instead, I started to speak.

"I am apologising for my behaviour and what I may or may not have implied by kissing you." I said quickly, my chin risen as I started to pace. "I am fairly certain it was the baby. The hormones. She - _or_ he - only settles whenever we have contact, skin on skin preferably. In saying that, I no longer want to fight with you, Vergil. Though I do not want to be friends, I am quite sick of the constant conflict, but do not think you can just touch me whenever it pleases you," I took a deep breath, as I was running out of air. "I still am...Particularly...I suppose... _Anxious_, would suffice."

I finally turned to look at him, finding his eyebrows had ridden into his forehead.

He was sitting on the bed at Bree's legs, with his hand hidden behind her side. She was still sleeping.

"I..." my words choked as I saw the careful position he was in. Like he was checking up on her whilst no one was to look.

"I want to get out of this house." I whispered, my eyes dropping. "I can't possibly take it much more. I just need a break."

"A break?" he said, voice low, but not nastily. "Such as?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to leave before I hurt Alex."

He raised a cool eyebrow, and I watched his hand move softly over Bree's shoulder and rest on her hair, touching her nose gently before he stood.

"Before you hurt the _charming_ little sister? Whatever for?"

I put my hand on my stomach self consciously, and frowned. "Because, Vergil. I may have my title stripped from me, but I am still a lawyer at heart."

"And?" he asked boredly, folding his arms across his chest. "That only means you can plead innocent and succeed."

"No it does not." I scoffed in return. "It means I don't want to be charged with manslaughter. Or murder. Or grievous bodily harm."

"Preferably murder." He muttered, then straightened his already pristine turtle neck. "I suppose I can escort you out, if you whish it. The last thing I want is for the baby to be subjected to stress at such a young age. I should only hope to expose it to verbal and physical wars at two. Still, the younger the better..." and he trailed off, eyeing my stomach.

My baby kicked my hand, and I moved forwards with the impact. Vergil had stepped closer to me, but I held out my hand, halting him.

"She...He... It... I don't know what it wants." I said, gasping a little.

"Perhaps because you feel so... _disgruntled_, he shares it?" His brow was furrowed, but he lowered his hand and nodded once. "It is very plausible. I will organise something."

He turned, and he was leaving, when I blurted something out. It wasn't me - it was the baby. I could feel the little voice trailing up my throat and off my lips. And what I had blurted wasn't exactly a word, per se, it was more of a sound.

"What did you just say?" Vergil whispered, and that frightened me, the way he spoke so lowly and the way his eyes went so wide.

"I... It wasn't -" and then I made the sound again, and it hurt my ears hearing it.

Bree moaned in her sleep and kicked out at nothing.

Vergil's eyes snapped to my stomach.

"You cannot be serious." he said, not speaking to me, but more the baby.

I made the noise again, and clapped a hand over my mouth, trying to stifle the noises.

Vergil's eyes went dull, and he moved his hand towards the door knob, keeping his eyes on my belly.

The baby made the noise again, only this time, loud enough to go through the skin of my belly and vibrate the many posters off the walls.

"Vergil." I said quietly, after the noises had finally stopped. "What is going on?"

"It seems that my language has been hardwired into it's head. That, and some of your own. The one that made the walls shake, that belongs to angels, which can only mean..."

"Mean what?" I said slowly, feeling slightly green.

"Meaning," he said quietly, his eyes falling to my belly. His Adam's apple bobbed. "That our child is most certainly the Key."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously? That's it? You told me that before, or did that just slip your mind-?"

"I had my doubts." he snapped. "The child was showing human qualities. The child in the myths - or, the legends - it has no human qualities. There are things that have been foretold, Angel, demons that have dabbled in the future and lived to survive. Along with The sister of Ruby, of course, there aren't many who can survive such torturous circumstances. Seeing the future is... Like setting fire to one's own skin. It's a matter of how long you can keep burning yourself."

I frowned minutely.

"So... You could understand what the baby was saying, purely because she...Or he... is talking to you in a... Demonic tongue?"

He nodded once, sharply.

"What did she say?" I said breathlessly. My heartrate rose. I felt a grin sliding over my mouth, and for once in a very long time - I didn't try to stop it. Or supress it. I felt elated, that, _my baby could speak to me_.

Vergil's lip curled, not unkindly, and I felt my face turn red under his stare.

"I would like an answer, if you please." I said quietly, my smile fading slightly.

He made his way over to me, and cupped my face in both his hands, in a very gentle, and rather intimate, manner.

And if you have ever known any one remotely like Vergil... Nothing about them is ever gentle. Or intimate.

"It said it would like to listen to some opera." He said, sweet breath blowing over my face.

For a moment, a tiny slice of time, I relaxed under his touch. I even touched the back of his hand, and stepped closer to him so that our bodies were touching at the stomach.

"Opera." I repeated, my eyelashes lowering so that I could hide my lust a little more. "I would like that."

He leaned in, and I felt my eyes falling closed…

BANG!

I didn't know Vergil could move so fast, but suddenly I was behind his back, and he had four blue swords hovering in mid air, pointing at Bree, who looked quite like a stunned rabbit.

"Uhm, I was just going to….I mean, you were having a moment…Don't mind me."

I rolled my eyes and side stepped Vergil, smiling warmly at the girl. The swords seemingly fell into the floor.

"Don't worry, sweet heart. How are you feeling?"

And as the girl explained how she felt,_ I_ felt Vergil's eyes on the back of my head. Not to mention his hands, as they inched up my sides to rest on the top of my belly. His chin laid on my shoulder and I swear his was teasing me with the scent of his breath.

I of course, squirmed a little, only to the baby's displeasure. Vergil pulled me tight against his chest, and I sagged, quietly admitting defeat.

For now.

"Bree." Vergil said, effortlessly cutting off the chatter box.

Her eyes turned attentively on him, and I could at once see how Vergil might've imagined her to be ours.

Or, rather, his.

The way her eyes flashed – the way her posture straightened, and her hands and shoulders going rigid. She looked like the younger female, and brunette, version of Vergil, which was saying something because typically they were nothing alike.

"You talk far too fast for a human." He said, voice stoic.

She gave a small smirk. Once again, not something the teen was prone to doing.

"I know, I know."

"I doubt you do." He scoffed. "Now, do you think you can hold your tongue long enough to listen to my request?"

She puffed out her chest, perhaps sub consciously. She nodded, and in the place where a smile should be, was a tight pair of lips.

"Anything." She promised him immediately.

"Good." He said with a small nod into my shoulder. "I will hold you to that. Angel, might you leave us be for a moment?"

I turned on him, glaring.

"If you hurt one hair on her head, so much as damage her pride or self – esteem…"

He cocked a brow. His taunting smirk fell into place.

"You'll what? Damage my pride? Throw a pillow at me? Tip coffee over my head?"

Bree giggled behind her hand, but sobered under my stare.

"It's okay, Angel, I pretty much trust Vergil with my life."

And the way she looked at him when she said that, it made me want to cry. Her brow was furrowed slightly and there was no such trace of innocence on her face any more than Vergil's.

"Okay. Call out if you need me." I said, pulling away from Vergil to have the baby kick out at my pelvis.

"Stop it." I told her coldly, and to my immense surprise, she did.

Bree smiled at me on the way out, touching my belly gently with a muddy finger.

Somehow, that girl was always playing in the mud. But her irrevocable love of digging around for things found in the earth explained this - like how she had found me my life saving green stones. And found Lady a ruby the size of my fist, with magical properties that she could use in one of her many weapons – apparently magic was real too.

As I left I had to think hard for a moment as to what I could do to keep my mind of their conversation and the baby, which rolled around violently, making me lean against the wall across from my, deemed 'bedroom'.

It didn't take me long to find one thing I really needed to be doing right now : I had cravings, therefore something to keep my mind off of him, the kiss, the girl, the aching sadness I felt for her, and my feelings in general. I didn't have to think or feel when I had my cucumber.

As I waled past the door, I heard the beginnings of a very interesting conversation that nearly made me stop and eavesdrop on.

"What do you need, Vergil?"

"I need you're help."

Then I remembered my cucumber, and kept walking.


	35. Author's Note

Hi!

TehOdd1 here. I'm just popping in to tell everybody.... I'm at it again. I'm sorry! This story is going on hiatus. AGAIN.

And I apologise for that, with every sincere fibre of my being... It's just.... sigh.... You know, I have the ideas. I know what's going to happen. I've got it all figured out in my hot little head.

But unfortunately: the ideas aren't writing themselves like I have planned. Like they usually just kinda do. They FLOW.

Besides, between working out (yes, I work out now!), year ten exams (Gotta loathe them!) and writing another Vergil-centric story (oooh, the plug.), IWHYNOW is becoming less and less interesting for me to write, and I figure if I'm sitting here pushing out bad chapters like off spagetti and eggs (ew), then you're gunna start not liking it, and losing interest, and that would majorly suck.

Eggs. Bad eggs. With spagetti. Que sucking. (more than likely spewing.)

On further, advertising note, my new story : "Yet To Be Named" (not the real name, people), will be up in the coming week, at least. It's a story about Vergil training a student in the ways of both the katana and magic, then he gets attatched and decides to kick her out. She has to go on with life... With her most hated enemy as a tutor and a pansy little boy with a weird arm pining after a dead chick who did the opera gig. (Guess who I killed off?)

In any case, I think it would make a far better read than this... There's no sex in the other one, just pure, awesome ANGST, DRAMA, ACTION, and a little bit of SEX-APPEAL. (But no sex.)

So I have no idea when inspiration will strike and I will keep up with IWHYNOW... I hope soon. Most likely not, but I'd at least like to finish one decent story in my lifetime.

I'd like to commend Luna Farfalla, ScarQueen, ShyAnon and VirM for lots of Vergil based stories that kick arse. There are plenty more, but really, cbf naming them all from memory.

(Oh, hey Luna, uhm, I thought I emailed you back; actually saved it in drafts so everythings cool, Shae sends love and I want to bang Finn for being endlessly awsome.)

Also thanks to Tora-Katana, DevilRebel and the mysterious Flo-Pop, whom makes TehOdd1 smile. (smile)

So, ta, ciao, g'day, whatever, I'll check you later.

TehOdd1 xoox


End file.
